Pawn of the Stars
by PurpleVNeck
Summary: Dawnpaw is a new apprentice of ThunderClan, at odds with her uncaring mentor. Sootpaw is an arrogant apprentice of ShadowClan. When they find their minds inexplicably linked, the pair must question all they hold to be true, including StarClan themselves.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Here's the full summary:

Dawnpaw is a new apprentice of ThunderClan, determined and eager to serve her Clan. But her dreams are continually quashed by her callous and sarcastic mentor, Thickfur, who doesn't seem like he will ever approve of her. Sootpaw is an experienced ShadowClan apprentice, arrogant and skilled, praised by all of the warriors including his critical father, Falconswoop. These two cats have nothing in common, yet when they find their minds inexplicably linked, they are forced to question all they have always held to true, including StarClan themselves. A web of deception and fear is woven around them, trapping the pair in a war much older than they could possibly have imagined.

I'm going for over 100k, and I'll need your support to do it :)

**PROLOGUE**

The polished night sky looked too fragile for the blood that had been spilled below. Stars twinkled and winked, honored warriors who blazed a golden trail across the sky. There was no moon, and so the land was cast in a tangible darkness, yet something about the cloaking night had changed. It had once enveloped and choked, the source of fear and alive with the metallic tang of blood. Now it was calmer, reassuring, remembering.

Two cats staggered to the top of a moorland hill, the long grass swaying gently against their pelts. The first was a slight grey she-cat, her pale golden eyes glowing gently. Behind her followed a large brown tabby tom, his left ear torn. Despite the fresh scar that ran across his handsome face, he carried himself proudly, his amber eyes steady as they faced the night.

They sat on the rough slope, the light from the stars reflecting off of their torn and blood-soaked pelts. The tom's thick fur had dried into spikes, the maroon and dark brown intermingling over his pale skin. He sat with his tail positioned lightly on his companion's back, a touch that was comforting without being too guiding or direct.

"It's dark," the she-cat said wistfully. Her smoky fur was dappled with the shades of the night. Heather whispered at her legs, caressing them and wiping the blood from her paws.

The tom pressed himself against her. "The sun will rise," he promised. "The sun always rises."

She turned to look up at him, her golden eyes widening as if she was seeing him for the first time. "It's over," she mewed. "But it doesn't feel..."

"Like you thought it would feel?" His answer was wry as he leaned in to lick her gently on the cheek. "Dovewing, I can feel it. The pain... the terror... I was down there for awhile. I... I knew what it was like. Right now, the forest... the Clans... we're healing. It just takes time."

"But, Tigerheart," she mewed slowly, her voice thick with emotion. "I just... I know they're gone. The forest is healing. But are they gone for good? Is this truly the end?"

Beside her, he tensed. She could feel each strand of fur stiffening, each muscle contracting, her body perfectly attuned to hers. Even as he tried to keep his voice calm, she could sense his discomfort, the hints of her younger self. "Why wouldn't it be the end? We defeated them."

"We fought against our own," said Dovewing bitterly. "Cats who should have been loyal to the Clans, not to the Place of No Stars. Cats who betrayed us."

Tigerheart pressed his tail to her flank. His eyes were worn and tired, revealing a wisdom far beyond his age. He had changed, Dovewing realized. There was a time when he would have enjoyed the thrill of the battle, the feel of claws on skin, but not anymore. They both had realized that peace was truly what they wanted.

"StarClan pulled us through in the end," he murmured, turning his gaze up to the band of warriors that watched them from above. "Even they were scared. But Lionblaze could fight. Jayfeather could sense. And you, you could hear, yes, but you did more than that. You were the heart, Dovewing."

She blinked and looked up at him. "The heart?"

"I don't love you because you're special," Tigerheart mewed. "I love you for the same reason that StarClan chose you – you're inherently good."

"Big words," Dovewing teased, allowing her whiskers to twitch in amusement. But as she cast her gaze over him, she once again took in the peaks of dried blood and the missing tufts of her, and her expression dampened. "But... why did StarClan give us powers in the first place? Why did they send us on the journey to end the drought?"

Tigerheart frowned. "We needed to end the drought. It was only your powers that allowed us to do so. And StarClan need cats like you, with powers, in order to protect us against the Dark Forest."

"It was ThunderClan who produced Thistleclaw," said Dovewing softly. "Thistleclaw and Tigerstar. It was our duty to stop them. But... why the drought? Why did I have to hear it in order for us to stop it?"

A flicker of anxiety passed over the handsome brown tabby's face. "StarClan wanted to know if you could, I guess. If they had picked right."

"Like a test." Dovewing met his eyes. For a moment the amber was cold, but after pressure from her own soft gaze, Tigerheart's expression softened.

"A test," he repeated. "StarClan sent you there as a test? Why? To see if you were strong enough to stop the Dark Forest."

She nodded. "If StarClan needed to test me, they must have known that a war was coming. Tigerheart, I'm scared... what if this has happened before? What if we aren't the first cats to have to battle the Dark Forest? What if we won't be the last?"

"Of course we'll be the last," Tigerheart meowed reassuringly, licking her ear softly. "We showed those mousebrains just how strong loyalty to our Clans makes us. They can never beat us. They're gone for good."

"Maybe," she said softly. "But are they dead? They were just spirits in the first place... and there will always be bad cats. I remember a story from when I was a kit... when the Clans banded together to fight invaders who struck with fire in their eyes. What if that was the Dark Forest?"

"That's just a story," he said. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm scared that we won't be the last cats to do this," Dovewing said hesitantly. "I'm so worried that even though we defeated them here and now, they won't be gone for good. We lost so many... so many cats."

He laid his cheek against hers and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. "You don't need to be scared anymore. I'm here, and we've won."

Dovewing let herself relax for a moment, comforted by his presence, before she pulled away and blinked sharply. "What if it happens again? Will there be another test? Will StarClan place the power of the stars in the paws of others, just as unwilling as I was? I had no choice, Tigerheart. I was born into this."

"Dovewing, listen," said the tabby, exhaling a heavy sigh. "Like you said, there will always be bad cats. But there will always be good cats there, too. Things will work out."

Tigerheart cast his gaze up to the sky and continued. "Right now, we have just come out of a battle. Things look bleak. But this is the darkest moment before the dawn."

She looked up at him curiously, not noticing as a faint glow of pink was cast across her smoky grey pelt. Tigerheart looked down at her, and despite the weariness in his eyes and the ugly pink scar that stretched across his face, there was a happy tiredness to his face. He was content. Relieved. Ready to live.

"We won the war, Dovewing," he whispered, pulling her close to him with his tail. She allowed herself to fold against him, her heart beating in time with his as his scent wreathed around her. "We'll live to see the dawn."

She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall back into him. "Tigerheart..." she murmured, remembering the first time she had realized she loved him, when she had been an apprentice and they had frolicked in the snow, happy despite themselves. He was so different, and she was different – but they were still the same.

"Yeah?" he rumbled, resting his chin over the top of her head. His amber eyes scanned the horizon, catching pale orange and yellow hues as the tiptoed across the hills.

"I love you," Dovewing whispered into his fur.

A purr began somewhere deep within him. Dovewing could feel his chest vibrating, and the motion sent a warm feeling shooting up deep within her. Tigerheart exhaled loudly, and when he replied, his voice was deep and sure. "I love you too."

In front of them, the sun was rising.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Bear with me, I know the prologue is pretty short. The story doesn't actually take place during the time of Dovepaw and Tigerheart, but as you'll see in time, it will tie back to Power of Three and Omen of the Stars soon enough. While my story takes place by the lake generations after these, we're definitely going to see some relation to the Three, and maybe some cameos, I don't know.

Anyways, allegiances are next chapter. So leave a review, tell me what you think, and get a plushie for it? :)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Allegiances

_"Dovewing, breathe, just breathe, it'll all be okay. I love you. Please, you can do this." Tigerheart's eyes were wide. He licked the tip of his mate's head, trying to calm himself more than her._

_She took a deep breath and shuddered, whole body breaking into convulsions as she strained to push out the next kit. "Tigerheart...I love you too. I love you so much."_

_His eyes lit up. "I'm here for you," he promised. "Just keep pushing."_

_Dovewing met his gaze. "I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad you came to ThunderClan."_

**ALLEGIANCES  
**

.

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Slatestar – dark grey tabby tom with yellow eyes and a white underbelly

Deputy: Nettleclaw – large ginger and white tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Brindlefeather – long-furred tortoiseshell and white she-cat _Apprentice: Branchpaw_

Warriors:

Grasscloud – slim tortoiseshell she-cat _Apprentice: Elmpaw_

Beechclaw – lean light brown tabby tom

Larchstripe – long-haired silver tabby she-cat

Thickfur – broad-shouldered grey tabby tom _Apprentice: Dawnpaw_

Cherrytail – ginger and white she-cat, green eyes

Owlfeather – scrawny pale tom, tinged brown

Apprentices:

Elmpaw – handsome golden-brown tom

Dawnpaw – pale ginger she-cat

Branchpaw – dark brown tabby tom, odd grey eyes

Queens:

Larkflight – white she-cat with grey spotting

Auburnfur – reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Foxwhisker – once-handsome ginger tom

Mistheart – old blue-grey she-cat

Snowfoot – large white tom, blind, former deputy

.

**WindClan**

Leader: Willowstar – sleek grey she-cat

Deputy: Thornfur – handsome ginger tabby tom _Apprentice: Cloudpaw_

Medicine Cat: Stormtail – dark grey tom with a long tail

Warriors:

Swiftfang – large black tom with a white underbelly

Cedarpelt – thick-furred reddish-brown she-cat, green eyes _Apprentice: Rootpaw_

Gorsetooth – light brown tom

Mintpool – black and white she-cat

Ashpoppy – long-legged silver tabby she-cat _Apprentice: Tansypaw_

Apprentices:

Rootpaw – dark brown tabby tom with white paws

Cloudpaw – slim white tom, yellow eyes

Tansypaw – small ginger and white she-cat

Queens:

Frostpool – beautiful white she-cat

Elders:

Mottledfur – brown tom with darker spots

Halfear – cream tom missing half an ear

Icetail – elderly white she-cat

.

**RiverClan**

Leader: Rowanstar – stern brown she-cat

Deputy: Toadstripe – black tom with a brown underbelly and green eyes _Apprentice: Russetpaw_

Medicine Cat: Patchnose – pale tabby tom with a pink and black nose

Warriors:

Swampclaw – broad-shouldered grey-brown tom _Apprentice: Goldenpaw_

Whitestream – slender white she-cat

Reedthroat – handsome pale tabby tom _Apprentice: Lilypaw_

Troutleap – silver tabby she-cat

Oaktail – dark brown tabby tom _Apprentice: Hazelpaw_

Fernpelt – tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices:

Goldenpaw – long-furred golden she-cat

Russetpaw – handsome dark ginger tom

Hazelpaw – small brown and white tom

Lilypaw – pretty blue-grey she-cat

Queens:

Morningstep – bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnyfeather – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Elders:

Gustheart – long-furred light grey tom

Crowtooth – irritable black she-cat

.

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Eaglestar – golden-brown tom with a tabby mask

Deputy: Hailstripe – white tom with light grey stripes and piercing blue eyes _Apprentice: Sootpaw_

Medicine Cat: Birchcloud – light grey tom with darker flecks

Warriors:

Falconswoop – light brown tom with darker mottles _Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

Greywing – skinny grey tom

Redfur – white she-cat with ginger patches

Sprucetail – dark brown she-cat

Seedfur – tan she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Kitepaw_

Apprentices:

Sootpaw – dark grey, almost black, tom

Kitepaw – dark brown tabby tom

Flowerpaw – tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens:

Milkyfur – long-furred white she-cat

Elders:

Shadefur – old grey tom

Rockfang – black tom with white paws

.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:**

Thanks to my two reviewers for the prologue, you guys are great and you both get awesome Slatestar plushies! :)

So these are the allegiances, pretty straight-forward so far. While Sootpaw and Dawnpaw are going to be the main POVs, I'm planning to have a lot of different cats (probably all apprentices for now, though) chime in with their sense of things. Russetpaw and Tansypaw might play a fairly large role, and Branchpaw and Kitepaw definitely have their own struggles to go through.

Thanks for reading, and even though there isn't much to go on, it'd be great if you could drop a review!

Yours truly,

PV :)


	3. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dawnpaw could scent fox.

One moment the air was crisp and clean with the smell of dew and alive with the sounds of prey and the whoosh of the wind in the grass. The next, it was heavy and fetid, laced with the unmistakable rank of fox. The thick air felt unfamiliar against her thin ginger pelt, the ground under her paws suddenly moist and springy, soft and wrong against her hardened pads.

A cold shudder ran through her, all her fur standing on end, the she-cat's eyes wide and her ears pricked. The day was cool where a moment ago it had been warm and inviting. It was like when the sun fell behind a cloud, except right now it was as if the sun had fallen beneath the horizon and intended to stay that way.

The acrid stench grew stronger, burning her scent glands, and even as she gulped for cleaner air, the reek intensified. Fear gnawed at her stomach now, an anxious feeling that was twisting her up like a great Gordian knot. The apprentice took an uncertain step back, the dread unfamiliar and biting. She wanted to turn around, but was scared that if she did, she would see it behind her, saliva dripping from its fangs as it lunged, a great orange beast.

Slowly, Dawnpaw turned.

There was no fox waiting behind her to grasp her in its jaws, but her relief was short-lived. A tuft of bright orange fur was snagged on the sumac bush behind her, unmoving in the dead air. Beside it shone dark-tinted berries, and beyond was a darkened clearing that filled her with foreign unease. The fur proved what all of her senses had alluded to:

"Fox!"

Her cry shattered the warm forest air.

Beside her, Elmpaw stopped in his tracks. His green eyes were open wide, but after worriedly scenting the air, he slowly relaxed. "Fox?" he asked, voice anxious but calm. "Dawnpaw, I don't scent anything."

Dawnpaw blinked and looked around. She was standing in the familiar ThunderClan forest, the ground underneath her paws tough with dirt and littered with greenery. The sun was shining warmly, and the air was brisk with the caress of the wind. Elmpaw was beside her, his golden-brown fur rippling in the light. In front of them was his mentor, Grasscloud, who was slowly picking her way back to the pair of apprentices.

Hesitantly, the ginger she-cat scented the air once more.

Nothing.

"Fox?" asked Grasscloud, approaching them. The slim tortoiseshell she-cat's eyes were wide with worry and confusion. She weaved through the bracken delicately, coming to a halt in front of Dawnpaw. "What is it?"

"I..." Dawnpaw began, trailing off. What had just happened? "It was nothing. I just thought I scented fox."

"Thought?" repeated Grasscloud. Her gaze had softened from distress into concern. She cast a long, searching cast at Dawnpaw before swinging her head from side to side, as if expecting to see phantom foxes appearing behind every bush. "Dawnpaw, if you scented something, you should tell me so that I can report it to Slatestar."

The apprentice hesitated. She had scented fox just seconds ago. It had been so powerful and so potent, the fear so present and consuming, that it had to have been real. Yet neither Elmpaw nor Grasscloud had noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm not sure," she said at last. "I thought I scented fox, but it might have been nothing."

Grasscloud nodded. "Alright," she mewed. "I'll let the other patrols know to keep an eye out for a fox. You might have just caught a whiff of something stale, though. ShadowClan had a run-in with a fox not too long ago, but they said they chased it off."

"They didn't chase it off here, though," said Elmpaw rationally, flicking his tail as he stalled for thought. "At the Gathering, ShadowClan said that they chased it off upstream, away from Clan territory. Why would their be a stale scent here?"

"Why is there a reason for anything that foxes do?" asked Grasscloud dismissively. She began to turn away, but looked back at the pair of apprentices one last time. "I'm glad you mentioned something, Dawnpaw. We'll be careful from now on. But we should keep heading towards the lake if we're going to find the dock that Brindlefeather asked for."

Elmpaw nodded his agreement and began to trot after his mentor. Dawnpaw followed hesitantly, legs still shaky. The she-cat half-expected for the overpowering stench of the fox to take over, but it never did. There was no trace of it at all, as if the wind had simply carried it over and carted it off.

The day was beautiful. As they exited the forest, the sun became twice as strong, giving the rolling hills a golden glow. Above them stretched the Ancient Oak, its mighty branches holding a stoic pose in the light breeze. The air was warm and all around her, Dawnpaw could hear the chattering of squirrels and the optimistic melodies of birds, clear notes that floated all around them.

The three cats spread out and began searching for the dock leaves the medicine cat had requested. Grasscloud split up from the apprentices, moving nimbly down the slope as she examined each tuft of grass. Elmpaw followed slowly, waiting for Dawnpaw as she took her time heading down the hilly terrain.

"Thickfur hasn't taken you down here much, has he?" asked Elmpaw kindly, steadying her with his tail.

The ginger she-cat shook her head as she came down onto more stable ground, wincing at the mention of her mentor. Not even a moon into her apprenticeship and he was already determined to treat her like she was going to be a kit for the rest of her life. Her eyes flashed with anger at the thought of the grey tabby, but there was no way she could complain about him without seeming like a whiny know-it-all.

"Let's look for dock," she suggested brightly, changing the subject.

So they continued on with their search until their jaws were stuffed to the brim with leaves of dock. Through her own mouthful, Grasscloud directed them not to chew it, and gestured back towards camp with her tail. The slender she-cat lead the way, effortlessly melting back into the trees, glancing back every once in awhile to make sure that her charges were following.

When they reached the top of the incline, Dawnpaw turned back to look at the lake. The sun sparkled off of it, reflecting beams of white across her vision. The clouds above cast warm dapples on the serene hills, and far beyond, she could just discern the outline of the island by the RiverClan shoreline.

All thoughts of the fox forgotten, she pressed her pelt briefly against Elmpaw's, then darted into the forest with him at her side.

.

All thoughts of the fox may have been forgotten when the patrol arrived back at camp, but she wasn't free yet. Grasscloud and Elmpaw headed off to deliver their supply of dock to the medicine cat, but before Dawnpaw could follow them, she was cut off by her mentor.

Slowly, Dawnpaw placed the dock leaves she had gathered on the ground and looked up at Thickfur expectantly. There was no reason for him to be mad, right? She had done exactly what she had been sent out to do. The she-cat shuffled her paws nervously, hoping he would approve.

"The bedding in the nursery needs to be changed. I thought I asked you to do that," said Thickfur, cutting right to the chase. He stood like a tree in her way, his frame broad-shouldered underneath his brown-grey tabby pelt and his amber eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly.

"I was getting the dock leaves..." she said, voice faltering. Thickfur's expression didn't change.

Finally, he snorted in disdain. "Right, I agreed that you could. Go drop off your herbs, and make sure the bedding gets fixed before you eat. Next time, when I ask you to do something, make sure that it gets done," the tom instructed, turning and padding away. Dawnpaw watched him go, anger boiling in her belly. He had just walked all over her, but he was her mentor. She couldn't say anything.

To be fair, he had asked her to do that the night before. But then Brindlefeather had instructed them to go collect herbs, and Thickfur had agreed that she could go with Elmpaw and Grasscloud. She hadn't expected that he would be waiting for her to do it the moment she returned to camp.

_It wasn't like I had forgotten, either_, she thought, a stab of angry pulsing within her. She was still going to change the bedding. Thickfur didn't have to treat her like she didn't know what she was doing. But that was what her mentor was like. Disapproving and callous, a hulking tom with no tolerance for disobedience. What had Slatestar been thinking, assigning him as her mentor?

Dawnpaw could remember the morning before she had been apprenticed. She had spent it beside her brother, Branchkit, praying that she would receive Nettleclaw or Larchstripe as her mentor. Nettleclaw was the Clan's deputy, a brave and noble warrior, and Larchstripe was a feisty she-cat who Dawnpaw had spent the better part of her kithood pretending to be.

Branchkit was going to be a medicine cat, of course, so he had it all planned out. He would become Brindlefeather's apprentice, and while at first Dawnpaw had felt sorry for him, the feeling of pity had quickly turned into envy when Slatestar had announced Thickfur as her mentor.

At thirty moons, Thickfur was already acting like he was far older. The tom was a strong warrior and a skilled hunter, even if he wasn't the best in the Clan. His no-nonsense policy was something that Dawnpaw respected, yet sometimes it seemed as if the tabby took it too far. No other cats, however, seemed to notice. Only Elmpaw sympathized with her, agreeing that Thickfur was too harsh, too demanding.

He was determined not to approve of her, and Dawnpaw was determined to make him. But it seemed like things were going his way so far.

Sighing, Dawnpaw picked the dock back up in her mouth and padded over to the medicine cat's den, pushing her way in through the leaf screen. Grasscloud had already left, but Elmpaw was chatting amiably with Branchpaw. Both toms looked up as she walked in.

"I'll take that," said her brother, moving towards her. For a moment, the tom's odd grey eyes met hers, and then he dipped his head to pick up the dock. Dawnpaw looked away from his dark brown fur to where Elmpaw was sitting, watching her with concern.

"I saw Thickfur chew you out," mewed the golden tabby as they left the den together. He was one step ahead of her, and her gaze fell on his slim forepaws as they moved, kicking up the greenleaf dust.

"Yeah," Dawnpaw replied quietly. "He says I have to go change the bedding in the nursery."

Elmpaw groaned sympathetically. "I would feel sorry for you, but at least it means I don't have to do it all by myself anymore. After Auburnfur became a warrior, the job fell on me – and now she's in there, too, and she loves to rub it in."

Dawnpaw purred despite herself. The red-pelted queen certainly had a penchant for mischief, and it was easy to see what Beechclaw saw in her. They had gone from mentor and apprentice to mates, something that no one in the Clan had really been surprised by.

"Does that mean you're going to rub it in while I do?" she asked her friend teasingly, bumping against him. The weight of her encounter with Thickfur was slowly lifting from her chest.

The tom's expression grew doleful. "No," he sighed. "I suppose I'll help you."

She purred warmly, glad for his presence as they entered the nursery. As long as Elmpaw was around to support her, Thickfur would never be able to get her down for long.

.

By the time the sun had sunk down into the earth, both apprentices were well-fed, and the bedding in the nursery was fresh. Auburnfur had bade them off with a cheerful farewell, giving Elmpaw a lighthearted nudge about his tedious apprentice duties.

ThunderClan's camp was buzzing with activity at night. The evening patrol had just returned, three tired faces that begged for prey and sleep. Dawnpaw wished she could stay up late and look at the stars just as she had when she was a kit, but Thickfur wanted her bright and early for the dawn patrol the next morning. It would be her, her mentor, and Cherrytail, which at least meant that Thickfur couldn't bully her around his sister.

Dawnpaw settled down by the fallen tree, which had lain across the ravine for so long that it had become part of its natural geography. The she-cat had heard stories of how the ancient tree had fallen, sending an elder to StarClan and crushing the back legs of a young warrior. Those stories were scary, yet the tree was familiar, warm even. It was part of ThunderClan, no matter the damage it had done all those moons ago.

Digging into his second mouse, Elmpaw lay beside her. The golden tom was growing well, his muscles rippling underneath his sleek pelt. During greenleaf, prey was plentiful, and he needed all he could get to maintain his handsome frame. Dawnpaw, on the other hand, wasn't hungry.

They sat there in silence, just observing the world move around them. Larchstripe and Owlfeather were debating over who should sit guard for the night, while Nettleclaw was padding towards the nursery with a huge squirrel clamped in his jaws. He met Larkflight at the enterance and gave his mate a caring nuzzle, dropping the prey off by her paws.

Near them, the elders were telling stories to Larkflight's kits, who were lying side by side, Galekit with his paws on his sister Mousekit's head. Dawnpaw couldn't hear what Foxwhisker was saying, but he looked very comical, his whiskers drooping. For a moment she wished she could be a kit again, but she pushed the thought away. She was training to become a warrior!

_Stop fidgeting._

Confused, she turned to Elmpaw. "Did you say that?"

The tabby apprentice looked up at her quizzically. "Did I just say what?" he asked.

Dawnpaw hesitated for a split second before blatantly lying. "Nothing, sorry, it must have been Owlfeather," she mewed, which could not have been further from the truth. The voice had come from right behind her, but there was no way she was going to appear crazy in front of her friend twice in one day.

"Okay," said Elmpaw, seemingly willing to accept her word for it. "Dawnpaw, are you sure that you're alright?"

_If you don't hold still, I can't help you._

"I'm sure," Dawnpaw mewed in reply, trying to sound casual. Even as she spoke to her friend, she pivoted her ears around, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. But she couldn't locate the direction of the sound, couldn't put her paw on where it had originated from.

"I may be infinitely older and stronger than you," he began cheerfully, though his expression soon faded into seriousness. "But if there's every anything wrong, you can tell me what it is."

The ginger she-cat blinked warmly. "Thanks, Elmpaw."

"No, I mean it," he replied. "Even when I'm a warrior, I'm still going to be your friend. You can come see me about anything. Especially if Thickfur is giving you trouble. He's just a pompous furball."

"Elmpaw!" she hissed, horrified. "He's a warrior. Don't say that."

Her friend sighed and glanced at her with kindness in his green eyes. "Don't tell me that you weren't thinking it."

Dawnpaw purred slightly. "Okay, fine," she admitted. "But he's still a warrior, and we have to respect him. Even you."

"Yeah, okay," he replied, still sombre. "But if he gets too bad, promise me that you'll go tell Slatestar or some other cat."

"Slatestar knew what he was doing when he made Thickfur my mentor," Dawnpaw pointed out, her words followed by a flick of her ginger tail. "He knows what Thickfur is like. Wasn't Thickfur his own apprentice? He probably thinks I'm being trained by the best."

"Slatestar knows what Thickfur is like, I won't argue with you there," said Elmpaw slowly. His eyes took on a faraway look as they always did when he was figuring something out in his mind. "But you've forgotten that Slatestar doesn't know what you're like. You were just a kit when he made Thickfur your mentor. I remember you as that one kit always poking your nose where it didn't belong, and Slatestar picked a cat to sort you out."

"I don't need a cat to sort me out," said Dawnpaw more confidently than she felt. The she-cat couldn't help but feel a tinge of satisfaction that her and Branchkit's escapades had been known all through the Clan. Then again, the kits were always the greatest source of entertainment.

Elmpaw met her amber eyes with his own.

Then pain lanced through every fiber in her body. Dawnpaw bit back a yowl and sprang to her feet, feeling the burn melt away as quickly as it had arrived. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, body still reeling with the aftermath of the fire. It had felt as though she was being torn apart, limb from limb, twin lights exploding in her vision. Slowly, the trembling in her legs came to a stop.

"I need to go to sleep," she announced, though right now she didn't feel tired at all. The pain had made her come alive, brightening her eyes and heightening her senses. Dawnpaw just needed some time along to figure this out. "I..."

Elmpaw blinked slowly at her, obviously confused. Dawnpaw turned away, digging her claws into the ground. "I have an early patrol tomorrow morning and I... I need to be well-rested for it. We should get back to the den."

She padded off towards it and Elmpaw followed her silently. As she walked, the ginger she-cat was aware of his eyes on her back, and she knew she must be acting very odd. But it had been a long day, and hopefully tomorrow, things would go back to normal.

Heaving a sigh, the she-cat settled into her nest. As if someone had given her poppy seeds, the rest of the world faded out to black, and Dawnpaw fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Thanks to blackheart for being an awesome reviewer :) So after a seemingly unrelated prologue (just wait and see) and some allegiances, the story is finally picking up the pace. Next chapter will be from Sootpaw's POV, so hopefully we'll get a reason for what happened to Dawnpaw. I'm trying to make sure she doesn't come off as too flat, so if you guys have anything to point out about her that seemed off, feel free to give me a good critique.

Hoping to get the next chapter up soon, though school starts again and things will definitely slow down as homework starts piling up. But this is an ambitious fic, and I'm hoping to finish it, so help me out with a review or something!

Thanks for reading,

PV.

:)


	4. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Stop fidgeting."

Sootpaw resentfully obliged, lying limp in the moss bed as Birchcloud systemically began applying cobwebs to his wounds. The slim grey tom worked quickly and efficiently, unfazed by the deep gashes which scored the apprentice's heaving flank. Sootpaw gritted his teeth as a particularly nasty bolt of pain shot through him, leaving him gasping for breath in its aftermath.

"If you don't hold still I can't help you." The medicine cat's voice was brisk, but when he looked up, Sootpaw saw the concern amplified in his bright amber eyes. It was easy to forgot how experienced the small tom was, but Birchcloud had seen wounds like these many times before. He reluctantly lay back in the moss as the last cobweb was applied to his skin.

"How do you feel?" asked Birchcloud, padding over to sit beside him. He tucked his paws in neatly underneath his body, his tail sweeping over them. The tom wasn't exactly of impressive stature, but there was an air of somberness surrounding him that made Sootpaw uneasy. It was like the medicine cat was the only cat who didn't praise everything he did or laud over his skill.

"Like I just fought a fox," he replied with a groan.

Birchcloud looked him over with a critical eye. "You're lucky that you weren't hurt more. When I first saw your wounds, I thought they were far more serious."

"Hah." The dark grey apprentice snorted. He wasn't lucky at all. It had all been skill. He was the best out of all the apprentices, and there was no way any fox would have been able to take him down. Still... his expression grew stormy as he remembered the fear that had bit at his belly when he had felt the fox's presence and seen the red burn of its fur.

No. That hadn't happened. He had been anxious, that was all, eager to go into battle and uncomfortable waiting for his opponent to show his snout.

Sootpaw didn't know the meaning of fear.

"Just rest. In a couple of mornings, you'll be fit to start training again," instructed Birchcloud with a terse nod. Sootpaw murmured his agreement, jaw clenched. There was no way he was going to wait more than a day before he jumped back into training. His wounds would heal fine, but he needed to keep pushing himself. If he didn't, he might lose his skill, and then Falconswoop wouldn't approve of him anymore. His father was known for his critical eye.

As the flecked tom turned away from his patient, there was a rustle at the entrance of the den. A slim figure made her way in cautiously, amber eyes round as they took in the size of Sootpaw's wounds. She let out a strangled gasp and rushed to his side.

"Sootpaw! I heard you fought a fox, but I didn't realize that it was going to be this bad!" Flowerpaw exclaimed worriedly, still frozen, her eyes transfixed by the sight of the gashes. "What if they scar?"

He flicked an ear lazily in her direction. "You should have seen the fox after I was done with him," mewed the dark grey tom. Flowerpaw nodded dumbly, but she still seemed unsure. Sootpaw sighed. "I carved him right up."

Flowerpaw relaxed a little and sat down, tortoiseshell fur blending into the den's floor of dirt and dried pine needles. Beyond her, life progressed as normal in ShadowClan. The hollow was filled with activity, cats dragging in prey and kits bounding around or scuffling underneath the shadows of the towering pines. Longing stirred in his heart. He wanted to be back in action _now_.

"You're right," she said at length, scuffing her paws shyly on the ground. "I shouldn't have worried. You're such a great fighter."

"I know," Sootpaw grunted. He stretched out his body in one elegant movement, burrowing deeper into the moss nest. His side stung, yet the pain was diminishing somehow, as if it was being sapped from his body and transferred somewhere else. Really, this whole being wounded thing didn't hurt as much as the other warriors played it up to be.

Flowerpaw was still sitting shyly by his side, casting baleful glances at him and looking away abashedly when he caught her. He took the opportunity to study her. She was pretty enough, with sleek fur and a thin but muscled frame. Nothing like that RiverClan she-cat he had seen at the Gathering, though. No, she had taken his breath away...

Which was another reason that he wanted to be back on his paws. There was a Gathering coming up in less than a few nights, and if he wanted to see her again, he had to be ready. The fox had simply been a stroke of bad luck, that was all. And even if he missed her at the Gathering, he would still see her on patrol again.

He needed to find out her name.

Flowerpaw was still waiting patiently by his side.

He sighed. "How was your training?" Sootpaw asked, more because he wanted to break the silence than because he actually cared. Flowerpaw would make a good warrior someday, he was sure of that, better than his mouse-like brother, anyways – but he was going to make a great warrior, so it didn't really matter to him how his denmates turned out.

She brightened up considerably. "It was good! After you went on patrol, Falconswoop and I went and practiced battle training near the lake. He told me I was doing alright, but it wasn't anywhere as good as what I've seen you do. I tried to do that move you showed me, the duck and hook – it worked out alright, but it could have been better."

Sootpaw nodded. The duck and hook had been the first real battle technique he had learned as an apprentice. The tom had mastered it moons ago, but it was alright that Flowerpaw was still struggling with it. He didn't expect anyone to be able to do it as quickly as he could.

There was a long pause, and then the tom realized that she was waiting for him to say something. He sighed again. "It's good that you're still training. What about Kitepaw? Did he come with you and my father?"

Flowerpaw shook her head. "No... Falconswoop wanted to get him to come training with us. But Seedfur was out on patrol with you and she was letting Kitepaw gather herbs with Birchcloud. They were just coming back when she and Hailstripe brought you in."

"Right," mumbled Sootpaw groggily. To be honest, the moments leading up to his encounter with the fox were all in a blur. He had been out patrolling the RiverClan border with Seedfur and Hailstripe, the deputy and his mentor, when the fox they had driven off a moon ago had returned. He had attacked it first, and then Seedfur and Hailstripe had worked together to drive it off. After that, they had brought him, bleeding and fading into unconscious, back to camp.

"That was brave work that you did, back in the forest." Sootpaw and Flowerpaw both looked up, startled. Hailstripe was making his way into the den, the faint tabby marks on his white pelt visible in the evening light. He was staring at Sootpaw, a warm glow in his eyes.

"I did what any warrior would have done," mewed Sootpaw. "I protected my Clan."

"Not many warriors would have thrown themselves headfirst into a collision with a fox," said Hailstripe, flicking his long white tail. "It was reckless, but it showed courage. Once you tone down that impulsive head of yours, you'll make a great warrior."

Sootpaw all but ignored the compliment. "I'm not impulsive," he said resentfully, flicking his tail in irritation. He sighed, and added, "But thanks, Hailstripe."

Hailstripe's amber eyes shone with warmth, but Birchcloud gave the young tom an appraising look. Sootpaw looked away from the medicine cat, suddenly uncomfortable. Why was Birchcloud the only one who couldn't see what great talent he had?

"I imagine Falconswoop will have a few words to say to you," purred the deputy. His tone was light-hearted, but the respect in his eyes when he looked at Sootpaw had been real. The dark grey apprentice felt a heady flash of satisfaction run through him.

"What will Falconswoop want?" asked a deep voice. Sootpaw turned, surprised, to see his father standing behind Hailstripe at the entrance to the den. Behind his proudly held chin and powerful shoulders was Kitepaw, evidently trying to make himself as small as possible.

"To tell Sootpaw how brave he is," said Flowerpaw in a small voice. Falconswoop turned his steely gaze onto her and she shrank into the loamy floor, both intimidated and awestruck by her powerful mentor.

Falconswoop nodded. "He did well," the tom mewed, stepping forward to run his eyes over Sootpaw's injured flank. Then the brown tabby flicked his tail at Kitepaw, though he didn't condescend to look at the dark brown tom still lingering behind him. "Better than my other son would have, anyways."

Kitepaw cast his eyes to the ground and scuffed at it with a paw. Sootpaw didn't feel an ounce of pity for his brother. It was his own fault if he was too busy following Birchcloud around like a lost kit to actually do some training. Even Flowerpaw was stronger than him, and she clammed up whenever Falconswoop appeared.

"Kitepaw?" Falconswoop prodded gently. "What do you think? Was Sootpaw brave?"

"Yes," said Kitepaw nervously. He slowly raised his head and fixed Sootpaw with a hesitant gaze. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks," said Sootpaw halfheartedly. Knowing his litter-mate cared about him was nice, but he really just wanted the others to get back to discussing how brave he'd been.

Hailstripe didn't seem to find fault with the exchange that had just occurred. After all, ShadowClan was about toughness and self-reliance, and there was no room for any cat who wouldn't work. But Birchcloud was watching Falconswoop carefully. Sootpaw had heard vague mention of a history between the medicine cat and his father, and he wondered idly if that was what made Birchcloud so wary of him.

It was the slim grey tom who broke the silence. "Sootpaw, I'm going to give you some poppy seeds," he mewed, moving closer to him and inadvertently pushing Falconswoop away. The well-muscled warrior said nothing, but he narrowed his eyes as he stepped back. "They're going to help you sleep, alright?"

Sootpaw nodded and looked down at his paws as Birchcloud pushed some seeds towards him. They were neatly arranged on a bed of pine needles, but bile rose in his throat as he stared at them. He didn't need to take poppy seeds like a weak old elder, and besides, it didn't even hurt – certainly not as much as Birchcloud seemed to expect it to.

Falconswoop was apparently of the same mentality. "Come on, Flowerpaw, let's go," he said with a snort, beckoning to his apprentice. She shot a reluctant glance at Sootpaw before rising to her paws and following Falconswoop out of the den.

They were only gone for a moment when Hailstripe nodded to Sootpaw and then turned briskly to the medicine cat. "Eaglestar wants to see you in his den..." he said quietly. "Let's go."

Birchcloud nodded and the two older toms walked out, brushing past Kitepaw as they did so. The brown tabby was still standing there shyly, as if he wanted to come in but was unsure of his place. After Falconswoop disappeared from view, he relaxed visibly.

"Are you just going to stand out there or what?" asked Sootpaw, narrowing his eyes. The light was fading fast, Kitepaw becoming no more than just a dark blur against the shadowy hollow.

Kitepaw looked up, startled. Then, after checking over his shoulder to make sure that their father wasn't watching, he came in and sat down beside Sootpaw. "How are you feeling?" he asked, slowly grooming bits off moss from his brother's fur.

"I'm fine," boasted Sootpaw, giving his chest fur a quick lick. "It doesn't even hurt."

Instead of being impressed by that statement, Kitepaw's deep amber eyes clouded with doubt. "You got attacked by a fox," he pointed out logically. "It should hurt. When you came back to camp, when I saw you... it looked like it hurt."

The problem with Kitepaw, realized the dark grey apprentice with a sigh, was that he thought too much. He was fine whenever Falconswoop was around, but when their father left, Kitepaw began to grow in confidence. If he put as much effort into training as he did into being scrupulous and pointing out the flaws in everything everyone said, he would have his warrior name by now.

"One, I attacked it," Sootpaw pointed out with a stab of irritation. "Secondly, maybe it would hurt a lesser warrior. Not me. Anyways, how would you know? You spent the whole afternoon gathering herbs with Birchloud."

This time, Kitepaw did wince. The accusation in Sootpaw's tone had shattered his confidence like wind plucking at loose scraps of grass. Scuffing his paws on the ground once more, the brown tabby was silent.

"Kitepaw...?" began Sootpaw hesitantly. Oh, for StarClan's sake – was his brother actually upset by this? ShadowClan cats were supposed to have a tough skin. That was what Falconswoop had always taught them. But no, the slightest obstacle in his path and Kitepaw buckled.

"Maybe..." mewed Kitepaw in a small voice, his shoulders shaking. "Maybe I find herbs interesting."

Sootpaw recoiled from this idea as if lightening had struck. "No. No, you don't find herbs interesting at all. You're training to be a warrior, Kitepaw. A _warrior_."

"Right," mumbled the tom. He looked down, fixating on where one claw was idly tracing a circle on the marshy ground. Kitepaw was retreating back into his shell, his shoulders sinking and his fur lying flat on his skin. Sootpaw felt an unusual pang of sympathy stirring within him, and while he tried to push it away, it wouldn't be dissuaded.

"Alright," he said with a sigh. "I know that... maybe you're not as good as Falconswoop wants you to be. But that's no reason for you to give up, Kitepaw. You can still be a good warrior if you try. Don't let yourself get distracted."

Kitepaw fixed him with a glance that was both wise and fragile. For a brief moment, Sootpaw had the feeling that he had said the wrong thing, that Kitepaw's problem and feelings were infinitely more complex than he could ever have guessed. But then the notion was gone and Sootpaw's gaze flickered back to the poppy seeds that were lying in an unappealing pile by his nest.

"You should take those," said the brown tabby decidedly. "They'll help you get better."

Sootpaw rolled his eyes. "Really?" he asked sarcastically, poking at them distastefully with a slender grey paw. "No, I thought Birchcloud was giving them to me so I wouldn't get better. Good thinking, Kitepaw."

Something flashed in Kitepaw's eyes and for a moment Sootpaw felt a strange feeling churning in the pit of his stomach. Then it was gone, and Kitepaw got up to leave. "Just take them," he said sagely, looking at Sootpaw over his shoulder.

The second his brother had left the den, Sootpaw felt his chest sag with relief. He sighed and lay back against the moss, still eyeing the poppy seeds. It wouldn't hurt to take one or two, would it? If he didn't, Birchcloud would be angry. The medicine cat simply didn't understand that Sootpaw wasn't in much pain, that he was strong and able. The dark grey apprentice craned his neck forward, catching a few of the seeds on his tongue. He swallowed them hesitantly, blinking out into the darkness of the night.

Slowly the shadows faded and the discrepancies in the grey evened out as his eyes closed, and the last thing the tom remembered before he tumbled into a deep sleep was hearing an unfamiliar yet comforting voice rumble into his ear.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **I love Sootpaw, but he's going to have to learn some humility. I feel good about this chapter; I think I captured him a lot better than I did Dawnpaw, but I hope she turns out okay in the end. Anyways, thanks to eternal-ni6 for reviewing, that means a lot to me, you're awesome! Thanks :)

So leave a review, tell me what you think, and the next chapter should be up soon.

Thanks,

PurpleVNeck :)


	5. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Wake up!" A harsh voice broke through Dawnpaw's dreams and snapped her out of her sleep.

She groaned and opened her eyes, blinking away the gentle morning light that was seeping in through the cracks in the bramble. Focusing on a dark shape by the apprentices den, Dawnpaw wearily placed the cat as Thickfur. Her mentor was waiting for her impatiently, the sunrise illuminating his grey fur in a mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows. His amber eyes, however, were as dark and moody as ever.

"Get something to eat and meet us by the camp entrance," he ordered curtly before stalking away. Dawnpaw watched him go, a groan rising deep inside of her. She and Thickfur had the dawn patrol this morning, along with Cherrytail and any other hapless cat who the tortoiseshell warrior had found to come along.

Belly rumbling, she pulled herself to her paws and slunk out of the den. The ground underneath her paws was soft and moist, and Dawnpaw felt a droplet of water splash onto her fur from the bramble overhang above. While they had been sleeping soundly in their nests, water had pummelled the Clan, wearing creases into the ground and coating the rocky walls of the ravine. Dawnpaw imagined slipping from one of the glistening granular surfaces and shuddered.

Protected as it was by ferns, the fresh-kill pile was half-dry and – thanks to their greenleaf hunting – pleasingly full. The ginger she-cat selected a round vole from the pile and ate it quickly, aware that Thickfur was waiting for her by the camp enterance, apparently already done his own meal. Dawnpaw had never seen him eat and would have assumed that he didn't if it weren't for the strong bulk of his body and broad shoulders.

Cherrytail was looking far more cheerful than Thickfur. She was chatting amiably with Larchstripe, who looked tired after spending the whole night on guard duty. Behind them, Owlfeather was returning from an early morning hunt, a squirrel and a starling clutched in his jaws. He headed towards the nursery, intent on bringing a piece to his sister Auburnfur. The she-cat was ready to burst any day now, and when her mate wasn't by her side, her brother was.

As Dawnpaw passed the medicine cat den, she cast a quick glance in. Branchpaw was sleeping soundly, curled around Mousekit. The small kit, Elmpaw's younger sister, had been having breathing difficulty lately and had been staying in the medicine cat den until it cleared up. Brindlefeather didn't believe that it was an infection, just that she was still young and frail, and her body needed time to grow.

"Dawnpaw!" A sharp call from Thickfur sent her scurrying towards him at the base of the trail up the ravine. He was waiting with his tail wrapped around his paws, and by his side was Cherrytail, who had managed to recruit Grasscloud to their cause.

"We're going to patrol the WindClan border," he said as she approached. "I hope that isn't too much."

Eagerly, Dawnpaw shook her head, saying nothing as she fell into step behind him and Grasscloud. Cherrytail picked up the rear, her ears swivelling to all side as they climbed out of the gorge. In some spots, Dawnpaw had to watch her footing, but for the most part, the trail was climable even after the heavy downpour.

The forest, however, was soaked. Rain dripped off of all the bushes and trees, seeping through her fur until it reached the skin. Dawnpaw began to itch uncomfortably, the combination of moisture and greenleaf heat ramping up the humidity in the woods.

They made their way to the WindClan border fairly quickly. Thickfur went ahead to mark the border while the other three hung behind, keeping watch for any sign of activity at the border. But the moor was empty, only rolling waves of flattened grass upon flattened grass. As moist as the forest was right now, Dawnpaw was glad she wasn't on the moors with the long grass whipping at her legs and soaking them down to the bone.

"Well?" asked Cherrytail asked, padding up to Thickfur. The ginger and white she-cat had short fur, relatively untouched by the humidity, and Dawnpaw watched it almost jealously. Beside her, Grasscloud scanned the moors one last time.

Thickfur shook his head. "They haven't refreshed their scent marks since last night. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"That's good," mewed Grasscloud, coming up behind them. She had a no-nonsense way of talking that endeared her to Dawnpaw. The she-cat was kind, loyal, and caring, but she could also be stern, and even Thickfur respected her. "Still, we shouldn't get too confident."

"We haven't seen much WindClan activity lately," mused Cherrytail, looking over at the heather-covered hills thoughtfully. "They could be up to something, or in trouble."

"It's greenleaf," Dawnpaw pointed out, averting her gaze from Thickfur's large figure. "They might think that they don't need to defend their borders as much since no Clan would want to stir up trouble when prey is already so plentiful."

"Very good," said Grasscloud cheerfully. Dawnpaw cast a glance up at Thickfur just in time to see him give a terse nod, though his expression remained stormy. The tortoiseshell she-cat continued, "There probably isn't anything wrong, but if there's a continued lack of activity, we'll report back to Slatestar."

Dawnpaw had half a mind to ask whether or not Grasscloud had reported her fox sighting, but decided against it. If Thickfur thought that she was just making things up to boast to the other apprentices, he wouldn't hesitate to reprimand her. Besides, Grasscloud hadn't seemed too concerned the other day, and if Dawnpaw brought it up again, it might make Grasscloud more worried about her.

Thinking about the fox sent a fresh stab of pain through her leg. Dawnpaw let out a hiss, gritting her teeth. Her flank felt as though something had tried to tear it apart.

"Are you alright?" asked Cherrytail worriedly.

Dawnpaw nodded. "My flank just hurts, that's all. I most have slept on it funny..."

Thickfur stepped over to examine it, bringing his muzzle closer to her side. The tom's amber eyes narrowed. "It looks fine to me," he said gruffly. "You shouldn't complain about things like this. When you're a warrior, you'll have real battle injuries."

She didn't know how to tell him that it felt like a fox had ripped at it without sounding like she was crazy. So the ginger apprentice just hung her head. "Yes, Thickfur," she mumbled chastely, hoping that the throbbing in her side would just vanish.

It didn't.

Without warning, Dawnpaw was plunged into another spasm. She took a step backwards, paws meeting slick mud that sprayed up and marred her pale orange fur. As the pain receded, she tried to keep a stable footing on the slippery ground. The rain had not done wonders for the forest. She was standing on a long patch of mud that covered the entire side of the hill leading down to the lake. _At least I'm not in WindClan. I bet their whole camp is like this and... _Dawnpaw winced, though cut off by the return of the agony.

A wave of blackness swamped over her and she let out a soft cry, trying to blink it away. The feeling was torturous now, the pain almost unbearable. Darkness flitted around the edge of her vision. Dawnpaw took a small step back.

And felt her feet go out from under her as she slipped on the mud.

She began to fall backwards down the hill, sliding on the wet ground. Mud flicked into her fur and throat, flying past her as she picked up speed. Now the wind was rustling her fur. The world around her was beginning to blur. A terrible panic constricted her chest as she found herself unable to control her own paws. She was slipping, she was falling, she was going to hit the lake and she was going to sink!

The last thing she saw was Thickfur leaping towards her, paws outstretched.

Then darkness.

She opened her eyes and found that she was in strange, dark hollow. Cats moved all around her, some nodding to her, others simply touching their tails to her flank as they passed. There was little light, but her eyes were sharper than usual, easily adjusted to the swampy territory. Dens were tucked into the edges of the hollow, neatly organized. Everything was calm. The inertia and the fear were both gone.

Dawnpaw allowed herself to relax. But as she tried to look around, she felt something pushing against her. Like a wave beating against the shore, an invisible force was propelling her away from the clarity of the vision. Darkness hemmed in again. Frustrated, she surged forward, hitting back against the resistance. For a moment it buckled and she saw the world in a beautiful array of colours, say the light glimmering from every leaf and the shadows and moisture seeping out from the loam.

For a moment, everything was beautiful. Thoughts flew around her, whispered names. _Falconswoop. Flowerpaw. Kitepaw. _Emotions tied themselves to her, burdening her with pain and lifting her with happiness.

Then the wave roared back, scared and offended, flattening her and breaking her down. Blackness swamped in once again, blackness and a single harsh voice.

_Get out!_

She opened her eyes.

Thickfur was staring down at her, his amber eyes furious. They were by the edge of the lake. His pelt was flecked with mud and he was breathing heavily, and she realized that he must have saved her. Dawnpaw's gaze flickered back up the mud-covered slope and she saw her tracks extending halfway down the hill. She had been moments away from tumbling completely into the lake, drowning in the thick water. That, or smashing into the large grey rocks on the shore.

"Thank you," she whispered.

The grey tabby's eyes flashed. "Never do something so mouse-brained ever again."

"I fell. It was an accident." Dawnpaw shuffled her paws nervously.

"Then be more careful!" he roared. "I can't always risk my neck to save you. You could have been seriously hurt. That was something a kit would have done."

He was right. She should have stepped away the moment she had felt the slick mud under her paws. They had been by the border, and she knew that there were hills there. It had been risky, but of course they had assumed she wouldn't be so mouse-brained as to throw herself backwards done a hill. Dawnpaw looked up at the top, where Grasscloud and Cherrytail were waiting. Both she-cats looked anxious. Grasscloud's eyes were sharp with worry and Cherrytail's ginger and white fur was standing on end.

Thickfur followed her gaze and then swung his head around to fix her in his mighty stare once more. For a moment he looked like he was going to berate her again, but the tabby finally sighed. "Come on," he mewed suddenly. "Let's get back to camp."

**x x x**

Branchpaw dreamt that night.

He hadn't dreamt since he was a kit, and even then his dreams had only been blurs, vague snatches of images and sound that he once believed had been the product of another life. But the fragments had soon faded into nothing but a comforting blackness, an all-encompassing warmth that caressed and crooned. Sleep became dark, restful.

This night was different.

Only a moment after his head had fallen into the thick moss of his nest, the tom's eyes were open once more, blinking out into a starry forest. He was standing in a mist-wrapped hollow, his paws pressing down against sturdy soil and his fur gently ruffled by a light breeze. In front of him, the forest stretched on and on, and he swore that if he looked hard enough, the stars themselves descended and became cats, walking amongst the trees, murmuring gently to each other.

But then he blinked and the murmurs were nothing more than the wind. The cats were shadows cast by the moon as it hung in the sky, watching and waiting. The stars winked and hid behind the thick grey haze surrounding him, but they did not move. And around him, he could hear no voices. Just a strange silence, as if the entire forest was holding its breath, cautious of his footsteps.

"Branchpaw."

He whirled around. Behind him was a young she-cat, her fur dappled with shades of black, orange, and white. She carried herself gingerly, her eyes a clear green, and he noticed that she would have been quite pretty if it were not for the scar that ran down the side of her face and neck. Though her features were soft, her expression was steeled, wise beyond its years, and while her body was small, her prescense was commanding.

Awed, he took a hesitant step back, his grey eyes narrowing in confusion. "How do you know my name? Is this a dream?"

She blinked and replied, her voice gentle. "You know what this is. Just think."

Realization dawned on him and for a moment the tom wasn't sure whether or not his limbs would continue to support him. Branchpaw blinked in wonder and glanced all around, taking in the height of the trees and the infinity of the shadows and the stars. "This is StarClan. You're a StarClan cat."

The she-cat nodded. "My name is Blossompaw," she mewed softly, craning her neck to glance down at him. As she did so, her scar rippled and he found his eyes drawn to it, appalled and yet wondrous at the same time. "I have a message for you."

"A message?" Branchpaw narrowed his eyes once more. He took a step towards her, barely noticing as an unreadable expression slipped into her eyes, staying for a fraction of a section before it vanished entirely. "Why me? Why not give it to Brindlefeather?"

"Because," began Blossompaw quietly. "There are some things that only you can do. Cats that only you can truly know."

"Cats that only I..." Branchpaw trailed off. He glanced down at the ground, his mind working furiously to decode what she had just said. He couldn't heal better than his mentor could. Brindlefeather had taught him everything he knew. So what did Blossompaw mean? He swallowed and asked, "Things? What kind of things?"

Her eyes flashed. "I can't tell you that. StarClan have asked me to speak to you and deliver you this message. I was a medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan myself, and I know that it can be hard to decipher StarClan's warnings. But when I came here, I learned what had been kept from me for so long. So you must listen to me, and you must trust me."

Branchpaw hesitated. If there was something StarClan had to say to him and him alone, then it was probably important. Finally, he gave a terse nod. "Tell me."

"There is a cat who cannot be trusted," she whispered, green eyes glimmering with worry. "A cat who walks among you. A cat who will betray you."

"Betray us? To who?" he questioned. StarClan wouldn't be warning them about something like a cat spying for another Clan, or a cat crossing boundaries. They always left those matters to the Clans to sort out.

"I can't tell you," Blossompaw said. Her tone was calm and neutral, though Branchpaw though he caught a glimpse of reluctance in her expression. Did she want to help him more than StarClan was letting her?

"Please," he said imploringly. "I need to help my Clan."

"There is nothing more I can tell you," mewed Blossompaw. "You need to be watchful. It is more than just your life at stake here."

There was something about the way she said the last sentence that discontented him. It was as if there had been a carefully disguised rebuke in there, an attempt to slight him. He had even thought that he had heard... no, there hadn't been disgust in there. Blossompaw didn't even know him.

Yet when he looked at her, there was something familiar about the wisdom in her bright eyes and the scar that snaked down the side of her neck. It must have hurt, to have been pinned there, helpless underneath of a large claw, blood flickering into both calico and tabby fur, mingling with the taste of her pain.

Wait.

What?

Branchpaw glanced down at his own paws as if to make sure there was no blood staining their sleek curves. He shuddered, repulsed by himself. How had he let that thought enter his mind? The vision had been unpleasant and strangely sharp, cries echoing in his ears and the metallic tang of blood on his tongue. However Blossompaw had died, he was glad that he hadn't been there to witness it. Her pain must have been unbearable, yet at the same time, his vision stirred a strange feeling within him, one that he had no idea how to define.

"Branchpaw?" Her voice echoed in his ears.

He looked up and blinked in surprised, pale eyes wide. She had retreated up the slope of the hollow and was now standing at the treeline, her mottled pelt mingling in with the shadows of the grand elms and oaks that marked StarClan's forest. The tom shook out his pelt, trying to rid himself of the feeling of disgust that was caking to his dark tabby form. "Are you... leaving?"

She nodded. "It's time for me to return to the stars now," Blossompaw mewed, and he wasn't sure, but she sounded almost relieved.

"Wait!" The strength of his voice surprised him. "Can't you tell me who this cat is... please?"

Shaking her head sadly, Blossompaw turned to go.

"Just a name!" Branchpaw yowled desperately.

She turned around, gazing at him serenly. Whatever crack her composure had held before, it was sealed now. "Just be careful."

Branchpaw, voice exhausted, watched in silence as she vanished into the starry woods.

Part of him longed for the times when as a kit, he had been convinced that his dreams were visions from a past life as a brave and noble warrior. Not warnings. Not disturbing visions. Not as incredibly complex as this was, both familiar and unknown. He was treading on unsteady ground. StarClan had a warning for him, a task - yet there was something he had felt within himself that not even he understood.

"Blossompaw..."

He closed his eyes and the vision was gone.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Thanks to **oBseSSiON **and **eternal-ni6** for reviewing the last chapter! :) I hope you guys like this one too. Branchpaw is hopefully going to start playing a bigger role in the story, since I'm eager to develop his own subplot. I was intending to write that for plot purposes, but Branchpaw just came out ordering me around and telling me how his dream was going to play out... and how did Blossompaw get that scar?

I'm very happy with this chapter. I just feel like it ramped the story up a bit on the intensity scale. But tell me what you think :)

Anyone want to guess what's going on with that? Winner gets a prize :D /dangles Branchpaw plushie enticingly.

Next chapter: Sootpaw deals with the intrusion into his mind... and learns the name of that RiverClan apprentice he had been thinking about.

So leave a review, and thanks for reading!

- PV :)


	6. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been two days since the intrusion into Sootpaw's mind, and he was still reeling from the aftereffects.

He couldn't place the feeling, but it had just been this great surge of wrong. One moment he had been standing in the middle of the camp, and the next there had been a foreign presence in his mind, pushing him away, beating him down. One second he had control, and the next he was watching his own life through the eyes of someone else. For one terrible, painful, frantic moment, his emotions had been siphoned away. Names that belonged to him were stolen, being read. His wants and his fears. His most intimate desires.

They were being shared.

So the grey tom had reacted in the only way he knew. He had pushed back, frightened beyond anything he had ever felt before, driving the invading force away. Every limb in his body had screamed the same desperate message. _Get out!_

_Get out!_

"Get out!"

Flowerpaw had blinked and been offended, rushing away to the safety of her den. Sootpaw had watched her go, feeling slightly guilty for scaring her but not wanting to apologize. That had been back in the medicine cat's den. Now he had been released, free to roam the clearing, even if he had to wait another couple of days before he could go back to training.

The pain in his flank was all but gone, not that it had been very prominent in the first place. Birchcloud insisted on keeping an eye on him, but there was nothing to worry about. Sootpaw was being very careful around the medicine cat, hiding the fact that he had been rattled by the force that had choked his mind. He did his best to not think about it, yet every once in awhile, the memories came surging back and sent a tremor through his legs.

If Falconswoop saw him weak like this, there was no way his father would continue to respect him. So Sootpaw had taken to hanging around the nursery, play-fighting with the kits while recovering his strength. The milk-scented nook in the corner of the hollow was the last place his father would think to look for him. There was only one queen in the den, but with three kits almost ready to be apprenticed, it was far from relaxing.

"Prepare to die, ThunderClan invader!" Nightkit threw herself at him, tangling her small black form around his legs. Sootpaw quickly hopped from foot to foot in an effort to keep his balance.

The tom twitched his whiskers. "You can't catch me!"

"I can!" piped up Tankit from behind him. The large tom kit pounced down hard on his tail, pinning it to the ground with unusually strong paws. "I'm Tanstar of ShadowClan!"

"I wanted to be leader!" complained Pigeonkit, licking his spiky grey and white fur. "You were leader last time!"

"Hush, kit," said Milkyfur. The long-haired queen bent down to give her errant kit a soft lick on the top of his head. "All of you will get a chance to be leader."

"I want to be a real leader," announced Nightkit proudly. She paused in her attack and gave her sleek chest fur a quick lick. "Just like our father."

A deep purr rumbled in the back of Milkyfur's throat. She looked down at her kits approvingly before casting her gaze back up at Sootpaw. "What do you think?" she asked, clearly amused. "They're just like Eaglestar. StarClan knows that they will grow up to be great warriors."

Sootpaw nodded, deciding that it was best not to mention that he intended to become leader after Eaglestar, and that none of her kits, great as they were, could ever compare to him. Saying that would just crush the glow in Milkyfur's eyes, and then he would be back out in the clearing at Falconswoop's mercy.

Besides, he reflected with an unusual tinge of compassion, the kits were kind of cute. He lazily swiped and Pidgeonkit's head, and the kit let out an ungainly shriek as he tumbled backwards to avoid it. Sootpaw let out a fraction of a fur before he stopped himself, ducking just in time as Nightkit went sailing over his head.

"Sootpaw's going to be my mentor!" said Tankit, trying to look dignified. He had climbed a stump just outside the nursery and was now preening himself carefully, kit-blue eyes flashing with pride.

"Don't be a mouse-brain!" said Nightkit, leaping at her brother. The two kits tumbled off the stump and the hit the ground with a muffle thump. "Sootpaw isn't even a warrior yet!"

"He will be soon!" replied Tankit indignantly.

Pidgeonkit waddled over to Sootpaw and sat between the smoky apprentice's paws. "Sootpaw is going to be _my_ mentor," he told his siblings smugly.

"Eaglestar gets to decide who your mentors are, darlings," said Milkyfur soothingly, gathering the lump that was Tankit and Nightkit and pulling them close to her with an off-white paw. They squeaked indignantly as they were crushed against her fur.

"But he's our _father_," said Nightkit, making a sour face as she pulled herself free. "He'll do whatever we tell him too!"

"Eaglestar has to run the Clan," snapped Tankit irritatedly, licking down a lock of errant fur. "You can't boss him around!"

"Eaglestar will give you the mentors he thinks will make you into the best warriors possible," Milkyfur mewed, amusement evident in her face. "I heard that Sprucetail needs an apprentice."

"No!" said Pidgeonkit firmly, nestling himself between Sootpaw's downy legs. "I don't want to be Sprucetail's apprentice. I want to be Sootpaw's apprentice!"

Milkyfur's expression softened. "Sootpaw will be a warrior soon enough, young ones. But even if he isn't your mentor, he will still be able to teach you some moves."

In all honesty, Sootpaw had no intention of becoming a mentor, but he knew he needed to have at least one apprentice before he could become deputy. He wasn't sure if he would become a warrior before these kits were apprenticed, but maybe taking on Tankit wouldn't be too awful. The kit had potential.

He reflected back on what Milkyfur had said. When would he be made a warrior? The tom was about eleven moons now, so it wouldn't be that long before Eaglestar finally made him a warrior. He would just have to go through a couple of assessments, and then he would be there.

But what about Kitepaw? The dark grey tom frowned. He was an okay apprentice, and he could pass an assessment reasonably well, but he wasn't very into his training. He was nowhere near Sootpaw's level. Was Eaglestar waiting for the dark brown tabby to catch up to his brother? Did he not want to hurt Kitepaw's feelings?

At that moment, a voice began to beat in the back of Sootpaw's head. He hurriedly excused himself from the nursery and padded out, ducking behind the bramble of the den when he saw Falconswoop appearing at the thorn tunnel, apprentice in tow.

Once safely hidden, he took a few deep breaths. The voice was still there, murmuring something indecipherable. He recognized it easily. It was that voice that he heard whenever he was drifting in and out of consciousness, those fleeting half-moments between sleep and waking. It was unfamiliar, yet is was comforting, and he found that he could just lose himself in the warmth of its purr.

Over the past few days, however, he had only heard it for scant moments of semi-consciousness. Right now, he was fully awake, but the voice was growing louder. Sootpaw could almost make out words, and he found himself descending into his mind trying to chase the voice as it softened. He followed it into the blackness, grasping at it, when it vanished.

He pushed against the darkness, looking for it, and as his mind adjusted, he realized he couldn't push any further. There was something in his mind, a shimmering membrane that was connecting him to something else. But it refused to let him through. Had whatever possessed him the other day gone through this? How had they done it?

Sneaking a glance towards the thorn tunnel, Sootpaw saw that his father had vanished. He hesitated for a moment before taking his chance and scampering out of camp. If anyone caught him, he could just say that he was stretching his legs. After all, he wasn't intending on going far.

The grey tom darted out into the large pine forest and let his paws lead him to a sheltered location underneath a large pine. He had often come here at the beginning of his apprenticeship, so the feel of the needles underneath his paws was familiar to him as he brushed through the hanging needles. The tom was inside a den created by the long branches of the pine, and so he sat down by the trunk, feeling the roughness of the bark brush his fur.

Taking a deep breath, the tom closed his eyes and began.

He pictured that he was standing in a large meadow at the enterance to a cave. The maw of the cavern was blocked off by a large pile of rocks, all tightly wedged together, with only enough space for whispers of air to get through. The wall in his mind. Sootpaw steeled himself and then charged at it, ramming into the rocks with his shoulder. But the grey apprentice simply bounced off, his mind stinging with the pain.

Another route, then.

He gingerly went back to the wall and began to pull at the stones, imagining that he was using his claws to hook around them and pull them down. A few tumbled down and the apprentice leapt back before he could land on his paws. Still, the openings he was creating in the wall were small, and he wondered if this would work at all. It would take forever to break down the whole wall.

A paralyzing thought struck him.

Did he really want to bring down that wall? If it crumbled, would the blackness come back and swarm over him? Was it waiting, biding its time until he came to it? Sootpaw felt scared for the second time in his life, and the first had been mere days ago. What was going on? Hesitantly, he stepped forward and stuck his muzzle through one of the cracks in the wall.

And waited.

Nothing happened. No blackness came and grabbed him. Heaving a sigh of relief, Sootpaw took a step back. Still, he was unsure if it was a good idea to try to put himself through the wall. What if he couldn't get back? So instead the tom just stared at the wall, and instead of staring at the bleak grey stones, concentrated on the dark openings.

They seemed to grow inside, a darkness that lured him with the promise of brightness beyond. Sootpaw stood his ground, took, a deep breath, and whispered, "Who are you?"

_Who are you?_

The tom was jolted back to reality. There was a strange tingling inside of him, starting in his paws and in the tips of his ears, and something felt looser. Free, somehow.

_Can you hear me?_ he thought.

There was a long pause and Sootpaw waited anxiously. Maybe he was crazy. Yet he didn't feel mouse-brained. Something had clicked deep within him, and instead of resting in his mind, the thought had shot off, following an invisible trail.

_Hello?_

Sootpaw's eyes shot open. That hadn't been him.

**x x x**

He met her by the stream where they had spent most of their time together, loving in the pale moonlight. His dreams had been disrupted by thoughts of her, and he had felt her calling him, pulling him from his moss nest and leading him through the rushes to the spot where they had admitted themselves to their destiny and let their hearts soar together. Even now, as his paws scrabbled along the pebbles of the bank, he remembered the hot pulsing of his blood and the love that had filled the air around them, a heady, tangible scent.

But he also remembered the nights they had spent just watching the stars. He could still see the starlight reflecting in her pale blue eyes, and feel her whiskers brush his black cheek as they twitched in amusement. He remembered just laying his head on the top of her chin and staring at their reflecting in the pale water as they breathed as one. He had fallen hard in love, there was no doubt about it. She had crossed his mind and had never left it.

Even after those days were over, he had brought their daughter to the stream, splashing water up at her pretty grey face when he had promised to teach her how to fish. He wasn't her mentor, of course not, but after what had happened, they had developed a special bond.

It was the silver she-cat that always occupied his thoughts. The sight of her brought a glow to his eyes, the lack of her left him crestfallen. But the tom still had so much to work for. He was respected in his Clan, honoured. He knew the ways of the river and the fish and the reeds. He had his own apprentice to teach now, and StarClan knew that he was doing a fine job of it.

So he met her by the stream.

She was waiting by a smooth round boulder, her silver fur reflecting the light of the moon, almost full. When she saw him, her blue eyes widened with indescribable joy. She padded towards him, pushing her face into his neck. He purred and lick her ear, breathing in her deep scent.

"I missed you," he mewed, looking out at the stream.

She sat by his side, sending ripples through their reflection with a delicate paw. "I missed you too," she admitted. "Do you remember when we used to come here all the time, even as apprentices? Our mentors always wondered why we were so tired in the mornings."

His breath caught in his throat. "I could never forget those days," the tom mewed. "Though if I ever caught our daughter sneaking out here when she was supposed to be resting, I would certainly let her know what I thought."

The silver she-cat twitched her whiskers in amusement, her eyes glowing. "How is our daughter, anyways?"

"She reminds me of you," he grunted. "Curious, eager to learn, insatiable..."

"I'm glad," whispered the she-cat. "I miss her."

The black and brown tom turned to her suddenly and pressed his nose against her cheek. "I know you do," he murmured gently. "You can't imagine what it's like without you. But you're back now."

Under his touch, the she-cat tensed. The tom pulled away, mouth suddenly dry. "You're not back, are you?" His voice was a mere whisper in the still night. "I thought... when I felt you, I hoped that you might be coming back to us."

"I can never come back," she replied wistfully. "You know that."

"Don't say that!" he urged, even as the realization of the truth began to dawn on him, breaking the midnight revery. "Of course you can, you're here right now, aren't you?"

She tried to say his name but her voice cracked. The she-cat looked down, her whole body seeming to struggle to maintain itself. A gasp broke through and she swallowed hard. "I hate... doing this to you, but... I'm only here to deliver a message. I'm sorry."

"No," he said, pressing himself against her, but even as he did, her pelt lost its warmth. "You don't... you can stay."

"I'm so sorry," she whimpered. "I'm so sorry, but you need to listen. Something bad is going to happen to our Clan, something you cannot control. But you must be willing to listen to those who can help. RiverClan's future will rely on you and Russetpaw. Take help from the other Clans. Only you can stop it. There will be cats who need your help."

"Cats who need my help?" he asked, breath hitching in his throat. "What does that mean?"

"Only you can help them," she repeated, pressing her nose into his fur. "I love you. Take care of her for me."

"I will, I promise." But even as he swept his tail around her, he found her growing more and more faint, the reeds beginning to show through her silver pelt. He froze, watching as she began to vanish.

"Silverpool!" he yowled desperately into the night sky. How could StarClan do this to him? They had dangled what he loved the most right in front of him and torn it away. They had broken his heart yet again, just to deliver a message. How could they be that cruel?

"Silverpool!"

Then she was gone and he was left all alone by the stream where they had once been in love.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Thanks to **PieInYaFace**, **O.C.M.S**, and** sunfur29 **for reviewing :) You guys are great and you all get superawesome Thickfur plushies! :D and that Branchpaw plushie, the prize for winning the who-betrays-him contest, is still up for grabs!

I rewrote the prologue, so go check that out again if you already haven't. I like Kestrelflight and Spiderleg, but they were really just stock, so hopefully this is better and interests more people. I've also had an idea for a fic involving the theoretical kits of Brook and Stormfur. I don't want to start anything since I've just started this, but tell me if the concept interests you, because I might develop it a bit more. We'll have to see.

Anyways, Sootpaw and Dawnpaw might actually figure out what's going on now! Or at least part of it, anyways. And as for the last part... anyone want to guess who the cat was who was talking to Silverpool, and what she was warning him about? You won't see him again for a few more chapters, but it'll come back, I promise!

Next chapter should be back to Dawnpaw, or maybe we'll have both povs.

Leave a review and tell me what you think! It's really great to hear what you guys think of my story, since I'm writing it for you just as much as I'm writing it for me.

Thanks for reading,

- PV :)


	7. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Dawnpaw sat in a secluded corner of camp, the morning sun striking her pelt and setting the ginger fur ablaze with light. A hint of a breeze rustled the camp, a reminder that the days of the leaf-fall were not far off.

She bit down into the vole at her paws, chewing without tasting. The she-cat swallowed hard, forcing the food down. She hadn't eaten since before she had slipped on the mud, three days ago, but she hadn't been hungry, either. It was only Elmpaw's worried comment that she would become mere skin and bones that had encouraged her to try and down some food.

It wasn't working.

Sootpaw was asleep. She could feel him snoring, the lack of consciousness on his half of the deal noticeable. If Dawnpaw probed back far enough into her mind, she could find the blackness that led to him. She knew that if she went just a bit further, she could push in, but the thought scared her. The last time she had pushed into Sootpaw's mind, she had been overwhelmed by the ferocity of his senses, and StarClan knew how he had felt at the time.

Scared. She reasoned that if Sootpaw had been in her mind, and not just conveying his pain to her, she would have been terrified. She probably would have frozen, unable to fight back. Luckily for both of them, Sootpaw had pushed her out. If he hadn't... she shuddered at the thought of still being trapped in his mind.

Truth was, Dawnpaw was so confused by this whole mind-sharing thing that she had just decided to go with. Wondering how it worked or why they were doing it, while important, could wait. Right now she was just trying to get used to the concept of sharing thoughts.

It was a frightening thought, which was why she was out in camp earlier than any apprentice should be up. This was the only time, when he was sleeping, that she could get some privacy. Sighing, Dawnpaw cast her amber gaze over the camp.

Nettleclaw, the deputy, was standing guard, his large form hunched by the camp entrance. Through the moss that covered the entrance to Slatestar's den, Dawnpaw could just make out a hint of dark grey. So their leader was still asleep. Were any other cats awake?

Her gaze fell on the medicine cat den. Branchpaw was sitting by the ferns that marked it, his amber eyes dark and his face gaunt. He moved his head up to look at her in slow, jerking motions, his gaze hollow and fur unkempt.

Dawnpaw flinched away as if she had been stung. Branchpaw was never up this early, but the distressed state of his pelt indicated that he hadn't slept all night. There was a certain weariness in his eyes, a desperate sorrow. She could tell that something was bothering her brother, but she was too nervous to ask what.

She suddenly became aware of a warmth at her side. Turning, Dawnpaw saw that Elmpaw had settled himself next to her. He met her gaze, his green eyes dark with worry. But unlike Branchpaw, all the worry in her friend's eyes were directed at her.

"I felt you leave the den this morning," said Elmpaw. "But I know you didn't have dawn patrol... and besides, the dawn patrol hasn't even left yet."

"Couldn't sleep," said Dawnpaw truthfully. She had flitted in and out of consciousness all night, scared that if she let herself fall into a deep sleep, her mind wouldn't be there when she woke up.

The golden tabby grimaced. "Sorry," he said, though they both knew that he had nothing to be sorry for. "Want to talk about it?" he added as an afterthought.

Dawnpaw paused and then finally shook her head. She couldn't worry Elmpaw about this when she herself didn't even know what was going on. Besides, who knew how Sootpaw would react to that? She didn't need him to be angry as well as arrogant.

Their conversation yesterday had been brief. She had felt his voice in her head and they had exchanged hellos, tentatively probing to find the line they could not cross. Sootpaw had lazily explained that he was an apprentice of ShadowClan, the best one ever, thank-you-very-much, and that the second he could figure out how to cut their connection, he would. She had meekly agreed.

Gently, she reached back into her mind, feeling for him. But the grey tom was still sleeping, and she hoped he would stay like that for awhile. The pain from the fox was receding, and she had half a mind to ask him if she had felt it because of him. After all, Grasscloud had noted that ShadowClan had chased a fox off of territory not too long ago.

_It came back_.

His voice resounded in her head. Angrily, she was about to tell him to go away when she realized that he had fallen back asleep. He must be drifting between the two, responding to something that he had seen in a dream.

Elmpaw must have felt her tense. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully.

"I'm fine," said Dawnpaw, managing a twitch of her whiskers. "I'm just tired."

He nodded thoughtfully, the sunlight illuminating his golden fur and causing his tabby marks to stand out in stark contrast. "I guess so," the tom said wryly. "But I see you ate...?"

Dawnpaw looked down at the half-devoured vole by her paws and nodded slowly. "I did. I'm getting my appetite back," she meowed, lying through her teeth. "My tumble the other day must have scared me, that's all."

"I heard about that," he said, voice thick with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She wasn't about to admit that the reason she had fallen was that a ShadowClan apprentice was projecting his wounded flank onto her and that when she had been speeding down the slope, she had blacked out and entered his mind. "No," she said, deciding to at least be half-honest. "I guess I'm just a bit embarrassed that Thickfur had to save me." Which was partially true.

Elmpaw nudged her playfully with his shoulder, hoping to get her out of her dampened mood. "See?" the handsome tabbed asked. "He's not all that bad."

She shuddered. "But it was an accident, Elmpaw. I couldn't help it, and he just treated me like I was... like I was a kit."

"He's just worried about you," guessed Elmpaw, but his attempt fell flat. Dawnpaw snorted into her vole. As if Thickfur would ever worry about her. He was probably just angry that she had embarrassed him like that, and besides, Slatestar would have had his pelt if she had been hurt.

"Anyways," he added, trying to change the subject, "How about you just cheer up? It's greenleaf. The prey is plentiful, the sun is shining, and the toms are handsome..."

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes. Elmpaw, being four or five moons older than her, might have been at the age where he was beginning to find she-cats interesting, but she was still a bit too young for that. She flicked him lightly with her tail. "So go find yourself a handsome tom."

He purred and twitched an ear in amusement. "Unless you find me a pool of water, I doubt I can..."

"Elmpaw!"

He sobered up and sighed, nudging her once again. "Just trying to lighten the mood," he mewed, green eyes widening innocently. "I just want you to be okay."

"I'll be fine," she promised him. "Nothing is happening. Thickfur's just harsh, that's all. I feel like I'll never be able to impress him."

_Scaredy-paws. You remind me of my brother._

Sootpaw was awake.

She stood up hastily and blinked apologetically at her friend. "I gotta go."

.

Sunhigh found her her in the training hollow with Thickfur. He was watched her carefully, the breeze ruffling his tabby fur as he sat, shoulders hunched and muscles rippling. Her mentor's amber eyes shone as they surveyed her, picking out her every move.

"Attack me," he instructed.

Dawnpaw froze. They had done some battle training before, but it had all been him showing her moves and her testing them out on Elmpaw or just on the air. Never had they actually fought. "What?" she asked dumbly.

"Attack me," Thickfur repeated disdainfully. "Get me before I can get you."

There was a long pause. Dawnpaw didn't move. Her mentor let out a long sigh, and then before she could react, he had thrown himself at her. She did the first thing that came to mind – she ducked. His forepaws landed just past her tail, but now he was standing over her. Intimidated by his bulk, Dawnpaw tried to roll away. Easily, he turned around and pinned her shoulders down, gently placing his jaws around the scruff of her neck. The ginger apprentice went limp.

Thickfur stepped off and padded away. "Next time I say attack me, attack me," he spat over the back of his shoulder. "Now try again."

Dawnpaw broiled with indignation. She didn't know how to fight! She had only been taught the moves, but she had no idea how to use them.

_An enemy won't care how trained you are._

_Shut up!_ Dawnpaw thought angrily. Sootpaw had been quiet most of the day, but now he was choosing this moment to resurface. Losing to Thickfur seemed twice as humiliating when there was another cat, especially one as confident and sharp-tongued as Sootpaw. He already had no respect for her due to her Clan.

_You got that right, ThunderClan kittypet._

Before she could reply, Thickfur's paws crashed into her shoulders and knocked her down. Dawnpaw spun to the side, landing in the dirt with loud thump. Her mentor stood over her, one paw pinning down her neck. His eyes were narrow. "Pay attention."

Face hot, Dawnpaw pulled herself back to her feet. Her coat was thick with dust and it filled her with the urge to groom it, it was so itchy and unkempt.

_You can groom your pelt later. Pay attention to Thickfur. Watch his paws._

Resentfully, Dawnpaw followed his instructions, focusing on Thickfur's paws. This time she saw his feet shift before his leap and nimbly moved out of the way before he could bowl her over. Thickfur landed gracefully on his paws and turned to face her.

"Alright," he said, with a neutral dip of his head. "Now attack me."

_You're too small to leap onto his back. Tangle his paws up and trip him._

Dawnpaw braced herself and then shot forward, aiming at Thickfur's paws. He easily reared back, keeping his front paws safe, but instead of continuing at his back paws, she spun around on her hind feet and whipped at his paws as they descended.

Thickfur let out a sound of surprise as he lost his balance. The tom pitched sideways but quickly righted himself, stepping away from Dawnpaw's form. Not wanting to stay prone, she got back on her paws, facing him and breathing heavily.

_Now attack him again before he's ready. This time, go at his muzzle with your paws. _

The grey tabby opened his mouth to speak, but Dawnpaw cut him off by lunging forward. Claws sheathed, she threw two blows at his muzzle. They connected and whipped his head to the side, taking him by surprise. Recovering, Thickfur ducked her next blow and then thrust his shoulder into her side.

Dawnpaw staggered back, surprised. Her mentor loomed over her, prepared to strike again.

_When he attacks, run by where he has the least weight. He'll be slow to follow you._

She took a deep breath and waited. Thickfur lunged at her with a large paw. Dawnpaw ducked it easily, but to her surprise, he threw the other one at her faster than she could blink. The she-cat hesitated for half a heartbeat and then ran.

Shooting under his front leg, Dawnpaw almost made it to the other side of the hollow before she felt something catch her tail and pull her back. She fell to the ground by his paws, breathing heavily and looking up at him in defeat.

"Fast, but not fast enough," said Thickfur, taking a step back. His voice was filled with a scorn, but a veil of contempt had been lifted from his eyes. She would have been proud of the new respect she had garnered if it wasn't Sootpaw who deserved it.

_It isn't hard to outsmart a ThunderClan cat._

She wanted to tell him to be quiet, but she figured it was hypocritical to only listen to him when she needed his help. So Dawnpaw just sighed mentally, making sure her exasperation was conveyed to the errant ShadowClan apprentice.

_Don't be jealous._

If those words had come from Elmpaw, they would have been lighthearted and underlined with affection. But Sootpaw's voice wasn't even humorous in the least. In was arrogant and flat, stating only what he considered to be fact. The apprentice really thought he was better than everyone else.

_I am._

But he couldn't really be, could he? She had seen his mind, he had felt what he had felt, and she had noticed a clear twinge of unease. Something, she had no clue what, had unsettled the ShadowClan apprentice. He had a weakness after all.

There was a sharp flash of anger and then blissful silence as Sootpaw withdrew from her mind, clearly offended by her thoughts. Relieved, Dawnpaw turned her attention back to Thickfur, who was watching her guardedly.

"Get back to camp," he said flatly, not even deigning to look at her as he instead examined his claws. "Change the bedding in the nursery and then you can eat."

"Yes, Thickfur," said Dawnpaw, not mentioning that she wasn't hungry.

The ginger apprentice was halfway out of the hollow when her mentor spoke up again. "Also, before you do anything, clean off your pelt. You're a mess."

Swallowing, she pelted through the woods before he could sense the anger sparking off of her fur. The discontent poured from her in waves, and she was surprised that the rest of the Clan didn't notice it the second she returned. Who was Thickfur to comment on how she looked? A lump rose in her throat.

Elmpaw padded up to meet her, dropping the squirrel that was clutched in his jaws. "Dawnpaw! Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I just need to change the bedding in the nursery."

He sighed sympathetically. "When Mousekit and Galekit are apprentices, they'll have to do their share of the work. But come on, let's go see how the queens are doing."

They were almost at the nursery when a terrible yowl sounded from within. Dawnpaw froze, eyes stretched wide, while beside her, Elmpaw tensed.

"Auburnfur!" Beechclaw dropped the mouse he had been chewing at and ran towards them, the fur on the back of his neck fluffed up to dwarf his face. "Is she...?"

"I think she's kitting," said Elmpaw, taking a slow step back. "Dawnpaw, go get Brindlefeather!"

She nodded and turned, but Branchpaw was already running up behind them, eyes like saucers. "Brindlefeather's out collecting herbs... I... Beechclaw, run and get her. Elmpaw, bring me some more warriors. Dawnpaw, come with me."

"Collecting herbs?" yowled Beechclaw. "How can she be doing that at a time like this?"

"Beechclaw," mewed Bracnhpaw, a note of urgency in his voice. "Go get her."

"But Auburnfur..." began the brown tabby.

Branchpaw shushed him with a flick of his tail. "I'll tend to her. The best thing you can do is find Brindlefeather. Now, Dawnpaw, come with me." Grey eyes strangely focused, the tom strode away from her and into the nursery. A heartbeat later, Dawnpaw followed.

The den, which was usually recognizable by the warm husk of borage and milk, was now characterized by the bitter tang of blood. Dawnpaw winced as she entered, but at Branchpaw's urging, sat by Larkflight. The calico she-cat was talking soothingly to Auburnfur, who was lying on her side and grunting in pain as she convulsed.

Elmpaw entered behind them with Larchstripe and Nettleclaw just as Auburnfur's whole body collapsed with a great shudder. The she-cat let out a pitiful moan as the scent of blood saturated the air. Dawnpaw wrinkled her nose but found herself unable to turn away.

"Keep pushing," said Branchpaw calmly, nosing her belly gently. He pushed a ball of herbs towards her with a sleek forepaw. "Larchstripe. Run to my den and get me the herbs that Brindlefeather used to deliver Mousekit and Galekit."

The silver tabby nodded and ran off. Elmpaw squeezed in between the medicine cat apprentice and his sister. "What can I do?"

"Right now?" asked Branchpaw. He leaned forward and gently grasped a slick bundle of fur as it came lose from Auburnfur's struggling form. "Lick its fur backwards."

Elmpaw nodded and quickly did as he was told, ruffling the small kit's fur. Underneath the layers of blood and sticky fluid, it was a pure black. Dawnpaw watched him with the kit for a moment before turning her attention back to Auburnfur. There was another kit coming.

"Nettleclaw, you take this one," instructed Branchpaw as he helped deliver the next kit. This one was a limp brown form, and Nettleclaw took it quickly, licking the kit roughly to help it breathe. Dawnpaw found herself admiring Branchpaw – he worked so efficiently, devoting both mind and body to the process.

Larchstripe returned with a bundle of herbs and placed them by Auburnfur's muzzle. Larkflight licked the she-cat's head gently. "Eat them," she murmured. "They'll make you feel better."

As Auburnfur followed the queen's instructions. Branchpaw passed the last kit to Dawnpaw. She began to lick it nervously, feeling the small tortoiseshell form wiggle underneath of her tongue. At least it was alive.

Auburnfur gasped and subsided into her nest. "Beechclaw will be back soon," murmured Larkflight soothingly, touching her tail to her friend's flank. "Just rest so you'll have enough strength to greet him and your kits."

The brown she-cat closed her eyes wearily. Elmpaw slowly put down the kit by his paws, which squeaked indignantly. "They'll name then together, then?" he asked.

"Her choice," mewed Dawnpaw through a mouthful of mottled fur. She placed the kit down beside the other, and they instinctively huddled together. Larkflight watched them fondly.

Nettleclaw, on the other hand, had grown still. He held the brown kit in his jaws, gently swinging it from the scruff of its neck. Dawnpaw's chest tightened. Elmpaw froze. Branchclaw turned before stopping, his eyes flickering with unreadable emotions.

"Is... is it..." Dawnpaw couldn't find the words.

Nettleclaw nodded gravely. The ginger and white tom looked at Branchpaw, sorrow shining in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he meowed. "There was nothing I could do."

"Take it outside and bury it," said Larkflight gently. "We can tell Auburnfur about it when she's ready."

"You would sent it to StarClan without a name?" Elmpaw interjected, his green eyes flashing.

Branchpaw slowly surveyed the scene. "I'll name it," he mewed finally, sounding moons older than his seven. "This kit shall be known as Sparrowkit. May he find peace in StarClan." The young brown tabby touched his nose to the bundle's forehead before rising to his feet and padding out of the den.

"I'll bury it," said Nettleclaw, regaining his composure. "Larkflight... Just be here for her."

They had once been mates, Dawnpaw remembered as she looked at them. She had never learned what had driven them apart, but there was still a sorrow between them, one more evident in the deputy's eyes than in Larkflight's. Suddenly feeling out of place, she stood up and went after Branchpaw.

She caught up to her brother in the medicine cat's den, where he was sitting with his back against the wall. Outside of the nursery he looked smaller, his shoulders hunched against his neck and his amber eyes bitter.

"You were amazing in there," she whispered, licking his cheek.

"I don't know what happened. One moment I was afraid, and the next, I just knew what to do. When I named Sparrowkit... it was like something outside was directing me."

"Branchpaw..." Dawnpaw trailed off. "Maybe it was StarClan, working through you to save Auburnfur and her two other kits. If you hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened."

He turned his gaze on her, his face once again gaunt, his earlier vigour gone completely. "I don't know what happened. But it wasn't me."

"Don't be like that," she said dismissively. "You're a hero."

"No." Branchpaw's voice was cold and it startled her. "I really mean it, Dawnpaw. It wasn't me."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** Next chapter, Sootpaw runs into that RiverClan she-cat he was hyping about a few chapters back. He's also mean to Dawnpaw, again, though he's not really a bad kind of mean :) Also, we'll get another Branchpaw POV going, since I'm liking him more and more as the story progresses. I'm hoping for around thirty chapters, and over 100,000 words. So, almost a fifth of the way there, words-wise :)

**PieInYaFace** - nice guess there, you're right, but it's Toadstripe, not Toadpelt! :) Thanks for the review, and you can have a Toadstripe plushie for that :D

I guess there's a cat who will betray Branchpaw and a cat who will betray the Clans respectively, and he was sort of being warned about both of them. Hmm... I won't give you many more hints, but one of the two we haven't really met yet (we will soon though!). So that SUPER AWESOME Branchpaw plushie is still up for grabs. If it's guessed correctly, I'll take down the contest, but won't reveal it until we see it in the story :)

And thanks to **eternal-ni6 **and **Thunderstar** for their reviews as well! I've also learned that I need to proof-read more, so if you guys see any mistakes, please let me know.

Question for all of you:

As of right now, who are you shipping, pairings-wise?

Anyways, thanks to all my readers and if you haven't already, please leave a review!

Yours,

- PV :)


	8. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

The morning sun shone brightly on the ShadowClan camp as Sootpaw made his way to the edge of the hollow, flanked by Redfur and Hailstripe. The deputy was talking animatedly with the ginger-spotted she-cat, his blue eyes bright. In front of them walked Falconswoop, his shoulders tense and his ears pricked. Sootpaw followed his father's example, not wanting to make a fool of himself on his first patrol back after his incident with the fox.

Birchcloud was sitting outside of his den, his thin grey tail curled around his paws. The two toms exchanged glances for a split-second before Sootpaw turned away, inexplicably unsettled. The medicine cat's face had been calm, poised, but there was a scrutiny in his gaze that only seemed to appear whenever he looked at Sootpaw. Why didn't the medicine cat trust him? The question was always on the tip of his mind now. _What are you worried about?_

_Me?_

He sighed in frustration. _Not you, Dawnpaw. Go away. _Anyways, Birchcloud could do whatever he wanted. If he had a problem with Sootpaw, then he needed to go and confront him. Otherwise, it wasn't Sootpaw's problem. The medicine cat was probably just a little bit touched in the head from all the stress of his job and the so-called alleged connections to StarClan. Like Falconswoop always said, medicine cats didn't know what they were doing. They couldn't fight. They didn't understand the Clan.

_My brother is a medicine cat apprentice, and he's not mouse-brained. _

Sootpaw hissed at her and felt her recede from his mind. There was nothing wrong with her, really, even if she was a bit of a weak fighter. But her voice was meek, hesitant, which was probably because she felt intimidated by his presence. He knew he was better than her and wouldn't have minded the intrusion into his head, as long as it went away quickly, if he didn't remember how it had felt when she had taken over his mind. The loss of power scared him. So he bared his teeth and her and chased her out whenever he felt her coming back into his head, because no matter how much stronger he was, he never wanted to feel that way again.

"Ready?" asked Hailstripe as the patrol left camp, entering the swampy underbrush of the pines. Falconswoop nodded curtly, his muscles powerful underneath his mottled pelt. Redfur mewed her answer steadily, paws navigating the loamy ground with ease. They moved in silence for awhile, saying nothing but staying alert, their eyes wide and their ears pricked. None of them expected to find anything unusual or scent RiverClan until they reached the border, but in ShadowClan, it never hurt to keep your guard up.

Sootpaw slowed down a bit, dropping into step beside his mentor. The white and grey tom said nothing, merely flicking his ear in recognition and allowing his body to loosen up slightly. In front of them, Falconswoop remained tense. For a hazy moment, Sootpaw wondered why Hailstripe was deputy and not his father. It was a question that had haunted him for some time now, coming and going whenever he saw the two together. Every cat in the Clan would admit that Falconswoop was stronger, yet Eaglestar had chosen Hailstripe. It was a point that continued to puzzle the smoky grey tom.

The sun rose as they walked, turning the forest from half-lit orange to a vibrant mixture of green and brown, the pine and spruce trees gently swaying in the breeze. Below them, sunlight sparkled off of the lake, rising into the warm greenleaf air. Sootpaw's pelt began to itch with the heat, and he longed to move out of the confined space of the coniferous grove and into the wide-open hills that guarded the shoreline.

Birds chirped all around them, and out of one ear, Sootpaw could hear the sound of a lizard scuttling along a rock. His paws twitched with the urge to chase after it, but he held himself in check. Prey was plentiful in greenleaf, and he didn't want to distract himself from the patrol. Anything he didn't catch would be caught later, and it would be more food to eat as the moons turned colder.

The noises of Twolegs reached them as they approached the greenleaf Twolegplace. It wasn't crowded at this early hour, but a few Twolegs hung about, puttering their shining monsters into the lake. Falconswoop signalled to the others to be silent, and slowly they approached the worn-down grey path that seperated ShadowClan from RiverClan. Sootpaw followed his father reluctantly, wrinkling his nose at the Twoleg stench.

"Are we going to cross?" he asked, looking up the older tom.

Falconswoop twitched his ear. "We need to, just to make sure RiverClan doesn't get any ideas. If they don't see us defending our territory in greenleaf, they won't expect us to be able to defend it in leafbare."

Sootpaw nodded. It made sense. What also made sense was the effortless way his father commanded the attention of the other three patrol members. He should be deputy, not Hailstripe. As much as Sootpaw respected his mentor, there was too much softness in the pale tabby. He would never kill to win a battle. But sometimes, you had to.

"Let's wait until there aren't any Twolegs or their monsters coming," said Hailstripe just as Falconswoop was about to race across. The brown tom relented and waited as a yoing Twoleg waddled by, her long yellow fur streaming in the air behind her. Then, without waiting for a signal, he darted across.

The others followed him more slowly, Redfur staying close to Hailstripe. After crossing the path, they approached the border warily, every fibre of Sootpaw's body aware that a strong RiverClan scent was wafting towards them, permeating the light air.

"That's more than just their border markings," he guess slowly, his dark grey form half-hidden by long shoots of grass. Redfur, who was standing beside him, nodded slowly as the scent became stronger.

The shrubs near them rustled and then five cats emerged, a patrol that seemed just a bit too large to be casual. It was led by a lean black and brown tom that Sootpaw recognized as Toadstripe, RiverClan's deputy. Slightly intimidated by these cats, he took a small step back, though he kept his chest puffed out and his head held high. There was no way he was going to look afraid. Not even if there were five of them, all with narrowed eyes and bristling fur.

Behind Toadstripe was a medium-sized ginger tom who Sootpaw didn't recognize. He was probably another apprentice, though he looked too confident to be that young, his green eyes gleaming proudly. Two more warriors followed, one slim and white and the other a small dark brown tabby. The last cat, however, managed to startle Sootpaw. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. It was the she-cat he had seen at the Gathering, all curves and soft blue fur.

He gave his chest a few self-conscious licks as Hailstripe dipped his head in greeting to the enemy patrol. "Greetings, Toadstripe. I trust that we find you and your Clan well?"

Toadstripe paused for half a second before grunting. "You do," he mewed, his eyes glittering. "Though if I were you, I would be careful where I put my paws. We don't want more ShadowClan scent on our territory."

His last words caught Sootpaw's attention and the tom turned to look at him. He was certainly a more imposing sight than the pretty grey apprentice, even if he wasn't as nice a feast for the eyes. Toadstripe was handsome in a RiverClan sort of way, his fur sleek and his body fluid. There was a certain collectedness about him that bespoke experience, and Sootpaw felt something remarkably close to a twinge of respect for the tom. If he had been born into ShadowClan instead, he could have made a great warrior.

But what had he meant by more ShadowClan scent?

Evidently, Redfur was wondering the same question. "More?" she asked. "Toadstripe, we haven't been trespassing."

The dark brown tabby took a step forward and leered at them. "Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about. There's ShadowClan scent all around the lake on our territory. It's strong, too. Why don't you just admit it? ShadowClan have always been treacherous. You're all cowards."

Hailstripe and Redfur exchanged glances, but before either could speak, Toadstripe took a step forward. "Enough, Oaktail. Hailstripe, the scent is strong, and it seems like ShadowClan has been visiting for quite some time. I am willing to believe that it is just one cat, but you and Eaglestar must stop covering for them. RiverClan have a right to know who was on our territory and why, and we also demand that they stop."

"I don't know anything about that," said Hailstripe, blinking. "But I will mention it to Eaglestar."

Toadstripe nodded curtly. "Good. And make sure that you stay on your own side of the border from now on."

Now Falconswoop took a step forward. His eyes were narrowed, his ears flat against his skull as he boldly stared down the RiverClan deputy. "The shore of the lake is neutral territory. Are you going to claim it as your own? Maybe the other Clans should do the same, and anytime you wanted to go to the Moonpool... you just wouldn't be able to."

Sootpaw's blood began to heat up as he watched his father excitedly. This was why Falconswoop was so much stronger than Hailstripe. He knew what he wanted and wouldn't let any of the other cats push them around. Toadstripe had threatened them, and he had to learn that ShadowClan wouldn't be pushed around.

"Neutral for medicine cats and for Gathering parties," said Toadstripe with a hiss. Behind him, Oaktail and the white she-cat spread out, unsheathing their claws and preparing for battle. The two apprentices took uneasy steps backward, and for a moment, Sootpaw though he saw the ginger tom's eyes flicker uncertainly to Falconswoop. "You're invading our territory, Falconswoop. If this doesn't stop, RiverClan will have to take action."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Falconswoop, his eyes glittering as he unsheathed his own claws. "Why don't you take action now?"

The two sides stared at each other, hostility sparking between them. Part of Sootpaw wanted to fight, but the other part was still half-infatuated with the RiverClan she-cat. Her yellow gaze flickered to him and they stared at each other for half a second, uncertainty mirrored in their faces. Did they fight because of Falconswoop's angry words, or did they wait on Hailstripe's patient command?

"Falconswoop," said Hailstripe quietly. It was the type of command that would have stopped any other warrior in their tracks, but Falconswoop merely twitched his ear. Sootpaw felt a rush of uncertainty. Even if Falconswoop should have been the deputy, he wasn't, and he needed to obey the cat who was. There was a long, tense moment, and then Falconswoop whirled away.

"Oaktail, Whitestream, that's enough," commanded Toadstripe roughly. The two RiverClan warriors cast dark glares at the ShadowClan patrol before relaxing visably. Sootpaw's gaze shifted from the grey apprentice to the ginger tom beside her, and to his suprise, the RiverClan apprentice was still staring at Falconswoop. But this time, there wasn't anxiety in his eyes. There was something else, too. Respect? Understanding? It was hard to tell. Sootpaw felt a strange jolt in his stomach. Could it be... jealousy?

Was the ginger tom looking up to Falconswoop? Was he jealous because his father was an idol for another cat as well?

"Let's go," said Hailstripe, placing his tail on the grey tom's shoulder. Barely missing a beat, Sootpaw fell into place beside him.

As they walked away from the border, he heard Toadstripe calling to the rest of his patrol. "Russetpaw, Lilypaw, follow me," he mewed loudly, and Sootpaw felt a shiver of excitement run through him. Her name was Lilypaw. He tasted it experimentally, rolling it over his tongue.

_Lilypaw._

Despite the sour tang the confrontation had left in his mouth, her name was sweet.

**x x x**

Branchpaw nosed his way through the storm of branches that made up the entrance of the elders den. In his mouth he clutched a bundle of herbs, but the tansy and alder were really just an excuse to spend some time with the elders. The brown tabby had been doing a lot of thinking about what had happened, and if anyone could remember the stories of Sparrowkit and Blossompaw, it would be the elders.

He dropped off the alder at Foxwhisker's paws. The old ginger tom nodded gratefully and began to chew on it to soothe his toothache. While he munched, Mistheart scooted closer to him, squinting in Branchpaw's direction. "Who is that?"

"That's Branchpaw, Mistheart," said Snowfoot soothingly. The former deputy was lying in his nest, eyes bleary as they surveyed the younger tom. The medicine cat apprentice felt a lurch of pity – the old tom had retired from his position due to an onset of blindness. He could still see, but barely.

"I brought you some herbs," said the young tabby quietly. His earlier sense of empowerment had quickly faded, and he felt smaller than ever. Still, Branchpaw was determined to get some answers. "How are you doing in terms of ticks? Should I fetch some mouse bile?"

Mistheart and Foxwhisker shook their heads, and Snowfoot hesitated for a moment before finally answering no. Branchpaw suspected that he was lying and just trying to save the dark tabby from even more stress after Auburnfur's birth. He had been hailed as a hero by the deputy and by Larkflight, but he hadn't appreciated the praise.

After all, it hadn't been him.

Or it had, but not entirely.

Branchpaw couldn't explain it. He had know what to do as a medicine cat apprentice, of course, but the power he had wielded was unfamiliar to him. Everyone had listened, he had performed everything almost perfectly, and he had dealt with Sparrowkit's death. How had he known to step in like that and take charge?

"What's on your mind?" asked Foxwhisker. In his time, the long-legged ginger tom had been quite the respected warrior, known for his tracking abilities and incredibly accurate intuition. "Are you still worried about Auburnfur and her kits?"

"No," said Branchpaw, which was mostly true. He was only worried about one kit in particular. "I checked up on Breezekit and Mothkit early today, actually, and they're fine."

"Good," said Snowfoot with a nod. It had been a couple of days since the birth of the kits, and they were both quite healthy. "The nursery is getting crowded, what with Mousekit and Galekit getting bigger and Beechclaw spending all of his time in there with his mate."

Branchpaw twitched his ear to acknowledge the old white tom. "I'm sure they'll become apprentices soon."

Foxwhisker nodded. "And you've started sleeping in the medicine cat's den, right?" he asked through a mouthful of alder bark.

"Yeah," said Branchpaw. An image of Blossompaw flashed across his mind and subconsciously he flinched away from it. What was it about her that both frightened him and intrigued him? Every time he closed his eyes, her scar would be there, dancing on the back of his lids and searing into his memory.

"Lucky you, not having to share your den with mouse-brains like I do," Mistheart commented with a snort, sending disdainful glances at both her denmates. Snowfoot twitched his whiskers cheerfully, and Foxwhisker looked for a moment like he was about to comment, but then decided not too.

Branchpaw let out a small purr. "Yes, you're very unlucky. But actually, there was another reason I came here. Something I was wondering about."

"What is it?" asked Snowfoot, blinking up as he tried to discern Branchpaw as more than a blurry shape. The apprentice felt a momentary pang of pity for the blind cat, but pushed it aside as another voice came roaring up within him. _Without his sight, he's useless to the Clan_.

Bile rose in the gorge of his throat. Startled, Branchpaw tried to clear the thought from his mind. He respected Snowfoot almost as much as he respected Slatestar, and even more than he respected Nettleclaw. Snowfoot had served his Clan well and it was their duty to take care of him. So where had that thought come from?

"Branchpaw?" prodded Foxwhisker.

"Right," he said hastily. How was he supposed to ask them without raising any suspicions? More specifically, what did he have to raise suspicions about? Branchpaw knew he wasn't doing anything wrong, but something didn't feel right, like he couldn't admit this to anyone else but Dawnpaw, and even that had burned in his stomach long after the fact. "I was wondering... when I helped Auburnfur kit, I... I sent one of her kits to StarClan."

"That wasn't your fault," said Mistheart soothingly, a rare display of compassion from the old grey she-cat.

"I know." Branchpaw hung his head. "But... I named that kit. Sparrowkit. I just want to know if that was a good name, if I sent that kit to StarClan with the heart of a warrior."

"You came here to ask us this?" asked Foxwhisker steadily, looking intrigued.

Branchpaw nodded. "I thought maybe I had once heard a story about a cat who shared that name, and that was how it was at the top of my mind. Please, if you know any – it would help set my mind at ease."

When he had become such a good liar? Branchpaw's stomach churned. _Just tell them the truth,_ urged a small part of his mind. Yet another part resisted, screaming out at the idea of letting on how he was feeling. What was happening?

Mistheart blinked. "There was once a warrior called Sparrowtail. I don't know if you wanted to hear that story. He was an elder when I was just a kit and he told me stories, too, of himself and of his brother."

"His brother?" asked Branchpaw curiously. "What happened? What was he like? What did he tell you about?"

She placed her tail calmly on his flank. "Patience, Branchpaw," the elder advised before continuing. "Sparrowtail had a brother, a brother who was closer to him, it seemed, than it was possible to be. But this brother had ambitions, ambitions that drove him to places no cat should go. He went bad. Sparrowtail was the only cat he ever loved."

"And..." His mouth felt dry. "What did this brother do?"

"He... he killed some cats," said Mistheart with a sigh. "He even tried to kill ThunderClan's leader. Before that, he killed their medicine cat apprentice, and blamed it on rogues. He was clever."

_Their medicine cat apprentice. _The dark brown tabby suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

"They got him in the end, though," said Mistheart appreciatively. "He never became Clan leader. His deeds caught up to him."

"What was his name?" Branchpaw asked weakly.

Something flashed in Mistheart's eyes. "I... I can't remember."

"Mistheart!" he implored.

"I'm sorry, Branchpaw, but I can't," she meowed quietly. Branchpaw relented, easily telling by the tone of her voice that she was sorry for something, desperately sorry, but he just didn't know for what. There was something that she was hiding from him, and he wasn't going to get it like this.

_Like this._ What else was he going to do? StarClan, what was he becoming?

He exited the den, staring up at the stars that were beginning to shine through the night sky. The tom remembered his first night as a medicine cat apprentice, when he had been convinced that the stars would come down and he would hold them in his paws, understanding their infinity with a simple touch. He was barely a moon older, but his innocence had vanished.

Why?

Branchpaw couldn't help but feel that the answer lay with Blossompaw. She had warned him of the betrayal of a cat within the Clan. But why him? What did this have to do with Sparrowtail? Why couldn't StarClan just give him the answers?

He stared up at the darkening sky for a few moments longer, wishing he understood them. "I'm going to try to get back to you," he whispered quietly. "I need to speak with you again, Blossompaw. I need to know what's going on. I need your help."

Blinking, the tom sat and curled his tail around his paws to wait. As he watched the stars, the rest of camp life dissolved around him, sounds nothing more than echoes in his hears. More than anything, he just wanted to understand. Maybe tonight, he would try and visit the scarred she-cat in his dreams.

But in the meantime, the stars did not reply.

**X X X X X X X **

**A/N: **Thanks to** littlemisslibrarian, warriors fan **and **PieInYaFace** for reviewing! You both get Hailstripe plushies :D Also, thanks to everyone else who has faved this fic or added it to their alerts, that's awesome and I'm glad you like it enough to do that.

Anyways, I'm really happy with the first half of this chapter and not so much with the second, but yeah. I'm now really excited to have the whole plot play out, though I have to admit I'm a bit freaked out by the Branchpaw thing. It's happening a whole lot faster than I expected, but I guess it's alright :) I'll just have to limit his povs to once every few chapters in order to keep it spread out. Unless... well, you'll have to read to find out :)

Definitely loving Sootpaw, and hmm, Falconswoop doesn't seem to respect Hailstripe very much. And what's up with Russetpaw?

Please review and tell me what you think :D I love reviews. And writing. So I guess we both win.

Thanks for reading,

- PV :)


	9. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The rabbit tasted bitter in her mouth.

She nearly dropped it as the acrid sting soaked through her tongue, causing a wave of bitterness to ripple down her throat. Choking, she stumbled on the grass, feeling her pads scuff against the ground, losing her balance as a wheeze was forced out of her. Then she was spitting, getting rid of the taste and the scent.

"Tansypaw! What's wrong?" Cloudpaw was coming towards her, his yellow eyes concerned as he sped down the hill. Behind him followed Thornfur and Ashpoppy, their fur fluffed up against the breeze.

She gestured down at the rabbit with her tail, still unable to speak. The taste had been worse than anything she had ever had before, burning the insides of her mouth, searing the dark memory into her skin.

Cloudpaw picked it up gingerly in his jaws. She watched him, fearful, but his expression didn't change. Thornfur arrived beside them, and Ashpoppy, silver fur shining in the morning light, looked back and forth between the apprentices. "Good catch," she said at last.

Tansypaw blinked. Cloudpaw nodded, still clutching the rabbit in his mouth. Apparently it tasted fine to him. Thornfur placed his tail over the white tom's shoulder. "We should get back to camp. I have to organize some more patrols."

"I'll go out again!" exclaimed Cloudpaw through a mouthful of rabbit. Ashpoppy shushed him cheerfully and the four WindClan cats began their journey back to their camp. But the hair on Tansypaw's back still prickled uneasily in the half-breeze, and the pain of knowing and of tasting still smoldered in her mouth. She ran her tongue around the insides, trying to swipe it off.

The others ran ahead, but Tansypaw followed more slowly. She couldn't place it, but there was a knowledge burning inside of her, and it felt like a sign from StarClan except StarClan would never send one like that, where everything was confused and everything hurt and it singed the tip of her tongue so she could never say it or bring it from the deep recesses of her head but it was there and oh StarClan it was there.

"Tansypaw!"

She looked up and shook herself out of her thoughts. The darkness evaporated from her mind as quickly as it had arrived and she ran after Cloudpaw and the two warriors, as light and as carefree as ever, unaware that a seed had been planted deep within her mind, and that it was growing.

**x x x**

Sootpaw sat underneath a spreading pine, halfheartedly gnawing at a pigeon as he watched his father stand rigidly by the camp entrance.

Falconswoop was tense as he surveyed the hollow, his amber eyes narrowed and his shoulders hunched around his neck, which was bristling dangerous. He was keeping his eye on the dark grey apprentice but had made no move to approach him, and so Sootpaw felt anxiety growing within him. Falconswoop was clearly aware of his presence, and it would feel wrong if he left, like disobeying his father. But what was the mottled tom doing?

The answer became apparent as Birchcloud padded into the clearing. The pale grey tom moved with grade, a bundle of herbs clutched in his mouth. He flicked an ear in greeting to Falconswoop, and it was returned with a curt nod. Behind the medicine cat came Kitepaw, mouth also filled with herbs. His eyes widened when he saw Falconswoop and he took an automatic step backwards, his paws fumbling over the marshy ground.

"Put those down," ordered Falconswoop angrily. He positioned his bulk threateningly in front of the small brown tabby, watching Birchcloud out of the corner of his eye. But the medicine cat dit not interrupt. "Come with me. It's about time you learned to fight like a warrior."

Kitepaw shot a despairing glance at Birchcloud, but the medicine cat had turned away. Sootpaw felt torn between anger and respect for the medicine cat. It was good that he was letting Kitepaw fight his own battles, but shouldn't he be watching out for him as well? Kitepaw was _scared_.

_I thought you wanted Kitepaw to become a strong warrior._ Her voice was quiet.

_I do_, he snapped back angrily. _But I don't want to see him bullied into it. I just wish he would enjoy this training stuff like normal cat should._

_He can enjoy what he wants._

Sootpaw flattened his ears. It was hard to argue with her when she wasn't being stingy or cynical – Dawnpaw was always softly honest, and whenever he tried to goad her into something more, she would quickly retreat. The grey apprentice was about to reply when Falconswoop turned towards him.

"Sootpaw," mewed his father harshly. "You're coming too."

Careful not to look at Kitepaw or Falconswoop, Sootpaw got to his paws and began to follow them out of camp. They were headed towards the training hollow, and the tom knew the path instinctively. The journey there was quiet.

A twig cracked behind him. Sootpaw twisted his head around to see Kitepaw gingerly stepping over a broken stick, not meeting his brother's gaze. The brown tabby was following Falconswoop meekly, the fear in his face somewhat dissolved but still evident.

When they arrived at the training hollow, Falconswoop turned and faced his sons, amber eyes narrowed. When he spoke, his voice was taut and powerful. "We are going to fight," he said, enunciating every sound in his hiss. "You are going to prove to me that you are true warriors."

Sootpaw nodded determinedly. He could do this. Beside him, Kitepaw was looking up at the older warrior nervously. Finally, the dark brown apprentice gave a slight, nervous nod. Falconswoop's approval would be hard for him to earn, but it would be even harder for him to live without it. This training session had to be done.

Without warning, Falconswoop launched himself at Sootpaw. The young tom ducked and rolled to the side and his father landed on the dirt behind him. Fast as lightening, Falconswoop turned and swiped out at him. Sootpaw ducked the first blow, but the second one caught him upside the head. Dazed, he stepped back, amber eyes narrowed on his target.

Falconswoop whipped around and leapt at Kitepaw, paws extending. The tabby ducked, but not quickly enough, and Falconswoop still caught him by his shoulders, knocking him back. They tussled, but Falconswoop soon gained the upper hand, forcing Kitepaw onto his belly. Kitepaw tried to twist away, but Falconswoop held firm.

Sootpaw threw himself at Falconswoop, landing on his father's shoulders and pulling him backwards. They both fell, but Falconswoop reacted more quickly, twisting around so that when the apprentice hit the ground on his back, the warrior was standing. But before he could take a swipe at Sootpaw's belly, Kitepaw pushed himself against the mottled tom's back legs, and they buckled. Falconswoop adjusted his step, but in the moment that it took him, Sootpaw was back on his paws.

Taking the initiative, Sootpaw lunged at his father, snapping at his neck but knowing he would evade the attack. Falconswoop did just that, rearing up onto his hind legs and grasping at Sootpaw with his forepaws, twisting him around and throwing him down to the ground.

The grey apprentice struggled to get up, but Falconswoop was too fast. He held Sootpaw down to the ground even as the younger tom fought against him. Sootpaw paused for a moment, thinking. He held still, allowing his father to relieve the pressure slightly. Then he rolled sideways with all his might, bucking up from the ground and throwing Falconswoop sideways.

The mottled warrior hid the ground hard but recovered instantly, and they tussled for a few short moments under Falconswoop had Sootpaw pinned down with his belly flat against the ground. "Very good," said his father. "You're coming along fine."

Sootpaw blinked warmly at the unexpected praise. As Falconswoop padded back towards Kitepaw, Sootpaw rolled over onto his stomach, content to watch the ensuing fight.

Falconswoop lunged at Kitepaw, and Kitepaw twisted up to fight him off. But the young tom was frail, and his weak body crumpled underneath Falconswoop's larger bulk as the spotted warrior pushed him down to the ground. Falconswoop held him there with a heavy paw and raised his other, as if to strike a blow.

A strange emotion struck Sootpaw then. Unsure why, he rushed forward, barreling into Falconswoop and trying to stop him from batting Kitepaw.

His father turned and reared, slashing him across the face. "Stay out of this!" he spat, eyes narrowed. "I'm testing your brother now."

The words were angry, but they barely registered. Sootpaw was only aware of the blinding pain on the side of his muzzle.

Slashed.

His father had slashed him.

Claws unsheathed.

Sootpaw stumbled backwards, tasting blood. Falconswoop had cut him. That meant he had been about to attack Kitepaw, claws unsheathed. Why would he do that? How could he do that? Was it a punishment?

Falconswoop met his gaze steadily and stepped towards him. "Kitepaw, go back to camp," he snarled, ears flat against his cranium. Behind him, the dark tabby scrambled to his paws and looked at Sootpaw worriedly. Sootpaw gave him a quick nod, indicating that it was okay to leave.

After Kitepaw had left, Falconswoop took a menacing step forward. "Sootpaw, there's something you need to understand," he mewed, voice silky.

"You were going to hurt him," said Sootpaw, aware that blood was making his muzzle sticky. His cheek had been cut by his father's glinting claws.

Falconswoop nodded. "I had no choice. Your brother... he only sees fit to follow Birchcloud around and fetch him herbs. But ShadowClan is a strong and proud Clan, and the weak will not be tolerated for long. If Kitepaw doesn't shape up, he won't be able to earn his keep as a warrior. Punishment for him would remind him that he needs to train more, to become strong. Like you."

His father's praise tore him. What Falconswoop was saying made sense. Kitepaw needed to be a strong warrior, but no matter how many times they mentioned that, he never changed. Falconswoop knew the solution – it was violence. To hurt Kitepaw, to show him why he needed to be strong.

But...

"He's your son," Sootpaw whispered, mouth dry.

Claws grinding into the dirt, Falconswoop shook his head tersely. "As long as he continues to neglect his duties, he cannot be my son. You know that he needs to train."

Sootpaw nodded. That was right. Kitepaw needed to train, and if hurting him was the only way to get the message through, it needed to be done. He opened his mouth to say as much when –

_Can't you see that Kitepaw doesn't want to be a warrior? That he doesn't care about pleasing Falconswoop?_

The tom hissed. _I thought I told you to leave me alone about this._

_Sootpaw, I'm just saying that hurting him won't help. You can't make him whatever you want. Don't you see that? Falconswoop doesn't care about him. He doesn't even care about you. _

_Shut up_, he thought.

_Then stop sending me your thoughts. If that was my brother, I wouldn't let anyone hurt him._

_Shut up!_ Sootpaw roared at her, blocking her out. How had she become so vocal so quickly? Whenever they spoke about Kitepaw, she was always defending him, yet whenever they spoke about anything else, she easily deferred to him.

He could feel her battering at the back of his mind, trying to convince him to let Kitepaw go. But he kept her shut out, putting the wall back up as he turned to face Falconswoop. His father's amber eyes met his. There was a moment of doubt.

And she poured through.

A scene filled his head, a warm scene, permeated through with love. He was seeing from Dawnkit's eyes as she sat in the nursery, wrapped about her brother. They were both purring, lying on their mother's stomach as it rose and fell steadily. Branchkit nestled closer to her and she licked the top of his head. He felt the love in her family.

And he felt the love she had for her brother.

And when she showed him the next scene, where Branchpaw was delivering kits, he felt his heart swell with pride. Then it collapsed into worry at his gaunt face and tired movements. Part of him longed for the sort of connection they had once shared. But the other part loved him even more for following his dreams.

_Sootpaw._

_Go away._

_Sootpaw._

_Go away._

"Sootpaw!"

He snapped back to reality as Dawnpaw receded, and he quickly rebuilt his barriers, determined that that wouldn't happen again. Yet... neither he nor his father were proud of Kitepaw right now. No, they were ashamed of him. But if he could help his Clan in another way, would they be proud of him then?

"Why do you want Kitepaw to become a warrior so badly?" Sootpaw asked in a whisper so quiet that for a moment he wasn't sure if he had spoken aloud.

Time slowed down. Falconswoop stared at him incredulously, taken aback that he had even dared to ask. Then the tom's amber eyes turned to stone. "Are you questioning me?"

"I just..." Sootpaw paused, trying to think of a way to say it that didn't challenge his father. "I just... maybe it isn't what he wants after all." Dimly, he felt a sense of triumph from Dawnpaw.

"There is no room in ShadowClan for the weak," said Falconswoop, baring his front teeth in snarl. "None."

Sootpaw gulped.

And asked the unallowed. The unquestionable. The forbidden.

"Is that what happened to my mother?" he whispered.

Falconswoop's eyes flashed. "Your mother wasn't strong enough to stay with us," he said, and his voice cracked ever-so-slightly on the last word. "But she gave me two healthy sons. You and Kitepaw. You're becoming a strong warrior. But he isn't. He isn't, and it burns her memory."

"But she was weak?" Sootpaw asked. All he knew was that his mother had died shortly after his birth. Nothing more. Falconswoop had never allowed them to ask.

His father regained his composure. "She was too weak to be with me. But I will not allow her sons to go to waste."

There was an odd vulnerability in his father's eyes that frightened the young grey tom. But he held his ground and swallowed nervously. "Wouldn't she have wanted Kitepaw to do whatever he wanted? To... to search for herbs, if that was what he loved?"

"No!" Something even darker had entered Falconswoop's eyes, and it shook Sootpaw down to his core. "You will become warriors. You will do what I say. You know that my approval means everything to you, Sootpaw."

He nodded. It did. All he wanted was for Falconswoop to praise him. But now his father finally had, and something seemed off. But maybe nothing was off. Maybe he had been wrong to bring up his dead mother. Guilt churned within him. Was this hurting his father? Could Falconswoop feel pain?

The urge to back off stirred inside of him, but he held his ground. There was one more question that he needed to ask. "Did you love her?"

"A warrior isn't concerned with love," said his father.

Sootpaw blinked. "Do you love us?"

"What?" exclaimed Falconswoop, advancing towards the apprentice, towering over him, eyes burning and fur bristling. "I thought you would make a good warrior one day, but you're thinking too much. Love isn't important, and if you can't see that, neither are you. I made a mistake."

With that, he turned away and stalked through the forest. Even as he strode away, it was easy to feel the anger and contempt rolling off of his body in waves. His pawsteps were heavy, cracking the bracken beneath them.

Sootpaw stood rooted to the ground, cold running though him. His heart felt as though it was being ripped apart. All of the hard-earned praise, all of the respect – it was gone.

_This is all your fault_, he thought bitterly, trying to place the pain anywhere but inside of him. Dawnpaw didn't reply.

_Do you hear that? This is all your fault! None if it would have happened if you weren't inside my head! I hate you!_

Shame pooled within him. He had never felt so angry. His skin was glowing hot, and his insides were twisting up, strangling him from the inside.

_I hate you!_

**X X X X X X**

**A/N:** I was going to add another scene into the end, but it didn't fit well, so I threw in a complication with WindClan at the beginning. Thanks to **littlemisslibrarian** for reviewing, you're totally awesome! :) I'm going to try and make the chapters longer, or better, or whichever, so except less frequent updates, especially as school work begins to pile up. But thanks to everyone who has read so far for their support, and keep on reading and please tell me what you think!

I hope the Sootpaw and Falconswoop thing made sense. Next chapter will hopefully be Dawnpaw and Sootpaw again, or something, haha. I don't really know yet, but I do have most of my outline pretty much figured out :D

Also, apparently in the next Warriors book, the Erins are giving Brook kits, and so not to confuse myself, that story idea is going out the window (or just in the box, who knows?). But I do have two new ideas that I am exploring, so tell me if either seems interesting: an AU BramblexSquirrel fic in which the whole quest to the new territories never happens, or a Harry Potter crossover, where the young kittypet Harry learns that he has warrior blood and is invited to join LionClan, where dwell the brave at heart.

So thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Yours,

- PV :)


	10. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Branchpaw walked in dreams distinctly not his own that night. As he padded through the star-lit forest, the leaves and bushes brushed silver by the half-moon, he felt a strange current running through his body. He was scared, but he was powerful. No cat could walk with StarClan like he did that night.

There was no explanation for this new power. He liked to to think that his knowledge came from StarClan, but there was something within him that hinted that it didn't, and somewhere inside of him he knew what this was, but just as the name began to rise in the gorge of his throat, he stopped thinking.

And went back to walking through the forest.

He knew there were cats nearby, discussing something urgent, but no matter how he pricked his ears, he couldn't quite catch their whispers. Despite his curiosity, his hunger, something pulled him back – fear. These were not his woods. He had not been invited here. This was where StarClan roamed, and he didn't belong.

_Of course I do_, he thought darkly. He was a medicine cat apprentice. If he was visiting StarClan that night, there had to be a reason. He wasn't strong enough to make it here on his own. They must have invited him, that was it. He must have been invited.

With a sudden flash of movement, a calico she-cat stepped out in front of him, her eyes wary and the scar on her throat rippling in the moonlight. His breath hitched for a moment as his eyes caught on it, and then he blinked and brought himself to meet her gaze.

"Branchpaw," she mewed slowly, and he thought he heard a hint of confusion in her tone. "What are you doing here?"

He dipped his head. "I need you to tell me who the threat is, Blossompaw. I want to know who will betray me. Betray ThunderClan."

"Branchpaw..." Her voice was frailer than he remembered, her body thinner, her fur sparser. But her scar still shone as ugly as ever. "StarClan needs you to be strong."

"What does that mean, though?" Branchpaw challenged her. "I can feel that something is wrong. I'm not mouse-brained. But I don't know what it is, and it worries me."

"It worries StarClan too!" she retorted, a flash of irritation in her voice. Her eyes glinted a hard, mossy green. "Don't you understand that we can't tell you who it is, that that would just make it worse? StarClan is placing a lot of faith in you right now. You need to stay strong, or else this cat will destroy your Clan."

"Make it worse?" he asked, incredulous. "How would telling me who it is make it worse? That way I could warn Slatestar, I could stop them, I..."

"Listen, Branchpaw," said Blossompaw, more quietly this time. She took a step towards him, and he noticed the slight shudder than ran along her back. "StarClan has already interfered once with how this will go, and it had disastrous consequences. If we warn you, the cat who walks among you – with you, even – will take over."

"With me?" His eyes narrowed, but he was calmer now, trying to see the sense in what Blossompaw was saying. "I know this cat?"

She nodded slowly.

Branchpaw heaved a sigh. "And... and I have to stay strong?" he asked. His eyes were once again dancing over her scar, so he lifted his gaze and watched the way the moon dappled her pelt. She was very pretty, but when she was worried there was something sickly about her, something that made him want to claw it away and make her body light with relief.

He was struck with an odd urge then, between tearing away at the darkness and tearing away at _her_. The image that flashed into his mind was so vivid that it must have been real. He was tearing at her fur, blood spattering onto his muzzle, adrenaline pumping through his veins. And the scar, the scar, the scar, the scar!

The tom let out an anguished gasp. Blossompaw's eyes widened and she stepped back hurriedly. Branchpaw blinked and flattened his ears, stepping towards her like a snake. Fright was rolling off of her pelt in waves and it fed him, fed the hunger gnawing at his belly.

He took one more step forward, his eyes cold and hollow in the night, his legs moving without his control and yet with his urging at the same time. Blossompaw took one more step back, mirroring him, and then she threw herself forward.

The attack took him by surprise and he stumbled back, lying with his belly exposed while he stood over him, one unsheathed claw resting on his soft belly. Branchpaw blinked and felt a surge of fear spread through him, met with a prick of surprise. "What?" he asked.

Blossompaw took a deep breath and step back. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, though she didn't sound sorry at all.

He lay there, breathing heavily. "No, I'm... I'm... I'm sorry," he mewed, a sickening feeling entering his stomach. "I shouldn't... I shouldn't be here."

Because he thought he knew what was happening to him now. He thought he knew and he wished it wasn't true but somewhere deep inside of him, he knew it had to be. But Branchpaw denied it, shutting it out of his mind, wishing it to be different.

"No, you shouldn't be," she whispered, sounding scared again. But the terror in her eyes had vanished, only to be replaced by pity. Why was she pitying him? He knew. Oh, StarClan, he knew. But this was just a bad dream. He would wake up, and everything would be fine.

"I can't help you anymore," Blossompaw mewed, speaking again. Her words sounded hollow in his ears. "I shouldn't have spoken to you in the first place, but they said it would help, they said... Branchpaw, I'm sorry. But you still need to be strong. You can do this."

He nodded wearily, and then fixed his gaze with hers, suddenly hating himself more than ever. How had he almost attacked her when she had already gone through so much? "I didn't mean to..." he whispered softly.

"It isn't your fault," she replied, and he could see the difficulty in believing that in her eyes. She was disgusted with him, hated what was happening, what he was – yet she recognized that he was just an apprentice, just a kit, really, and that it wasn't his fault. None of it was his fault. It was coincidence.

Was it? Was he really Branchpaw, or had that always been just a disguise for the darkness lurking inside of him?

No. In the morning, everything would be better. This was just a bad dream.

He closed his eyes and let the blackness overtake him.

**x x x**

Sootpaw hadn't returned to camp.

After yesterday's incident, he had fled back to his familiar pine shelter, vision swamped by anger and indignation and shame. How dare Falconswoop tell him he wasn't a good warrior? How dare Dawnpaw interfere in his business like that? And his last words to her: _I hate you!_

Now nothing was right. Kitepaw probably thought that he had sided with Falconswoop, and his brother might even hate him. Falconswoop was _ashamed_ of him, even. Everything that he had worked for had been destroyed because of Dawnpaw's memories.

Because of her love.

He cringed. It was her feelings for Branchpaw that had driven him to question his father's own. But he should have known that Falconswoop would consider those questions immature. And his father was right.

Love was bad. Weak.

If he wanted to help Kitepaw, he had to stop caring for his brother and start pushing him. Falconswoop was right. He could see that now. But why hadn't he seen it earlier? Why had he shamed himself?

It was morning.

The grey tom was stretched underneath the sheltering branches of the tree, the needles gently grazing his smoky fur. Vaguely, he reached out for Dawnpaw, but when he felt their minds connect, he flinched back. Thankfully, she was still asleep, so he reached out again tentatively and calmed himself for a moment by feeling her peacefulness.

How could she be like that after what she had done to him? Sootpaw sighed and rested his head on his slender grey paws, his eyes only half-open as he contemplated going back to sleep. But soon the Clan would notice that he was gone, and if they tracked his scent out here, he would lose this sanctuary. Great.

He got to his paws and padded away, brushing through the overhanging branches. The morning sun was warm, though there was a slight chill in the air, a reminder of the impending leaf-fall. The tom had been born at the end of a leaf-fall, and his earliest memories were the chill of leaf-bare and the cruel frost. He supposed that those were his mother's last.

Sootpaw paused for a moment as he approached the camp. There was a strong scent trail leading out of it, and he opened his mouth to identify the cats. Sprucetail, Flowerpaw, and Greywing had gone off on the dawn patrol. That meant Falconswoop was still in camp.

Still too weak to face his father, he turned and fled, the feeling of anger rushing back into his skin. A choked sob threatened to burst out of him, but he knew that anything too strong would wake Dawnpaw, and he didn't want to have to face her. So he ran through the pine forest, paws pounding against the marsh ground.

He ran until his legs were sore, grateful for the exercise. The air rushing by his pelt helped to calm him, and he drank in the brightness of the morning happily, feeling the sunlight re-energize him. Then a familiar scent hit him and he stopped, cowering low beneath a tangled bush of thorns.

Sootpaw crept forward, keeping his belly against the ground, as he peered through the bracken. Just as he had thought, Kitepaw was there, with Birchcloud by his side. The young grey tom was sitting, listening steadily to Kitepaw's silence, for the brown tabby was trying to find his voice.

"I... I just can't do it," said Kitepaw morosely. "I can't do what Falconswoop and Sootpaw want me to do. I can't be a warrior like them."

"No one is saying you have to be," said Birchcloud gently. He gazed at Kitepaw with only sympathy in his amber eyes, none of the distrust that seemed to always be there when he looked at Sootpaw. The dark grey apprentice felt a sudden pang of anger. "You can do whatever you want."

"But I can't," hissed Kitepaw, lashing his tail. "You know me. You know that I'm... I'm smart, I'm a good hunter, I usually... I usually keep a calm head... But around them, I can't show them that. I just seem weak."

Birchcloud stepped closer to the apprentice, pressing his shoulder against his and wrapping his tail around the younger tom's flank. "Kitepaw," said the medicine cat, gently but firmly, "I know what you're capable of. I know you're too scared to stand up to Falconswoop. But you have to believe me when I say that you can. What do you want?"

Kitepaw looked down and said nothing. Beside him, Birchcloud sighed and flicked a sympathetic ear. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me."

The dark brown tabby looked up with wide amber eyes. "I can't," he said finally. "I have to become a warrior. Falconswoop and Sootpaw are expecting that of me. I can't let them down."

There was a moment of silence, and then Birchcloud nodded. "Okay," he mewed. "Then you better get back to camp. Seedfur is probably wondering where you are."

Kitepaw nodded and got up to leave. Sootpaw hesitantly took a step back, feeling guilty because he knew he shouldn't be watching this, but unable to look away. He should have left long ago, but he couldn't, and he didn't want Kitepaw running right into him.

"And Kitepaw," said Birchcloud suddenly. His voice was different now. It was still gentle, firm, intelligent, but it had lost the whispering, soothing edge that had calmed the tabby before.

Kitepaw turned and looked back at the medicine cat, flicking his tail questioningly. There was something in the moment that followed that unnerved Sootpaw, but he would never be able to place exactly what it was.

"I appreciate your help in finding herbs," continued the medicine cat. "But since you've decided to become a warrior, you should focus on your training instead."

This was followed by a soft pause and a flinch from Kitepaw's direction. Then he slowly nodded once more, and took off back towards camp. Birchcloud watched him go wearily before turning to the bushes where Sootpaw was hiding.

The young apprentice groaned. The game was up.

"You can come out now," said Birchcloud.

Sootpaw grudgingly stood up and padded around the bushes, into the clearing. As he gazed at Birchcloud, he noticed that the usual contempt had entered the grey tom's eyes. What had he done to make Birchcloud so mad at him?

"I didn't do anything to Kitepaw," said Sootpaw automatically, his guard up. _Why do you hate me so much, Birchcloud?_

Birchcloud dipped his head. "He's scared of you and your father. Both of us know what would make him happy. You need to let him do that."

Sootpaw shook his head. "You don't understand. He needs to become a warrior." Because warriors were strong and love was weak. That was what Falconswoop had explained to him. That was what the truth was.

Now there was pity in Birchcloud's eyes, and it hurt Sootpaw more than anything else. Why pity him? He was going to be a great warrior. He would be leader one day, Sootstar of ShadowClan. Then Birchcloud would learn to respect him. He would see.

"Never mind," he grunted, and turned away. Birchcloud let him go, and Sootpaw could feel the tom's eyes burning into the back of his head. He narrowed his eyes and began to run, hating the conversation that had just taken place.

He was strong.

Sootpaw didn't know how long he ran for, but it was exhilarating, and it cleared his mind. For once he could not feel Dawnpaw, only the familiar comfort of his own mind, empty of thoughts. He didn't tire, not for awhile, and it felt amazing, like he had run to StarClan themselves and they were celebrating his arrival by granting him untold power and speed.

He didn't know how long he ran for, but he knew that it was suddenly cut short by a horrid scent. Blood.

Sootpaw skidded to a stop, scenting again. It was there, definitely there, but it was stale. It was old. But if it was still this strong – there must have been a lot of blood. He nervously scented the air for a third time, trying to find the origin of the smell.

He tracked it to a low flat rock, noting with surprise that he had almost reached the edge of the territory. Near him was the great strip that had been contested between ShadowClan and ThunderClan for generations. His fur prickled with unease so close to the border, but that anxiety was nothing compared the blood.

Sootpaw looked down at the rock, noticing a dark crimson stain spread across it. There must have been something killed here once, but it was gone now. Maybe the fox had done it – this was, of course, near where the fox had been after it had come back. They had chased it off of their territory, but it had returned to maul him, and perhaps it had simply done this along the way.

Slightly relieved, he turned away – only to find another scent of blood wafting towards him. He followed it through the trees, towards the stream, tasting the air gingerly. As strong as he was, his knees almost buckled as he saw the next bloodstain, a spreading one underneath a bramble bush.

And then there was another once. And another one. And he realized with horror that it made a trail.

A trail for the fox to follow.

This was why it had come back.

But who would do a thing like this? Sootpaw's mind was racing. Who would lead the fox back? It couldn't have been any of the cats on the patrol with him. Hailstripe had been there, as had Greywing and Seedfur. No one would try and hurt Greywing and Seedfur – they were good warriors, but they didn't matter. So that left Hailstripe. But who would want to hurt the deputy?

Who would want to be the deputy?

No. He refused to believe it. Horror seeped through his veins, crawling underneath his fur, blanketing him in a wave of terror. This couldn't be true.

Around him, the forest grew cold. Sootpaw whipped around and found himself face to face with another warrior, but this was one he didn't recognize. The tom was large, muscular, with great amber eyes. There was a presence about him, an air more commanding than even Eaglestar himself.

"Kitepaw...?" The two cats looked alike, but it wasn't Kitepaw. This cat was stronger than Kitepaw, wisdom reflecting in his eyes.

The tom swung his broad head from side to side. "I'm sorry," he mewed. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this. But everything... we messed it up."

"What?" asked Sootpaw, narrowing his eyes. Who was this cat? Why was he on ShadowClan territory? And why didn't Sootpaw feel afraid?

The stranger looked up and locked his gaze with Sootpaw's. "It was only ever meant to be you. Everything was meant to work out. But then this happened, and you put yourself in the way, and we had to change everything."

"I don't understand. Who are you?" Sootpaw felt like he should be worried, but there was something serene about the larger tom.

"Just remember that the son is not always like the father," said the tabby gently. "I fought for that my whole life, and I want you to know that it can be true. The sins of the father are not the sins of the son."

Sootpaw narrowed his eyes, but before he could ask another question, the great tom vanished. Sootpaw stared into the space where he had been, utterly confusd, and felt like he should have known that cat, felt a strange sort of kinship tugging at his paws.

But the blood. The trail.

_The sins of the father._

And everything clicked.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **I don't know how I'm going to manage to make this thirty chapters or so when the plot is moving so fast, but I promise that there's going to be lots more of Sootpaw and Dawnpaw in the future (and sequels? yay? It is planned as a trilogy, but we still have to see if I can finish this one first). I'll probably throw in a few interesting wrenchs to slow things down and make everything complicated.

The sins of the father? The cat visting Sootpaw was definitely a cat we all know and love (well, most of us, anyways) and it should be pretty obvious who it is. Maybe this explains why Birchcloud hates Sootpaw so much. And Birchcloud and Kitepaw, wow. I'm doing my best to love Birchcloud here, and I know he seems a bit stuck-up, like he's pressuring Kitepaw as much as Falconswoop is, but hopefully we'll see a good side of him soon.

Next chapter is Dawnpaw and Toadstripe, and I promise something very exciting is going to happen soon :)

Thanks to **eternal-ni6 **and **PieInYaFace** for reviewing :D You guys get Blossompaw plushies. So if you already have the Branchpaw ones I gave out earlier, you're in luck. And oh, Branchpaw, poor guy. I bet you can guess what's up with him?

I also want to thank everyone who's reading this (thanks, traffic page!), and I want to encourage you guys to review by running a contest. So here's how it's going to work: At the end of every chapter for the next few chapters, I'm going to ask a question concerning the plot, and if you answer correctly then you get a point, and whoever has the most points at the end gets to make a pairing suggestion or a plot suggestion or create a character who will have a semi-important role. You tell me what kind of prize you'd like.

So, first question:

_1. Who was the cat who visited Sootpaw and who laid the blood trail?_

Wow, long author's note.

Thanks for reading and please review,

- PV :)


	11. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was the morning light that greeted Dawnpaw as she stretched her sore muscles in the ThunderClan camp. The sun blinked warmly at her, brushing the rocky walls around her with pale gold and amber. The day was comfortably warm, but the briskness of the air carried a hint of colder weather.

"Good morning, lazybones," purred Elmpaw. The golden-brown tabby padded over to her, his green eyes awake and flickering with interest. His pelt was shining with a faint layer of sweat, and a tangle of burrs was stuck to his shoulder.

"Dawn patrol?" she asked, leaning forward to groom the purrs out. Underneath her touch she felt him tense momentarily before exhaling softly. After she had untangled his fur, Dawnpaw felt the soft vibrations of a purr.

"Exactly," Elmpaw mewed, looking over to make sure his shoulder was clear and giving it a few quick licks as she withdrew. He looked embarrassed, but she couldn't tell why. He met her gaze quickly and then looked down at his paws.

"Well," said Dawnpaw dramatically, "I don't think I'll ever be allowed on the dawn patrol again, not after what happened the last time Thickfur took me out with him. If I die, it would make him look back in front of Slatestar."

Elmpaw cast a quick glance to the camp entrance, where Slatestar was cheerfully sharing tongues with Larchstripe. His whiskers twitched in amusement. "He could use a good comeuppance," mewed the tom wryly.

"Elmpaw!" she hissed, mortified. "He's a warrior!"

"Relax," he said, touching his tail to her shoulder. "I don't mean it. You know that I think Thickfur is a fine warrior. I just don't think he was the right choice of a mentor for you, that's all."

"I'm sure it'll all work out," said Dawnpaw lightly. "I haven't even been an apprentice for a moon. Things could change."

Elmpaw looked doubtful. "Maybe. But Grasscloud hasn't changed one bit in all the moons we've been together, and I'm almost a warrior. She started out firmer than StarClan and it looks like she plans to end that way, too."

She wasn't sure why she was defending Thickfur. But after all, he was a warrior. And besides, thinking you were better than someone... it just lead to situations like Sootpaw's. At the mention of the ShadowClan tom, Dawnpaw winced inwardly and shoved the thought out of her mind.

"Still..." Dawnpaw said at length. "He's a warrior and we need to respect him."

"I just don't like the way he treats you," said Elmpaw, his eyes narrowed. Dawnpaw suddenly felt uncomfortable. She hadn't seen Elmpaw so angry before – StarClan, she barely saw him angry at all – and over such a small matter?

It made her pelt prick uncomfortably.

"Just give it time, okay?" she mumbled.

Elmpaw must have sensed her discomfort. He pressed himself against her, letting his body relax. "I didn't mean to worry you, I'm sorry," he mewed.

Dawnpaw nodded. Truthfully, as weird as it had been, nothing could worry her after what had happened with Sootpaw. What had the tom said? _I hate you!_ She had only been trying to help. It was the one time she had had the courage to speak up against him, and it had failed. All it had done was reinforce Falconswoop's message.

But how could Sootpaw not see how important love was? It was love and caring for others that sustained her. She loved Branchpaw, her brother, and she loved Elmpaw like he was her brother. They were there for her and she was there for them.

Well, mostly. The ginger she-cat cast an involuntary glance at the medicine cat den, expecting to see Branchpaw asleep inside. But it was empty, save for Owlfeather, who was resting off a sprained paw. That was odd – her brother had never been an early riser.

"Dawnpaw?" Elmpaw prompted, moving away and looking down at her with a flicker of concern.

"I'm okay," she reassured him. "Just thinking."

Now that Sootpaw had decided never to talk to her again, she had time to think, and there was no fear that he would slip into her mind and discover her secrets. Dawnpaw wanted to like the peace of mind, wanted to be grateful for it, yet she was still anxious to discover why they had been joined like this. They would have to talk about it, yet she doubted that he would be keen on a heart to heart.

Elmpaw nodded and sighed regretfully. "I'm going to go grab something to eat... would you like anything? Or are you going training with Thickfur soon?"

"I've had a mouse already," said Dawnpaw honestly. She looked around the clearing, green eyes narrowed curiously. "And Thickfur should be coming to find me, I just don't know where he is."

The tabby nodded again, pressed his pelt briefly against hers, then padded off towards the fresh-kill pile. Dawnpaw's stomach churned as she watched him go. Sure, she wouldn't have told him about her mind-link, but he hadn't asked about either.

_You're just being mouse-brained_, she told herself. Elmpaw couldn't be expected to ask, and she couldn't hold it against him. Still, the she-cat wished she had someone to share her burden with.

Not Elmpaw. He wouldn't understand. Besides, it would be hard to ask him to take on the burden of knowing, especially when he was working so hard to become a warrior. As for Branchpaw – she would have told him, but lately he had looked so worn, his eyes gaunt and his speech hesitant. No, there was something going on with Branchpaw. She wished that he would tell her about it, but she assumed that it had to do with his training.

There were some secrets you couldn't share.

So that left her with no one to talk to her secret about. Except for Thickfur, but there was no way she was going to divulge it to him. He was so cruel to her, so bitter and taxing. He would just accuse her of lying. Besides, telling him – the secret was something she would only share with a friend. And Thickfur wasn't her friend. To the best of her knowledge, Sootpaw hadn't even told anyone. But then again, he didn't want anything more to do with her.

Dawnpaw sighed. Was there no one she could trust? This was hard to bear alone. But if she told someone and the connection cut off, if Sootpaw blocked her from every contacting him again, then she would seem ridiculous. _Oh by the way, he hasn't spoken to me since before I told you. I promise I'm not making it up._

A drop of water hit the back of her ginger coat. Dawnpaw looked up and narrowly missed being hit in the eye by another cold droplet. Rain was beginning to pour down, and hastily she looked around for the nearest shelter.

"Oh no you don't," mewed Thickfur, padding towards her. He was looked annoyed at the water sluicing off of his thick grey head, his amber eyes narrowed. Dawnpaw froze and stared at him, not looking forward to a training sessions when he was peeved, and also a little guilty for having been caught thinking about him.

"Are we going out in this?" she asked nervously, already guessing the answer. _Surely he doesn't want to train in this downpour either._

"Of course," her mentor scoffed. "You don't think the patrols get to say 'oh, it's raining, so we'll just wait here for it to clear up and hope our borders aren't invaded', do you?"

"No, Thickfur," she mumbled. "I just thought you wouldn't want to go out in the rain."

The heavyset tom sneered down at her, disdain written across his face. "What I want has no bearing on what I do. My first responsibility is to the Clan, not to my own wishes. For some reason, Slatestar sees fit to have you trained, and I have to do it, even if I consider it a waste of my time."

His words left her shell-shocked. That was possibly the meanest thing Thickfur had ever said to her. Her face burned with indignation, but she pushed it aside. "Yes, Thickfur," Dawnpaw mewed. And to think that just moments ago, she had considered telling him about Sootpaw.

He nodded and turned away. "Follow me," Thickfur meowed gruffly. Dawnpaw obeyed meekly, her paws dragging themselves after him. How could he expect her to be enthusiastic about her training when he was so mean to her all the time.

_I'm not a waste of time_. She sighed sadly, hoping Sootpaw would hear her and reassure her that while she may be incompetent and a coward and a horrible fighter, she was not a waste of time.

He didn't reply.

_Sootpaw?_

There was still no answer.

Even as she and Thickfur entered the woods to practice their stalking techniques, the grey tom hadn't bothered to contact her. The ground was wet and the air uncomfortable, and the rain pelted down in her mind as well, making it impossible to tear away at the boulders that separated his consciousness from hers.

Thickfur snarled at her and she immediately dropped lower until her belly was brushing the wet bracken. Her fur prickled in discomfort at the wetness. Dawnpaw crept forward a few steps, demonstrating her technique.

Thickfur hated her. Branchpaw was keeping something from her. Elmpaw just didn't quite understand her, no matter how much he cared. Sootpaw wasn't even talking to her, for StarClan's sake.

And the rain didn't look like it would be letting up anytime soon.

Dawnpaw sighed and relaxed slightly, trying to allow some of the water to drip from her fur back onto the muddy ground. It was getting colder, too, the wind chilling her already-soaked pelt.

"Put your rump down; you look like a fox cub!" Thickfur's voice cut through the foggy air.

She did as she was told, gritting her teeth and thinking of the day when she would finally become a warrior.

**x x x **

The rain was hitting hard and heavy as Toadstripe slipped out of his den, the reeds brushing miserably against his sleek black and brown pelt.

All around him, cats paid little attention to the water pouring down, sharing tongues in the center of camp and cheerfully eating their prey. The sky was overcast, however, and a few warriors were beginning to look at it doubtfully. A patrol had just returned, their fur slick with mud and their expressions dour.

"Is Rowanstar back yet?" asked a pale tabby, Reedthroat. He was soaked down the bone, but he didn't seem to mind. It was only RiverClan nature, Toadstripe supposed, not to mind the wetness. Still, the day was dark and the ground was muddy. It wasn't exactly a pleasant day.

He shook his head. "No, she's still out hunting. But if you have anything to report, you can tell me."

For a moment he felt a flash of unease, as if Reedthroat didn't think him capable of dealing with the problem, not after Silverpool's death. It was an irrational worry, but it still lived in the back of his mind, making him second-guess himself. Silverpool had died moons ago. He was strong even without her.

Reedthroat dismissed his worry. "No, we don't have anything to report," he mewed. "I was just checking to be sure. I like to know where our leader is in case anything happens to her."

Toadstripe tapped the warrior on the shoulder with his tail. "It's fine to be worried," he replied gruffly, "but Rowanstar can take care of herself. You know that."

"Yeah, sorry," said Reedthroat sheepishly. He ducked his head and turned away, padding over to Whitestream and another she-cat by the name of Fernpelt. Whitestream greeted him warmly, but the tortoiseshell warrior beside her just rolled her eyes and began gnawing at her fish.

Toadstripe watched them, amused. Reedthroat had no idea of the effect he had on she-cats. He had a mate in the nursery, Morningstep, and two kits that were big enough to take him to the ground. Yet Whitestream had had her eye on him since the pair had been apprentices together. Toadstripe could only hope that Lilypaw didn't end up falling for him as well.

It was sad, in a way. But Whitestream would find someone else, another tom who would love her back. Maybe Swampclaw, though Toadstripe had never seen the broad-shouldered warrior interested in another cat before. Still, she had hope. She was better off than him.

But there was nothing to be gained by wallowing in pity. Rowanstar had told him that enough times already. Yet Toadstripe couldn't help it. He had loved Silverpool since they had been kits together, loved her like he had never loved another. Living without her was torture. It was unbearable.

"Toadstripe! Are you alright?" A tortoiseshell and white she-cat had emerged from the nursery and was making her way towards him. The queen's belly was heavy with unborn kits, and the sight of it cheered him slightly.

"Hey Tawnyfeather," the deputy greeted his sister, pressing his nose to her cheek. She had also known loss. Her apprentice, Volepaw, had been lost in a storm. Yet she had moved on from it – she had a mate, Oaktail, and was about to become a mother.

Through it all, she had helped him stay afloat. Silverpool had been like a sister to her – as the Clan had claimed, there had never been two cats more in love than Toadstripe and Silverpool. They had been closer than kin, and as a result, Silverpool was family to his and he was family to hers.

Well, at least until her death. Then Swampclaw had grown away from him, preferring to disobey orders and lead his own patrols. There was a disconnect between them, as if Swampclaw blamed Toadstripe for Silverpool's death, yet it had been an accident.

A terrible accident.

He saw that Tawnyfeather was still waiting for an answer so he hastily reassured her that he was alright. "I was just thinking," mewed the tom. "Have to plan patrols for later..."

Tawnyfeather shook her head. "Toadstripe..." she said sorrowfully. "I can tell when you're thinking about her. You can't hide it."

He sighed and looked down at his paws. "I can't help it. I loved her."

"I know," she mewed, pressing her pelt against his. "But you have to be strong for Lilypaw."

Toadstripe stiffened, but just before he could answer, Russetpaw came pelting into camp, his ginger fur fluffed up and his eyes wide with panic. He skidded to a stop, spraying mud over the fresh-kill pile, and sat there, breathing heavily.

"Russetpaw!" Toadstripe rushed over to him, both glad to be out of the conversation with Tawnyfeather and worried for his apprentice. The usually handsome tom looked small and worried, his expression frantic. "What's wrong?"

"ShadowClan... on... our... territory," said Russetpaw, sucking in deep breaths of air. "I was out hunting when... when I scented them! They... there were so many... I saw..."

Reedthroat had come up, his fur bristling. "ShadowClan on our territory? We need to teach them a lesson!"

Toadstripe exchanged an uneasy glance with his sister. "How did you scent them in this much rain, Russetpaw?" he asked.

The ginger tom shuffled his paws nervously. "It was a fresh scent... and I peeked through the reeds where it was coming from... and there they were. A whole patrol-worth of them. They were scoping out our territory. Looking for places to invade. Places where they would have the advantage in a fight."

"Are you absolutely sure?" asked Toadstripe. If ShadowClan was on their territory, then this wasn't good. They needed to defend themselves. Yet if there was no proof remaining, if the rain had washed away their scent...

"I am," said Russetpaw fervently. "Here, scent me. I'm sure there must be some stench still on my pelt."

Reedthroat leaned forward and stuck his muzzle in the tom's thick ginger fur. He scented and then pulled back with a sharp nod. "There's definitely a trace of ShadowClan scent here, Toadstripe."

The deputy nodded. "One cat or a whole patrol?"

"I don't know," said Reedthroat. "But if Russetpaw says there was a whole patrol looking for places to invade, then I believe him."

"Yeah!" said Oaktail, coming up behind them. He pressed against Tawnyfeather, very likely the only cat smaller than he was, and the two twined tails. "You saw how they acted at the border, Toadstripe. And we've been scenting a warrior on our territory for ages."

"A lone warrior," reminded Toadstripe, but he wasn't so sure. Oaktail was right. The idea of a ShadowClan invasion wasn't completely out of the question. But why would they attack RiverClan?

"It could have just been a scout, to see how well our defenses were," said Russetpaw breathlessly. "Toadstripe, we have to do something!"

The brown and black tom made a quick decision. "If ShadowClan are going to attack us, we have to beat them too it. Reedthroat, Oaktail, start warning the other warriors. Tawnyfeather, find Goldenpaw and Hazelpaw and get them to fetch Rowanstar. We have to tell her what's happened."

"But you think there might be a battle?" asked Russetpaw. His eyes gleamed, and Toadstripe put it down to eagerness for a real battle. Russetpaw didn't yet understand the risks associated with battles.

"I'm not sure..." said Toadstripe slowly as the others ran off to do as he had instructed. "But knowing Rowanstar, there just might be..."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, you're like "I don't care who has a crush on Reedthroat or whether or not Swampclaw is an old bachelor..." :) But there's a point to all the exposition on RiverClan. I also really like Reedthroat now. I guess I've joined his posse.

But anyway, the first act of the story is drawing to close. There's going to be some pretty nice action soon, so I guess if you've been reading up this far, you deserve it. I've been checking the story traffic and I can see there's a good group of around ten or so of you keeping up to date with each chapter, and I just want to say thanks. Knowing that you're reading helps encourage me to finish what I start :)

Thanks to **Silvertail**, **eternal-ni6**, and** littlemisslibrarian **for reviewing! You guys get Reedthroat plushies... even though I hate sharing him D:

Chapter Question (Yeah yeah, just like English class. But there's a prize!):

_What's the deal with Branchpaw?_

And I'm keeping track of the last answers, don't worry :)

Also, try not to hate Thickfur too much. I really do love him.

Please review and thanks for reading,

- PV :)


	12. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

It was night, but then again, it was always night where they were. Two cats stood underneath a spreading maple, their figures cast in shadow and their eyes angry pinpricks of light.

"It's beginning," said the first, his form large and spiky where his fur stood in tufts. His mew was harsh, guttural, barely concealing his anticipation. "Tonight, our war begins."

The second was just as large, but his body was smoother, and when he moved he was like a snake, all languid stretches and lazy flicks of his tail. "They did well," he mewed, his voice deceivingly soft.

Flicking his long tail, the first nodded. "The two of them are setting everything in motion. Soon there will be three of them. Then we will be strong enough to finally do it."

"That will be our time to strike," agreed the second. He looked up, his eyes flashing bright blue in the hazy half-light. "StarClan has no idea what they did when they saved the life of that kit who's supposed to save their Clans."

"They let us in," mewed the spiked-furred tom. His pelt was mottled and dark, but even in the shadows, his face was a startlingly white. "That was their mistake. Now we have the edge."

The blue-eyed tom blinked. "How is the third one doing, anyway?"

"He's almost out. The kit is starting to recognize what's happening to him, but he'll be gone before it can matter. As for StarClan – they're too scared to help him, to let him in," said the first. "And even if the kit cannot survive the transformation, well, I have a back-up plan."

This caught the attention of the second figure, and he turned his dark tabby body around, his face alight with new interest. "You haven't spoken of this."

"No," replied the mottled tom. "It involves your brother."

He blinked. "My brother?"

A condescending purr began to rumble in the throat of the first cat, his amber eyes glinting sharply. "Your brother. His problem was always that he was too kind. His heart led him around. A shame, really. But now he let it control him once again. It created another opening."

"Another...?" The blue-eyed tom trailed off. "What have you done with it?"

The first cat shrugged his spiky shoulders. "You'll see soon enough."

The second narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure I will."

**x x x**

Cloudpaw padded into camp, yawning loudly. The wind was brisk on his short white fur, but being a WindClan cat, he was used to it. The day was nice, a welcome change from yesterday's rainstorms, though the heather was still slightly damp and it had tickled his forelegs during the patrol.

He didn't spot Thornfur anywhere, so the apprentice assumed that his mentor was still out hunting. It wouldn't be surprising. The ginger deputy often went out by himself, returning with hordes of prey for the Clan. That was merely one of the reasons that Cloudpaw was proud to be his apprentice.

Looking over and seeing Gorsetooth and Cedarpelt sharing tongues by the fresh-kill, Cloudpaw dipped his head and mewed a soft hello. Cedarpelt purred in response, while Gorsetooth nodded tersely. The brown warrior's respect sent a shiver of pride up Cloudpaw's spine. He had received the nod.

It was one of those things: _I'm a strong warrior, and I acknowledge that you are a strong warrior as well._ Gorsetooth might have been young, but he was broad-shouldered and dangerous with his claws. Most of the time he was silent, though the warrior seemed to open around Cedarpelt. She was the only one who could listen to his silence and understand him regardless.

Stormtail was returning as well, his jaws full of herbs. The blue-grey medicine cat flicked his long tail as he hurried back to the shelter of his den to organize the leaves. Cloudpaw watched him without much interest. He respected the medicine cat and his work, but had never really been interested in it.

Frostpool emerged from the nursery, her belly only barely showing signs that she was a queen. The white she-cat scanned the camp quickly for any sign of her mate before padding over to start a conversation with Stormtail.

At that moment, two cats came bounding down into the sheltered dip in the moorlands. It was Tansypaw, her eyes glowing, and her mentor, Ashpoppy. The silver tabby whispered something to her apprentice before padding off. Tansypaw nodded and then looked at Cloudpaw, her eyes settling on him.

Purring, she ran over. "Good morning!"

"It's barely morning," Cloudpaw retorted with a flick of his tail. "No, not even close. The sun will be setting soon."

Tansypaw rolled her eyes. It interested him to see her change whenever Ashpoppy wasn't around. Tansypaw went from being meek and shy to happy and playful when the pressure of doing her best was lifted from her shoulders. Being an overachiever, Cloudpaw had never had that problem.

"I know, but I haven't seen you all day," said Tansypaw, purring. "I went on dawn patrol, and when I came back, you were gone hunting."

"Fair enough," grumbled Cloudpaw jokingly. "You didn't go hang out with Rootpaw?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do like Rootpaw, but he's so boring all the time," she complained. "It's always about what Cedarpelt said or what Willowstar and Thornfur are expecting of him."

"Don't give me that – you're like that around your mentor," Cloudpaw pointed out.

Tansypaw sighed. "No. Well. Yes. I guess I am," she admitted shyly. "Still..."

"When Frostpool has her kits, you'll have new ones to play with too," Cloudpaw added, thinking. "And we're all expecting Mintpool to hit the nursery any day now with Thornfur's kits, ever since she got over the death of Sedgestorm..."

There was a flicker in the she-cat's eye at the mention of her deceased father, but she regained her composure quickly. "Are you saying you won't play with me anymore?"

The question caught him off guard. Cloudpaw shifted from paw to paw uncomfortably. "I... we're not kits anymore, Tansypaw."

"I know," she said gravely. "But you're still my best friend, Cloudpaw. Always." Then, unexpectedly, she leaned forward and pressed her muzzle to his cheek.

Pain lanced through him and he stumbled back, his muzzle burning. Cloudpaw gritted his teeth and dug his claws into the ground. StarClan, what was that? It had hurt so badly...

"Are you alright?" Tansypaw asked, eyes wide.

He swallowed past a lump in his throat. "Yeah, I..." The tom closed his eyes and tried to shake the burning sensation away. "I don't know what that was, I..."

"Cloudpaw..." Her voice was filled with worry.

"I'm fine," he assured her. Something buzzed in the back of his head, brushing lightly against his thoughts. His vision darkened for a second and then returned. Disoriented, he stumbled back. "Ah!"

"Cloudpaw!" Tansypaw rushed to press herself against him. Cloudpaw braced, but the pain did not return. Slowly, his vision swam back into focus. The buzzing in the back of his head receded. The sun stopped seeming so bright.

He blinked. "I'm alright now," he mewed, voice heavy with confusion. "I just... I don't know what happened. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," she meowed. "It wasn't your fault. Are you okay now? What happened? You just said you didn't know, never mind. Sorry. I mean..."

"Tansypaw," said Cloudpaw, cutting her off. "I'm okay. Just forget it, okay?"

Slowly, she nodded. "I will, don't worry. Not that you were worrying, I just... Oh Cloudpaw, I was just worried for a moment there."

"It's okay," he replied. "But don't worry anymore."

Hesitantly, the white apprentice let out an encouraging purr. He did feel better now. The pain was gone – in fact, it felt like it had never really been there in the first place. He could barely remember what it had felt like.

Unbeknownst to him, there was something pulsing in the back of his mind, a dark germ that had cocooned itself in a safe spot, a nest opened by shock. The mind had been cleared, the pathways unguarded, and he had been a vulnerable target.

The tom, unaware of the darkness that had been transmitted to him, touched his muzzle to Tansypaw's shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll all be fine."

He felt her purr beneath him. "Okay."

**x x x**

The sun was wavering on the horizon, flooding the darkening sky with brilliant waves of orange and pink. The stars were faintly visible, pale pinpricks of light dancing behind heavy clouds.

"I hope it doesn't rain again," said Flowerpaw, to no one in particular.

Sootpaw padded along behind her, listening to the sound of the wave lap against the shore. They were on the last patrol of the day, making sure that the RiverClan border was secure. The night was quiet so far, save for the gentle toss of the water and the faint bird calls from the towering pines.

"Mmm," mewed Hailstripe in way of reply. The white tom was leading the patrol, his pale grey tabby markings barely visible in the pale dusk.

Looking at him, Sootpaw felt a pang of guilt as his insides twisted. If what he thought was true, if someone had laid the blood trail – no. He wasn't going to think about it. And seeing that strange cat... it felt like a dream. The memory was so hazy, so faint, that he could almost forget that it had happened.

He blinked and tried to focus on the calmness of the night and the gentle sigh of the wind as it stirred the grass by his paws. In front of them, Sprucetail and Greywing were trotting with their heads up and their ears pricked.

The silence was peaceful. It was nice to have one more evening of greenleaf warmth before the leaves began to fall. It was hardly noticeable in the marsh, but here by the lake, some of the green hues were starting to shift to red.

The noise of Twolegs drifted towards them from up ahead. In the half-darkness, lights were visible, and for once, Sootpaw didn't feel threatened by the strange no-furred creatures. They sounded relaxed, happy, even, if they could even be happy.

"Flowerpaw?" prodded Hailstripe. Startled, the tortoiseshell she-cat looked up and opened her mouth to scent.

"There's no RiverClan scent on our side," the apprentice replied confidently. The deputy nodded, and Sootpaw flicked an ear in acknowledgment. She was right. The air was clean.

"Should we get closer to the border?" Sprucetail asked. In the shadow of the trees, she was a mere black silhouette. For a moment she reminded him of Falconswoop, all muscles and litheness. Sootpaw blinked and the image was gone.

Hailstripe shook his head. "I don't think we need to... Besides, they're already angry with us. We should stay on our side of the Twoleg area."

"That sounds right," said Greywing. His ears swiveled from side to side and the skinny grey tom perked up slightly. "Can we hunt on the way back?"

"It's getting dark," said Hailstripe doubtfully. "I want to get back soon, but if you want to stay out a bit longer, you can. Just come back to camp at a reasonable time."

Greywing nodded. "Alright. Sprucetail, are you coming?" he asked, turning to the she-cat beside him.

She shot a quick glance at the apprentices before turning back to Greywing and nodding. "Where to?"

"Not sure yet, but we should find out," Greywing mewed. He dipped his head to the deputy and padded off back towards the pine forest. After a slight hesitation, Sprucetail followed him.

Hailstripe turned back to the two apprentices. "Are you ready to go back, or is there anything else by the border you'd like to check out?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sootpaw saw Flowerpaw turn to look at him, but he kept his gaze fixed straight ahead. _Oh, just thought that I'd take a look to see if anyone had laid a blood trial to kill you._

"Sootpaw?" prompted the white and grey tom.

"Oh, no," said the apprentice with a quick shake of his head. _Pull yourself together, Sootpaw_. The trail of blood could have been any number of things. Maybe some warrior – not necessarily Falconswoop – had decided to lure the fox back in to kill it. Maybe the tom who had visited him had been from Dawnpaw's mind.

But he had blocked her.

Sootpaw ground his teeth in frustration. He didn't want to believe that it had been Falconswoop, but the more he thought about it, the more it seemed possible. His father wanted to be deputy – no, leader. But Falconswoop wasn't murderous, was he?

_He would have hurt Kitepaw._

The tom turned to see Flowerpaw inching closer to him. He slowly took a step away. Usually, he didn't mind Flowerpaw's presence, but right now it made him uncomfortable. Did Flowerpaw think of him the way he thought of Lilypaw?

Sootpaw groaned. He couldn't think about Lilypaw anymore. She was from an enemy Clan. They didn't even know each other. But something about her drew him. Maybe it was her sleek grey pelt that shone pink with the dawn light, or maybe it was her eyes which shone with intelligence. A warm humour.

Which Flowerpaw didn't have. But she was still his friend, so he didn't say anything, instead turning his gaze on Hailstripe. His mentor hesitated for a moment and then nodded. It was time to go back to camp.

They began to pad back towards the line of pine trees, the calm sound of the lake fading with each soft pawstep. Darkness had fallen, and above him, Sootpaw could see the stars twinkling gently. It was as if there warrior ancestors were smiling.

Briefly, he wondered if his mother was watching him. If she saw him now, would she be proud of him? He had never really given thought to that before. It had been all about his father. Was his father proud of him? That was what his whole life had been about. Making Falconswoop proud.

But his mother.

Oh, his mother.

Sootpaw squeezed his eyes shut tightly, and in his mind, she appeared, a hazy, dream-like image. He had never known in his mother, only heard the descriptions. He had heard the other warriors speak of her beauty and her strength. Maybe that was why he liked Lilypaw so much. Maybe she was what his mother had been like, too.

Did that mean he was like his father?

He opened his eyes with a start.

Flowerpaw was padding along beside him, evidently unaware of the sharp pain that had just lanced through his mind. He took a few deep breaths, and after awhile she turned to him, her eyes friendly. "It's really nice out. Can you hear the crickets?"

_Crickets._ He swallowed past a lump in his throat. "It is a beautiful night," replied Sootpaw slowly. Why was he thinking of his mother now? He was supposed to be strong. Love was for the weak.

But did he really want to end up just like Falconswoop?

He was saved from having to answer that thought by a rustling in the bushes. Sootpaw froze, as did the two cats with him. Fur bristling, Hailstripe turned. He opened his mouth to scent. "RiverClan," he began.

Then there was a cat on top of him.

Sootpaw was about to rush to the deputy's defense when another cat leap out of the bushes, pinning him down. Trying to tussle with the enemy warrior, he recognized the tom as Oaktail. Oaktail spat and flipped them over so Sootpaw was on his back. The dark brown tabby was smaller, but he was wiry, and he held the apprentice down.

Flowerpaw was sparring with Whitestream, but the white she-cat had her backing up towards the lake. Behind Whitestream came a tortoiseshell he didn't recognize, her fur fluffed with anger.

Hailstripe was holding his own against two enemy warriors, a large pale tabby and a long-furred golden apprentice. He swiped at the apprentice and she ducked easily, and the tabby took the opportunity to try and knock the deputy over. Hailstripe twisted out of the way, but the she-cat took out his back legs, and he fell to the ground with a large thump.

Having subdued Flowerpaw, Whitestream left her with the tortoiseshell and ran to join in the fight against Hailstripe. With her help, they pinned the deputy down, and the pale tabby leaned down to give the tom a bite he would remember.

Sootpaw struggled against the warrior holding him down. "Leave Hailstripe alone!" he yowled, but Oaktail held firm.

"Stay down, kittypet," sneered the dark brown tabby. "There are more of us, just waiting to take you on. Unless you want a bigger fight than you can handle, I suggest you stay still."

"Oaktail!" snapped the pale warrior. "Let's go. We've got to get to their camp quickly."

"No!" hissed Hailstripe. He struggled to get up, but Whitestream gave him another warning nip, her claws dug firmly into his pelt.

"Let's go," said the tortoiseshell she-cat. "This will teach ShadowClan to stray onto our territory."

Oaktail stepped off of Sootpaw and swiped him hard across the side of the head. Sootpaw felt his ears ring as blackness slowly stole across his vision.

_Dawnpaw._

He needed to get her attention. RiverClan was invading their camp and there would be no warning. ShadowClan would suffer brutally. He had to warn them. But everything was going fuzzy. Black.

_RiverClan is attacking. Please. _

Darkness overwhelmed him.

_Help._

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **First of all, sorry for the slow update! I had a really awesome, but busy, weekend, and I didn't get this chapter finished until late last night, which is why it may have a lot of errors. I'll try and catch them all though :) Anyway, let me continue by saying that I'm totally pumped for the next few chapters. We're finally going to get some real action going, and the situation with RiverClan will be explained later on. Was there a ShadowClan patrol? Or was it just a set-up? But the main question is whether or not Dawnpaw's going to help out, and how.

(BATTLE! BATTLE! BATTLE!)

The beginning of the chapter might give you a hint as to who the cat who spoke to Sootpaw was :) He's not one of mine, he's canon, so you know him.

Anyways, this chapter's question:

_Who is the "kit" that StarClan helped and how did they save his life? _Kit could be a kit, apprentice, or young warrior. The cats speaking are very old now. Or would be, if they were still alive.

Review Responses:

**PieInYaFace**: Your answer wasn't what I was looking for, but it's funny because the cat could be considered someone that Falconswoop had wronged, but not in the sense you would be expecting. It wasn't his intention to wrong this specific cat, it was just a consequence of his actions. It will all make sense eventually, but yeah, good guess! :)

**JayxWillow: **I'm glad you like it even though it's done with original characters :) Branchpaw is important though, so keep an eye on him.

**Aylen-Aussie:** Thanks for both reviews! :D Yeah, I do love my silly toms. I find them easier to write than she-cats, for some reason, even though I'm a girl. I'm also glad you like all the different characters and that they each come across with a distinct personality. Characters are really important to me when I write.

Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll try to update soon! :)

Yours,

- PV.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The little brown kit sat by the pool, his downy fur floating in the wind like a golden halo. His eyes, still a milky blue, were trained on the still water. His ears were pricked, alert, but his body was frail, as fragile as a leaf. He was delicate, barely old enough to breathe on his own, yet he sat with his back straight and carried with him a strange air of maturity.

He watched beneath him, saw the cat who had named him and had allowed him to go to StarClan in peace. The kit's purpose was merely to observe, but he found himself almost sad – not for what had happened to him, but what was happening to the apprentice below with the strange grey eyes.

Behind him, he felt the rustle of the bushes as another cat came to sit behind him. He turned slightly, taking in the sight of the large brown tabby who was mimicking his posture. This newcomer was taller, his eyes were amber instead of kit-blue, but his face was familiar.

The same, even.

"What's your name?" asked the kit.

"Sparrowtail."

The kit nodded. "That's a good name," he mused vaguely, turning back to the pool. "I like it."

"What's yours?"

"You know what my name is," said the small tom. He leaned forward and touched the surface of the water delicately, his tiny forepaw trailing delicate ripples on the shimmering surface.

The large tom sighed and nodded. It was a curt motion, but there was respect in it, respect for this young tom who had never taken a breath. "I know what it is."

There was silence for awhile, a terrible, twisting silence that carried so much pain and worry, yet that was also companionable, two cats reveling in the bond that was created when nothing was said at all, each feeling something that was indescribably enlightening but also painful.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked the kit, his face betraying no emotion. "I don't want him to come up here. He did a good thing."

The warrior's eyes flickered. "If he isn't strong enough, he won't be able to come up here. That's our worry."

"He saved me," said the brown tabby simply. "Without him, I would be floating somewhere neither your world or his. Are you worried for him?"

Sparrowtail gazed down at the kit who had never learned the customs of the Clan, had never learned to filter his thoughts, who said the first thing that came to mind and could only be expected to be brutally honest. He sighed. "He wouldn't have been able to save you on his own. You know that."

"Your brother was a murderer." The kit blinked, still watching the forest below. "But he did good things too. If he had done more, could he have made it to StarClan? Are you worried for him? Which one of them are you more worried for?"

"My brother made his choice," said Sparrowtail slowly. "This one hasn't. But it might not be his choice to make."

"Maybe not," said the kit softly. "But I believe that he's strong enough to do it. Your brother was strong too, but he made the wrong choice. Branchpaw will know that. He can see the memories, right? He'll know when the choice comes, and he'll make the right one."

Sparrowtail gazed at him in amazement. In a world so bitter and mistrustful, maybe it was an advantage to be a kit, and to have such a optimistic view of the world. "Maybe, but he'll need help."

The young kit twitched his ear in acknowledgment. "Are you prepared to give it to him?"

"Me, or StarClan?" asked Sparrowtail.

"He'll find it," assured the tabby kit. "Just watch."

Sparrowtail dipped his head. He wasn't so sure, but somehow, it was hard to argue with a kit that had died before it had lived.

**x x x**

_Help._

Dawnpaw awoke with a start. Beside her, Elmpaw slept soundly. Outside of the den it was dark, without stars to brush the forest silver. The blackness was almost unnatural.

Something was wrong.

She blinked and sat up, increasingly aware that she was covered in a cold sweat. A frantic emotion had been pushing at the back of her mind, frightening her, but it had vanished within moments of opening her eyes.

_Sootpaw?_ She reached into the back of her mind, trying to see if he was there. The wall had been breached, she could tell, but it felt as if he had slipped away while trying to tear down the boundary. He had been trying to say something, and it had been important.

What had it been? The ginger apprentice squeezed her eyes shut, ignoring the cool breeze that was now blowing across her back. Images flashed in front of her, darkness and lithe figures. _Sootpaw, what's wrong?_ Worry flashed through her. Her knees buckled.

And then she knew.

RiverClan was attacking ShadowClan. But why? Sootpaw didn't have any idea, but he knew that the camp would be missing five good cats when the enemy patrol arrived. They would be asleep and unprepared, easy targets for an assault.

Was he worried about Kitepaw? She didn't know. But RiverClan was upset, and if they had free run of the ShadowClan camp, cats would get hurt.

Innocent cats.

She had to tell someone. She had to get ThunderClan to help them? But who would believe her? She couldn't tell Elmpaw – two apprentices insisting that there was a battle wouldn't due much to encourage Slatestar to send a patrol.

Dawnpaw swallowed and made a hasty decision, slipping out of the den. She shivered in the night air, thin fur fluffed for warmth. It was almost too dark, but her eyes adjusted as she walked through the camp. There was only one cat she could tell.

Not Branchpaw – even if he was the medicine cat apprentice, there was something haunted about him. And no other warrior would believe her. It had to be him. Dawnpaw gritted her teeth. This felt like a mistake. Every inch of her pushed against it. But she had to help Sootpaw. He wasn't counting on her.

And she couldn't wait any longer.

Dawnpaw ran over to the warriors den and looked in side, amber eyes stretched wide. But there was no sign of him. Her confusion increased as she realized that there was no sign of Larchstripe either. Where they out together? Not only was that unbelievably gross, but it would mean she wouldn't find him anytime soon.

No, he couldn't be out on a midnight stroll with a she-cat. Her mentor wasn't the type to fall in love. But both of them were missing from their nests...

Her fears were assuaged when she saw Larchstripe pad back towards the den from behind the nursery. The silver tabby had simply been going to make dirt. Dawnpaw sighed and stepped back to let her pass. But where was Thickfur?

Urgently, she turned away from the den and sprinted across the clearing. There he was, standing guard, his dark grey pelt bristling against the harsh cold. The tabby warrior didn't acknowledge her presence, and she stamped her feet impatiently.

"Thickfur," she began nervously.

He twitched an ear.

Dawnpaw took a deep breath and continued. "I have something to tell you. It's going to sound... well, it's going to sound like I'm completely mouse-brained. But you need to believe me."

This caught his attention. The broad-shouldered tom turned to her, his amber eyes narrow. "Go back to sleep, Dawnpaw," he mewed. "We have a long day of training tomorrow, and you're already behind enough as it is."

The ginger apprentice cringed but didn't retreat. "Thickfur, this is really important."

He sighed. "Dawnpaw, please."

"Thickfur," she pleaded. She couldn't let ShadowClan suffer because her mentor was too arrogant to listen to her. Sootpaw had broken his silence to ask for her help. She had to give him that.

"Go back to sleep," Thickfur ordered, his voice harsh.

Dawnpaw's eyes stung with humiliation. She half-considered begging him once more, but then decided to just go for it. "ShadowClan are under attack!"

There was a long silence. Then her mentor's slow mew broke through the crisp air. "What?"

"I know it sounds mouse-brained, but RiverClan is attacking them! We need to go help them! They haven't done anything wrong, and they won't be prepared!" Dawnpaw's voice was frantic.

"How do you know this?" Thickfur demanded. "Why should I listen to you?"

She blinked and scuffed the ground with a slim forepaw. "I just... I just know, alright? You need to trust me on this. Please! It's important."

His amber eyes narrowed. "Trust you?" asked the tom, disdain evident in his voice. "You're barely more than a kit, Dawnpaw. Why should I take your word on this? Do you understand what will happen if we go and you're wrong? We'll be leading a patrol of warriors deep into ShadowClan territory."

Dawnpaw swallowed, realizing that he was right. But she had to believe that Sootpaw had been telling the truth. The apprentice dipped her head. "I know. But I'm telling the truth, Thickfur. Please just trust me."

"Why can't you tell me how you know?" Thickfur said, lashing his tail angrily.

"I can't explain!" she burst out desperately. "Please, just... just believe me, and I promise that I'll explain everything later! But we have to act right now!"

The she-cat was conscious of his amber gaze sweeping over her. She knew that look. He was evaluating her, running over everything she had said with a critical eye. He wasn't going to believe her, was he? There was a lump in her throat now, and she was feeling increasingly uncomfortable. "Please..."

Eventually, he nodded. "I'll tell Slatestar that I heard something at the border. If you're making this up, Dawnpaw..."

"I'm not," she said softly. "I can't tell you how I know this, but it's true. We have to help ShadowClan."

The heavyset tabby nodded slowly, turning his neck to gaze at Slatestar's den. "Wait here," he ordered. "I'll go talk to him and see what we can do."

Thickfur got to his feet, padding away towards the den. Dawnpaw watched him go, feeling much smaller in the darkness of the night. "Thank you," she whispered, but he didn't hear her.

The warrior paused for a moment at the entrance of their leader's den, and then went in.

.

Dawnpaw wasn't sure how long she sat there, but it felt like ages. Shivering in the cold, she felt sure that Thickfur was just laughing off her warning, telling Slatestar that she was mouse-brained. Why had she even told him? Her mentor would never believe her, yet... he was the only one she could tell.

She stared at the stars, but they seemed faint and distant, disappearing whenever her gaze began to focus. The night sky seemed infinite, stretching out before her. Was StarClan really up there? Were they watching her, even now? Had they created the tunnel that linked her mind to Sootpaw's? Why?

Then Slatestar burst out of his den and ran up to the Highledge, pebbles flying out from beneath his feet. Dawnpaw watched him, now attentive, her eyes wide. Posture rigid, she drank in his every movement. There was just something about Slatestar that was so incredible.

He was a natural leader. He was calm and relaxed, yet his shoulders were strong and he held his head proudly. Slatestar was handsome, too, yet detached. His keen yellow eyes were always scanning and evaluating, but there was a gentleness in them as well. In terms of fur, he reminded her of Thickfur, with dark grey fur and darker tabby stripes. Personality-wise, however, the two couldn't have been more different.

Dawnpaw's pulse raced as she admired him. One day, she wanted to be like that, strong and in control of a Clan. Even though it was the middle of the night, ThunderClan would still gather at his call and listen. Listen, and respect.

The she-cat hardly noticed Thickfur until he sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws. The tabby refused to make eye contact with her, instead focusing on their leader with his amber eyes narrowed.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Slatestar's voice was deep, and it resonated with power. It was no wonder that he had become leader of the Clan, and that they had prospered under his guidance.

Slowly, the Clan began to stir. Dawnpaw saw Elmpaw slowly raise himself from his nest and look around in confusion, his eyes bleary. Mousekit and Galekit tumbled out of the nest, excited by the noise, but Larkflight pulled them back in with a quick hook of her paw. From the warriors den, Larchstripe and Beechclaw exited first, followed by Owlfeather, who was looking nervous.

Nettleclaw came padding after them, bounding up the rocky slope to take his place by Slatestar's side. The ginger and white tom looked neutral, his face a perfect mask, but the twitching of his ear gave away his worry.

Slowly, others filed into the camp center beneath the Highledge. It was silent, save for the whistle of the wind and the sound of Slatestar's tail flicking back and forth. Some cats looked worried, others merely excited. There was a gleam in Thickfur's eye, but she couldn't quite place it.

"You're probably wondering why I called you all out here," mewed Slatestar gravely. Beside Dawnpaw, Grasscloud nodded. "It's simple," continued their leader. "ShadowClan is being attacked."

There were some yowls of outrage and disbelief from the crowd. "How do you know this?" asked Beechclaw loudly.

Slatestar dipped his head. "That's a good question. Thickfur went to check the borders, just intuitively, and he heard the commotion and scented the RiverClan cats. I've decided that we need to help them defend themselves."

"Slatestar, is this a good idea?" questioned Cherrytail worriedly.

"I'm not sure," he mewed. "But it's a better idea than letting ShadowClan suffer. We should intervene now, and think about this after. If we don't help now, it will be too late."

The assembled cats nodded. Slatestar's voice rose as he continued speaking, and Dawnpaw once again was captured by the deep timbre. "We'll go in two patrols. I'll lead the first, with Thickfur and Grasscloud. Nettleclaw, you lead the second. Take Beechclaw, Larchstripe and Elmpaw. The rest of you can stay here to defend the camp, just in case."

Owlfeather nodded and cast a nervous glance towards the nursery, where his sister stayed with her two young kits. Auburnfur had taken the loss of the third relatively well, though she was considerably more silent. It was clear that the young tom was appreciating the oppurtunity to stay and care for her.

Dawnpaw, on the other hand, was not happy. She didn't want to be stuck in camp with Cherrytail, standing guard and making small talk. "What about me?" she asked quietly.

Turning to her, Thickfur frowned. "You can barely fight. We're not taking you with us, Dawnpaw. You need to stay here."

She knew he was right, but her blood broiled just the same. She was the one who had warned him about the battle, after all. Did she not deserve some respect? Her neck fur rose threateningly as she stared at her mentor. He met her gaze unflinchingly, his own pelt bristling in reply.

"Enough," ordered Slatestar, leaping down to stand between them. Thickfur turned away angrily as their leader paused to look at Dawnpaw. "Come with Brindlefeather and Branchpaw. They will be treating the wounded from a safe spot away from camp."

Dawnpaw nodded. It was better than nothing, and it made more sense than actually fighting. She thanked Slatestar and hurried to join the medicine camp before Thickfur could be angry at her once more.

"Hey," said Branchpaw as she joined them, his pale grey eyes twinkling faintly as he saw her. But the tom's expression soon grew distant. "I wonder what a fight like this means..."

Swallowing, Dawnpaw realized she had been thinking the exact same thing. "I don't know," she mewed. "But we should pack up those herbs and go. ShadowClan needs our help."

Her brother nodded. "I suppose we should. Brindlefeather is doing the ones over here, so come with me and help roll these up," he said, indicating a pile of herbs with his tail.

Out in the clearing, the cats were organizing themselves into patrols. Auburnfur and Beechclaw shared a quick goodbye, touching noses gently before the tabby warrior turned to join Nettleclaw. Elmpaw was standing by the deputy, his green eyes shining with excitement.

Thickfur and Grasscloud stood behind Slatestar, flanking him, their expressions stony. Thickfur was a strong warrior, Dawnpaw admittedly reluctantly as her eyes trailed over him. He was tolerable, maybe even handsome, though that was a bit of a stretch. Why, then, was he always so mean to her? She would become a warrior eventually, and he didn't help by pushing and insulting her. What had Slatestar been thinking when he had assigned her mentor?

She met Slatestar's eye and the grey tabby twitched his whiskers encouragingly. "Ready to go?" he asked the assembled cats.

Nettleclaw and Larchstripe both nodded. Grasscloud flicked her tail in assent, Elmpaw looked up eagerly, and Thickfur just kept staring straight ahead. Slatestar looked around at his patrols and then nodded, clearly satisfied. There was a challenging glint in his eye as he padded up the slope towards the camp entrance.

"Come on," mewed the tom. "Let's go help ShadowClan."

Dawnpaw's gaze flickered to Thickfur and she quickly cringed away as she sad that he had been looking at her. When the she-cat finally found the bravery to look again, he was glancing away. Cursing herself for being so weak, she adjusted her grip on the herbs in her mouth and shuffled her paws.

Slatestar's cheerful expression faded. Eyes determined and expression hawk-like, he signaled with his tail.

And then they ran.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** I felt like I owed you all a proper introduction to Slatestar, so there he is. You can put a face to the name :) Also we're like a third through the story, which is great, because it means there's only two-thirds left to write. I don't know how I'll make it all fit. I really need an outline :P

**PieInYaFace** - it wasn't Sparrowkit; remember that by "kit" I meant a young cat of any rank :) But you did give me the inspiration for the first scene in this chapter, so thanks :D

**Silverleaf** and** JayxWillow **- Haha, thanks for the great reviews, guys :) I'm glad you like it and I'll keep writing!

**Tears of a Black Wolf** - Good guess with Brambleclaw, you're right on the money :) A lot of the cats from the original series will figure into the plot, since what's happening is sort of like a reoccurence of what happened with the Three, except... well, I can't tell you more, but StarClan made a few big mistakes!

Also: PieInYaFace brought something to my attention, and hopefully you guys have heard about it. Everyone likes reviews, so just leave a review on a story under the name Reviewer, especially if that story looks a bit neglected. A positive review can really encourage people to write. And you're anonymous, so there's no pressure!

Do you guys feel like my author notes are too long? I like thinking that I can talk to you and you guys listen, but I don't want to ramble on. And instead of a chapter question, we have this, to which any answer is correct as long as you provide feedback. I like knowing that you like my work, but I also want to know what I can improve, so:

_Am I being too vague with all the StarClan, Dark Forest, and Branchpaw stuff, or do you have some idea what's happening in those plotlines?_

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	14. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The rough nudge of Hailstripe's muzzle forced Sootpaw awake.

He blinked, vision blurry, as he rolled over to look at the deputy. One glance at the pale tom's frantic expression, and immediately Sootpaw's memory came flooding back. He scrambled to his paws, swallowing his nervouness. Behind him, Flowerpaw was waiting, her ears flat against her skull.

"Flowerpaw, find Sprucetail and Greywing," instructed Hailstripe with a commanding flick of his tail. The she-cat nodded and ran off, her dappled fur blending easily into the night.

Sootpaw snapped his attention back to Hailstripe. "How much time did we lose?"

"Too much," replied the tom. There was fire in his eyes as he spoke. "We need to go now."

So they ran through the pine forest, as fast as they could in the overwhelming darkness. Sootpaw shut his eyes, letting his paws guide him over the marshy soil. He knew every bump in the loam, every groove in the slope. Right now his body was acting on instinct, a startling rush of adrenaline that made him aware of every noise, every scent, every brush of the wind on his fur.

There was no time to think. RiverClan had sent a force to attack their camp, and if they didn't reach the camp in time, ShadowClan would suffer serious causalities. The Clan was asleep. No one would be expecting an attack. Did this have to do with the ShadowClan scent that Toadstripe had reported from their side of the border? He didn't know. Didn't care. Not right now.

Was Lilypaw there?

The thought sent him lurching forward, and the grey apprentice nearly missed a step. Sootpaw caught himself and stayed balance, pushing through the undergrowth. In front of him, Hailstripe's white pelt was dimly visible in the gloom. For a moment the apprentice lost his mentor, but he found the glow of his fur again when he crested another hill.

Sootpaw could scent fear and hear caterwauls. They were almost there.

A cry of pain pierced through the night. _Kitepaw!_ Sootpaw's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let anyone harm his brother. If Kitepaw was injured, RiverClan was going to be sorry.

The tom pushed his legs further, trying to reach the camp faster. He had to get back. He had to save them. He could only hope that Dawnpaw had understood his message and that help was on the way. It pained him to rely on ThunderClan, but in a situation like this, he had no other choice.

He heard a flurry of footsteps and glanced behind him to see Sprucetail pelting through the trees. Her eyes were narrowed and her fur fluffed, and she was gaining. The she-cat met his gaze for a second and nodded briskly. They had to get back to camp.

And he had to hope that Dawnpaw was coming.

The ginger she-cat was the last thing on his mind when he burst into the ShadowClan camp, heart pounding against his ribs and his chest heaving with the effort. Sootpaw looked down.

And froze.

There were cats everywhere, tussling and fighting and screaming. Blood was smeared in pools on the ground, the hollow littered with tufts of fur. The RiverClan scent was overwhelming. Yowls of victory emerged from corners of the camp, only to turn into shrieks of pain as cat descended upon cat, fang into flesh into bone.

Hailstripe had thrown himself into the fray only to be immediately bowled over by a large grey tom. His eyes were crazed, his muzzle covered in flecks of red. Sootpaw swallowed hard. Behind him, Sprucetail leapt past, paws extended as she flew at the nearest RiverClan warrior.

"Sootpaw!" It was Kitepaw's voice, unbearably agonized.

_Kitepaw_.

Then Sootpaw could move one more, and he threw himself into the fight, ducking underneath a golden apprentice as he tried to reach Kitepaw. Where had the cry come from? He looked around, his eyes narrowed.

There. Kitepaw was backed into a corner, bleeding heavily. There was a slash above his eye, and the blood was soaking through his fur, seeping down. "I can't see," he mewed pitifully, trying to blink away the crimson that was obscuring his vision.

Sootpaw looked up. There was no way they could make it to Birchcloud's den, and even if they did, there was no telling if the medicine cat would be inside. He glanced back down at his brother and felt a pang of worry stir within him.

"Crawl through there," he instructed, pointing at small crevice that was formed between a bramble bush and the edge of the elders den. Kitepaw blinked doubtfully. The crevice was a good fox-length away, and all around them, cats were fighting. "Go!" hissed Sootpaw. "I'll protect you."

The brown tabby nodded and began to slink towards it, his belly against the ground. Sootpaw whirled around and threw himself at a RiverClan warrior who had been making his way towards them. As they tussled, he recognized the cat as the pale tabby from earlier.

"ShadowClan invader," snarled the tabby, pinning Sootpaw to the ground. "Haven't I already dealt with you once?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sootpaw saw Kitepaw make it to the crevice. His brother would be okay. Then the enemy tom was digging his claws into Sootpaw's shoulder and the grey apprentice yowled in pain. He pushed against the pale tabby with all of his might, trying to get free.

The tabby stumbled back half a step, and Sootpaw immediately used it to his advantage, throwing himself forward and knocking the warrior down to the ground. The tabby twisted away and Sootpaw spun on his heels, determined to catch him.

"Yeah," he spat bitterly, staring down the tom. "But I wasn't trying then."

"Arrogant, aren't you?" sneered the tabby. They began circling each other, their tails lashing through the sharp night air. Sootpaw felt some of the bravery drain out of him. This wasn't just some warrior. This was a cat who had also been the top apprentice of his time.

"You can't beat me," taunted the tom. He narrowed his eyes. "I've been where you are, and I'm better."

A movement behind the warrior caught Sootpaw's attention. A ShadowClan cat. His blood raced, and he looked straight at the enemy warrior, determined not to give anything away. "Yeah," he said slowly. "But at least I'm not alone."

At that moment, Flowerpaw flung herself at the enemy warrior, claws unsheathed and an angry yowl bursting from her throat. Taken by surprise, the tom stumbled backwards, and Flowerpaw clung on to him, her claws digging deep into his back.

The warrior tried to flip them over, but Sootpaw was there, batting at the tom's muzzle and chest, claws slicing through the air. The tabby ducked his claws, but Flowerpaw pressed hard against his back and he sank to the ground, overwhelmed. Sootpaw took a step forward, placing one paw carefully on the RiverClan cat's chest.

"Arrogant, aren't you?" he mimicked.

The tabby just shook his head. Behind him, Flowerpaw gasped. "Sootpaw, look out!"

But it was too late. Sootpaw felt himself plummeting forward as a heavy weight landed on his back. He tried to twist around, but the weight held firm. There was a glimpse of black fur and then the uncomfortable sensation of hot air on the back of his neck. The tom's muzzle was drawing closer, and Sootpaw shivered, already feeling the pain that was sure to come. He forced himself to be still. Whatever happened, he would take it bravely.

"You're just an apprentice." Sootpaw blinked, recognizing Toadstripe's voice but too scared to reply. Where was the sting of jaws closing around his neck? He was lying on his belly, held firm by the enemy. It should be the end. That's what he had been taught.

_No,_ said some part of his mind. _You're just an apprentice, and they don't kill apprentices. He's not going to kill you. If was going to, he wouldn't be talking to you right now._

The grey apprentice stayed silent, and he heard Toadstripe sigh. "Just tell me, why was there a ShadowClan patrol on our territory? Why are you planning to invade?"

His words made no sense. What ShadowClan patrol? Confused, he relaxed slightly, more puzzled than scared now. Toadstripe must have sensed the fight drain out of him, for the RiverClan deputy stepped back.

Sootpaw clambered to his paws, turning to face the black tom. Both cats were breathing heavily, and Toadstripe's flank was covered in blood, deep gashes running along his side. Sootpaw blinked and swallowed, trying to find something to say. He didn't know.

Toadstripe opened his mouth and then shut it abruptly. He turned and gazed around the camp, about to open his mouth. Sootpaw tensed again, unsure. Was the deputy going to call the fight off, or was he just going to rally his warriors once more?

But they had exchanged glances. Ones that had obviously said that neither of them knew the cause of this fight.

Before Toadstripe could say anything, a mottled brown form barreled into his side. Toadstripe collapsed, his legs buckling underneath him. Falconswoop stood over the RiverClan tom, letting his paw rest on the deputy's brown underbelly.

Keeping Toadstripe firmly against the ground, Falconswoop looked at Sootpaw. His gaze narrowed. "Don't just stand around," he hissed. "Defend your Clan. What, do you not have any loyalty? I saw you, not attacking him, letting him turn and call his coward Clanmates to his aid."

That wasn't it at all. Sootpaw opened his mouth to try and defend himself and Toadstripe. Falconswoop saw the movement and spat at him. "Go! I have a fight to settle."

Sootpaw took an uneasy step back. Then Toadstripe reared up and suddenly both toms were rolling over each other on the blood-soaked dirt. The grey apprentice took one more look and fled, his paws carrying him to the safety of the nursery.

He found the den and ducked inside, pressing himself against Milkyfur. The she-cat had her kits swept behind her nervously, her eyes wide. Quietly, Sootpaw reassured her that everything was going to be alright. The tom pressed his nose to her cheek before turning and looking out at the camp.

The fighting hadn't ceased. He saw Greywing and Seedfur sparring with Whitestream and Oaktail, the two teams perfectly matched. Beyond them, Flowerpaw was struggling against a small brown and white apprentice. As Sootpaw gazed at her, taking in her sweat-soaked flanks and bloodied flank, he felt a new respect for the she-cat begin to grow inside of him.

He couldn't see Hailstripe anywhere, but he made out Eaglestar holding his own against three RiverClan cats. Sootpaw's heart lurched when he realized that one of them was Lilypaw. He shook his head, trying to dismiss the feeling. This was a battle. Any emotions he had for the pretty apprentice didn't matter anymore.

But Sootpaw couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, his feelings did matter. RiverClan was attacking ShadowClan based on a threat that his Clan had never made. Somewhere in the middle of this, something had been misunderstood. Or, worse, what if this hadn't been an accident?

What if someone wanted them to fight?

Anyone who wanted that was sure to be celebrating right now. The fight showed no signs of stopping. RiverClan, still trying to make their point clear, wasn't letting up, and ShadowClan, angered and scared beyond belief at being attacked in the middle of the night, were retaliating at full force.

The situation seemed hopeless. If they wanted to resolve things, then the battle needed to end so they could talk. But there was no way Sootpaw could call it to a close, and Toadstripe was too busy fighting Falconswoop.

"What's that?" asked Pidgeonkit, pressing forward against the barrier of his mother's tail. The small kit was looking far in the distance, at the top of the hollow.

Sootpaw followed his gaze. He blinked when he saw it, barely able to believe his eyes. He stood there, slack-jawed, as it sunk it.

Three warriors were standing there, shoulders straight and heads erect. Then the lead one, a handsome grey tabby, flicked his tail. _Slatestar_. The thought had barely registered in Sootpaw's mind when the warriors, spurred by his signal, leapt.

Dawnpaw had pulled through.

Then there were more ThunderClan cats flooding into the clearing. Sootpaw tried to count them all, but they were going to fast, entering the fray like warriors of LionClan. He saw Slatestar easily take down the pale tabby from earlier before moving on to help Flowerpaw.

Sootpaw blinked. They were going to win, and they were going to come out of this alright.

"That," he told Pidgeonkit breathlessly. "Is very good."

He looked over to the crevice where Kitepaw was hiding, managing to make out a smudge of brown fur through the bramble bush. Sootpaw blinked in surprise as he saw a broad-shouldered tabby approach the crevice and mew something to his brother.

Leaving the nursery, Sootpaw darted over, his chest heaving with effort. "Do you have a medicine cat with you?" he asked the warrior anxiously. "Some place I can take him?"

The warrior narrowed his amber eyes and nodded curtly. "Go out and head towards the ThunderClan border. You'll scent it."

Sootpaw nodded gratefully and nosed Kitepaw to his feet. The brown tabby winced as he stood, but managed to keep his balance. Sootpaw sighed in relief. With ThunderClan driving back the enemy warriors, it would be safe to get Kitepaw treated.

The two apprentices made their way out of camp, carefully to avoid any confrontations. But the ThunderClan warriors had effectively created a wall around the RiverClan ones, driving them into a knot in the middle of camp. Looking around, Sootpaw saw ShadowClan cats standing back, breathing heavily as they sank against the ground.

He met Flowerpaw's eyes as she stood with Redfur and nodded to her, but worry still tugged at his heartstrings. Hailstripe was nowhere to be seen.

"You should... go fight," said Kitepaw. His breathing was raspy, and as Sootpaw turned to look at him, he noticed a wound he must have missed the first time. There was a great gash against his brother's chest, and Kitepaw had been doing his best to hide it.

Sootpaw shook his head. "I need to take care of you. We're brothers," he mewed.

"Brothers..." repeated Kitepaw. He twitched his whiskers half-heartedly, trying to manage a purr, but the sound was lifeless. "Then there's something I should tell you..."

"It can wait," Sootpaw assured him. "We need to get you fixed."

They were in the forest now, and the ThunderClan scent was clear. Kitepaw fell silent, and Sootpaw guided him through the woods, following the strong trail. Eventually they made their way to a small clearing where a calico she-cat was tending to Greywing and Sprucetail.

Behind her was a dark brown tabby. He met Sootpaw's gaze, and the apprentice shivered at his strange grey eyes. Then the tabby came towards him, motioning for him to place Kitepaw on the soft ground. Sootpaw did, gently letting his brother sink, but as he complied, his gaze fell upon a ginger she-cat sifting through herbs.

He swallowed heavily, eyes still trained on her. Then she looked up, turning to gaze at the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat, and their eyes met.

A shock whipped through his brain.

It was as if was on the Thunderpath, watching a monster speed towards him, unable to move. Her mouth opened, her eyes widening in surprise, and he instantly knew that she felt the same connection he did.

The wall in his brain that he had so carefully built up over the past few days crumbled instantly to dust.

"Dawnpaw," he mewed quietly.

She blinked. "Sootpaw?" It sounded like a question, but they both knew the answer.

So this was her. It was strange, studying her. She was pretty, in a way, with smooth orange fur and bright amber eyes, though the tom hardly noticed her looks. There was something about her that was infinitely familiar, like he had known her all her life, and suddenly he ached for her, desperately ached.

It wasn't like how he wanted Lilypaw. No. With Dawnpaw, he didn't care about how she looked. She didn't make his stomach tingle in excitement, or his head spin.

Instead, Sootpaw felt himself yearning to know her, to share his mind with her, to be one with her and to let all of himself spill over. He wanted to break apart and break her down and then build them back together with parts of each other. In fact, it felt like she already had part of him, and the only way to keep it was to let his mind touch hers. If he could just let his mind touch hers once again, the world would stop spinning.

He wanted to reach out. It would be so easy. It was a feeling he couldn't control, a feeling of belonging, as if he belonged to Dawnpaw and she to him and there was nothing else in the world but their minds together.

And then reality ripped him right back.

"Sootpaw! We need you!" It was Flowerpaw, her voice frantic.

He turned and blinked. He would have been angry with her, so angry, if he hadn't been so worried about the fight. Even though every one of his senses was screaming to stay, he knew he had to go back and help his Clan.

"I'm coming," he told Flowerpaw, brushing past her. As he walked away, he could feel Dawnpaw's eyes burning into the back of his pelt. Had she felt it too? The raw need that had flushed through him? Burned all the way to his skin?

The two apprentices went back to camp together, running as fast as their weary bodies would let them. Sootpaw's breath was ragged and his steps uneven, but still he pressed on.

When he got back to camp, the fight was winding down. Cats were tired, retreating, but a few still tussled in the clearing. ThunderClan had pushed the invaders back, and now they were just finishing the battle off. Only a few ShadowClan cats still fought, Hailstripe among them.

The deputy was fighting a RiverClan apprentice, but he was tiring quickly. They were directly in the middle of the throng, Sootpaw only being able to see them because of his vantage point. The apprentice recognized the RiverClan tom as Russetpaw. He was a large cat, but not that strong, yet Hailstripe was injured, barely able to fight back.

Sootpaw sped down towards them. Half-way there, he skidded to a stop. Russetpaw had Hailstripe pinned down. The apprentice looked fresh and full of life, his muscles straining as he held the deputy down. It was as if he had been waiting the whole battle just to jump out now. Hailstripe strained against him desperately, but the deputy was too tired.

That wasn't what had stopped Sootpaw.

Right behind the two cats was Falconswoop. He watched them fight through narrowed eyes, making no move to intervene. Hailstripe looked desperately at Falconswoop, but the warrior just sat there.

Sootpaw stood, his paws rooted to the ground. How could his father just stand there and watch? How could Falconswoop not save the deputy? He wanted to yell at his father, to scream, but he couldn't. No sound escaped his mouth.

Russetpaw raised one paw, his claws gleaming silver in the moonlight. Hailstripe was mewing something, pleading with him, and for a moment the ginger apprentice hesitated. He looked over at Falconswoop.

The mottled brown tom nodded almost imperceptibly, sending Sootpaw's heart into his throat. Was Falconswoop... was he encouraging the tom to do it? No. That couldn't be it. Then why was Falconswoop just sitting there? Why wasn't he stopping Russetpaw?

_He's going to murder Hailstripe! _Sootpaw wanted to yowl, but he choked on the words.

And the claw went slicing down.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** For once, I'm not going to say anything about this chapter or the next. You can all sit there in suspense :)

Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews!

**Queen of the Pens **- Thanks for reviewing as you read! I really liked hearing your ideas, and one of them (it's a secret for now) is dead on. So congrats on that, and you're awesome, and yeah. I'm grateful.

**Coqui's Song** - I thanked you once, but again, thanks for the great review :D

**Pokemon Warrior Mew** - Lots of awesome ideas there! Unfortunately, I can't use them all, since I already have a lot of the story planned out. There is one that I'll try to work in, but I'm not saying which :P Thanks for the review!

**Tears **and** eternal-ni6** - I'll give you guys some more on Branchpaw and StarClan soon, I promise! :)

Anyways, this isn't a very plot-related question, but:

_Which apprentice will be receiving his or her warrior name in the next couple of chapters?_

Also: I may be slow in updating, I just bought Pokemon Black and I am very excited to start playing it :D Anyway, the pale tabby who Sootpaw fought was Reedthroat. Do you guys like him? Want to see more of him? He's quickly becoming one of my favourite RiverClan cats, along with Toadstripe. Last question: did you find the battle too long, or did it seem fine?

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Dawnpaw had always sworn that she would never say those words. But now, watching Elmpaw's retreating form as he followed the others towards the ShadowClan camp, they hovered on the tip of her tongue.

_Be careful_.

It was louder than she had expected, and even in a clearing away from the main camp, she still felt as though RiverClan could attack her at any time. The yowls from the battle were high and shrill, and in the unfamiliarity of ShadowClan's looming pine forest, Dawnpaw felt a chill run down her spine.

Elmpaw was brave. All the warriors who were fighting were brave, even Thickfur. They were rushing into an enemy camp in the middle of the night with no idea of what they would meet. What if Elmpaw didn't come back? He was her best friend. She couldn't lose him. But...

_No. No one is going to die tonight._

She followed his golden form as it faded into the gloom, and then turned to Brindlefeather. "What should I do?" she asked the medicine cat quietly, trying to block out the screams of pain and anger.

The calico she-cat nodded at a bundle of herbs. "Start separating those into piles. Grasscloud should be bringing back some of the injured soon. We have to assume that Birchcloud won't be able to help cats in his den right now."

Dawnpaw nodded and set about working, sorting through the herbs with her paws. Within moments, she could hear the familiar yowls of the ThunderClan warriors as they entered the fray. The she-cat took a deep breath and swallowed hard, forcing her paws to stay steady. How could the others be so calm?

She sneaked a glance at Branchpaw. He was sorting diligently through the herbs, his ears pricked and his body tense. Not for the first time, she noticed just how old he looked. He was supposed to be her brother. Seven moons, young, full of life and energy. But his face was gaunt and his grey eyes were weary. It hurt that he wasn't telling her what was bothering him, but Dawnpaw knew that right now wasn't the time or place to bring it up.

"Brindlefeather!" Both she-cats looked up as the medicine cat's name echoed through the forest. Dawnpaw peered through the darkness, making out Beechclaw as he trotted towards them, a dark brown she-cat leaning against his mottled frame.

"Put her down here," instructed Brindlefeather, gesturing to an impromptu moss bed. Beechclaw complied, gently easing the she-cat down. She let out a groan, blood dripping from her temple. Going in for a closer look, Dawnpaw noticed that her front paw was oddly twisted.

"Branchpaw," called the medicine cat. "What do we do for bleeding?"

He looked up. "Cobwebs," Branchpaw mewed, hurriedly rushing to apply them. "Brindlefeather, her paw looks sprained."

"Give her some poppy seeds," instructed Brindlefeather as her apprentice began pressing cobwebs to the she-cat's temple. "Then we can worry about the paw."

Then another cat arrived, this time a skinny grey tom. Dawnpaw helped him to a nest, wincing at the amount of blood that stained his wiry form. "Are you alright?" she asked him.

He nodded weakly. "Just... feeling... a bit... tired," the tom rasped. Interrupted by a coughing fit, he doubled over and began to hack weakly by Dawnpaw's feet. "I'll be... okay."

"Greywing has lung problems," said Brindlefeather, pushing a pile of herbs by the tom's muzzle. "As well as some nasty cuts down his flank, by the looks of it. I'll go get more cobwebs."

Brindlefeather and Branchpaw looked as though they had everything under control. Dawnpaw took a step back, unsure of her place, and busied herself with a pile of herbs that had been left unsorted. Still trying to control her shaky paws, and all too aware of the cat that seemed to be coughing his lungs out behind her, Dawnpaw sifted through the pile slowly.

There was a noise behind her, and she guessed that it was probably another cat bringing in an injured ShadowClan warrior. Dawnpaw's slim forepaw hovered over a pile of cobwebs and she turned, about to ask Brindlefeather whether or not she needed them.

She didn't get that far.

Her eyes fell on the young tom that was approaching them. He was well-built, rather handsome, with smoky grey fur that was pitch-black in the darkness and brave amber eyes. Dawnpaw recognized him instantly.

As her mind formed his name, the wall that he had built between them fell away. Instantly, she felt his mind flit at the edge of hers, almost touching, but not quite. Dawnpaw felt a strange fire burning inside of her, a desire that was impossible to explain, a need to press her mind against his and understand everything that he couldn't figure out alone.

"Dawnpaw."

Her name felt infinitely right coming from his mouth. Still, she longed to hear it from his head, in the place that they shared that was both of theirs and neither at the same time, where they were no longer Sootpaw and Dawnpaw, but were one.

"Sootpaw?" She didn't need to ask. She knew. What the she-cat was really desperate to find out was whether or not he felt the same way. With the fall of the barrier, it would be all too easy to lose herself inside his mind, to dig into his emotions, his desires, and to never let go.

In order for that to work, she needed to trust him completely. And though it felt like she had known him her whole life, like they were two parts of the same whole, she didn't know him. Not yet.

So she restrained herself.

And then another apprentice was there, pulling Sootpaw back towards the battle. At once, his mind was hurried and busy, and sparks from his stress floated into her mind. Dawnpaw swallowed once more and turned away.

Branchpaw was watching her. "Are you alright?" he asked, standing over top of the cat that Sootpaw had brought, a slender dark brown tabby.

Dawnpaw nodded. "Just worried," she replied. She was worried for Elmpaw, for Sootpaw, and for Branchpaw most of all.

He blinked, the grey of his eyes startlingly visible in the darkness. "Alright," he mewed, his voice slow, but there was just the slightest hint of optimism, and for a moment Dawnpaw could pretend that her brother was back, that everything would be fine.

"Branchpaw," she said, tasting his name. He was just an apprentice. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

Her brother looked at her, his eyes brightening. They shared a glance, and she saw that behind it all, the pain and the worry, her brother was still there.

And then pain ripped through her body, tearing her flesh from her bones, turning her blood ice cold and her legs weak. Dawnpaw's mouth opened wide in a silent scream that cut her to her core as the pain gripped her, gripped her and held her and didn't let go.

When it was over, she slumped to the ground, exhausted. Her limbs were trembling, and her mind was racing, and from Sootpaw's mind she heard the same word, repeated over and over and over again.

_No._

Tentatively, she reached out to touch his mind. It was raw, chafed, and burning. The pain he was in was unbearable, and Dawnpaw reached out for it instinctively, trying to pull it into her, trying to end the pain that was threatening to flood him.

_Let me keep it_, he begged. His voice was cracked, his mind shaping itself around her. There was nothing keeping her out this time, no strength left. Just the bitter pain that was washing everything away.

Hesitantly, she asked him what had happened.

_Hailstripe_.

Dawnpaw reached to plunge into his memories, to find out what had happened, but something about his vulnerability stopped her. The she-cat pulled back, holding her mind at bay. _Sootpaw..._

There was a long silence from him. Then, weakly, he replied, and his mind opened up to hers. _I'll show you._

Then she was him and she was standing in the middle of the ShadowClan camp, watching Russetpaw stand over the deputy's prone form. The young apprentice raised a claw, ready to strike down and end it all. He paused and looked at Falconswoop, who was sitting behind, his face a mask.

Slowly, the warrior nodded.

Then Russetpaw slashed downwards, claws reaching towards the deputy's neck, ready to tear sinew and skin. His claws were so close. Dawnpaw could almost taste the blood.

And then he stopped, his claws hovering just above Hailstripe's exposed neck.

Her relief was short-lived. She watched as Falconswoop's face contorted into a mask of rage. He leapt forward, knocking Russetpaw away from the white and grey tom, snarling in fury.

But Hailstripe wasn't moving.

She swallowed heavily and peered forward. There was a long, shallow score across the deputy's neck. It looked, oh StarClan, it looked as though it had come from a back paw, trailing over the skin.

Oh, StarClan.

Hailstripe wasn't moving.

Falconswoop had leapt over him.

He wasn't moving.

And slowly she turned, turned to look into Falconswoop's amber eyes, turned and saw nothing but a twisted, bitter anger.

_There._

Dawnpaw pulled out, her body weak.

She felt Sootpaw's mind trembling beside her and this time she reached out more gently, opening a channel and letting his pain pour into her. The tom resisted at first, but he was too pain-stricken to keep her out, too weak to pretend to be strong. She closed her eyes and dug her claws into the ground, ready to accept his grief.

It flowed into her, seeping deep into her skin, rising up around her heart, drowning her paws into the sadness and the pain. Dawnpaw suffered in silence, letting him release it all, letting him take comfort for the first time in his life, letting him pour himself into her so maybe he could one day have a chance at healing.

And so she sat with his pain pooling around her.

**x x x**

The day was a quiet one. It was cool out, the rocks chilly and the dew still moist on the brambles of the den. Dawnpaw lay in her nest, eyes on the Highledge, where Slatestar was about to call a meeting. The she-cat was tired and her eyes were threatening to close, but she was unable to sleep.

They had returned early in the morning, and some of the warriors had simply crashed into their nests. Beside her, Elmpaw was snoring soundly. But Dawnpaw had lain awake, unable to forget what had happened.

After Hailstripe's death and ThunderClan's strong prescense, RiverClan had retreated. The battle had been called a draw, yet it was no secret that RiverClan had lost. To kill another Clan's deputy – not to mention attacking them in the middle of the night – was shameful. RiverClan would not be holding their heads high, no matter how well they had fought.

Slatestar yowled the words of ceremony. Dawnpaw roused her friend and together they left the den, padding to sit in the middle of the clearing. It was hard to believe that it had just been last night that they had left to the battle. So much had changed.

Hailstripe was dead.

She hadn't know the tom, yet she felt Sootpaw's loss as deeply as if it were her own. When she touched his mind to his, the apprentice felt empty, on the verge of collapsing. It was all she could do to lend him her strength, and he took it willingly, feeding on her energy and her love for her Clan.

As she sat down, she saw Thickfur padding out of the warriors den beside Larchstripe. The dark grey tabby caught her eye and she quickly looked away. Dawnpaw knew that she had promised to explain everything to him, but right now she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Elmpaw pressed his side against hers. "How did you sleep?" he asked quietly.

"Fine," she lied.

Slatestar silenced the crowd with a flick of his tail. "Cats of ThunderClan," he began in a deep, steady voice. "Hailstripe's loss was a tragedy to all Clans. But without our help, ShadowClan would have suffered far more casualties. You fought bravely last night. I am proud to be your leader."

Beside her, Elmpaw glowed with pride, his tabby fur gleaming handsomely in the sunlight. He had changed somehow, she realized. Not for the worse, but he was older too.

"With that said, there are some issues I need to address," continued the grey tabby. His eyes began to sparkle. "Elmpaw, step forward."

Elmpaw tensed, and she saw his throat rise as he swallowed before stepping forward. Dawnpaw watched him anxiously. That was what the difference was. Over the course of last night, he had changed from apprentice to warrior. Part of her wished that she had seen him fight.

_Be careful._

Now it would be funny, saying that. An apprentice telling a warrior to be careful.

"I, Slatestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Elmpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Slatestar bounded down from the Highledge to stand in front of Elmpaw, gazing at him steadily.

Elmpaw's voice rang with confidence. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Elmpaw, from this moment you will be known as Elmheart. StarClan honors your bravery and your determination, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan," finished Slatestar.

Elmheart took a deep, shuddering breath, and then he leaned forward to lick Slatestar's shoulder. Dawnpaw watched him, immortalizing the moment in her mind. A handsome golden-brown tabby, his muscles shining underneath his sleek pelt, his head bowed in reverence to their ancestors. Her friend was an apprentice no longer.

_He means a lot to you._ Sootpaw's voice was weak.

_Doesn't Kitepaw mean a lot to you?_ All around her, the cats began to take up chorus, yowling Elmheart's new name into the brisk morning air.

_Kitepaw's my brother_, he replied slowly. _It isn't the same thing._

_I care for Elmheart like that_, Dawnpaw told him. _He feels the same way. Or he did, anyway. Now... I don't know._

She felt Sootpaw scoff, but the gesture was half-hearted. All of the arrogance was gone from the apprentice's tone, his sarcastic words only a shell of his former self. _I, for one, know how he likes you. And that isn't going to go away just because he's a warrior now._

Dawnpaw frowned. _What is that supposed to mean?_

_You're young_. It wasn't an insult. The ShadowClan apprentice was too tired to insult her. _You'll figure it out._

Before she could reply, Slatestar leapt back on the Highledge, facing the crowd of cats once more. "Now, could Galekit and Mousekit please step forward?"

The kits came tumbling excitedly from the nursery, Larkflight following behind. Galekit looked like a younger version of Elmheart, though his fur was white and long. Mousekit was tiny, her pelt white with brown splotches. Dawnpaw caught Nettleclaw staring at his kits proudly, though he avoided looking at their mother.

Slatestar gazed at his deputy before looking down at Galekit and purring. "From this moment, until they has earned their warrior names, these apprentices shall be known as Galepaw and Mousepaw. Larchstripe, you will be mentor to Galepaw. You are a strong and experienced warrior, and I trust you will pass on your wisdom to your new apprentice. Owlfeather, you will be mentor to Mousepaw. Nettleclaw taught you well, and I trust you will repeat those lessons to your new apprentice."

Galepaw blinked excitedly and leaned forward to touch noses with Larchstripe. The powerful silver she-cat pressed her nose against his, murmuring words of encouragement under her breath. This was not her first apprentice – in fact, she had been Grasscloud's mentor.

Beside him, Mousepaw nervously looked up at Owlfeather. The scrawny tom tried to purr, but it was soon apparent that he was nervous as well. They touched noses rather awkwardly, but as they pulled away, there was pride shining on Owlfeather's face.

"Mousepaw! Galepaw! Mousepaw! Galepaw!"

Dawnpaw padded forward to congratulate Mousepaw. The she-cat looked exactly like her mentor, nervous but overjoyed. "Welcome to the den!" she purred, trying to seem happier than she really was. She should be happy. What was wrong with her?

That was hardly even a question. Even now, Sootpaw's mind rubbed at hers, filling her with a sense of isolation and dread.

_Talking to you is what's keeping me going._

His words took her by surprise, warming her slightly. _That says a lot about your current situation._

Sootpaw paused before replying. _It was a long battle. I'm tired._

Dawnpaw nodded, but of course she already knew. His weariness was seeping through her bones as they spoke, weighing her down. All she wanted to do was curl up and shut her eyes, but she still wouldn't be able to sleep.

_Leaf-bare is coming,_ he said by way of smalltalk.

Elmheart padded up, his green eyes shining. "I'm sorry about leaving you," he sat, pressing his muzzle into her cheek. "But you'll be a warrior soon enough. I can't wait for that to happen."

"You deserve it," Dawnpaw told him. "Grasscloud tells me that you fought well."

He shrugged. "Just what she taught me. But Dawnpaw... there's something that you taught me too."

"What?" Dawnpaw was honestly puzzled. There was nothing she could have taught him. Nothing at all. "Elmheart, I'm just an apprentice. There's nothing I know that you don't already know."

_Except how Hailstripe died._

She winced, but luckily Elmheart didn't notice. "You taught me about the heart," he went on. "About what it's like to fight because you care about someone. Because you know someone is waiting to make sure that you're alright."

"I wanted to tell you to be careful," she blurted out.

He blinked, and then, without saying anything, pressed his cheek to hers and then padded away. Dawnpaw watched him go, dumb-founded. What had Sootpaw meant by what he had said earlier? What wasn't she understanding about Elmheart? What was she too young for?

_Hey, Sootpaw?_

_Yeah?_ he replied.

_Are we good?_ she asked. If he put his walls back up, blocked her out again, refused to speak to her – she wouldn't blame him. He had been through a lot.

Sootpaw contemplated. _We're good,_ he told her.

There was another long pause.

_I want some of it back_. His voice was shaky, the words uneven.

She almost asked what, but she already knew. _The pain?_

The tom sighed._ I want to feel Hailstripe again. I want to miss him. I can't take being empty like this._

Dawnpaw shuffled her paws. _You're not ready yet. Just wait._

She half-expected him to argue, but Sootpaw just sighed once more.

_Okay._

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Just as a heads up, I changed the genre of this fic from "romance" to "suspense". Don't get me wrong, there will be romance and relationships, but I don't want people thinking that the primary focus of this fic is romance. It's very much about the plot and StarClan and the Dark Forest rather than who ends up with who and how they go about doing that (though I'm concerned with that as well). When I first started writing this fic, I definitely had intended a bit more romance, and it's coming, but maybe not until the sequel.

Sequel?

:)

It's going to be called Knight of the Shadows, and I'll be letting you guys know more about it soon. It's still Soot/Dawn POVs, but we'll be seeing from a different set of secondary characters. Still, I should work on finishing this before I go and promise more.

Ahh, a lot of reviews to answer. You guys are amazing, thanks so much!

**Tears **- Okay, I updated, I'm not only playing Pokemon :D

**JayxWillow** - That's a good guess, but I can't tell you that yet.

**eternal-ni6** - Yes, Pokemon. I've been playing since I was five, I think I have the right to be childish once in awhile :)

**Queen of the Pens **- Yay, Elmpaw! Or... should I say, Elmheart?

**Irysiiea** - I'm sorry if you felt like I was advertising falsely. The story is about Dawnpaw and Sootpaw, but the other parts are important as well. Still, thanks for the review!

**PIYF** and **COD** - Have a Reedthroat plushie then! :D Thanks for the reviews :)

**Coqui's Song** - He might :) But he'll never admit it. And Dawn/Soot? Hmm... :P

**Mew** - I'm sorry about letting Hailly die! D:

So I was thinking of doing a oneshot challenge (the Prin Pardus one) based on characters from PotS. It would explore the backstory of some of the minor characters, which I think would be incredibly useful. Would you guys be interested in reading something like that?

Also:

_Who will the next deputy of ShadowClan be, and who will be most opposed to this? _

Thanks for reading, and please review!

- PV :)


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

He hadn't moved in two days.

It was a beautiful day out. Despite the chill in the air, the sun was shining. Cats were leaving the Clan in patrols, checking the borders and hunting. They were cheerful despite the memory of the battle, sharing tongues and making jokes. He didn't know how they could do that, but they were doing it.

Greywing was walking Sprucetail over to the nursery, the she-cat's belly bulging slightly. She walked with a limp, but her eyes were glowing as she nuzzled her mate. Behind them, Redfur was organizing a quick hunting patrol, Flowerpaw standing proudly behind her.

It was a beautiful day.

And he was miserable.

Immobile.

That was what happened when you succumbed all of your emotions to another. His energy was gone and he was left lethargic, barely able to look around, his appetite gone and his desire to move minimal. Dawnpaw said that it was better than being in pain. Sootpaw wasn't so sure.

He couldn't even remember how Hailstripe had died. Had Dawnpaw stolen that memory from him too? When she slept, he had experimentally probed into her mind, trying to find the pain he had poured into her, but it was locked up tightly, guarded from his reach.

No one had disturbed him, either. He supposed Birchcloud had been telling everyone to leave him alone, telling them that he had been through quite a shock. The two hadn't spoken, but Kitepaw occasionally saw Birchcloud padding towards him, checking him over, making sure that it was nothing serious.

Nothing serious.

How could they even say that?

Hailstripe was dead.

His mentor was dead. The one cat who had been his friend, who had both complimented him and pushed him, who had been there whenever Falconswoop refused to acknowledge him, who had cared for Kitepaw as well, who had been everything to Sootpaw - he had been torn away.

He's in StarClan now, that's what Milkyfur had said. But what did she know? She had spoken to him softly when she and the kits had visited, Tankit and Nightkit tussling around him and Pidgeonkit trying to figure out why he looked so sad.

But if he was in StarClan, why did Sootpaw feel like this? Hailstripe hadn't just moved on. He was gone. Vanished. The grey tom couldn't feel his presence in the air, his reassuring stance, his warmth pressed against the younger cat's side.

_Hailstripe and my mother._

Two of the few cats he had ever loved.

It would have been better if he could have confided in Falconswoop. But even thinking about the tom made Sootpaw's stomach churn. Falconswoop had laid the blood trail, and there was a nagging doubt at the back of his mind, something telling him that Falconswoop had caused Hailstripe's death. If only he could remember what had happened.

Maybe he should ask Dawnpaw for them back. His memories. But if he asked again, she would only say no, and he didn't want to upset her. What he had said earlier was true – Dawnpaw was the only thing keeping him going right now. He needed her strength.

The tom sighed and decided he might as well bother her again. Lying down was uninteresting, but he lacked the strength to get back up, to rejoin his Clan, to act like everything was normal just because RiverClan had left.

"Sootpaw!"

He looked and felt his chest tighten. It was Falconswoop, padding towards him with an arrogant gleam in his eyes. The tom was tall and proud, his fur immaculately groomed and shining with the sunhigh light.

Sootpaw dipped his head slightly but said nothing. Falconswoop narrowed his eyes. "Eaglestar wants to see you," mewed the tom. "You should hurry. He is your mentor now, after all."

The apprentice started. He had known that, of course. It had been announced right after the battle. But still, to hear it again... all he wanted was for Hailstripe to come back.

"Sootpaw!" Falconswoop said, his voice sharper now. "Everyone in the Clan has given you your space for the past two days. But now you need to stop mourning Hailstripe and rejoin Clan life. You have had your time to grieve. Hailstripe was a good deputy, but he is in StarClan now."

Sootpaw blinked dumbly, and Falconswoop ground his claws into the dirt in frustration. "Go and see Eaglestar," he hissed through gritted teeth. "That's an order."

There was a long pause, and then Sootpaw nodded. "Okay," he whispered. His voice was weak, raspy from disuse.

"Good," said Falconswoop. He turned and padded away towards a couple of ShadowClan warriors who were chatting quietly by the fresh-kill pile. Sootpaw watched him go without really paying attention.

Now he had to get up.

Gently, he touched Dawnpaw's mind and instantly felt a shock of fresh air. She was out in the forest, hunting, the earth rough against her pads and the wind cool on her fur.

_Sootpaw?_ she asked, pausing in her crouch.

_I need some strength,_ he told her._ Just a little. Please._

She took a step forward in her crouch, pressing close to the ground. Sootpaw could scent the fresh tang of mouse, but the prey didn't interest him. He wasn't hungry. _Okay_, said Dawnpaw. _Give me a second._

He waited until she had finished the kill and straightened up. Then a warmness began to pulse against the border of his mind and he opened himself up to it, eagerly accepting the ball of light. It ran from his muzzle to his paws, filling him with new energy.

It inspired him. _How did Hailstripe die?_ he asked on a whim.

Dawnpaw didn't answer. He felt her gently channel his mind away, leaving only a space between them where her strength could radiate through. Sootpaw sighed. It had been worth a try.

Using the new warmth, Sootpaw got to his paws. He brushed out of the den slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground as he made his way to Eaglestar's den. The tom didn't want anyone to notice he was up and about just yet. Luckily, he couldn't scent Kitepaw in the hollow.

But as he approached Eaglestar's den, the sound of voices stopped him. There was already a cat in the den, and the two of them were talking in hushed voices. Despite himself, Sootpaw took a small step forward and crouched by the entrance, listening in.

"Eaglestar, there's something important that I need to tell you." It was Birchcloud, his voice low and urgent and even a bit desperate, which was unusually for the young medicine cat.

Silence. Sootpaw pictured Eaglestar dipping his head, signaling Birchcloud to continue. The apprentice swallowed hard and crept closer to the den.

"What is it?" Eaglestar's voice, while quiet, was strong.

Another pause.

"It's about... it's about Falconswoop," said Birchcloud faintly. "I know I've told you this before, but you haven't listened."

Eaglestar sighed. "I know, you've told me about your misgivings before. Falconswoop is a fine warrior, and I won't treat him any differently just because you don't approve of the way he acts."

"The way he acts? The way he – Eaglestar! That's not it," said Birchcloud, voice high in a plea. "Have you seen the way he treats his sons?"

"You want Kitepaw to become a medicine cat, I know," replied Eaglestar. "But Birchcloud, just because you think he would make a good one – it doesn't mean that it's the right path for him. If he wants to be a warrior, then let him."

"No, Eaglestar, I... you don't understand." Birchcloud groaned. "It's Falconswoop that's stopping him. If it weren't for Falconswoop, then Kitepaw would be my apprentice right now. But no, his father is bullying him, and you're just letting it happen!"

"Birchcloud," said Eaglestar icily, "I am still your leader. I respect your opinion when it comes to important decisions for my Clan, or interpreting signs from StarClan. I value it. But this, this issue of Kitepaw, it doesn't concern you."

"How is this not an important decision? By picking Falconswoop, you... you just destroyed any hope Kitepaw had of making his own decisions. And this does affect your Clan. What if something happens to you? Falconswoop has a lot of influence now," retorted Birchcloud breathlessly.

Picking Falconswoop as what? Sootpaw narrowed his eyes. He should know this. He had watched the ceremony. He had seen Eaglestar say those words over Hailstripe's body. But he had been too busy staring at his mentor's lifeless body to listen and to understand.

Falconswoop was deputy.

An icy feeling surged through him. He had known that before, but it hadn't registered. Falconswoop was deputy.

His father.

Sootpaw's breath caught in his throat as he remembered their border altercation with RiverClan. Hailstripe had kept his cool, but Falconswoop... Falconswoop had provoked the other Clan. He could have started a fight.

It was no wonder that Birchcloud opposed the decision.

"Falconswoop may not be the best father, but he is the best warrior," said Eaglestar angrily. "Who else is there, Birchcloud? Give me options."

Birchcloud fell silent. Sootpaw shifted his weight from paw to paw, trying to imagine what the medicine cat was thinking. Why else would Birchcloud hate Falconswoop so much? His father was a strong warrior. What else was there? He had a feeling that he should know, but it must have been in the memories that Dawnpaw had stolen from him.

_Not stolen. Borrowed._

But who else was there apart from Falconswoop? His father clearly was the strongest warrior. Greywing was too nervous. Seedfur was too young. Redfur was too passive. Sprucetail was going to become a queen again.

Now that Sootpaw thought about it, ShadowClan didn't seem to have very many warriors. Maybe that was why Falconswoop wanted Kitepaw to be a warrior so badly.

Or maybe he just didn't want him to be around Birchcloud.

If Birchcloud didn't trust Falconswoop, if Birchcloud hated the tom... Maybe that was why he was always around Kitepaw, trying to help him. Maybe Falconswoop knew that Birchcloud hated him, so he wanted Kitepaw away from the medicine cat.

But none of that explained why Birchcloud seemed to hate Sootpaw.

"I can't think of any, Eaglestar," said the medicine cat resignedly. "But I don't like this."

"I know, and I appreciate your perspective. But this is the best thing I can do for my Clan," mewed Eaglestar. "What happens between Falconswoop and Kitepaw, as tense as it may be, isn't my concern. In the end, Kitepaw will do what is right."

"But it isn't just that," said Birchcloud desperately. "It's everything. Kitepaw is just part of the problem. I don't trust Falconswoop. I don't think that he will be right for the Clan. He's too aggressive. He'll lead the Clan to spill more blood than is necessary."

Eaglestar sighed. "What other choice do I have, Birchcloud?"

Yet another silence followed. Sootpaw began to groom his chest uncomfortably, waiting for Birchcloud to leave. Their leader had asked to see him, after all. Not just their leader, but his mentor. Sootpaw's mentor. Eaglestar.

He pricked his ears, hearing the rustle of moss as Birchcloud stood up. But before the tom left the den, Eaglestar spoke again, his voice more hushed than before. Sootpaw craned his neck forward to listen.

"Why do you care about Kitepaw so much?" asked the leader quietly.

The tension emanating from the den was almost tangible. Sootpaw suddenly felt uncomfortable, and he took a hesitant step backwards. He wanted to hear the answer, but should he?

Birchcloud sighed. "You know why, Eaglestar."

"Yes, I suppose I do," replied the leader. "What about the other one?"

Both Sootpaw and the medicine cat froze. Sootpaw pricked his ears while Birchcloud cleared his throat, obviously confused. "The... other one?"

"Sootpaw," said Eaglestar gently. "The way you look at him. Who do you see in him? Do you see Cricketsong, or do you see Falconswoop?"

His mouth was suddenly dry. Sootpaw stared straight ahead, muscles tense, body rigid. Was this the answer to why Birchcloud hated him? When Birchcloud looked at him, did he see just another Falconswoop? Another arrogant apprentice, another tom who pushed Kitepaw around, another cat who had blatant disregard for the rules?

_I am nothing like my father!_

He wasn't sure if Dawnpaw had heard him or not, but his head was growing dizzy. Sootpaw swallowed hard and turned his attention back to the den. He needed to hear the answer. He needed to know if he was just like Falconswoop.

Because, really, he was everything like his father.

"Sootpaw?"

He perked up slightly, thinking that it was Dawnpaw. But her mind hadn't pressed against his, and so the grey apprentice was slightly disappointed when he turned around and saw that it was Pidgeonkit. The grey and white kit was staring at him with such a hopefully expression that Sootpaw was forced to give his whiskers a halfhearted twitch.

"What are you doing?" asked Pidgeonkit, his kit-blue eyes round. "Is it fun? Can I do it too?"

"No," said Sootpaw, puffing out his chest. "I'm about to go and meet Eaglestar. He's my mentor now. Only I can go in there."

Pidgeonkit blinked and then gestured with his tail at something behind the apprentice. "So can Birchcloud," he mewed, and Sootpaw turned to see that the slender tabby was leaving the den.

He had missed his answer.

Not that there was much to miss. Of course Birchcloud would say that Sootpaw reminded him of Falconswoop. They were both arrogant, both skilled, both intolerant of weakness.

_I am him._

"Birchcloud is special," explained Sootpaw. "He's a medicine cat."

Pidgeonkit narrowed his eyes, fluffing up his spiky fur. "I know that," the kit complained. "I'm not a mouse-brain. Why does everyone think that I'm a mouse-brain?"

Purring, Sootpaw lazily batted at the tom's head. Pidgeonkit ducked under it unsteadily, wobbling as he tried to keep his weight from dragging him over to one side. He was heavy for his age, yet there was a playfulness in his eyes that seemed to endear him to every she-cat in the Clan.

"I don't know," said Sootpaw, pushing the kit away as Pidgeonkit lunged with him. He was vaguely aware of a presence behind him, but the small tom in front was distracting him. "Maybe 'cause you can't lay a paw on me."

"Sootpaw."

Guiltily, Sootpaw turned to see Eaglestar standing behind him, amber eyes narrowed. The tom was impressive, his fur a rich golden-brown and his face covered by tabby stripes. Sootpaw slouched his shoulders and looked down, licking his chest sheepishly.

"Eaglestar!" squeaked Pidgeonkit excitedly. Sootpaw had the urge to squash the kit against him in order to shush up his whining, but decided that doing so in front of his father probably wasn't a good idea.

"Eaglestar," mumbled the apprentice, his head still ducked. "I was about to come in, uh..."

To his surprise, the tabby tom broke out into a purr as he looked at Pidgeonkit. "I see my son has been distracting you. Very well. Sootpaw, today I thought we might start with an assessment, to see how much you learned under Hailstripe."

Sootpaw winced and looked up. "Hailstripe was a great mentor," he mewed sullenly.

Blinking sympathetically, Eaglestar dipped his head. "I know," he said softly. "But he's in StarClan now."

If it had been any other cat saying that, Sootpaw probably would have lost his temper. Instead, the smoky apprentice just nodded and swallowed. "I understand."

"Shall we start with an assessment then?" asked Eaglestar gently. He seemed to realize just how strung out Sootpaw was about losing his previous mentor, and Sootpaw was grateful for it. Eaglestar had probably lost just as much, he realized. Hailstripe would have been his best friend.

"That sounds good," Sootpaw told him.

"I want to come!" Pidgeonkit piped up.

Sootpaw scoffed. "You can't come. Kits aren't allowed to leave camp!"

"Kits aren't allowed to leave camp _unaccompanied_," retorted Pidgeonkit, eyes flashing indignantly. "I know the rules."

Eaglestar was purring again. It was a marked change from the serious tone that had been evident in his voice moments ago. "Pidgeonkit is right. Why doesn't he come with us?"

"Seriously?" Sootpaw gaped. "Eaglestar, he won't be able to keep up!"

"You can show him how to hunt," said Eaglestar cheerfully. He flicked his tail. "It'll be part of your assesment."

"Ah... Um, what about, uh, no?" Sootpaw tried, nudging Pidgeonkit away. The large kit nudged him back, and Sootpaw rolled his eyes in frustration.

"No, I think Pidgeonkit should come with us," said Eaglestar, his eyes twinkling. "Alright you two, follow me."

The golden-brown tom padded off towards the entrance tunnel. After sitting there a moment, flabbergasted, Sootpaw got up to follow him. Pidgeonkit tagged along behind, excitement rolling off his pelt in waves.

"If I'm going to teach you how to hunt, you're going to have to listen to me," growled Sootpaw. The kit nodded, but it was evident that he was only half-listening. "I'm serious."

As they exited the camp, Sootpaw felt a hot glare pierce his pelt. He looked over his shoulder to see Falconswoop watching him, eyes narrowed. The grey apprentice shifted uncomfortably. He couldn't shake the feeling that the new deputy was somehow responsible for Hailstripe's death.

He needed his memories back.

He needed to know.

He needed to be absolutely nothing like his father.

**X X X X X X X **

**A/N:** It's funny. I'm not a big fan of the suffix 'song', but in this case, nothing else seemed to fit with his mother's name. Crickets do make music, so I guess it could work, but still, I went through a bunch of different suffixes before I returned to 'song' and just settled with it. Ah well.

Sorry for a slower update than usual. This chapter was written a few good days ago, but my friends decided that staying up all night having a Star Wars marathon was a great use of our time, so I've been up for thirty-six hours straight and I just got home :D

My thoughts on this chapter: most of you guessed who the new deputy would be, but you thought Sootpaw would be against it (which he is, truthfully) and forgot all about Birchcloud and his hatred of Sootpaw. Hopefully that's explained a bit in this chapter, but it'll become clear later. Also, I realizedd how much smaller ShadowClan is than the other Clans, so Sprucetail and Greywing have now become my OTP for the story and will have plenty of kits :) Or something like that.

Anyways, I had a bunch of great reviews for the last chapter, but in the interest of space, I'm only going to reply to the ones that I felt had direct questions/points to make.

**Pokemon Warrior Mew** - My Clans aren't big since I'm not a fan of introducing a bunch of characters who are really just names. The Clans will grow as the story progresses. You're totally right about lacking cats outside the Clans, though. They'll play a bigger role in the sequel. Also, you have inspired me to add something more about Sootpaw's mom. Hailstripe's mom is a good idea too :)

**Aylen-Aussie** - There is definitely a whole lot more to Thickfur than you see. He's one of my favourite characters, and I was actually planning to have him as a POV in the planned sequel. Fingers crossed!

Thanks to **JayxWillow**,** Tears of a Black Wolf**, **XxRainbowSprinklesxX**,** XxCandiSprinklzxX**, **Queen of the Pens**, **Coqui's Song**, and **Aly-K-H**, who also reviewed!

Awesomeness alert: I actually have a complete outline done for this story! I now know what I'm writing in each chapter! :D

Instead of a specific plot-related question, here's more of an opinion question:

_What is something really unlikely in the fic that you would like to come true?_

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

It was a crisp leaf-fall day. The air was cool and pure, the scents of the forest strong and inviting. The wind had a bit of a nip to it, but the sun shone brightly from the powdery sky above, warming the forest with its rays.

"Crouch lower!" Thickfur's voice had a commanding ring to it, though it lacked its usual bite. Dawnpaw quickly complied, pressing her belly against the ground. A few blades of grass brushed against her fur, tickling gently.

In front of her, a starling was bent over a pair of berries that had fallen to the ground. The bird was blissfully ignorant of the danger that lurked behind it, and as Dawnpaw crept closer, Thickfur's commands became soft and careful.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him flick his tail. Dawnpaw launched herself at the bird, trapping it with her claws and ending the chase by closing her jaws around its neck. The ginger apprentice straightened, the starling clasped in her jaws. Thickfur nodded approvingly.

"Good catch," he said gruffly. His amber eyes met hers, and for a split-second Dawnpaw felt the icy fingers of unease grip her chest. She hadn't told him the truth about her and Sootpaw, and he hadn't yet pressed her for it, but she could feel his desire to know.

He would demand an answer soon enough.

"Can I hunt on my own now?" she asked meekly. It was always risky to ask Thickfur anything, but since the battle, he had been slightly easier on her.

Thickfur shook his head. "I want to go check the WindClan border. Bury your prey and come with me. You can pick it up on the way back for Auburnfur."

"I thought..." Dawnpaw began, tapering off when she saw a spark of anger in his eyes. She ducked her head. "Yes, Thickfur."

"Good," he mewed. "Come with me."

Dawnpaw quickly buried her starling by the foot of slender birch and got up to follow him. Thickfur led the way, saying nothing, and Dawnpaw trailed in his wake. Why was he interested in the border? She had been about to point out that a patrol had just gone out. Beechclaw, Larkflight, and Elmheart had passed them on their way to the training hollow.

Elmheart's name struck an unfamiliar emotion in her, so she pushed it aside and focused on the other odd part of that thought. Larkflight was a warrior now. It wasn't unusual. Her kits were both apprentices, and since she and Nettleclaw were no longer mates, there was no reason for her to stay in the nursery.

Idly, Dawnpaw wondered what had happened between the deputy and his former mate to have split them up. Nettleclaw could be a gruff cat, but he was a good one. One of her earliest memories from her kithood was watching Nettleclaw enter the nursery to visit Larkflight and Elmkit.

She was back to Elmheart again. What was it about him that was confusing her so much? Sootpaw claimed to know the answer, and for half a second she considered asking him. Deciding that he was under enough stress already, Dawnpaw shoved the question to the back of her mind.

In front of her, Thickfur stopped. Coming to a halt, Dawnpaw looked up to see that they had reached the border already. WindClan's side was alarmingly scent-free. Her mentor lazily remarked the border and then came back so that they were both sitting a safe distance inside ThunderClan territory.

"Do you remember when we patrolled here nearly a moon ago?" asked Thickfur suddenly.

The ginger apprentice shot him a confused glance. "Yes," she mumbled. It wasn't like him to ask for her opinion about anything.

"The WindClan scent was weak then, too. Do you remember what you said about it?" The grey tabby turned and fixed her with a steely gaze. Dawnpaw felt her legs go weak. Thickfur remembered one comment she had made a moon ago? Wasn't it more in his character just to forget about it?

"I...I said that they had probably neglected the border because they didn't need to in greenleaf. No one would steal prey when every Clan was well-fed," said Dawnpaw, wracking her brain to recall.

"What else did you say?" Thickfur persisted.

She looked down. "I said that if it kept up like that, it meant something was probably wrong."

"That's right," said her mentor, though his tone held no congratulations. "Now, WindClan has never been too concerned with marking their borders. Neither ThunderClan nor RiverClan would be any good at hunting rabbits. So why do you think that I'm concerned?"

Dawnpaw opened her mouth and then abruptly shut it. She didn't know the answer. Thickfur had just said, in the most blatant way possible, that this wasn't a big deal. So why was he concerned? She didn't know. "I... I don't..."

"I'm concerned because RiverClan just attacked ShadowClan with what seemed like very little warning," said Thickfur testily. Dawnpaw quickly avoided meeting his gaze, staring straight into his shoulder. Was he going to ask her how she knew?

But the tom didn't. "There's the possibility that they did the same thing to WindClan. A small one, yes, but until a few nights ago, the thought of a surprise attack in the middle of the night... that was also a small possibility. Tradionally, Clans give each other far more warning. Do you know why?"

"Because there needs to be four Clans," Dawnpaw replied, and blinked. Was he giving her a lesson on battle tactics? She hoped so, because the thought of Thickfur actually sharing his concerns with her was deeply troubling.

"Exactly," he said, dipping his head. "Now. What do you think Slatestar should do about this?"

She paused. "Isn't there a Gathering coming up soon? Shouldn't we just wait until the Gathering, and then we can see how WindClan is?"

"Right," Thickfur mewed. His eyes narrowed into amber slits. "We don't always have an apprentice who inexplicably knows when battles are happening to tell us how the other Clans are."

The air between them, which had been unusually friendly, suddenly became thick with tension. Dawnpaw felt her mouth go dry. She had known he would ask, of course. But for the first time that she could remember, she had almost been enjoying the lesson.

"I need you to tell me how you knew that," said Thickfur in a low voice. She knew that voice. It sounded soft, but it was threatening. It made her fur stand on end.

Dawnpaw cringed. She had promised, but she couldn't tell him. Not now. She wasn't strong enough, and he would never believe her. "I can't," she said quietly.

"I risked a lot, telling Slatestar about the battle," he continued. "If you had been wrong... But you weren't, and I need you to tell me why."

Desperately, she groped in the back of her mind, searching for the weak membrane that was the threshold to Sootpaw's thoughts. He was still weak; she could feel the trembling of his mind as it rose up and down, oscillating against hers.

She couldn't do this now. Doing it while Sootpaw was still weak felt like betraying him.

"It isn't my secret to tell," she whispered.

Anger sparked from his dark tabby pelt. "I deserve to know, Dawnpaw," Thickfur snarled. He stood over her, and she shrunk away from his figure. He wouldn't hurt her, she knew that, but he could. He could, and it would be so easy.

"I wish I could tell you," Dawnpaw mewed. "But... I can't."

Telling him would be so easy. Then she could tell him how Falconswoop was a murderer, how the deputy of ShadowClan was a traitor to the warrior code. But that was Sootpaw's burden, and she hadn't even told him the truth yet. His memories were tucked into a corner of her mind, guarded against his thoughts. They weighed her down, burnt through the stores of love and happiness that she had built up over the past seven moons, and yet she could not share them.

"You think this makes you special,don't you?" he said, hissing. "You have some secret that somehow makes you special. But you aren't. You're barely more than a kit. You can barely hunt, barely fight – so you're holding on to this because you think it makes you important. I care about the secret, Dawnpaw. I don't care about you."

Meeting his eyes, she saw that he was telling the truth. His words struck her like chips of stone, digging themselves into her fur, piercing towards her heat. Thickfur's claws slid from their sheaths, and Dawnpaw took a frightened step backwards.

"What do you want me to say?" she cried. "You're right, I'm nothing. I can't hunt. I can't fight. I'm not like my brother; I can't deliver kits or save lives. But I'm keeping this secret for a cat that is important. He trusts me. To him, I'm important. So I don't care what you think of me anymore! I don't need your approval. I have cats who care about me. I wish I could say the same for you!"

A stunned silence followed her words. Thickfur's eyes widened. Suddenly aware that she had just completely disrespected her mentor, Dawnpaw took a step back. What had come over her? He opened his mouth, but before the tabby could say anything, Dawnpaw turned and ran.

Frustration pricked at her face like stabs of fire. She found herself following her paws as they lead her to a sheltered hollow by the lake. The wind whipped at her, the sun hiding behind a cloud, but the cold didn't bother her. What more could bother her now?

The she-cat finally found shelter and stood there, chest heaving in exertion. What had she done? She tried to tell herself that Thickfur deserved it for being so callous, but no matter how she tried to spin it, she had broken her promise. She was supposed to tell him. She needed to tell someone.

But now she would be lucky if Thickfur would ever speak to her again, and she found that it upset her more than she had expected.

Dawnpaw gazed out at the lake, watching the wind push the tide in towards the shore. The water looked cool, the dark blue of its depths matched by the sparkling white of the waves as they crested through the air.

Her mind began to take over, replaying one of her earliest memories as an apprentice. It had been a bright day, the sun shining down cheerfully over the hills. Grasscloud had been leading the patrol, and she and Elmheart had been following, chattering happily. It had been Elmpaw then. He had only been a warrior for a few days, and already she was losing sight of him as an apprentice.

That had also been the day when she had scented the fox. Everything since had been part of the reaction to that event. Falconswoop had laid a trail to kill Hailstripe, but Sootpaw had been in the way. The fox had attacked him instead, and Dawnpaw had felt it, had felt his fear and had felt his pain.

That was the secret that they shared.

The one she couldn't tell Thickfur about. Not yet.

_Thank you._

_I didn't do it for you,_ she snapped, face flushed with anger. Sootpaw winced away from her words. Guilt flooding her, she let her frustration fade away._ Sorry._

_It's the memories, isn't it?_ he asked.

_What?_

_The memories_, Sootpaw explained. _They aren't yours. They're changing you. Making you angry. That's why you snapped at Thickfur._

She bristled. _I snapped at Thickfur because he had it coming._

The ShadowClan apprentice chuckled weakly. _You don't really believe that_.

_No,_ thought Dawnpaw with a sigh._ I don't_.

_You should give me the memories back, _Sootpaw said calmly. _I can take it. I'm strong enough now._

Hesitating, Dawnpaw shook her head, momentarily forgetting that he couldn't see her. _I don't know if that's a good idea._

He sighed and for a moment she caught a glimpse of the vulnerability that lay beneath his smug exterior. _Maybe not. But they're mine, and I have the right to know what happened. And..._

Sootpaw paused. The ginger apprentice narrowed her eyes. _And what?_

_And I don't want them to hurt you_, he added very quietly. There was a silence, and she felt his mind tremble.

_Sootpaw..._

He winced. _I know what I'm asking. But I need to know. I can tell that something is very wrong, and if I don't know what it is... I'll... I'll explode._

Dawnpaw was about to tell him that he wouldn't actually explode when his mind shuddered against hers. Her chest tightened. He didn't mean physically.

_Okay_, she replied. _Hold on_.

She felt him steady his mind. When she was sure that he was ready, Dawnpaw retrieved the memories from the back of her mind and held them against the opening. The she-cat poured them slowly, allowing them to take their time as they wormed their way into his mind.

He was running down the slope into camp. Then he was approaching Hailstripe and Russetpaw. Dawnpaw relived the memories with him, careful not to comment. She could feel that he was riveted to the scene, his mind tense.

Russetpaw sliced down. Sootpaw's heart leapt into his throat. They both froze. Russetpaw stopped, and while Sootpaw sighed in relief, Dawnpaw braced herself for the scene to come. As Falconswoop barreled into Russetpaw, she pulled back, unable to watch this with him. Hailstripe had been his mentor, not hers.

There were a few tense seconds as the last memory burrowed into his mind.

Silence.

Then his mind seized and she reached out to hold him as he collapsed into her. They stayed like that for a moment, Dawnpaw cradling him, as his mind tried to process everything that had happened.

_It was Falconswoop_, he said at length.

She found herself nodding. _It was Falconswoop._

_He murdered Hailstripe_.

Dawnpaw sighed reluctantly. _Yes._

Sootpaw paused, and then his mind filled with strength. He picked himself back up, carefully piecing his arrogant exterior back together. _What do we do now?_ he asked.

_Maybe we just do our best,_ she suggested. _Maybe Falconswoop is satisfied with being deputy. Maybe we just wait for the right moment to expose him._

She felt him swallow. _No_, said Sootpaw firmly. _StarClan gave us this power for a reason. We have to stop Falconswoop_.

_You think it was StarClan?_ she wondered. In all their conversations, they had never really broached the subject of _why_ they had this connection.

_I think I saw a StarClan cat_, he said softly._ I'm not sure what it was._

Dawnpaw frowned. _You didn't mention that to me._

_It was after I asked Falconswoop about... about her, _he said awkwardly. _I wasn't talking to you then. I was angry at you._

She paused. _Oh._

_But you were right_, said Sootpaw. _You were right and I didn't see it._

_Does that matter now_? Dawnpaw asked. _Now you know the truth._

_It does. It means I was wrong_. His words were hesitant. She supposed he had never really admitted his mistakes before. _I was wrong about more than that, too._

_What do you mean?_

_I was wrong about you_, he replied slowly, his voice hitching slightly. _You aren't just some weak ThunderClan apprentice, Dawnpaw. You're not a kittypet. You're strong._

His words took her by surprise. _Sootpaw, I... I'm not the one who fought in the battle._

_No_, he admitted. _But you're the one who saved me._

**X X X X X X X **

**A/N: **Ahh, fanfiction decided not to let me update! Sorry!

The best thing is writing these. My outline for this chapter pretty much said "Dawnpaw avoids telling Thickfur and she and Sootpaw discuss what to do next", so going into it, I really had no idea what I would discover. The result is this, Sootpaw actually admitting that he cares about Dawnpaw.

Actually, I lied. The best thing is reading your reviews to find out which pairings you ship :) Which, just by the way, I refuse to say anything about.

Anyways, seven reviews, which is awesome. Thanks guys :D I guess I can't complain about a lack of reviews when I update almost twice a week.

**Bubblewhisper** - He's Sootpaw's brother, but you're close to something with that guess :) I feel bad for Kitepaw too. Don't worry though; out of all of my characters, he's probably the one most likely to get a happy ending. No promises though.

**eternal-ni6 **- You know half the reason, but the other part will be revealed soon. Or soon-ish. Or eventually :/

**Pokemon Warrior Mew **- Nope, I wasn't planning to put those in, you caught me!

**Coqui's Song **- I'm coming to like Dawnpaw more and more. She's not nearly as strong physically as Sootpaw, but she's giving it her all.

**Queen of the Pens** - I love Pidgeonkit, in a "haha, gonna torture my readers" kind of way.

**JayxWillow** - There, see? An update :)

**Tears** - You can have a Falconswoop plushie to mutilate if it makes you feel any better :)

**Littlemisslibrarian -** It seems like everyone is either shipping them as a couple or wants them to be related :P Thanks :)

**allygirl56** - Yeah, gay cats would be awesome, we'll see! :D

I'm planning on doing a Hundred OneShot Challenge, and like I said earlier, I want to use it to explore the backstories of some of my characters, so:

_Which secondary character would you like to learn more about?_

Last thing: I'm getting about twenty readers a chapter, according to my ff traffic, which means that if everyone reviewed this chapter, we could break 100 reviews! So yeah, please review! Everyone who reviews between now and a hundred will recieve an special limited edition plushie.

Thanks for reading,

- PV :)


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

When he woke, there was the vague feeling in the back of his head that he had dreamt, but when he searched for the memory, there was nothing but broken pictures with fuzzy edges.

Branchpaw blinked the sleep from his eyes and casually looked around the den. Brindlefeather was gone, but there was a pile of herbs by his nest that looked as though they needed sorting. He groaned inwardly, making a mental note to do that after he had eaten.

The dark brown tabby quickly gave himself a glance over. His fur was sticking out in odd directions, and his legs were awkwardly splayed. Whatever he had dreamt about, it apparently hadn't been peaceful. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to recall it once again, but the dream stayed far from his grasp.

Sighing, Branchpaw got to his paws and slipped out of the den, cringing at the biting wind that pummeled him as he exited. He and his sister had been born in greenleaf, and so he had no memory of the cold. But the brisk leaf-fall air was telling him that it would not be pleasant.

As he stepped into the camp, his knees buckled, and he pitched forward. Catching himself before he plummeted to the ground, Branchpaw gave himself a brisk shake. That had been odd. Maybe he wasn't fully awake.

His next step was easier, and soon the tom had shaken off his feeling of unease and was enjoying a plump sparrow from the fresh-kill pile. The sun warmed his back – he had slept late today – and all around him, the gentle murmur of cats filled the clearing.

Larkflight padded by, her spotted fur looking like it had been well-groomed. Branchpaw watched her go with a sort of disinterest. Was she sick? No. Then he didn't have to be concerned. It was odd that she had decided to become a warrior again after her long stint as a queen, but he put it down to whatever had happened between her and Nettleclaw. Vaguely, Branchpaw wondered if Elmheart was affected by the falling out between his parents.

As for his own parents... he and Dawnpaw had never really been close to their mother or father. They had been Foxwhisker and Mistheart's second and final litter, with the first being Larchstripe and Snowfoot. Yet now his parents were elders, and he felt no connection to them apart from that which Clanmates shared, and he was certain that Dawnpaw felt the same.

Following her were Larchstripe and Galepaw. The new apprentice looked eager to begin training. He held his head high, his whiskers twitching with excitement. Branchpaw nodded to the off-white tom as he passed. They had been kits together, yet now it felt as thought Branchpaw was moons older.

Galepaw, Mousepaw, Dawnpaw, and himself. They were the apprentices now. He wasn't sure how Dawnpaw felt, but to Branchpaw, it seemed as though he was distanced from the others. He was the medicine cat apprentice, it was to be expected, but there was something else. Another force that was pulling him away from the others. From himself.

Dawnpaw had noticed, he was sure. The way she looked at him... she was concerned for his safety, concerned because his eyes were dim and his face was sunken. He rarely received an ample amount of sleep, and there was always something tugging at the back of his mind, siphoning him away.

Worry pierced him, the worry that one day all that would be left of him was a husk. An empty skin, sagging around charred bones.

He wouldn't let Dawnpaw see him like that.

So the dark brown tabby was avoiding her.

He looked up to see Owlfeather padding towards him, Mousepaw close by his heels. The young she-cat looked extremely nervous, yet as she approached, Branchpaw could see the pride shining in her eyes.

"Hey, Branchpaw," greeted Owlfeather, blinking. Branchpaw quickly looked up. He knew Owlfeather was forever in debt for him for helping during Auburnfur's kitting, but the tom was still a warrior and he needed to be respectful.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come hunting with us," continued the grey tom, shifting from paw to paw. "Help me show Mousepaw some of the basics... that is, if you aren't too busy?"

Branchpaw paused for a moment, trying to figure this out. It was a generous offer, to be sure, but he was only a couple of moons older than Mousepaw. What did he know? Then again, maybe Owlfeather was just trying to get him out of camp and cheer him up. StarClan knew he needed it.

"Okay," said the dark brown tabby. "Where to?"

Owlfeather let out a slight purr.

The trio made their way into the woods, carefully picking through the brambles. Mousepaw was slower, and on more than one occasion, her mentor had to help her up the slopes. Despite her setbacks, she seemed vigorous and eager to learn. Branchpaw found himself padding beside her as Owlfeather led them to the training hollow.

"So how do you like it?" he asked. "Being an apprentice."

Mousepaw looked at him nervously. "It's alright," she admitted. "I really like it. But it seems like a lot of work."

Branchpaw nodded. That seemed reasonable. "You get used to it," he told her. "One day you'll be just like Larchstripe, a great and powerful warrior."

She looked at him with big eyes and he hastily back-tracked. "Unless, of course, you would rather be a queen."

"I'm not sure yet," said Mousepaw, but the twitch of her whiskers gave away her amusement. She was beginning to warm up around him.

It was strange. Only a moon ago, she had been in Brindlefeather's den, coughing up a storm, and he had been tending to her. The line had been between them then, apprentice and kit. Yet now that she was an apprentice, she was only one moon older, but it felt like she had aged more than that.

Like Dawnpaw. She was so young, but the moment she had transitioned from kit to apprentice, the Clan had treated her differently. Branchpaw's mind immediately went to Elmheart. He certainly had, though now there was a barrier between them. Elmheart was a warrior, Dawnpaw a young apprentice.

They stopped at the training hollow, where Owlfeather turned to them and twitched his whiskers cheerfully. "So, Branchpaw," he began, waving his tail at the medicine cat apprentice. "Care to show us your best crouch for hunting mice?"

Branchpaw nodded and slowly lowered himself into his stance. He stayed light on his paws, keeping his entire body still. Owlfeather flicked his tail again, and Branchpaw crept forward, staying low to the ground. As he slithered, he took care not to put too much weight on either of his feet. When he was done, he stood up, and Owlfeather looked at him appraisingly.

"Now, Mousepaw, did you see what he did?" asked Owlfeather kindly.

She started. "Uh, I think so," mewed Mousepaw timidly. The brown and white she-cat scuffed her paws. "He was really light, so the mouse wouldn't feel him… right?"

"That's right," Owlfeather reassured her. "What's the difference between hunting mice and rabbits? Branchpaw?"

"A mouse will feel you, but a rabbit will hear you," answered Branchpaw automatically. A stab of irritation pulsed through him, and he hurriedly shoved it down. Owlfeather was just making sure that he remembered everything. He wasn't purposely trying to patronize the young apprentice.

"Good," said the warrior. "Mousepaw, want to try a crouch for hunting a rabbit?"

She nodded and dropped onto her paws. It wasn't a bad stance, though she was still a bit high, and her back was leaning slightly to the left. Owlfeather padded a circle around her, gently correcting her more lopsided bits. When he was done, he indicated that she should begin to move forward.

Branchpaw had to admit, she had a good crouch. Mousepaw was naturally very quiet, and it seemed to show itself in her movements. Owlfeather was also clearly impressed, and he complimented her once she stood again. "That was great, Mousepaw!" he mewed eagerly. "A few more sessions and the prey won't stand a chance!"

"Thanks," said Mousepaw sheepishly. She shot Branchpaw a glance and he twitched his whiskers, his eyes twinkling.

Owlfeather had Branchpaw demonstrate a few more crouches, including one for hunting birds. As he launched himself into the air with his powerful back legs, he could feel Mousepaw's admiring eyes on it. Then the warrior and the older apprentice engaged in a practice fight, scuffling gently around the hollow. He wasn't very good, and Owlfeather won easily, but as Branchpaw felt the sheen of exertion on his dark fur, a warmth filled his body.

Feeling better than he had for the past moon, Branchpaw stood beside Mousepaw, pressing his shoulder to hers. She was relaxing around him now, and he found himself glad, proud that she had taken a liking to him. As the medicine cat apprentice, he needed to have the support and respect of the Clan, but he also wanted their friendship.

Well, unless Mousepaw started developing some feelings for him. That might be problematic. But the she-cat wasn't mouse-brained. He was a medicine cat, and he was off-limits. But friendship, well… he felt so distant from Dawnpaw that he needed someone else beside him, to prop him up. His sister had her own troubles, and so he did.

"Mousepaw and I are going to go put her skills to good use," purred Owlfeather. "Branchpaw, maybe you want to hunt a bit before you head back to camp?"

Startled out of his revery, Branchpaw nodded hastily. He dipped his head in respect for the older warrior and pressed his muzzle to Mousepaw's shoulder before pushing through the bracken. His head was clear, his heart was pounding with happiness, and hunting had never seemed so easy.

But as he moved away from the others, his head began to throb, and the murkiness returned. It clouded his vision, pushing against him like a punishing wave. Gritting his teeth, Branchpaw resisted the tide that was attempting to pull his thoughts away. He could feel them speeding down through the dark eddy pulsing in the back of his mind.

He almost called out for Mousepaw and Owlfeather, but changed his mind at the last moment. The dark force was back, but he had overcome it before, and he could overcome it now. He was stronger than this. Whatever the darkness was, he wouldn't let it control him.

Branchpaw opened his mouth to scent and noticed that there was a mouse up ahead. Though his mind was swirling with black, his senses were starting to come alive. Hiis vision sharpened, highlighting the contours of the forest around him. Everything was brighter, more contrasted. The scent in his mouth was warmer, juicier, and the brown tabby swallowed in anticipation.

He tracked the mouse to a set a shrubs underneath a towering elm. Bunching his muscles, the apprentice prepared to strike. His claws had slid from their sheaths and were now digging into the ground, gripping it as if letting go were death.

Spotting the rustle of grey, Branchpaw leapt, paws outstretched. He caught the mouse neatly between his claws, caging it neatly. But before he could lean in and finish it with a quick nip to the neck, something stopped him and pulled him back with the sensation of a thousand needles pricking his skin.

He regarded the mouse carefully. There was a throbbing building up in his mouth. A longing for the metallic taste of blood, for the red liquid to spill across his dark paws. With painstaking precision, he raised a claw and slowly drew it across the mouse's chest. The creature cried out, and Branchpaw could only watch as the viscous crimson seeped out over his claws.

For a moment he hesitated, trembling slightly. Thee was a dim cry from the back of his mind, a plea, but he ignored it. He was too far gone now.

Then the blood was just too tantalizing and he dug into, massacring the mouse with his fangs, piercing the flesh until finally his catch went limp and he was left alone with blood staining his muzzle.

The tom's grey eyes went wide and he took a step back, bumping into a root as he tried to escape the carnage. The darkness had faded, but it had left behind a terrible reminder. The mouse was mutilated, almost beyond recognition, and it sent a chill through the tabby.

One of the first things he had learned was to always respect his prey.

This was more than thirst for blood. This was an affront to the code. To StarClan.

And he had done it.

"Branchpaw!"

Ice ran through his veins. That was Dawnpaw's voice. Why was she out here? What if she saw? She was already worried about him as it was, but if she saw this – what if it scared her away?

Doing the only thing he could think of, Branchpaw began to bury the prey. He was half-done when he heard her footsteps approaching, so he quickly brushed some leaves and twigs over the unburied mouse and knocked it into the pit with a swift jerk of his forepaw.

Turning around rapidly, his heart nearly stopped when he saw Dawnpaw right there, her amber eyes trained on him. But instead of the wariness and contempt he had been expecting, her gaze was only filled with fear.

"It's Breezekit!" she gasped. "You need to come now."

"What's wrong?" Branchpaw asked worriedly. "Where's Brindlefeather?"

Dawnpaw shook her head. "I don't know. But you need to come right now."

.

They arrived back at camp more quickly than he had ever thought possible. Rushing into the clearing, Branchpaw saw the others waiting for him, their faces anxious and their eyes glimmering with fear.

"They're in the nursery," panted Dawnpaw as they passed Galepaw, who seemed to be frozen to the ground. Branchpaw nodded and hurried after her.

Entering the nursery, Branchpaw could immediately scent Auburnfur's fear. The reddish-brown she-cat was bent over Breezekit, the black form tucked in to the crook of her body. She looked up as the apprentices approached. "He won't... he just..."

"Tell me what happened," Branchpaw commanded, assuming an air of authority.

"I don't... I can't," said Auburnfur weakly. "One moment he was fine, and then he just... he just started shaking, I..."

"What's he like now?" asked Branchpaw.

Auburnfur swallowed and nuzzled her kit lovingly. "He's sleeping, I think, but... something's wrong."

"I'll take a look at him," Branchpaw promised softly. The tabby moved forward and gently grasped Breezekit's scruff in his paws, lifting him up from the moss bed. "Mind if I take to him to my den?"

He had just called it his den. Not Brindlefeather's den. The tabby blinked. Was he really starting to take that much responsibility from his mentor? He knew the calico she-cat meant well, but she was never around. His Clanmates were starting to rely on him as the new medicine cat.

At that point, Beechclaw burst into the den, his eyes wild. "Auburnfur!" he gasped, rubbing his muzzle against her frantically. "I heard – what happened to Breezekit. Is he alright?"

She licked his shoulder comfortingly. "Branchpaw is just going to take him to the medicine cat den and have a look. But he's alright."

As Branchpaw left the den, he could hear Beechclaw murmuring quietly to his mate. He passed Dawnpaw, who was standing there, watching them with something in her eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"Come with me?" he asked.

She must have sensed the vulnerability in his voice for she turned around right away and followed him without question. They entered the den together and Branchpaw carefully placed his bundle onto a bed of moss.

He bent down to examine the kit. Breezekit was sleeping soundly, though there was a white trail of dried spittle hanging down the side of his muzzle. As Branchpaw nudged him, the black kit murmured in his sleep and shifted away from the touch.

"What is it?" asked Dawnpaw quietly. She had settled into the nook across from him, her ginger tail folded firmly across her paws. Though her body was relaxed, he could tell that she was brimming with curiosity, and it wasn't just about Breezekit.

Branchpaw shook his head. "I'm not really sure. Brindlefeather calls it the shaking disease. She's only heard of one other case, and that was before she was born. There's nothing we can do. We just have to help the patient."

"Does it go away?" Dawnpaw asked nervously.

"No," said Branchpaw mournfully. "If Breezekit has the shaking disease, he'll have to live with it his whole life."

"But..." Dawnpaw seemed to be searching for the right words. "Will he still be able to be a warrior?"

Branchpaw paused for a moment to think. "He should be able to," he said, choosing his words very carefully. He didn't want to get her hopes up, especially if she was going to be relating this conversation straight to Auburnfur, but he didn't see a reason why Breezekit couldn't become a warrior. "He'll just need other cats to support him."

"And what about you?" Dawnpaw asked suddenly.

He looked up to see her amber eyes staring at him, uncharacteristically steeled. There was a new resolve to Dawnpaw's face, as if she had been fighting this for awhile now and had finally decided to let it play out.

"What about me?" Branchpaw replied, trying to sound calm.

"You need cats to support you too." It wasn't a question. Her eyes were narrowed and fierce, and Branchpaw felt a new respect for his sister surge within him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied carefully, a feeling of dread settling in his stomach. He knew exactly what she was talking about, but there was no good way to tell her. He wasn't even sure of it himself.

How could he describe it to her? It was so difficult. There were so many players. Sparrowtail. Blossompaw. Sparrowtail's brother, whom Mistheart had refused to name for him. And then there was him. Branchpaw thought he knew how he fit into it all, and it was starting to drain him. He couldn't carry on like this much longer. But telling Dawnpaw – she had other things on her mind, and he didn't want to say the words. That would make it real.

"Yes, you do," she said bitterly. "I know that something's wrong, Branchpaw. I've noticed it over the past moon, and I know I've been caught up in other things, but I want you to tell me. I can help you."

The tabby shook his head. "You can't help me."

Something flashed in Dawnpaw's eyes, and for a moment it seemed as though she had forgotten him. Something else was going on in her head. She turned back and opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"Just leave me alone. I'm stressed out. That's all. Brindlefeather's never around, and I have to do this all myself. Delivering kits. Taking care of Breezekit. So just leave me alone," he repeated, staring her down. He hated doing this. He wished he could tell her the truth.

_There's something evil taking over me._

Dawnpaw lingered by the entrance, nervous and hurt. Branchpaw felt a rush of regret flood through him, but it was too late now.

"Go on!" he snapped. He hated hurting her, but he was too dangerous. What if he broke like her broke the mouse earlier? If he told her, it would make it real, and then the evil would take over. Then nothing would save him.

Trying to hide her obvious hurt, Dawnpaw whirled around and stalked away. Branchpaw watched her go, his claws digging into the dirt.

_I never wanted to do this._

He was the cat Blossompaw had warned him about. He was the traitor.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Hey guys, it's uh, it's been a very long time. I'm so sorry for the lack of updates! School got in the way, and then I just couldn't bring myself to keep writing. But this is the next chapter, and hopefully I'll have another one up this week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm almost at a hundred reviews, and that's amazing. You guys are amazing, please keep it up, and hopefully you'll all forgive me for my inactivity!

**allygirl55** - I mentioned their parents in this chapter :) Also, a kite is a type of bird.

**Anonymous Skrtle** - Actually, Sootpaw will be the main POV in eighteen, but we'll see him again next chapter!

And thanks to **ponyiowa, Coqui's Song, Queen of the Pens, Aly-K-H, Shimmerheart69, Silvertail of shoreclan, Jayxwillow, Aylen Aussie, littlemisslibrarian, BadgerStar,** and **Wolf of Blood Pack** for reviewing!

No question this chapter, but feel free to ask me anything you'd like! I love to hear from you guys. Two more reviews 'till 100, and then plushies!

(and a couple people have suggested maybe Thickfur and Dawnpaw as a couple. Hmm.)

Maybe I should have a jumbo update or a super-chapter as compensation for keeping you all hanging for months? What would you like to see?

Thanks for reading!

- PV.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Dawnpaw, you need to get up."

She opened her eyes groggily, expecting to see Elmheart's handsome golden pelt. In his place was Galepaw, looking nervous and slight instead. The long-haired white tom flicked his tail aimlessly, clearly distressed by the thought of telling her what to do.

"Why?' she asked through a yawn. "What's going on, Galepaw?"

He blinked. "It's the Gathering tonight. Slatestar is naming cats to go."

Right! Dawnpaw was instantly awake. How had she managed to forget about the Gathering? The she-cat had been on a late patrol the previous night, and had nearly slept through Slatestar's announcement. She was still trying to avoid Thickfur, and she suspected that the grey tabby was doing the same thing. Whenever their eyes met, he was always the first to look away. It seemed that her harsh words had had some effect on the older tom.

"What time is it?" she asked, yawning again. The ginger she-cat stretched out her body, barely noticing as scraps of moss fluttered from her sleek pelt. Though Galepaw was a moon younger than her, they looked the same age in all but demeanour. Her time as an apprentice had boosted her confidence, but her denmate still looked as though he belonged in the nursery.

"Just past sunhigh," the off-white tom replied. "You were sleeping pretty soundly, so I didn't want to wake you. Branchpaw came by, though, to check if you were awake."

Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes. What had the medicine cat apprentice wanted with her? After yesterday's events, she had trouble referring to him as her brother. He had refused to tell her anything, snarling at her to leave him alone. She wondered what had had happened to the kits in the memories she had sent Sootpaw. The kits who would have done anything for each other.

_You can't give up on him_, said Sootpaw gently. He had been with her during her conversation with Branchpaw, trying to comfort her while her brother raged.

_I don't know what to do_, she despaired. _He won't tell me anything._

_Keep trying_.

"Dawnpaw?" Galepaw said shyly.

She looked up, and he must have realized that she was clearly distracted. "Thanks for waking me," the apprentice said kindly before padding out of the den and into the clearing.

The day was brisk and cool, the sky clear except for a few clouds hanging overhead. There was a slight possibility of rain, but it seemed much more likely that the night would be calm, and hopefully the Gathering would follow suit. Dawnpaw wasn't sure if the leaders were going to mention the fight or not, and she wasn't sure she wanted to be in the middle of it.

_I talked to Toadstripe during the battle._

_What?_ she asked Sootpaw.

_He asked me why were fighting. Why ShadowClan was planning to invade RiverClan territory_, explained the tom. There was something in his voice that she couldn't identify.

_Was ShadowClan planning to invade RiverClan?_ she questioned. _I mean, if you can tell me that._

_We weren't_, he said confidently. _Trust me. But Toadstripe thought that we were. He was being honest, Dawnpaw. Completely honest._

She nodded. _So you think that someone maybe gave RiverClan the wrong information?_

His uneasiness was tangible. _That, or some cats from my Clan are going well against Eaglestar's orders._

_Life is more complicated than you thought a moon ago, right?_ she asked him. It was a bit of an unfair jibe, but she couldn't resist. Dawnpaw was in a foul mood, and though she didn't like taking out her anger on Sootpaw, it provided her with a momentary sense of relief.

_Things have changed, _he replied stiffly.

She sighed and instantly felt guilty. _I'm sorry. Look, I'll see you at the Gathering?_

The she-cat couldn't explain it, but she was dying to see Sootpaw again. Meeting him the first time was like becoming aware that a part of her was missing. Now that she had felt a hint of that completion, she was desperate to spend time with him, just to see if it worked, if their minds could grow even closer together. There was still a membrane between them, and while she was grateful for the privacy, a part of her wished she could take it down, even if it was just for a moment.

_I don't think I'm going_, Sootpaw told her.

Dawnpaw nodded and closed the connection as Slatestar padded out onto the Highledge. The dark grey tom was looking as powerful as ever, his paws stable on the rocky outcropping. She wasn't quite sure how her leader managed to hold himself out there, but however he did it, it was an impressive feat. The ginger she-cat found herself in awe yet again.

"Cats of ThunderClan, the Gathering is tonight," he mewed, voice deep. "After the battle between RiverClan and ShadowClan, tensions will be running high. It is our responsibility to help keep the peace. I don't want any fighting at this Gathering."

Dawnpaw found herself nodding along with his words. The tom's voice was so soothing and logical, and it took her a moment to realize that Thickfur was not nodding, his amber eyes narrowed. She quickly looked away from her mentor, guilt stirring once again.

Nettleclaw sat at the base of the Highledge, calmly surveying the scene. He sat with the confidence of a cat who had earned it, his eyes sweeping over the crowd. His amber gaze only paused once, and Dawnpaw knew without checking that it had settled on Larkflight.

"I would like to announce the cats chosen to attend tonight's Gathering," said Slatestar, and Dawnpaw immediately shifted her focus back to him. She hoped she would get to go – or that Thickfur would get to go, and she would be able to stay at camp.

"Attending will be myself, Nettleclaw, Brindlefeather..." Slatestar began, naming the obvious high positions. "Grasscloud, Larchstripe, Beechclaw, Thickfur, Elmheart, Mousepaw, and Dawnpaw."

"Slatestar?" Branchpaw's voice rang out through the clearing. Dawnpaw turned to look at her brother, and she wasn't the only one. Though the tom was young, his voice rang with authority. "I'd like to come."

"You need to stay here and take care of Breezekit," said Slatestar gently.

Branchpaw swallowed and nodded. Something flickered in his eyes and he seemed content with the decision. Dawnpaw frowned, trying to get a read on her brother, but it was close to impossible. Ever since last night, she had felt like there was an invisible wedge between them. The tom looked over at her, and upon meeting her gaze, quickly looked away.

"The meeting is over. We'll all meet back here at sundown," mewed the dark grey tom. He turned and padded away from the Highledge, easily manoeuvring himself through the crags.

Dawnpaw turned to see Mousepaw coming up beside her. "This is so exciting," mewed the spotted she-cat, wrapping her tail daintily over her paws. "I just became an apprentice and I'm already going to the Gathering."

The ginger she-cat nodded, though her focus was on the crowd. She searched for Elmheart, but for once the golden tom was nowhere to be found. If anyone would know what to do, it would be him. She had waited far too long to confide in her friend.

It had been strange, seeing Galepaw this morning instead of him. Though the age difference between her and Elmheart was far greater than the difference between her and Galepaw, she felt infinitely closer to the golden-brown warrior, and missed him more than she had expected.

She excused herself from Mousepaw's presence and was padding back towards the freshkill pile when Nettleclaw cut her off. The ginger and white tom was massive, but his amber eyes were good-natured as he peered down at her.

"Up for a patrol?" the deputy asked. "Just a hunt to pass the time until the Gathering begins."

She nodded and the two cats gathered Cherrytail and Beechclaw before exiting into the forest.

.

Now the full moon was shining and Dawnpaw wobbled as she tried to cross the fallen tree. It was older, more worn than it had been in the days of their ancestors, but it was still able to traversed. Her heart in her throat, she made it to the other side and almost collapsed in relief.

"It gets easier," Larchstripe assured her with a slight purr. The silver tabby padded past Dawnpaw and entered the throng of cats milling about in the centre of the island.

It was Dawnpaw's first Gathering, and she was eager to meet cats from all the other Clans. But the recent fight had put a damper on things, and she found herself trying to avoid RiverClan cats, though Sootpaw had expressly said the fight wasn't their fault.

The night had remained clear, and though a wind blew through the trees, it was pleasant and beautiful. The moon shone brightly, bathing the island in a silver glow. It sparkled off the water, transforming the lake into a stadium of their ancestors, all watching with anticipation.

Dawnpaw found herself by the side of the lake, swirling a paw in the dark waters. She wished she could stay like this forever, not go back to camp, and never face Thickfur again. But Branchpaw needed her help, and Sootpaw needed her help.

No. She wasn't going to think about them right now. All she cared about was the calmness of the lake and the sense of peace it brought her. Dawnpaw just wanted to close her eyes and let the soft darkness carry her away. It would be so easy.

"Hello."

The ginger she-cat turned to see another apprentice sidling up to her. It was a slim tortoiseshell, her body muscular, and her patched pelt covered in the scratches marking a recent battle. Dawnpaw realized that she must have been from ShadowClan, as she concentrated more, recognized her from the battle. She had been the one to call Sootpaw back to the fray.

"Hi," said Dawnpaw awkwardly. She shifted to make room for the she-cat beside her.

"I saw you at the battle," said the tortoiseshell. "Helping the wounded. Thanks."

Dawnpaw blinked, not sure what to say. What would the she-cat say if she knew that ThunderClan's help had ultimately been because of the ginger apprentice's connection with Sootpaw? Apart from not believing her, of course. "Yeah..."

"I'm Flowerpaw, by the way," she mewed cheerfully. "Falconswoop's apprentice. He's the new deputy."

"I know..." Dawnpaw began before petering off. Right, she wasn't supposed to know that yet. "I know that Hailstripe's death must have been hard on the Clan, I'm sorry."

_Nice save._

She huffed at the tom. _Mind your own business._

_Flowerpaw is my business,_ he retorted.

_Really?_ she asked. _What about that RiverClan she-cat?_

An image of a blue-grey apprentice flashed in her mind, and though the memory was Sootpaw's, Dawnpaw couldn't help but to capture some of his emotion, almost falling instantly in love with the RiverClan she-cat. Sootpaw really had a thing for Lilypaw, and if Dawnpaw wasn't careful, she was going to start to feel the effects.

_Alright, I'm sorry. Stop it._

The image faded, and she could almost see Sootpaw's grin as he retreated from her mind. Slightly flustered, and angry at the tom for pushing his feels onto her, Dawnpaw looked back at Flowerpaw, who seemed oblivious to what had just transpired.

"I'm Dawnpaw," she mewed quietly. "And it's ThunderClan's duty to help other Clans in need."

Flowerpaw stiffened momentarily, and Dawnpaw was worried that she had said the wrong thing. The tortoiseshell gazed out over the lake, her ears flattened slightly. "ShadowClan doesn't need help from any other Clan," she replied stiffly. "It was just that once. We're fine now."

"I know," said Dawnpaw, hastily back-tracking. "I just... I thought ShadowClan would have done the same for us, if we had been in need."

"Oh," mewed Flowerpaw. She met Dawnpaw's gaze, and in that moment, the ginger apprentice was confident that she had made a friend. Flowerpaw ducked her head. "You're right. I'm sorry."

The tension eased considerably. "We should get back," said Dawnpaw quietly. "So we don't miss anything."

"You're right," said Flowerpaw warmly. She stood and turned, pausing so Dawnpaw could catch up. The ThunderClan apprentice scrambled to her paws, and the two padded back to the main clearing together, each settling with their own Clan.

Dawnpaw sat down close to the back, sandwiched between Grasscloud and a RiverClan warrior. A slender white she-cat, she was talking cheerfully to Grasscloud, having seemingly forgiven the battle only a few nights ago.

"Dawnpaw, this is Whitestream," said the ThunderClan warrior, gesturing to the white she-cat with her tail. Dawnpaw mumbled a greeting.

At that moment, a hush fell over the crowd of cats. Willowstar had stepped forward, yellow eyes steeled, and body tensed. Though her fur was long and soft, her body was hard and muscled, wiry like that of any WindClan cat. The leader surveyed the crowd, and waited for what seemed like a long time before she began to speak.

"WindClan is well," she informed them smoothly. "Frostpool has just given birth to two kits, Mudkit and Stripedkit. They are both healthy, and will soon grow into fine WindClan warriors."

She went on to speak about how well the prey was running before stepping back. Slatestar quickly took her place, and all the murmurings in the clear quieted at the presence of the large tabby. The ThunderClan tom was probably the largest leader, and it showed as he stepped forward, looking stronger than the three others gathered behind him.

"ThunderClan is pleased to announce that one of bravest apprentices, Elmpaw, has received his warrior name: Elmheart," mewed Slatestar proudly.

"Elmheart! Elmheart! Elmheart!" chanted the ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats. RiverClan held silent, watching from the shadows. Dawnpaw could see Elmheart up ahead, looking rather sheepish from the attention. He was a popular cat with the other Clans, handsome and kind and humorous.

As a ShadowClan tom leaned over to give Elmheart an encouraging nudge, the golden-brown tom turned back and met Dawnpaw's gaze. She quickly flushed and looked down. What was wrong with her?

_I know something you don't know_, came a sing-song voice.

_Sootpaw_, she thought with a growl. Dawnpaw felt a glow of satisfaction as he retreated,

Slatestar went on to announce Mousepaw and Galepaw's apprenticeship before stepping back. He made no move to accuse either RiverClan ro ShadowClan, making the diplomatic decision to stay out of it.

_Are you just jealous that I'm at the Gathering and you're not?_ she asked the tom.

_What happened to asking me to leave?_ His voice was full of mock-hurt.

Dawnpaw didn't deign to reply. Instead, she watched as Rowanstar stepped forward. RiverClan's leader was far older than she had expected, with thin limbs and a ragged brown pelt. Though her form was frail, her voice was still powerful, and she commanded the attention of the gathered Clan cats.

"RiverClan has nothing new to report," she said calmly. "The fish in our waters are plentiful, and the Twolegs are stay off our territory. Rest assured that we are strong and fully prepared to defend our borders if needed."

Some of the ShadowClan cats hissed, but despite the tension, no one sprung, Satisfied, Rowanstar stepped back, exchanging a glance with Toadstripe, who sat by the roots.

_Was Rowanstar at the battle?_ Dawnpaw asked.

_No_, replied Sootpaw. _She's too old, I think. Toadstripe led RiverClan's forces._

Dawnpaw narrowed her eyes at Toadstripe. Was he the cause of the battle? No, he couldn't be – Sootpaw was adamant on the tom's innocence. But he had been responsible for leading the forces into battle. Had that been at Rowanstar's urging, or at someone else's?

Eaglestar was the last leader to speak, but Dawnpaw barely paid attention. Her thoughts were elsewhere. No Clan had mentioned the battle – was it widely understood that it had been a mistake? She knew Thickfur was burning with curiosity, but he hadn't approached her yet.

There had to be one cat who knew the cause of the battle.

Her eyes fell on Falconswoop, sitting proudly underneath his leader. His amber eyes were narrowed into slits, and she shivered as his gaze passed over her. He had no idea who she was, and for that, the ginger she-cat was grateful.

_He must know._

She felt Sootpaw sigh, and his mind fill with worry. _Yeah,_ he agreed. _I think Falconswoop knows._

**x x x**

RiverClan left the Gathering first. Toadstripe followed behind Rowanstar, his black-and-brown pelt shimmering in the moonlight. He kept a few tail-lengths behind his leader, though she walked slowly, determined not to bother her.

The past few nights had been very stressful for the Clan. Though they had taken no causalities, they were responsible for the death of Hailstripe. No one knew who the killer had been, and so it had simply been labelled an accident. But Toadstripe couldn't help but wonder if the whole battle had been just an unfortunate accident.

Perhaps Russetpaw had misread the ShadowClan patrol. Perhaps it had been a band of loners carrying the stench as they traversed the territory. Or maybe it had been just a couple of lone ShadowClan cats, out for an innocent adventure.

Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the smoky grey apprentice in front of him, confused and frightened. Sootpaw hadn't known the cause of the battle. He hadn't known about the invasion. Of that, Toadstripe was sure.

As for Russetpaw, the ginger tom had become very quiet. Toadstripe had prompted him to speak about the battle, what he had seen, but Russetpaw kept refusing. Perhaps he had been close to Hailstripe at his moment of death. Maybe he had seen the killer. Maybe he was just scared.

Reedthroat padded up beside him, his eyes gleaming and his jaw set. "Why didn't Rowanstar mention anything about the battle?" he asked, voice insistent. "We should have let all the Clans know about ShadowClan's invasion!"

"Technically, we invaded them," said Toadstripe quietly. "Rowanstar is just playing this safely. We don't want to end up in a war. Misunderstandings happen."

Reedthroat flattened his ears. "The way I see it, Toadstripe, there are two courses of action. We can apologize for Hailstripe's death and retreat. Or we assume that the invasion was real, and we finish them before ThunderClan can return to their aid."

"Right," said Toadstripe mildly. "And who made you deputy?"

The pale tabby lashed his tail. "I just don't like being stuck in limbo like this. I want this conflict to end, one way or another."

"I thought you liked battles," mewed the deputy.

"Yeah," Reedthroat replied grimly. "But not battles where cats die, Toadstripe. Killing isn't the point to being a warrior."

Frowning, Toadstripe quickly glanced Reedthroat over. Those weren't the words he had expected to hear from the young warrior, but perhaps he was growing up. Maybe this was the side of him that Morningstep saw.

"Your kits will have a great father," he said gently. "But Reedthroat, you need to leave this to Rowanstar."

"Yes, Toadstripe," said Reedthroat angrily.

Speeding up, Toadstripe distanced himself from the other cats. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Maybe this was what Silverpool had meant during her visit. Maybe he would soon meet the cats who needed his help.

Silverpool had warned him that something bad was going to happen.

What had she said?

_Only you can stop it._

He was going to figure this out.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Next chapter will have a Sootpaw POV, and after that, everything is going to start to happen all at once. There's a lot of action coming up.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I don't deserve you guys after my hiatus. I'm really glad you're sticking with me. Also, thanks to everyone who read the last chapter, even if you didn't review :) That's awesome too. Also, we broke one hundred reviews with the last chapter, so I'm happy.

And yes, the shaking disease would be seizures (epilepsy.)

I know it's been awhile, so don't worry if you can't remember some stuff. Branchpaw's plot will all be explained pretty clearly in a few more chapters. All will be revealed before the end of the story. Well, obviously :D

But yeah. Stick with me for the next few chapters and I promise you won't be disappointed :)

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Sootpaw padded into the ShadowClan camp, a dead lizard hanging from his jaws. Though it was nearly sunhigh, the clearing was muted; only a few cats stirred, and the ones that did so spoke in quite murmurs.

He knew that many of his Clanmates were tired from last night's Gathering, but the grey tom couldn't recall any other time that ShadowClan had been this quiet. Maybe it was just the influence of everything put together. The battle. Hailstripe's death. The Gathering. Hailstripe's death.

_Hailstripe's death._

Since Dawnpaw had revealed the truth, since she had returned his memory, since the pain had swamped over him, he had spent many of his nights despairing, pleading to the stars. If there truly was a StarClan, why couldn't they reveal Hailstripe to him? Was his former mentor watching over him right now?

All he wanted was a sign.

His Clanmates had offered their condolences. Sprucetail and Greywing had come up, tails entwined, and talked to him in low voices. Redfur had come up by herself, her eyes almost as hurt as his, to murmur into his ear. It was Eaglestar who had insisted that Hailstripe would have a better life in StarClan.

But...

_What if he hates me now? What if he hates me because I didn't do anything to help him? It was my father who killed him._ Sootpaw dug his claws into the ground. Realizing that he was starting to ground the prey in his mouth, he quickly set it down in the fresh-kill pile before he could tear it up too much.

_You are not your father._

And there was that voice, so calm and quiet and comforting, that he had come to rely on over the past moon. From enemies to unwilling ac acquaintances to something that the young tom couldn't quite define. _Dawnpaw..._ he whispered, and he wanted so desperately to fold into her at that moment.

But he couldn't. He needed to stop burdening her with his problems. Dawnpaw already had issues of her own to deal with, namely Branchpaw. Even when she didn't say anything, Sootpaw could feel that she was worried about the medicine cat apprentice. He wanted to help her – longed to help her – but for once, he didn't want to intrude. Despite what it felt like, they were still two very different cats, and they both had their own problems to work out. He couldn't fix Dawnpaw's relationship with her brother.

_You can still talk to me_, she said softly. _Even if you can't help._

Sootpaw shook his head. _I don't like being powerless._

He heard his name being called and whipped around to see Greywing padding towards him, the warrior's eyes sad but amiable. The pale tom was tattered from the battle, and his skinny frame shook slightly with each breath, but he was alive, and he was content.

"Hi, Greywing," said Sootpaw, sitting up straight.

Greywing flicked his tail. "I was just wondering if I could grab something for Sprucetail?"

"Okay," said Sootpaw, rather stupidly. He knew that Greywing's mate had moved to the nursery, but he wasn't sure what Greywing was trying to get at here.

"You're in front of the fresh-kill pile," said the warrior cheerfully, gesturing with his head. Sootpaw looked down at the pile and back up at him before registering what he had said and moving away hastily. Once a safe distance from the skinny warrior, he awkwardly began to groom his chest.

He peered up, trying to draw the least amount of attention to himself as possible. Greywing was padding back towards the, a starling clutched firmly in his jaws. Sprucetail waited for him, her tail curled over her paws as she shared tongues with Redfur.

There was something about Redfur that threw him off. The she-cat looked different from usual; nervous, even. Her white and ginger pelt was as beautiful as ever in the bright sun, but she wore it without her normal confidence. Her mews were hushed and her back to the clearing as she spoke with Sprucetail.

Sootpaw swallowed. He felt like ShadowClan was beginning to crumble apart. Hailstripe hadn't just died; he had been murdered, and now his killer was deputy. With Milkyfur and Sprucetail both in the nursery, there were only three warriors left to defend the Clan, and it was becoming increasingly harder to organize patrols.

They were all tired, worn ragged by Falconswoop's harsh regime. He was constantly ordering cats out on patrols, waking them up earlier and earlier, or sending them right back out after an exhausting hunt. But all of ShadowClan, save Sootpaw and Birchcloud, seemed to agree that Falconswoop was the best choice. He was a strong warrior, and he would hold the Clan together.

Eaglestar was becoming more active too, participating in more and more patrols. Every time Sootpaw saw his leader and Falconswoop leave camp together, he got a sick feeling in his stomach. The sunlight glinted off Falconswoop's claws, the same claws that slit Hailstripe's throat.

"Sootpaw!"

The grey tom groaned. "Go away!" he snapped.

There was a long silence, and he turned to see Kitepaw standing a fox-length away, his eyes shining with confusion and hurt. Sootpaw's defence immediately fell. No matter how many times he had rebuked his brother in the past, Kitepaw was continually hurt by each one. "Sorry," he mumbled, and licked his chest once more.

"Are you alright?" Kitepaw asked, padding closer. Again, Sootpaw was wracked with guilt. How could his brother care about him this much?

"Why do you care?" he asked flatly. _You shouldn't care about me. I've been horrible to you._

Kitepaw narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said," retorted Sootpaw angrily, though the anger was only directed at himself. "Why do you care about me, Kitepaw?"

The brown tabby was taken aback. He sat down quietly, studying his brother carefully. It was one of the oddest moments of Sootpaw's life so far, and he realized, with a shiver, that he was getting a sense of just how intelligent his brother really was.

"You saved me at the battle," said Kitepaw simply, and for some reason, Sootpaw knew that there was a longer answer, one that Kitepaw didn't think he could understand – or that the tabby apprentice would never be able to explain. "You brought me to Brindlefeather. You said we were brothers."

"But you've always cared about me," insisted Sootpaw, trying to draw the blame upon himself. "Even when I just pushed you to follow Falconswoop. Even when I called you useless."

He expected there to be some sign of hurt in Kitepaw's eyes, but there was only grim acceptance. His brother already knew this, had already come to terms with the harsh realities of their relationship. "I know," mewed the tom softly.

"So why didn't you leave me?" Sootpaw pushed. He was no longer aware that they were in the middle of the camp. In his mind, it was just him and Kitepaw. No other cat existed. Not even Dawnpaw, who knew enough to stay far out of the conversation.

Kitepaw met his gaze steadily, amber on amber. "Because I knew one day that you might need me. Because we're brothers."

"But I..." Sootpaw trailed off, lashing his tail in frustration. In the wake of Hailstripe's death, he was desperate for any emotion to feed the fire, desperate to blame himself and hate himself rather than face the facts. Anything to feel.

His brother looked down at his paws, and suddenly the old Kitepaw was back, all nerves and sheepish glances. "Actually, Sootpaw," the tabby murmured unsteadily. He paused. "You're starting to scare me. Just a little."

_I am not my father._

"Scare you how...?" Sootpaw asked too quickly. "I won't _hurt_ you, Kitepaw."

"That's not what I mean," said Kitepaw, shaking his head. "It's just... you aren't usually like this. You aren't usually so open. It's different and I'm not quite sure what to think about it. It scares me."

It was Sootpaw's turn to glance down at his paws. "There's something I need to tell you," he said. "Something that you need to know. To keep you safe."

He hadn't intended on telling Kitepaw, but his brother wasn't dumb. The tabby knew that something was wrong, and warning him about Falconswoop would help to keep him safe. Besides, if Sootpaw didn't tell another cat soon, he felt like he might burst.

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_ asked Dawnpaw.

_As sure as I am about anything_, he replied.

_Sootpaw... _She didn't sound very confident.

_I've made mistakes, but I can fix them_, the grey tom assured her. _I want to stop Falconswoop, and I want to keep Kitepaw safe._

_Do you know what Kitepaw really wants?_ she prodded gently.

But Sootpaw still wasn't ready to go quite that far. He didn't trust Birchcloud, and the thought of Kitepaw spending more time with the medicine cat was more than he could bear at the moment. Birchcloud, who thought he was just like Falconswoop, and who hated him for it.

_But what if this puts Kitepaw in even more danger?_ the ginger she-cat wondered.

Sootpaw shrugged uneasily. _Knowing the truth can never be a bad thing._

"Sootpaw?" Kitepaw's voice was soft but clear. The grey tom looked up to see his brother waiting patiently, his body relaxed even though his eyes were shining with worry.

_You don't need to worry about me. I need to worry about you_. A stab of anger shot through him, followed by a wave of self-loathing.

"It's about Hailstripe," said Sootpaw quietly. "How he died."

Kitepaw narrowed his eyes. "You saw who killed him?"

Hardly daring to breathe, Sootpaw nodded.

"What are you two doing here?" They sprang apart rather guiltily to see Falconswoop padding lazily towards them. His amber eyes were glittering dangerously.

Sootpaw looked down at his chest. "I... I just came back from a hunt."

"So you've just been sitting here gossiping?" snarled Falconswoop. "You're the son of a deputy, Sootpaw. Live up to that. You aren't some mouse-brained young she-cat."

The dark grey apprentice nodded quickly, still looking anywhere but at his father. With a noise of contempt, Falconswoop turned his attention to Kitepaw. "As for you... I haven't seen you out training with Seedfur in ages. You haven't been spending more time with Birchcloud, have you?"

Kitepaw shook his head nervously. "No, I haven't, Falconswoop," he said quietly, his voice shaking.

"Find your mentor," snarled Falconswoop. "Find any warrior willing to take you out. If you don't train, you'll end up worthless."

_Worthless_. He had called Kitepaw that once. _I am not my father._

Kitepaw nodded and hurriedly padded off, his brown fur fluffed up with fear. Falconswoop watched his son go before turning his broad head back towards Sootpaw. "As for you," he began menacingly, "I would focus on my duties and keep my thoughts to myself..."

He turned away, heading for Eaglestar's den. Sootpaw sat there, paws rooted to the ground. Fear was rushing through his veins, a chill overtaking him like ice forming over his heart. What had Falconswoop meant by that?

Sootpaw reached out for Dawnpaw and found her waiting. He fell into her and she gently surrounded him, whispering warm reassurances. Pieces of him had passed through the membrane between their minds and were floating in her embraced, so cared for, so _loved_. It would be so easy just to leave them there, to forget, to bury himself in her mind.

It was a long time before he could speak again.

_I think he knows_, whispered Sootpaw. _He knows that I saw him kill Hailstripe_.

Dawnpaw paused. _Are you still going to tell Kitepaw?_

_No_, said the tom, after a moment's hesitation. _I can't. That would put him in too much danger. As long as Falconswoop sees him as weak, not as a threat, he'll be safe._

The ThunderClan apprentice didn't reply. Sootpaw hung his head in shame. _I just hope he can forgive me._

_For keeping him safe?_ she wondered.

_No_, he replied. _For abandoning him like this._

He had just promised that they would be brothers. This was when they needed each other most. But now he was keeping secrets. Now he was pulling away.

**x x x**

The kit was still sitting the same place, his fluffy brown fur drifting aura-like in the breeze. His milky blue eyes were trained on the world below, and there was no indication of life save for his soft, rhythmic breathing.

"It's odd, isn't it?" he began, choosing to comment on the weather. "How there can be wind in StarClan when nothing here is alive."

"The wind is not alive." Sparrowtail said carefully, picking his way through the bracken. The warrior was on his way to visit the kit, hoping for another bout of eternal optimism. But though the kit's voice was still hopeful, something in his eyes had changed.

"I guess," said the kit. "But the wind belongs in the real world. Not up here. Do you think the wind gets lonely?"

Sparrowtail was taken aback. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I've never really thought about it."

"You came here for something." The kit was cutting to the chase now. "To talk about Branchpaw?"

"I think what you said before was wrong," said Sparrowtail hesitantly. "I don't think he can be saved. I don't know what to do."

"Then why are you asking me?" The kit's voice was soft; curious.

Sparrowtail blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just a kit. Really, I'm just you, but different. I'm nothing," said the kit calmly, as if dismissing his existence was an everyday occurrence. "I don't have the answers. If you're looking for what to do next, you wouldn't be talking to me."

Padding closer, Sparrowtail faced the kit, his eyes hard. He stared down the young tom, wanting to be angry, but unable to manage it. _Don't tell me what I'm thinking_. But they were connected somehow, connected by a force stronger than StarClan, and he knew the kit was right.

"Alright, Sparrowkit," he said softly. "You're right. I'm not here to ask for an answer. I'm here just to see what you think. You knew him, after all."

"I didn't know Branchpaw," Sparrowkit scoffed. "I was dead before he named me. But he caught my spirit just in time."

"He named you after me," said Sparrowtail. "He named you without knowing who I was. He named you based on instinct. That meant that it was already starting."

The brown kit nodded. "I know," he mewed.

Sparrowtail lashed his tail in frustration. "I just want to go over the facts. I know when it began. If you had never been stillborn, he would never have named you, and he would never have discovered what was happening to him."

"He would have found out another way," said Sparrowkit with a shrug. "The dreams."

"It's just..." Sparrowtail trailed off. "Can we just go over the facts from the beginning?"

"There's a beginning?" asked Sparrowkit shrewdly. The older StarClan warrior just stared at him in awe. This was a kit who had never truly been born. How was he able to ask such difficult questions?

"I just am," the tabby kit added. "I am you, remember? I know what you're thinking."

Disconcerted, Sparrowtail shook out his pelt and pawed the ground nervously. "Just the facts from the beginning. From my birth."

"Alright," said Sparrowkit. "Tell me."

"Branchkit and I, we were born not long after the time of Firestar," said Sparrowtail slowly. "But long enough that we never knew him, only heard the stories from our elders, who had been mere apprentices in his day. I heard those stories. I admired Firestar. Branchkit heard them too, but... there were other stories he liked. Another cat that he admired more."

Sparrowkit dipped his head. "Tigerstar."

"I don't even know," Sparrowtail mewed softly. "Only that it was a bad cat. But he admired this cat's ambition. He grew to crave power, and he would do anything to attain it, no matter how many cats he hurt along the way. One day, a group of rogues came by ThunderClan territory, and Branchclaw, he used this as an excuse to get rid of the only cat who stood in his way. ThunderClan's medicine cat apprentice, who could see right through him."

"Me." Blossompaw was padding towards them, her eyes heavy with sorrow. "Branchclaw murdered me." Her scar rippled in the evening light.

A shudder ran through Sparrowtail as he eyed the pale, pink skin and the ugly gash that ran through it. No cat deserved to die like that, pinned down and _mutilated_. His heart, filled with pity, went out to her. "I'm so sorry," murmured the tabby.

The dappled she-cat shook her head. "It wasn't your fault."

"I should have known," insisted Sparrowtail. "I should have known from the beginning, but instead I waited before I confronted him. I was too late to save you."

"But you stopped him," Blossompaw mewed. "You stopped him before he could kill anyone else, or take over ThunderClan."

"He killed you," hissed Sparrowtail. "If I had been there, I could have stopped him. I was the one cat he couldn't kill, Blossompaw."

"You were the one cat that he loved," mewed the kit. "You were his brother."

"I gave Branchpaw the warning," said Blossompaw slowly. "He can still be saved. It will come down to his choice. His love."

"You like him, don't you?" asked Sparrowtail suddenly, turning to look at her with his eyes narrowed in strange intensity. "You want him to be saved."

She stiffened. "He's a good cat. He doesn't deserve what's happening to him. It was just... just a bad name choice, really. Just bad luck. I know that."

"But he's still Branchclaw," said Sparrowtail quietly. "You can't forget that."

Blossompaw nodded. "Whenever I see him, I remember what happened. I hate him for that. But it wasn't his fault."

There was a terrible silence. The two cats looked at each other, trying to convey everything that words could not by the heaviness in their eyes. Sparrowtail was overcome by blame, and Blossompaw, by words forgiveness stuck in her throat, as they had been when she died.

"What I want to know is how this happened," murmured Sparrowkit, breaking the silence. "Have either of you spoken to Brambleclaw?"

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** Hopefully this helps resolve a lot of the Branchpaw stuff without giving it all away :) Exciting stuff happens next chapter, I promise. Is it time for Dawnpaw to reveal her secret to Thickfur? And what will happen to Sootpaw if Falconswoop really knows what he saw?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're amazing as usual! I'm glad you like the DawnxSoot conversations :) Also, I've planned out more for the sequels, though I really need to finish this first... But yeah, hopefully everything will work out.

I really like Greywing, actually. I think I should write him more.

Anyways, chapter question:

_What is Redfur's "secret?"_

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

He was in the middle of organizing patrols when he saw the two apprentices come into camp.

"Cedarpelt, Rootpaw, Mintpool, take a patrol to check the RiverClan border," he ordered, turning to face the newcomers with a stony gaze. "They've been too quiet lately."

The cats chosen for the patrol excused themselves, Cedarpelt leading the way. He watched them go out of the corner of his eye, seeing the small brown apprentice tagging along with his mentor, and Mintpool trailing after.

The ginger tom focused his attention on the two apprentices who had just slipped in to camp. Cloudpaw had an arrogant expression etched on his face as he walked in, proudly carrying a rabbit in his jaws. Tansypaw was trailing after, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Thornfur?" He heard a cat call his name and so he turned around to face the other two WindClan cats who were standing before him, awaiting orders. "What about us?"

The deputy sighed and flicked his tail. "Swiftfang, you'll lead an evening hunting patrol. Pick your own cats for that. And I'll lead the evening border patrol. Ashpoppy, you'll be coming with me, and so will one of these apprentices, once I'm through with them."

Tansypaw looked instantly guilty, but Cloudpaw still carried his habitual confidence as he stared at his mentor, his yellow eyes narrowed. Thornfur couldn't help but feel that there was something different about him lately. He was always prideful, but recently, he seemed darker.

"Yes, Thornfur," said Swiftfang, dipping his head respectfully. Ashpoppy repeated the gesture and turned away without even a glance at Tansypaw, who stood with her ginger head bowed. She was quietly watching her mentor leave, not daring to turn her head towards Cloudpaw.

His patrols finally resolved, the large ginger tom turned back towards Cloudpaw. "What have you been up to?" he asked, his neck fur beginning to bristle.

Cloudpaw shrugged and put down his rabbit, guarding it carefully between his paws. "I went for a hunt. Tansypaw wanted to come with me."

"I can see that you went for a hunt," said Thornfur darkly. "Is that all you brought back?"

The white tom shrugged again. "S'all I managed to catch," he said. "There weren't a lot of rabbits out."

"You're a good hunter, Cloudpaw," said Thornfur with a sigh. "You can catch more than that. I know you weren't out there just for a hunt. You're squandering time. Why?"

"Why not?" asked Cloudpaw, meeting his mentor's challenging gaze. "I can do whatever I want. I caught a rabbit, after all, and I was wondering if I could bring it to Frostpool."

"You know very well that we had a training session planned at sunhigh. You were going to show Rootpaw your fighting moves," Thornfur replied, feeling a stab of irritation. "I know you're a better fighter than Rootpaw, but you can't just _leave_."

"Why not?" Cloudpaw asked again. "Someone else can teach him to fight. You're always on about how you're a warrior and better than me, so why can't you do it."

Thornfur took a step forward and was pleased to see his apprentice shrinking back. "Because I asked you to do it," he said in a deep growl. "Now go bring that rabbit to Frostpool."

Cloudpaw sighed and shook out his pelt in dissatisfaction. "Yes, Thornfur," he grunted.

The deputy sighed. His apprentice had all the makings of a good warrior, and he knew that Cloudpaw had a nicer side to him, displayed in his friendship with Tansypaw, but the white tom just didn't listen. It was always about what he thought and what he wanted. He had no respect for authority or for the Clan.

Tansypaw was another story. Left on her own, the apprentice was quiet and eager to please. But whenever Cloudpaw was around, she took to following him, abandoning common sense to be by his side. While Cloudpaw liked the she-cat well enough, Thornfur wasn't sure how well his apprentice reciprocated her feelings.

Cloudpaw stood up brusquely and brushed by the older tom. As their pelts brushed, Thornfur jerked back as though physically stung. There had been something akin to a shock between them, except it had been much bigger and far more painful. Thornfur stood, breathing heavily, and watched as his apprentice walked away.

"Thornfur, are you alright?" asked Tansypaw nervously. She must have seen his eyes widen in panic, for her expression was worried and unsure.

"I'm fine," he said roughly, his breathing still uneven. Blackness fizzled at the edges of his vision and he blinked it away rapidly. What had just happened? It felt like something had leapt between them, not transferring itself, but sharing. He tried to push it aside. It must have just been his imagination.

"Go find your mentor, Tansypaw," Thornfur gasped. "I'll talk to you later about... about tagging along with Cloudpaw."

Tansypaw nodded shakily and left, padding through camp. Thornfur looked up at the sunhigh sky, blue with hints of a leaf-fall chill, and shivered. He wasn't aware that something had nestled itself into the back of his mind, a grain with dark, pulsing tendrils, arms that were gently stroking him, persuading him, filling him with a warm poison.

He wasn't aware of that at all.

**x x x**

_Sootpaw was in danger._

That was the thought that never left Dawnpaw's mind. It was there in the morning when she woke, it was there when she patrolled with Elmheart, and when she returned from her hunting patrol at sunhigh, it was still there, pulsing and throbbing in the back of her head.

"Good work today, Dawnpaw," said Cherrytail cheerfully, her eyes bright as they walked back into camp. After the peace of the last Gathering, she had put the thought of the battle behind her, and now the ginger-and-white she-cat positively glowed with happiness.

On the patrol, Dawnpaw had overheard Beechclaw asking about her abundant joy. The lean brown tabby was known for his sarcasm and barbed tongue, and it had been a spot of humour in the boredom and chill of the day. But Beechclaw was happy too, though the tom tried not to show it. His kits were doing well; Mothkit was healthy, and Breezekit hadn't experienced an attack since the first night.

"The way you caught that starling was great," mewed Nettleclaw encouragingly. The dark ginger tom had led the patrol silently through the woods, but as they returned to camp with their jaws full of prey, his mood was steadily improving.

Even Mousepaw was radiant when they returned to camp. "Can I take that mouse to the elders?" she had asked Beechclaw eagerly, her eyes glowing and her normal shyness seemingly put on hold. ThunderClan had an air of cheerfulness surrounding it, as if they were all welcoming a return to the pre-battle peace. The satisfaction in the air was practically tangible.

Only Dawnpaw was worried. If Falconswoop even suspected that Sootpaw knew the truth, then Sootpaw was in terrible danger. And judging by their most recent conversation, Falconswoop definitely had his suspicions.

Her conversations with Sootpaw were short and to the point, their minds fraught with fear.

_You're in danger_, she would say.

His responses were terse. _I know._

They didn't say much beyond that. He was withdrawn during the day, the edges of his mind barely brushing against hers. Whenever they touched, Dawnpaw felt a rush of worry and sorrow, and did her best to reply with reassurance and solace.

At night, however, when he relaxed, his mind seeped into hers, and she found herself holding him tenderly, whispering softly to him, giving him a part of herself to draw strength from, giving him love.

Did she love Sootpaw? The ginger she-cat was far too young to think about taking a mate. But Sootpaw was part of her, an essential component, and they needed each other just to get by. She cared for him more than she could ever describe.

They didn't talk about what happened at night, but neither of them could deny it.

"Thanks," she said quietly, nodding to Cherrytail and Nettleclaw in turn. Once, the praise would have excited her, but now it fell emptily upon her ears. Praise couldn't help her. It couldn't bring Hailstripe back.

Dawnpaw found herself missing the white-and-grey tom who had been ShadowClan's deputy, though she had never met him. Sootpaw's memories lived within her, and sometimes an image would suddenly fill her head, an image of Hailstripe purring or encouraging her, and it felt just like she had actually lived it.

At Nettleclaw's urging, she decided to bring her starling the the nursery, where Auburnfur was waiting. As she trotted across the clearing, Dawnpaw saw a glimpse of grey tabby fur darting into the warriors den. _Thickfur_.

They still weren't speaking, but her desire to tell him the truth was beginning to mount. Thickfur was strong; a warrior. She couldn't do anything to help Sootpaw or stop Falconswoop, but maybe he could.

As the ginger she-cat entered the nursery, Auburnfur looked up. Mothkit and Breezekit were suckling at her belly, and she had her tail swept around them protectively. Dawnpaw deposited the starling by the queen's forepaws, and the older she-cat murmured a word of thanks.

"You're welcome," said Dawnpaw softly before slipping out of the den.

She found her paws carrying her towards the warriors den. One half of her was screaming for her to stop, insisting that she couldn't face her mentor, but the other was pushing her forwards, chanting a quiet but intense mantra: _Tell him. Tell him. Tell him._

_I have to tell Thickfur_.

She felt Sootpaw began to rouse. _Are you sure?_

Dawnpaw swallowed heavily. _Yes._

Gathering her courage, she barged into the den before she could change her mind.

"Dawnpaw?" It was Larchstripe's voice. The she-cat sat close to Thickfur, her long pelt neatly groomed. Her eyes were quizzical as they stared at the ginger apprentice. Beside her, Thickfur avoided meeting Dawnpaw's gaze, though his whole body was sparking with barely concealed hostility.

"I need to talk to Thickfur," Dawnpaw said quickly, before pausing to take a gulp of air. "If that's okay."

Larchstripe looked back and forth between the two cats and merely shrugged. Thickfur groaned and got to his paws, padding towards her. "This better be important, Dawnpaw."

Biting back a sharp retort about how he wasn't even doing anything, Dawnpaw nodded and stepped backwards into the clearing. Thickfur followed her, his amber eyes filled with contempt. "What is it?" he asked.

"Is there somewhere we can talk more privately?" she asked nervously, scuffing her paw along the ground.

Her mentor sighed and then relented. "Follow me," he mewed, and began trotting towards the slope out of camp. Dawnpaw followed, picking her way along the rocks.

They walked through the forest quickly and quietly, neither in a cheerful mood. Dawnpaw skimmed her eyes over the trees around them, seeing but not taking in. There was only one thing on her mind.

Eventually, the pair reached a secluded spot. They were in the centre of a copse of birch trees, the pale leaves fluttering gently in the breeze. It was nice out, warm enough, but it was impossible to feel any warmth at all with the burden she was carrying. Dawnpaw sat down nervously, trying to look anywhere but at Thickfur.

"Before you tell me anything, you need to apologize for what you said to me at our last session," said Thickfur stiffly. His shoulders were hunched and he sat in what was clearly an uncomfortable and rather aggressive posture.

Dawnpaw swallowed. Everything she had said had been true, but she knew she couldn't talk to her mentor like that. "I was out of line, Thickfur," she mewed, his name clunky on her tongue. "I'm sorry."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement of her apology. Staring at him, Dawnpaw could almost guess what he was thinking, The grey tabby knew that what she had said had been justified, but he would never let her get away with saying it. Authority had to be respected.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" he asked slowly.

She took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you how I knew about the attack on ShadowClan."

"Alright," said Thickfur, watching her through narrowed eyes. "Tell me."

"You... You have to promise to believe me," said Dawnpaw worriedly. "It's hard to believe, but it's true."

Her mentor shook his head. "I don't have to promise anything, Dawnpaw."

"You do if you want me to tell you," she snapped back without thinking. He swung his gaze up to meet hers and she flinched at the disdain in his amber eyes. "I mean..."

"Watch what you say," Thickfur growled. His claws had slid out and were digging into the ground, churning it beneath him.

"It's just..." she began, trailing off nervously. "I don't understand it myself, but I'm telling you the truth."

"Dawnpaw," he said, and she was surprised to hear a hint of gentleness in his tone. "Just tell me."

"There's a cat in my head," she blurted out. "I mean, I'm in his head too, and we can talk, and stuff. That's how I knew about the attack. He told me."

She was dimly aware that Thickfur was watching her with rising incredulity in his eyes. "Dawnpaw," he said stiffly. "One more time, and try to make a bit more sense."

Dawnpaw nodded hastily and tried to calm herself. "It just happened. I found I could suddenly talk to him in my head. Not just talk, but share memories and feelings. I don't know why we're linked like this. But when ShadowClan was attacked, he asked me to help him."

"Who is this cat?" asked Thickfur silently, his voice quiet but sharp.

"Sootpaw," she mewed. "A ShadowClan apprentice. Falconswoop's son."

"And you say you can talk to him in your head?" Thickfur mewed. His ears were flat against his head and she realized that this was threatening him. There was a power that neither of them could explain, and that scared him.

She nodded. "Our minds are linked. Sometimes they're just touching, but other times... it's like they're together as one mind."

"I want to believe you," said Thickfur in a tone that suggested he did not want to believe anything of the sort, "but how can I?"

_Tell him the story of when he and I met._

Dawnpaw started, surprised by the Sootpaw's presence. But it was only natural that he would want to listen in on this conversation. _You've met Thickfur?_

_Yeah_, he said, and he told her the story.

"You've met Sootpaw," said Dawnpaw to Thickfur. "You met him first on a border patrol, when he was with his mentor, Hailstripe. He snarled at you and you took a step forward to subdue him."

Thickfur's eyes flickered but he said nothing, so Dawnpaw continued. "The second time you met him was at a Gathering. He was sitting near you, and when it was announced that there was a new ShadowClan apprentice, Flowerpaw, you were the only cat that noticed that he didn't cheer. You shared a glance. He said that... that you identified with him."

Her mentor dipped his head. "That's correct."

She took a deep breath. "Do you believe me?"

"Do I have a choice?" asked Thickfur bitingly. Dawnpaw winced, and though he didn't apologize, she saw him pull away slightly.

"You won't... you won't tell Slatestar, will you?" Dawnpaw said in a small voice. "It's just... I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Thickfur challenged. When she didn't answer, he sighed. "No more secrets, Dawnpaw, come on."

"The fewer cats who know about it, the better," she mewed. "StarClan gave us this power for a reason. Sootpaw think it might be like a test. We're the only cats who can stop him... I mean, stop whatever might be coming."

If he noticed her slip-up, he didn't call her on it. Thickfur mulled over his for a moment before finally replying, "StarClan?"

Dawnpaw nodded. "Sootpaw thinks he saw a StarClan cat."

"And what do you think?" asked Thickfur quietly.

"I don't know," Dawnpaw admitted. "But what I do know is that Sootpaw's in danger. He knows a terrible secret. He knows who killed Hailstripe."

Thickfur almost flinched. "Hailstripe's death was a horrible accident."

"No," said Dawnpaw eagerly. "It wasn't. He was murdered."

Her mentor shook his head. "You're wrong. No cat would murder another Clan's deputy."

"You have to believe me," Dawnpaw begged. "Sootpaw saw who did it, and he's in danger as long as he stays in ShadowClan."

"Even if I did believe you, which I don't, what do you expect me to do about it?" asked Thickfur. He was starting to grow annoyed again, and Dawnpaw shrank away from him.

"I thought maybe you could ask Slatestar if he could come to ThunderClan."

_What?_

"What?"

Thickfur was staring at her, his mouth slightly open and his eyes in slits. "I won't bring an enemy apprentice into our Clan."

"It's to protect him," pleaded Dawnpaw.

_We never talked about this_, said Sootpaw roughly. _Why are you asking him?_

_It just came out_, Dawnpaw admitted. _I didn't mean to ask, but it just came out, and I just want you to be safe._

_I know_, the grey tom said with a sigh. _I just..._

_If Thickfur says yes, will you come? s_he asked.

_Thickfur won't say yes_, Sootpaw told her simply.

He was right. Thickfur was standing now, the fur on the back of his neck beginning to bristle. "Why should I listen to you?" he snarled.

"I was right about the attack on ShadowClan!" Dawnpaw insisted. "Please, Thickfur, you need to believe me. Sootpaw can't stay in ShadowClan."

"Hailstripe's death was an accident," repeated Thickfur. "Don't think anything else of it. You may have your mind linked with Sootpaw, which is hard enough to believe in the first place, but StarClan has a reason for that. Until StarClan gives me a reason to listen to you and bring Sootpaw into ThunderClan, I'm not saying anything to Slatestar."

"Hailstripe's death wasn't an accident!" Dawnpaw burst out.

When Thickfur next looked at her, his eyes were chips of amber ice. "Then tell me who killed him?" he said, voice cold as he goaded her. "Tell me the name of his murderer."

But Dawnpaw found that she couldn't. The name was frozen on her tongue. She was scared to say it, scared to make it real, scared that if she vocalized it, the tom would be after her too.

_Falconswoop_, hissed Sootpaw. _Say it. Falconswoop._

Thickfur shook his head sadly. "I believe you about Sootpaw. I really do. But you're seven moons, Dawnpaw. I appreciate that you helped save ShadowClan. Maybe that's what the link was for. Now you need to learn to leave it alone."

Dawnpaw wanted to tell him to wait, that she could name the murderer, that everything was _real_. But she had lost the ability to speak, and now the words were pooled in her throat, and she felt herself suffocating on them, drowning in the fear and the worry and the name. _Falconswoop_.

"Catch something before you come back to camp," Thickfur instructed. "And don't bother me unless you have a real problem. We're doing fighting training tomorrow at sunhigh."

With that, he was gone.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** All I'm going to say is that Thickfur has his own reasons for not wanting to believe Dawnpaw.

So I received some really great reviews for the last chapter! I feel like I keep thanking you guys over and over again, but I can't help it. I have the next chapter already written, and the one after that is started. I got a lot of writing done over the weekend, and I'm super-excited for this to play out. I also have a very rough sketch of the last chapter of the last book. It's so far away, but hopefully I'll make it!

**Silvertail of shoreclan, littlemisslibrarian:** Thanks so much! :D

**Coqui's Song:** You'll probably like him in the next couple of chapters then, some exciting stuff is going to happen.

**Redwolf**: You are too smart for your own good :P You'll see what you got right.

**Queen of the Pens:** Not exactly. We'll see a couple in passing, but it will mostly just be in reference to the original's plot.

**Scarletstar of SouthernClan:** That's such an awesome compliment! Thank you so much!

**Eternal-NI6:** Well we've already seen Dovewing in the prologue :) As for the others, not in Pawn, but maybe in a sequel...

**allygirl56:** I'm glad to know you liked that part :)

Quick question: who is your favourite secondary character? So not Dawnpaw, Sootpaw, Branchpaw, or Kitepaw - he's not a POV character but a lot of you say you like him, so excluding him too :)

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	22. Chapter Twenty

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Falconswoop was everywhere.

Every time Sootpaw turned around, his father was there, watching him with cold amber eyes. Every patrol he was on, his father was on too. Even when he was in the nursery, trying to ease his dread by playing with the kits, his father was there. Falconswoop was always around, and his presence was intimidating; a large, heavy weight pressing in on Sootpaw's chest.

The only benefit was that Kitepaw was able to sneak away whenever he wanted, escaping to the forest with Birchcloud to look for herbs. The medicine cat offered his brother protection, but Sootpaw knew that he wouldn't receive the same help. Birchcloud hated him, and he deserved it. He had spent his apprenticeship emulating his father, and now he was paying the price.

The grey tom knew he would never forget the conversation he had overheard between Eaglestar and Birchcloud. _When you look at Sootpaw, who do you see? Do you see Cricketsong, or do you see Falconswoop?_ The medicine cat hadn't answered, but it was obvious. Though he had never met his mother, it was obvious to Sootpaw that Kitepaw was the brother who had inherited her characteristics.

The rest of ShadowClan seemed strangely oblivious to his fear. They acted like everything was normal, respecting Falconswoop and even admiring the tom. It was too much for Sootpaw to bear. He wanted to tell someone –_ anyone_ – about Falconswoop, but he knew that it would never work.

Besides, Dawnpaw had already gone down the route.

He could vividly remember his surprise when she had begged Thickfur to let him stay in ThunderClan. He hadn't been sure he wanted to leave ShadowClan until that moment, but once she had vocalized the thought, Sootpaw had realized that she was right. ShadowClan was no longer safe.

But now ThunderClan was out of the question.

He didn't understand why Thickfur had refused her. Sootpaw was confident that the tom believed her about their minds being linked. It was the only thing that could explain her knowledge of the attack on ShadowClan. But why, then, hadn't Thickfur believed her when she told him that Hailstripe was murdered?

It didn't make any sense.

But according to Dawnpaw, it was impossible to change her mentor's mind. Thickfur was set in his views, and any attempt to try to change them would result in a severe lashing courtesy of his barbed tongue.

No, he couldn't go to ThunderClan.

Sootpaw hated the idea of running. But as strong as he was, Falconswoop was stronger, and he had no concrete evidence against his father. He would leave ShadowClan, and then he would come back and expose the deputy.

He had to do that.

So it had be RiverClan. He doubted that they would let him in, but it was worth a try. Anger on Rowanstar's part was a far better prospect than injury at the claws of his father. At first he hadn't believed that Falconswoop would actually hurt him. But then he remembered the time when Falconswoop had taken them out to the woods, when he had been so close to slashing down at Kitepaw, his claws unsheathed.

Falconswoop was ruthless. If he could kill Hailstripe and gore his own son, then he wouldn't take any pity on Sootpaw. Falconswoop had always been clear on that point. If Sootpaw didn't live up to his expectations, then he wasn't worth keeping. He was disposable.

So now Sootpaw was running away from camp as fast as his paws would carry him.

Falconswoop had been watching him as he played in the nursery, but the grey tom had made up an excuse to leave, telling Milkyfur that he needed to go make dirt. After escaping the dirt place, Sootpaw had waited for his father to look away, and then bolted out of camp.

Though he was alone in the great expanse of pines, he felt as though Falconswoop was looming over his shoulder. The apprentice ran faster than he had ever thought possible, his paws barely touching the ground before the pushed off, accelerating him through the trees.

The bright blue sky blurred before him as he tore through the forest, ignoring the chirping of the birds and the warmth of the sun as it seeped into the loam. His head was pounding and his chest felt as though it would explode. All around him, leaves created dappled shadows that turned into Falconswoop, rearing up at him, claws outstretched.

By the time he reached the border, his heart was battering against his ribs and his legs were shaking. Sootpaw crossed the dirt path quickly, coming to a dead stop as he approached RiverClan territory. The smoky grey tom took a deep breath before steeling himself and stepping over the border.

He blinked and waited, but he felt no different than before he had crossed. Shrugging, Sootpaw continued through the long grass, moving slowly now. He scented the air constantly, not sure whether or not he wanted to meet a patrol.

The choice was taken out of his paws when the grass opposite him rustled and three RiverClan cats stepped out, their hackles raised. Though intimidated by the patrol, Sootpaw was relieved to see that neither Reedthroat nor Oaktail was there.

"ShadowClan cat," snarled the first, a large grey-brown tom. "What are you doing on RiverClan territory?"

The second cat, a young apprentice with patches of brown and white, piped up, "Yeah! You're trespassing!"

"Quiet, Hazelpaw," chided the third, a pretty silver tabby. "Let Swampclaw deal with this."

"Troutleap!" whined the small tom. Troutleap shot him a withering glare and he quickly fell silent.

Sootpaw was aware that they were waiting for an answer. Mouth dry and pads slick with sweat, he shut his eyes and tried to find one. Instantly, he found himself back in the battle, his eyes locked with Toadstripe's in a frightened understanding. When the tom opened his eyes, he found himself slightly steadier. "I need to see Toadstripe."

Swampclaw and Troutleap exchanged glances. Then the large grey warrior turned back to Sootpaw. "Why do you need to see Toadstripe?" he asked.

"It's..." Sootpaw paused. "It's hard to explain. But I need to talk to him. It's important."

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't just chase you off right now," said Hazelpaw, narrowing his green eyes. Sootpaw watched him from the corner of his eye, trying to feign indifference.

"Hazelpaw," chided Troutleap again, laying her tail over his chest and gently pushing him back. Sulkily, the tom moved back.

"You're not my mentor," he muttered darkly. When Troutleap didn't answer, his face grew stormy, but he stayed put.

"You can come back to camp with us," said Swampclaw finally. His piercing eyes swept over Sootpaw, sizing him up. After what felt like forever, he turned away. "Follow me."

Sootpaw could only nod numbly as he padded after the tom. He tried not to think about Milkyfur or Pidgeonkit, who sat waiting for him to return. He tried especially not to think about Falconswoop and his father's reaction when he learned that Sootpaw had left.

A sudden thought struck him. _What if he takes it out on Kitepaw?_

He felt Dawnpaw shake her head and reply, but her voice was muted, as though she was speaking from very far away. _Kitepaw has Birchcloud to protect him. He knows to stay away from Falconswoop._

_I hope you're right_, said Sootpaw softly.

"You're Sootpaw, aren't you?" asked Hazelpaw. Sootpaw hadn't noticed the tom sidling into step beside him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Hazelpaw's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "I've heard that you're really good. Is it true that your father is Falconswoop? He's really strong."

Once, Sootpaw would have acknowledged the comment with an arrogant smirk, delighted by the praise and secure in the knowledge that it was true. Now he just shrugged. "I train a lot."

"Oh." Hazelpaw seemed disheartened by his modest response. "Is it true that your mentor is Eaglestar?"

"He's my new mentor, yes," said Sootpaw uneasily. The thought of Hailstripe flashed across his mind and he immediately tensed, trying to keep the pain at bay.

"I wish I had Rowanstar as my mentor," said Hazelpaw cheerfully. Sootpaw couldn't tell if the tom liked him or not. One moment he was attacking him, the next he was trying to make conversation. It seemed like Hazelpaw was just following Swampclaw's lead. Once, Sootpaw would have felt a disdain for cats like that. Now he just felt a dull pang of disinterest.

"Okay," he mumbled.

"Well..." began Hazelpaw, searching for common ground. "Do you want to know how I know so much about you? Like, about Falconswoop and Eaglestar?"

The tom shrugged again. "Not particularly," he mumbled, half-ignoring the patched tom.

"Hazelpaw." Another reprimand from Troutleap. She sounded more exasperated than angry, and Sootpaw silently thanked her for the interference.

The RiverClan apprentice fell silent and the patrol walked quickly through the territory. Sootpaw was utterly lost, but the others seemed to know where they were going, walking derisively through the reeds. Troutleap padded behind him, and he was aware of her eyes following him the entire way.

When they arrived at the wall of reeds that marked RiverClan camp, Swampclaw signalled him to wait. Sootpaw stayed put, guarded by Troutleap and Hazelpaw, as the older warrior slipped into camp. A few painful minutes later, he came back out with Toadstripe in tow.

As the deputy approached, Sootpaw saw his eyes widen in recognition.

"Swampclaw, Troutleap, leave us," said Toadstripe with quiet intensity. As they left, he turned to Hazelpaw. "You too."

The young apprentice left rather reluctantly. Toadstripe watched them go in silence. Once he was certain that they were out of earshot, he turned back to Sootpaw. "Why are you here?" he asked softly.

Sootpaw cut straight to the chase. "I need your help. I need to stay in RiverClan for... for awhile. It's the only way I'll be safe."

To his surprise, Toadstripe didn't seem startled or upset. He simply nodded. "I'll talk to Rowanstar."

"You're not going to ask me why?" Sootpaw asked, frowning.

Toadstripe shook his head, his black fur rusting in the sunlight. "You have your reasons."

"But..." Sootpaw stood there, aghast. "I'm an enemy apprentice. I could be a spy, or... or worse!"

Sighing, Toadstripe sat down, curling his tail neatly over his paws. He met Sootpaw's gaze evenly, calm and respectful. "Is there a reason I shouldn't let you stay in RiverClan? _Are_ you a spy?"

"No," said Sootpaw quickly. "But..."

"Then I don't see why I shouldn't talk to Rowanstar," said Toadstripe shortly. "Come in to camp with me. Swampclaw will sit with you while you wait."

Sootpaw could only gape. He hadn't expected it to be this easy. "Why?"

"I'm a fair cat, Sootpaw," said Toadstripe evenly. "I'm not going to turn down a cat in need."

He gestured for Sootpaw to stand and the grey tom complied, making his way towards the camp entrance. Toadstripe followed, his movements smooth and fluid.

"Thank you," said Sootpaw, holding back a stutter. At this moment, he felt like he owed Toadstripe everything. He would be safe now, safe from Falconswoop, safe from fear. He would be safe to start planning his return to ShadowClan. No matter how safe RiverClan was, it wasn't his home. This was only temporary. He _would_ return.

_I know_, said Dawnpaw, with a hint of wistfulness. _You're a ShadowClan cat._

_You don't understand how hard it is to leave_, he whispered.

Toadstripe seated him in the centre of camp and he stared at his paws, trying to ignore the cats that were padding curiously towards him. Swampclaw was there, instructing them to say back, but though they maintained a healthy distance, Sootpaw could still feel them gawking at him.

_I understand everything you understand_, the she-cat replied.

Sootpaw closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. _Right_.

_I'm sorry you couldn't come to ThunderClan_, said Dawnpaw.

That elicited half a grin from the deep grey tom. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to manage living in the same Clan as Dawnpaw. The electricity between them was so strong that when he saw her, he wasn't sure if he could ever look away. Sleeping in the same den as her would be impossible. He would see her and want to stick to her and never leave. The thought of being so close and then having to physically separate made him sick.

He couldn't stand being so close to a part of himself and being stuck, unable to dive in.

_I feel the same way._

Suddenly Sootpaw forgot about the cats around them, forgot that he was in the middle of RiverClan camp, forgot that Falconswoop was trying to kill him. There was only him and Dawnpaw, only the two of them in the whole world. For once he saw her, truly saw her. There was a moment of perfect understanding.

He found himself unable to breathe. _You do?_

Sootpaw felt her shake underneath the touch of his mind. Everything was so clear now. Her thoughts were wide open, vulnerable, but he didn't need to push into them. Her mind was his mind, just separated by distance; distance and her personality, the part of her mind that was uniquely Dawnpaw.

In that moment, he realized that it wasn't just the part of him in her mind that he needed. He needed her, too. He needed all of her.

_Sootpaw_, she began, voice aching, _if anything were to happen to you, it would kill me._

_I know_, he said softly. _I'll be safe._

**x x x**

Toadstripe entered Rowanstar's den hesitantly. The long-legged brown she-cat was curled up in her nest, her frail body rising and falling with each precious breath. She looked up as he approached and open her eyes, her gaze as hard as it had ever been. Though she said nothing, Rowanstar watched him as he approached and sat before her.

Finally, she spoke. "What is it?"

The black-and-brown tom decided to start at the beginning. "Awhile ago, I had a dream. It was a message from StarClan."

Rowanstar nodded. "Go on."

"It was..." Toadstripe paused, struggling for words, struggling to say her name.

"Toadstripe..." said Rowanstar softly. Though her voice was gentle, it carried its usual firm edge, and it pushed him to continue.

"It was Silverpool," the tom mewed. "She told me that cats would soon need my help, and that I would have to put aside my doubts, because it would be crucial to the future of the Clans."

"Are you sure?" asked Rowanstar slowly. "I know you miss her terribly, but the difference between a dream and a message from StarClan... it isn't much while you're asleep, but here, it can make all the differences. It can save lives, Toadstripe, or condemn them."

The tom shook his head. "This was a message, Rowanstar. I'm sure of it."

The stern brown she-cat sighed. "I believe you," she mewed. "This message told you to help cats in need. To believe them."

Toadstripe nodded. "I wasn't sure what to think of it. But then the battle happened, and... I realized that neither side knew what we were fighting over. There was something wrong about that attack. It shouldn't have happened."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you calling Russetpaw a liar? He was the one who reported a ShadowClan patrol planning to invade."

"I don't know," Toadstripe admitted. "It could have just been an honest mistake. But there was something wrong. I felt it."

"Alright," she mewed. "Continue."

"There's a cat here from ShadowClan," said the deputy, noticing Rowanstar's eyes flicker at his words. "He needs a place to stay; safety."

"Is something wrong in ShadowClan?" she asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," said Toadstripe. "But this cat... I remember him from the battle. He didn't know what we were fighting over. Maybe he found out who caused it. I don't know. Usually I would turn him away, but... I trust this cat, and Silverpool told me to help him."

"What are you asking me?" said Rowanstar gently. Though her frame was skinny and her pelt worn, her eyes still shone with a flinty intelligence. Meeting her gaze, Toadstripe felt nothing but respect for her, this she-cat who had lived many more moons than he had, and had seen so much more.

The black tom dipped his head. "I would like to request your permission to let Sootpaw stay in RiverClan for awhile."

She frowned. "I'll let Sootpaw stay for you, Toadstripe. But he is to be your responsibility. He will have to hunt and earn his keep. If he stays longer than a moon, I'll have to re-evaluate."

"Thank you, Rowanstar," said Toadstripe, relieved. "I'll let him know, and I'll have a cat with him most of the time, at least until things settle down."

She caught his gaze and he once again wondered at the experience in those yellow eyes. "You trust this tom?"

"I do," Toadstripe said softly.

Rowanstar dipped her head. "You're a good deputy."

Blinking in wonder at her praise, Toadstripe turned and brushed out of the den, feeling as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He entered the camp clearing and saw Sootpaw seated in the middle, his eyes closed and his paws firmly pressed against the ground. Cats crowded around him, regarding him curiously. As Toadstripe padded forward, a pair of kits skittered over his paws. He sidestepped them, suppressing a slight purr as their mother, Morningstep, rushed after them.

Sootpaw had noticed the kits as well. He watched them with sorrow in his amber eyes, his shoulders slumped and his tail pressed into the dirt.

"Someone you're thinking of?" asked Toadstripe as he approached the young grey tom.

Sootpaw looked up, obviously startled. Then his gaze softened. "Just someone that I'm going to miss."

"When do you plan to return to ShadowClan?" mewed Toadstripe lightly.

"Return to ShadowClan?" repeated Sootpaw numbly. "You mean..."

Toadstripe nodded and flicked his tail in a gesture of greeting. "Welcome to RiverClan."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** Not the best chapter I've ever written, but it serves its purpose. So I bet you didn't see that one coming. This is the point of the dream Toadstripe had all those chapters ago. Sootpaw is staying in RiverClan now, and we'll see how that works out :)

Twelve reviews! Thanks so much! I'm really a glad a lot of you like Thickfur. He's one of my favourite characters. And Sparrowkit too; I have a lot of fun writing him. He's so blunt. It's great.

So I figure Tuesday will be my updating day now? We'll see. I might update more often if I have the chapters written :)

I know I always prattle on about wanting write other fics and never get around to it, but I've been considering doing a create-a-cat for a while now. Usually I'm against them, but it would be fun. I've also thought about doing a sort of prequel to PotS, maybe a story about Falconswoop's life? It would explain all the stuff about Nettleclaw and Larkflight that gets hinted at, and so on.

There are only twelve or so chapters left in this story, though the sequel will be much longer, so don't worry. I know that seems like a lot, but... it's over halfway done. I don't want to start writing the sequel until it's fully planned, so I was thinking of doing the create-a-cat or whatever in order to give you something to read between Pawn books? I'm not sure. Let me know what you think though.

So. Why do you think that Thickfur is so determined not to believe Dawnpaw?

Thanks for reading, and please review!

- PV :)


	23. Chapter Twenty One

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

"Welcome to RiverClan."

Sootpaw could hardly believe his ears. He looked up, his eyes betraying his eagerness. "Rowanstar's really letting me stay?" he asked, straightening his shoulders and perking his ears.

Toadstripe nodded. "What were you expecting?" he asked.

"I was expecting Rowanstar to turn him away," snarled an unpleasant voice. Oaktail was standing nearby, his eyes narrowed. Hazelpaw lingered behind him, his face fixed in the same disdainful expression as his mentor. Sootpaw was once again exasperated by the apprentice's insistence on emulating whatever warrior was nearby.

"Why did you come to RiverClan?" asked a tortoiseshell she-cat. She padded towards him to stand beside Oaktail, and Sootpaw noticed that her her belly was round with kits. She must have been Oaktail's mate, but unlike the tom, she spoke with easy warmth and simple curiosity.

Sootpaw looked at Toadstripe uncertainly. The deputy got the signal and smoothly entered the conversation. "That business is between him and Rowanstar," mewed the black tom. "But while he's here, he will be treated with kindness. He is a guest of RiverClan."

Oaktail snorted and turned away. The she-cat followed, pressing her tail against his flank and murmuring something in his ear. He shrugged one, harshly, and then seemed to deflate. The last thing Sootpaw heard was a slight purr from the tortoiseshell.

Toadstripe came to stand beside the ShadowClan apprentice. "That's Tawnyfeather," he said. "Her mate isn't too bad, once you to get to know him."

Sootpaw didn't plan on ever getting to know him, so he just shrugged and returned to the more important subject. "Rowanstar says I can stay in RiverClan for awhile?"

"That's right," said Toadstripe. "You have a moon before Rowanstar reconsiders her decision. Obviously you'll have to hunt, and you'll have a guard with you at all times, but you can stay here."

He nodded. It all sounded too good to be true. Too easy. "But why?"

"Why did I let you stay?" asked Toadstripe, and Sootpaw nodded. "I know I didn't answer that before, but... I just had a feeling. I needed to help you."

"You won't tell me the real reason?" asked Sootpaw more harshly than intended. He couldn't help but feel that there was something beyond what Toadstripe was telling him. No deputy in their right mind would let an enemy cat in on just a feeling.

Toadstripe's expression was a cross between pained and amused. Eventually, he shook his head. "I'll tell you when the time is right. You'll know."

"The time is..." the grey apprentice began. He trailed off and dug his claws into the ground angrily. "Alright."

"For now, you should just be grateful that Rowanstar has allowed you to stay in RiverClan," Toadstripe reminded him. Though his tone was gentle, his words were less of a suggestion than a order, and it reminded Sootpaw that though this tom was helping him, he was deputy of an enemy Clan.

"I am." said Sootpaw, nodding again. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything," mewed Toadstripe. "Just let me show you around camp."

They began by visiting the medicine cat den. Patchnose was in there, organizing his herbs, and he gave them a soft hello when they entered. After that, Toadsripe brought Sootpaw over to the warriors den, where a few cats lounged and shared tongues. He briefly gestured to the elders den, with a quick warning about foul tempers, and to the nursery, where Tawnyfeather lay with her tail over her belly. He pointed out Rowanstar's den, though Sootpaw had already seen in, before heading over to the last den, a small bush of reeds and thorns on the far side of camp.

"The apprentices den?" guessed Sootpaw. The deputy nodded.

"You'll be staying in here," he mewed. "You'll need to get your own nest, and you'll be sleeping by the entrance – it's a bit crowded, what with four apprentices already claiming space."

"That's fine," said Sootpaw, strangely immune to the idea of sleeping in the cold. _When did I become like this? When did I stop caring about everything?_

_You're just numb_, said Dawnpaw gently. _It'll come back. Don't worry._

_But what if I don't like the cat I used to be?_ he wondered.

_Do you like the one you are now?_ she asked.

Sootpaw frowned. _I don't know._

Toadstripe's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'm going to leave you now. I have work to do, but I'll find someone who can watch over you for a bit."

"I don't need someone to watch over me," said Sootpaw, a whisker's breadth away from being indignant. Then he caught Toadstripe's eye and realized that he wasn't assigning a guard out of worry for Sootpaw, but for the safety of the Clan.

Toadstripe dipped his head sharply, not a gesture of respect, but of acknowledgement. As the black-and-brown tom turned away, Sootpaw was left wondering if there had been something mocking in the deputy's movement. There wasn't any malevolence, but it felt like Toadstripe knew something that he didn't.

Sootpaw found himself in the centre of camp. The floor of the clearing was hard-pressed dirt, with a layer of stones towards the back of the camp. Like the dens, the wall of the camp was made from reeds, woven through with sticks and patches of bramble. It was clearly fortified. The warriors den was placed near the lowest part of camp, just above a slight dip where he assumed water gathered after storms. He shuddered at the thought of having to sleep so close to a pool of stagnant water. Back in ShadowClan, there was a channel running out of camp for drainage.

Curious, he wandered closer to the warriors den, shivering in the cool air. Luckily, no breeze followed, and he realized that it was courtesy of the reed wall. Forgetting that a few cats were still watching him curiously, Sootpaw padded to the entrance of the den and peered inside. The walls and roof were made of reeds, with the exception of the back wall, which was hard granite. The inside of the den was lined with moss, and was surprisingly insulated. Maybe RiverClan wasn't as savage as his Clan had always assumed.

"Hey!" yowled a sharp voice. "What are you doing?"

Sootpaw turned, expecting to see Oaktail or another angry warrior glowering down at him. But instead he found himself face-to-face with a thick-furred ginger tom. He recognized the tom as Russetpaw and blinked, startled.

The ginger tom said nothing, merely waiting for a response, but Sootpaw found himself incapable of producing one. He was staring into Russetpaw's eyes, but his vision was elsewhere, recalling the battle where Hailstripe had lain, pinned on his back, with Russetpaw crouched over top. But Russetpaw hadn't killed the deputy. Falconswoop had.

But Russetpaw had pinned him. It was enough to make Sootpaw shudder.

He tried to focus on the RiverClan apprentice, but the tom was still waiting stonily for his answer. Sootpaw took in the power of his presence and the ripple of his muscles and was hit by a shocking realization. _He's like RiverClan's version of me._

_Strong, respected, and too arrogant for his own good?_ asked Dawnpaw teasingly. She was only half-paying attention to the situation, but her light humour was strangely reassuring. Sootpaw rolled his eyes.

"I was just looking," he said cuttingly, meeting the dark red tom's challenge. There was no way he would let himself be cowed by an apprentice, even if he was just a guest in this Clan.

Russetpaw's eyes swept across his, and Sootpaw found his breath caught in his throat. This wasn't a cat to be taken lightly. Russetpaw was used to being the strongest apprentice in the Clan, and the title was far from undeserved. He had a way of reading others and of commanding attention that intimidated even Sootpaw.

"Alright," said the dark tom eventually. His eyes narrowed, and there was a mixture of respect and some other emotion that Sootpaw couldn't identify.

The smoky grey tom nodded. "The design of the camp... I was interested."

Russetpaw nodded brusquely, as if able to tell that Sootpaw was just pulling words out of thin air. "You'll have plenty of time to get to know how our camp works," he mewed quiet, voice underlined with a hard intensity.

Sootpaw narrowed his eyes. Did Russetpaw believe that he was a spy? "Do you think I'm going to go back to ShadowClan and tell them how to attack your Clan?" he asked, barely holding back a snarl.

The RiverClan apprentice merely shrugged. "I'm just saying that if you did, you would have all the information you needed."

But Sootpaw wasn't in the mood for games. "Is that an accusation?"

Russetpaw's eyes were stony, and as he spoke, he pulled back his lips to reveal sharp fangs. "It's a threat."

They stood there for a moment, facing each other, eyes alive with anger. Sootpaw's pelt itched with the desire to fight. He had finally met a cat he could claim as his equal. He was slender and lithe, where Russetpaw was broad-shouldered and thick, but their postures held the same bred arrogance, and their eyes the same intelligence. But Russetpaw's intelligence was cruel, and Sootpaw's was warm.

_Based on love_, supplied Dawnpaw helpfully.

And somewhere from the back of Sootpaw's mind emerged a time-worn reflex. _Love is weak_.

He felt something sharp strike between them, felt a disconnect as their wavelength began to distort. Dawnpaw was shocked, he realized, shocked and pulling away from him. He wanted to reach out to her, to explain that he hadn't meant what he had said, that it had just escaped, but something was holding him back.

He wasn't going to fight Russetpaw. Not now. But if he ever did, the grey tom was certain that it wouldn't be love winning his battles.

_Dawnpaw_? he asked, feeling his words skew as they flew towards her.

Hers came back blurred. _It's alright_.

Slowly, he felt their connection begin to right itself. _I didn't mean to think that_.

Her answer was a soft chuckle that stung more than any claw ever could. _But you did._

A beat of anger pulsed through him. _Don't you understand that it isn't my opinion? That's just what my father has told me. He's said it to me so many times that it's inside my head and it's under my skin and it's in every single breath that I take. Loving another cat is simply opening yourself up to weakness. I can't escape from that!_

Russetpaw was still watching him, but Sootpaw had long since stopped paying any attention. _I'm sorry, Dawnpaw. I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as you. I'm sorry that I had to fight to earn respect. I'm sorry that I can't give up everything I ever learned in one moon._

_Sootpaw..._

"Russetpaw."

The grey tom looked up, startled. There was another cat making her way towards them, one whom he recognized instantly. Without a second thought, Sootpaw quickly blocked Dawnpaw from his mind. He didn't want her to witness this.

"Lilypaw," replied Russetpaw in greeting. He dipped his head, and Sootpaw wondered why the tom would bother paying a gesture of respect to another apprentice. Russetpaw didn't seem to respect any one.

Sootpaw felt his eyes drawn to her. "Hi," he said awkwardly.

It was the she-cat from the Gathering. Lilypaw had haunted his dreams ever since he had first seen her, seen the way her blue-grey fur shimmered in the moonlight and seen the way her slender form moved easily through the trees. She was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen. Her yellow eyes shone with warmth and he nearly forgot to breathe when they moved from Russetpaw to him.

"Hello," she purred, a hint of humour in her voice. "You're Sootpaw, right?"

He nodded quickly. "You're Lilypaw."

"I've seen you before," said the she-cat. "At a Gathering a few moons ago."

Sootpaw's heart quickened. She had remembered him. He nodded again, feeling slightly mouse-brained but unable to do anything to stop it. "We also met at the border, not too long ago. On patrol. You were with Toadstripe and Whitestream?"

Lilypaw's eyes clouded with sadness. "I'm sorry about the battle. That should never have happened."

Russetpaw jerked away. "Are you making decisions for Rowanstar now, Lilypaw?"

She turned to glare at him, and the fur on his neck eventually fell flat. There was no word of apology issued, but Sootpaw felt that this exchange had occurred many times before. Yet, strangely, he had no sense of breaching their privacy.

Turning back to Sootpaw, Lilypaw blinked apologetically. "Sorry."

Russetpaw ground his teeth. There was a spark of anger from his pelt, and then the red tom brought himself under control again. He dipped his head to Sootpaw in a mocking fashion before turning and strutting off, his shoulders held high in arrogant poise.

Sootpaw watched him go, impressed by how easily she had dismissed him. "Are you two... close?"

She nodded. "We've been friends ever since my mother died. We're the same age and... he's a bit difficult, but he's a good cat."

Now Sootpaw felt like he was breaching her privacy. He swallowed, searching for something to say. "I'm sorry about your mother..."

Lilypaw's eyes softened and she looked at him, this time truly looked at him. There was no hostility in her gaze, no suspicion, just the offer of kindness and friendship. "It's alright," she mewed. "She passed long ago."

_Mine too_, he thought silently, though he said nothing. There were some things he still wanted to keep to himself. The tom met Lilypaw's eyes and noticed that she was still waiting patiently for his response.

Sootpaw didn't know what to say, so he gestured to Russetpaw, who had his back to him and was picking at the fresh-kill pile. "Isn't he supposed to be my guard?"

"I can keep an eye on you," said Lilypaw with a slight purr. As the talk shifted from her mother, her voice regained its confidence. "Would you like to go for a hunt?"

And Sootpaw decided that he had never liked anything more in his entire life.

**x x x**

Branchpaw dreamed again.

He was wandering through a dark place, the ground hard beneath his paws and the wind cold against his fur. All around him, tendrils of fog enveloped the trees and the bracken. Trunks surrounded him, trees reaching up towards the sky, except there was no sky, merely a dark void in the absence of stars.

_Where am I?_ he thought despairingly, and shivered.

His paws propelled him forward, moving through the forest with ease. It was almost as if he knew where he was going, that his body recognized this place and could navigate it with confidence. Branchpaw felt like he was cowering in the back of his head, watching through his eyes as his body acted of its own accord, moved by some invisible force. He hardly dared come forward.

He walked down the row of trees and then turned abruptly, plunging headfirst into the fog. Branchpaw squeezed his eyes shut as they passed through the fog, but nothing leapt out at him. A chill passed through his body, and when he opened his eyes, he found himself still in the middle of the fog. A tendril of the mist drifted by him, a soft grey face with its mouth open in wordless horror.

He looked over at his other side. This time he caught what looked like a tail drifting through the fog, but it was broken and mangled, drooping lifelessly behind its invisible owner.

Willingly himself to move, Branchpaw slowly lifted his legs and continued forward, but the movement was sluggish, as if he was exerting control over his body from far away. There was a barrier between his mind and his limbs, and he was far too scared to approach it.

_I'm only seven moons. Why is this happening to me?_

Eventually his paws lead him to a large copse in the middle of the woods. As he passed the last trees before the clearing, his eyes fell upon a large rock jutting forth from the centre of the clearing. He moved towards him, and as he stepped out into the open, he heard a rustling behind him, and the soft pattering of paws. But when he turned, there was no one there.

"Looking for someone?" Branchpaw whirled back towards the rock. There was a large grey-and-white tom standing on a spear of stone, his fur oddly tufted. His sharp amber eyes shone with a cruel intelligence.

"Thistleclaw," he drawled, except it wasn't him speaking. The voice coming from his muzzle was foreign, and it scared the tabby so much he pressed himself even harder against the back of his skull. The barrier was slowly coming into focus and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Welcome back, Branchclaw," purred Thistleclaw, but his purr was cold and lined with malice. "How long has it been? Seven moons? To be stuck in the body of a cat for that long... But it's good to see you back."

Branchpaw glanced down at his body and realized that he was no longer a young apprentice. His shoulders were broad, his body muscular and lithe. The ground seemed further away than ever before, and as he looked back up at Thistleclaw, he felt a sudden pang of dread.

Thistleclaw laughed. "I see that the kit is still awake."

"Not for long," promised Branchpaw – no, Branch_claw_, he realized with a sickening jolt. He wasn't in his own body.

"Good," said Thistleclaw, his upper lip pulling back to reveal glittering fangs. "It's almost time. Will you have the kit entirely under your control by then? He needs to be like you are now."

Branchclaw dipped his head. "It's harder in the outside world, Thistleclaw. StarClan knows what has happened to this kit, though they are powerless to stop it. When the body wakes up, I will be confined to the back of its mind again, though I am nearly ready to tear through."

"Good," said Thistleclaw approvingly. "Do you realize how lucky you are, Branchclaw? The kit could have been named anything else, anything at all. But his old fools of parents chose the name Branchkit, though they knew the history behind it. You have been given a chance. The stars must shine on you." The last comment was said wryly, with a darkness that Branchpaw had never imagined possible.

"Don't be ridiculous, Thistleclaw," snarled Branchclaw. "Had it been any other name, you would have sent any other cat."

"True," said Thistleclaw, acknowledging the praise. "We cannot be stopped."

There was a stifling silence. Branchpaw's mind was whirling. There were only two things on his mind. The first was whether or not he would be able to control Branchclaw upon waking. The second was whether or he would remember enough to warm someone – Brindlefeather, maybe. But... there was one question still hanging at the back of his mind.

Thistleclaw asked it for him. "And Branchclaw?"

"Yes?" asked the dark brown tabby, his grey eyes flashing in the darkness.

"Answer me this," mewed the grey-and-white warrior. "Are you co-inhabiting that body with the kit, or did you cast him out when he was first born?"

Branchclaw laughed. "Of course I cast him out when he was first born, Thistleclaw. You think I would risk it by letting the kit stay in there with me? But you cannot empty a mind without leaving a trace, and the cat he thinks he is... that is simply the last vestiges of the mind I destroyed."

Thistleclaw nodded and Branchpaw felt a sense of dread growing within him. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Please, StarClan, don't let him say it, don't let him make it true._

Branchclaw lifted a claw and examine it carefully. When he next spoke, his words were cold and confident. "The part of him that exists on the surface is merely a subconscious part of myself, influenced by the traces of the kit whose soul I murdered."

"But StarClan doesn't know this?" questioned Thistleclaw.

Shaking his head, Branchclaw cast his eyes towards the dark void that stretched above them. "No, they don't know this. They don't know that the cat they're trying to save is, quite simply, me. They don't know that Branchpaw ceased to exist long ago."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** A bit of a cliffhanger at the end there O: I really like this chapter though, so hopefully you do too. I hope it makes up for the length of the other one, and yeah. Try not to hate Lilypaw, I know she's messing with your intense DawnxSoot shipping. But yeah, this chapter is the return of Sootpaw being a bit of mouse-brain. And by a bit, I mean a lot...

Next chapter has a bit of a treat though. There's going to be a Kitepaw POV! Plus Cherrytail has some very interesting news...

**Anonymous** - You're actually pretty close about that guess with Thickfur :)

**Redwolf** - Here's your Branchpaw POV, and Kitepaw's is coming next chapter!

**Silvertail** - Someone going into the past while another predicts the future? Could be interesting.

**Coqui's Song** - I love Sootpaw and Thickfur too. I wonder what you would do if, ahem, I did something to dispose of one of them. Nah, just kidding. Or am I?

**Lumpycheez** - Thank you! Yeah, I'm definitely considering a prequel, or maybe just doing the 100 oneshot challenge with characters from pre-Pawn :)

**Queen of the Pens, Ginnystar, watermellonfuzz** - Thanks for the wonderful reviews! And Thickfur is just being his stubborn self, but there's a little bit more than that :)

So. What's up with Russetpaw? Is Branchpaw really just the subconscious part of Branchclaw tinged by Branchkit's old spirit? Too many Branches in that sentence. Also, that _was_ Thistleclaw from the books. We saw him earlier in the story too, if you go back a few chapters...

Also, between now and Chapter Twenty-Five, one lucky reviewer will get a chance to create a kit for the sequel :) I'll be picking randomly, but yeah, review for a chance to have that happen.

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	24. Chapter Twenty Two

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

When Kitepaw heard the news, he wasn't surprised.

He had been able to tell for the past few days. Something was wrong. Something was _horribly_ wrong. What should have been a joyous experience for the whole Clan was tainted with sadness and death. The others had been more slow to pick up on it, as they lacked his perception, but now that it was all out in the open, they were wondering how they could have possibly missed it. A few cats had already known. He could see it in their eyes, the bittersweet sorrow saved just for this type of event. He didn't feel it the same way they did, but just seeing it reflected in their gaze broke his heart.

Redfur was going to be a queen. She was moving to the nursery, and already her belly was beginning to swell. It was just a hint above imperceptible, and she had finally announced the news to the rest of ShadowClan. As she had told them, her voice wavering slightly, Greywing and Sprucetail had stood behind her, their shoulders tense and their faces solemn.

It wasn't just that she was going to be a queen. It was that she was bearing Hailstripe's kits.

Kitepaw had suspected something like this for awhile now. Redfur had been acting strangely, eating more and keeping to herself. He hadn't seen her on too many patrols, and the only cats to whom he had seen her speaking were Greywing and Sprucetail, her two best friends. They must have known that she was Hailstripe's mate from the beginning, he realized, but had kept it a secret as long as Redfur and the deputy wanted it to remain one.

But now, with her belly growing larger and her limbs tiring, Redfur had evidently decided that it was time to announce her condition to the Clan. Kitepaw couldn't help but feel torn with anger and sorrow at her situation. Her mate had been killed less than a moon ago, and the kits she was bearing would only serve as a constant reminder of his death. The Clan would get over it eventually, but would Redfur recover? Would her kits grow up as her pride and joy, or would she hate them for reminding her of Hailstripe?

There was also another issue presenting itself. Redfur was a good, strong warrior, and no cat would deny that she would produce fine kits. But with Sprucetail also heading to the nursery, ShadowClan was left with two warriors – four, if you counted Eaglestar and Falconswoop. It would be up to Greywing and Seedfur to run themselves ragged for the Clan, and the apprentices would be expected to help. Kitepaw would have his paws full with apprentice work and would no longer be able to spend his time with Birchcloud, picking herbs and storing them.

He loved the time spent with the medicine cat. Inside the den, Kitepaw immediately felt relaxed, his paws easily shifting over the herbs. The scents were warm and comforting, and whenever Birchcloud brushed against him in passing, it made the dark brown tabby want to buckle in to him. Birchcloud was more of a father than Falconswoop would ever be, and it pained Kitepaw that he couldn't just become Birchcloud's apprentice. The medicine cat made it seem simple enough, but Kitepaw knew that deciding not to continue with his warrior training would spark an aggressive reaction in his father. It wasn't something that he wanted to risk.

Kitepaw sat at the fringe of camp, calmly grooming himself, licking a paw and drawing it over his ear. His keen amber eyes were fixed on Redfur, who was speaking quietly to Birchcloud. The medicine cat's eyes flickered past her to rest on Kitepaw for a moment, both accepting and accusing. They hadn't spoken soon, and as much as Birchcloud cared for the young tabby, Kitepaw knew that his cowardice was driving a wedge between them.

No, he wasn't being a coward. He couldn't think like that. It was just that he had been gathering his courage to announce his decision to become Birchcloud's apprentice when everything had started to go wrong. Hailstripe was killed, Falconswoop was named deputy, and something about Sootpaw had changed. His brother was acting differently now, kinder and more understanding. It make Kitepaw feel that maybe he had a chance to become a warrior if he trained alongside his brother.

_Sootpaw._

The name flashed in his mind, refusing to leave after the thought had passed. Of course! Sootpaw would be very interested to know that Redfur was pregnant with Hailstripe's kits. It would show him a way in which his former mentor could live on. Kitepaw twitched his whiskers, imagining Sootpaw devoted to the nursery. He could see his brother taking on the responsibility of caring for his mentor's kits. Before, he would never have thought it possible. Yet now, anything was possible.

Yes, he was somewhat excited to tell Sootpaw about it, though he was a bit anxious as to how his brother would react. But speaking of the tom, where was he? Kitepaw's amber eyes flickered from side to side, surveying the whole camp. Sootpaw wasn't there. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen his brother since the day before. He had assumed that he was being run ragged on patrols like the rest of them, yet... where was he?

Kitepaw saw Flowerpaw making her way back into camp and he hastily padded over to her. He brushed against a pad of ferns, feeling the droplets cling to his pelt. It had rained the night before, and though the camp was mostly dry now, the bracken still carried the remnants of the storm.

Flowerpaw looked up as he approached, her tortoiseshell fur fluffed out against the cold. It was another reminder that leaf-bare was coming, and today was worst than most. Kitepaw dreaded the day he would wake to see frost lining the inside of his nest. He and Sootpaw had been born at the end of last year's leaf-bare, and he was not keen to go into another one.

"Hi, Kitepaw," she mewed, tired but happy. "How are you?"

He nodded and dismissed her question with a mumbled remark that he was doing fine. Drawing closer to the she-cat, Kitepaw spoke again, this time his voice a rough whisper. "Have you seen Sootpaw lately?"

Flowerpaw shook her head. "Have I seen Sootpaw? No. Why...?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with concern and a touch of something that Sootpaw had never noticed but Kitepaw had always seen.

"I want to tell him about Redfur, but I just realized that I don't know where he is," mewed the tom, his voice filling with concern. Had something happened to Sootpaw? He shivered, remembering the way that Falconswoop had interrupted them not that long ago. The tabby wasn't sure what Sootpaw had been trying to tell him, but he had felt that it was important.

"I just assumed..." Flowerpaw trailed off. "I thought he was out on patrol. We could ask Falconswoop if he's seen him?"

"No!" hissed Kitepaw, perhaps a bit too fiercely. He sighed and relented. "Sorry. I just... I don't want to talk to Falconswoop about this."

"Oh," mewed Flowerpaw quietly. "Well, what about Birchcloud?"

Kitepaw twisted his neck to stare at the medicine cat. The grey tom was still talking quietly to Redfur, who was nodding, though the tom's words were falling upon half-deaf ears. He paused a moment, swallowed, and then shook his head. "Birchcloud is busy enough as it is."

Flowerpaw nodded, her small face covered with fright. Kitepaw hadn't meant to worry her, but the feeling that Sootpaw was in trouble was growing stronger with each passing moment. "So what do we do?" she whispered, scuffing the ground with a slim paw.

Scanning her face, Kitepaw felt his heart crack a little bit for the she-cat. It wasn't hard to see that Sootpaw had always been the object of her affections. But the grey tom had never realized this; he had just assumed that her worship of him was natural and deserved. Kitepaw had hated his brother for the longest time over how he treated Flowerpaw. She was continually pushed aside by Sootpaw's arrogant nature, yet she had never stopped caring for the tom. He supposed that they were similar in that regard. Both of them loved Sootpaw, who had never before stopped to wonder why.

"We should just go look for him ourselves," said Kitepaw slowly. "I know he used to go off on his own sometimes. He never told me where, but I had a feeling that there was some place on ShadowClan territory that he went to be alone."

Flowerpaw nodded again, but her movement was jerky and agitated. "We can just follow his scent trail out of camp, right? I remember it from yesterday. It'll be stale by now, but we can still find it – oh..."

She had remembered the rain. Kitepaw sighed and slid his claws into the damp earth. "The rain will have washed it away. We won't find him now."

"We can still go through the forest," Flowerpaw urged him, pressing against his side in desperation. "Come on Kitepaw, let's go into the forest."

Kitepaw glanced at the tall pines which hung over them like a cloud, water dripping from their needles, and realized that they were still standing at the camp entrance. "But what if we're needed for a patrol or something?" he asked worriedly.

"We can catch something while we're out there," she insisted, now thinking with her heart instead of with her head. The slim tortoiseshell whirled around towards the forest, her body trembling but her head held proudly. Kitepaw found himself admiring the sharp outline of her form. He had never developed feelings for a she-cat, but Flowerpaw was probably the one he respected the most.

"I don't think so," he whispered quietly. "Flowerpaw... what if he isn't on ShadowClan territory anymore?"

She turned back, confusion shining in her eyes, though he knew she was just trying to deny the sense in what he was saying. "What do you mean?" Flowerpaw asked with a soft swallow.

He gulped. "What if he ran off to another Clan? What if something drove him off?"

Flowerpaw shook her head. "No! What would drive him off?"

"I don't know," whispered Kitepaw, but he was starting to get a pretty good idea. It had something to do with what Sootpaw had told him. That someone had killed Hailstripe. Initially, Kitepaw had dismissed his brother's warning as mere speculation, a method to cope with the tom's death. But if Sootpaw had run off because of whoever the murderer was... was it Kitepaw's fault for not listening to him?

Kitepaw had been too frightened of Falconswoop to ask Sootpaw what he meant by those words. Now Sootpaw was gone, and at best sheltered in another Clan. At worst... Kitepaw didn't want to think about it.

Maybe he should ask Falconswoop where Sootpaw had gone. If Falconswoop was really to blame, he would be able to tell by his father's response. If not, if Falconswoop was just as surprised as the rest of the Clan, who would notice his absence eventually, then Kitepaw wouldn't have to worry that his brother had been hurt.

_Has Sootpaw finally turned against our father?_

Maybe Falconswoop had finally driven Sootpaw away. Maybe Sootpaw had decided to take a stand against his father. Then Falconswoop would have decided that Sootpaw was no longer worth the effort and decided to finish him once and for all. After all, Sootpaw didn't have Birchcloud's protection.

Kitepaw felt his throat clogging with fear. How could he believe something like that possible of his father? But he had ceased to think of Falconswoop as his father. The deputy was just another cat, except he was the most dangerous one in the whole Clan. In the course of the past moon, he had begun to realize that there was something deeper going on. The fragments were floating at the edges of mind, but he couldn't quite piece the story together.

There was something much larger than all of them, and it was starting to stir.

But that wasn't the issue at hand, and he found his thoughts flying back to Sootpaw.

_I should have been there for Sootpaw. I should have allowed him to confide more in me. We could have made a stand together. It's my fault that he ran off._

"Kitepaw?" asked Flowerpaw, her voice filled with fright.

He ignored her and stalked away.

.

It was evening when Kitepaw found his father by the stream. Seedfur had told him to find the deputy for some special training, and wordlessly, he had complied.

Falconswoop was waiting for him, his tail lashing impatiently in the wind. His mottled fur was damp, and clinging to his pelt it revealed the outlines of his muscles and the powerful width of his shoulders. His amber eyes burned with rage, his hackles drawn back into a terrifying snarl. As Kitepaw approached he kept his eyes fixed on his father's paws, shivering as he saw the claws extended and slicing through the ground as if it were prey.

"Do you know where Sootpaw is?" asked Falconswoop. His voice was silent, but filled with an intensity that burned more deeply than any fire. Kitepaw could hear the threat in his words and could only shake his head – _no. _

"Are you sure?" Falconswoop's voice was dripping with disapproval, his tone cold and warning. The message was clear: _If you cross me, I will kill you._

Kitepaw shook his head once more, the words to deny the claim stuck in is throat. He was scared, his whole body frozen, his paws rooted to the earth. But there was a silver lining dancing around in the back of his mind. If Falconswoop had called him here to ask, it must mean that Sootpaw was safe.

"Step forward," commanded Falconswoop, and the apprentice followed his instructions reluctantly, shuffling up a pace by the sandy back. His back paw was resting on the sand, and he felt it shifting beneath him, a physical representation of his fear.

Falconswoop lifted a paw, examining his claws under the sunlight. In the colours of the evening, his claw looked as though it was on fire, tinted orange and red. "I was think we would work on your battle training, since you've spent so much time with Birchcloud. I'm sure that you're out of practice, Kitepaw..."

A feeling of dread washed through him. They hadn't done this for a very long time, but it wasn't nearly long enough to let the memories fade. Kitepaw took a step back, both paws now resting on the sand. His amber eyes were wide as they watched Falconswoop's claw, hooked and sharp. He knew his father would sheath it, just to make sure that it didn't leave any marks. They couldn't have anyone suspecting...

"Please don't," said Kitepaw, his voice a desperate plea. This was why he had been so scared of Falconswoop for so long. He knew that Falconswoop saw Cricketsong in the young tabby's eyes, and he knew that his father couldn't stand it. Sootpaw had never faced the same assaults. He had never understood exactly how dangerous Falconswoop was.

"I'm sorry," said the mottled warrior, not sorry at all. His eyes glittered with the last traces of a smirk, knowing that he had won and lost at the same time. He may have cornered Kitepaw, but Sootpaw was gone, and that was the one victory that the tabby apprentice could keep. Sootpaw was safe.

Then Falconswoop's paw came crashing down and Kitepaw was knocked backwards, lying prone on the grass. He was aware of a faint ringing in the back of his skull and of a dizzying blackness that threatened to overwhelm him.

Then sight came back and he saw Falconswoop lunging forward away. Kitepaw hastily rolled to the side, but the warrior caught him with a second strike, knocking the tom down again. He lay with his cheek pressed against the dirt, breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Get back up."

Kitepaw forced his body to comply, pulling himself to his paws and turning to face Falconswoop. His amber eyes burned with victory. _Sootpaw is safe_.

His father's eyes were clouded with hatred. "You sicken me," he snarled, but the words were lost on Kitepaw, who was aware of nothing but the rattling of his skull and the dull pain resonating through his body.

A half-smile graced his face before he saw Falconswoop rear up again. Another blow struck him and he staggered back. Then another, and another, and Kitepaw could only close his eyes and wait for the torture to end, the grin wiped from his muzzle.

_I wish I was stronger. If I was stronger, I would save us all. _

.

"Tell me where it hurts." Birchcloud's voice was soft but insistent. Both of them knew there was nothing he could do for bruises and a headache except feed the apprentice some poppy seeds, but the concern in his voice was evident. He was despairing at not being able to help Kitepaw more than he was doing already.

Kitepaw felt like the only one who could read Birchcloud so well. He lay curled up in the medicine cat den, having just told Birchcloud a slightly edited version of the evening's events. He had simply said that they had done battle training and he had ended up a bit bruised from his father's strength, but he knew that Birchcloud was guessing at the truth.

Outside, night had fallen over the forest. Except for the evening patrol and Seedfur, who was standing guard over camp, ShadowClan was asleep. Kitepaw stared into the apprentices den, knowing that Flowerpaw was sleeping in there alone. He could picture her small shoulders rising up and down with each tortured breath as she pulled her curled body together as tightly as she could to fight the cold.

"I'll be fine," said Kitepaw softly. "Just let me stay here for the night."

Birchcloud nodded and pressed his muzzle against the tom's shoulder. "I worry about you, Kitepaw."

The dark brown tabby took a deep breath. "I know," he mewed. "I just... I can't tell him, Birchcloud. I'm so scared of what might happen."

There was no disapproval in the grey tom's face now, only concern and repressed hatred towards the deputy. "I wish you would talk to Eaglestar and show him that Falconswoop isn't the cat everyone says he is. I've tried, Kitepaw, but unless you tell me the truth, I have no real power to change anything."

Kitepaw's shoulders shook. "I wish I could, Birchcloud," he muttered, his muzzle pressed into the moss. "I really wish I could, I just... I _can't_."

"It isn't too late," said Birchcloud. "You know I can protect you."

"No," said Kitepaw bitterly. "You just make him hate me more."

"Now that Sootpaw's gone, he will hate you more anyways," the medicine cat said gently, his amber eyes dimmed. He sat down beside the apprentice, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. His voice was so soft and so reassuring that Kitepaw wished he could just trust his life to the tom.

"You know that Sootpaw is gone?" asked Kitepaw, eyes narrowed in a frown.

That earned a sad chuckle from the grey tom. "I knew the moment he left," said Birchcloud softly.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" asked Kitepaw incredulously.

Birchcloud blinked with sympathy. "I wanted to save you this."

Kitepaw took the opportunity to ask the question that had been rolling around in his head for the past few moons. "Why me?" he asked quietly. "Why do you care so much?"

"I don't like seeing anyone hurt," said Birchcloud, almost too quickly. "I know what Falconswoop does to you. I'm the medicine cat. It's my duty to protect you."

Kitepaw shook his head. "There's more than that." He had seen the way Birchcloud looked at him, with both sadness and love and a fierce protectiveness in his eyes. He had never asked why before, but now he found himself desperate to know, as if it would keep him afloat in the torrent that was beginning to wash through the forest. "It's... it's about Cricketsong, isn't it?"

The grey tabby sighed. "Your mother and I were apprentices at the same time," he mewed slowly. "We were good friends. But... Falconswoop was also an apprentice with us." His eyes grew cloudy.

Kitepaw found himself perking up, eager to hear more. The other warriors had mentioned his mother in passing, but he had never heard anything about her apprenticeship before, or about her friendship with the medicine cat.

"Your mother was perhaps the nicest cat I ever knew," said Birchcloud, with an amused twitch of his whiskers, as if he was recalling some long-ago memory. "I felt like I could tell her anything. She cared for the queens and the elders, she devoted herself to her training, and she listened to any cat as if what they had to say was the most important thing she would ever hear."

The brown tabby felt a warmth beginning to spread through him. Why hadn't his mother survived? Everything would have been different.

Birchcloud continued. "She only saw the best in every cat. That was what drew her to Falconswoop. She insisted on being his friend, and they soon became closer than that. Whenever I saw them together, he was always ordering her around. I tried to warn her against him, but she told me that he really was a good cat, and that I was just seeing his prickly exterior. I disliked his arrogance and his cruelty, but I was willing to believe her and believe that he was different when they were alone."

"She truly loved him?" asked Kitepaw quietly.

"She did," said Birchcloud with a slight nod. "She believed he could be kind and generous. He was the strongest warrior in the Clan, and she believed he would make ShadowClan proud. Then one time I saw him picking on a ThunderClan apprentice that had crossed the border, threatening him and close to physically attacking. The scrap of fur couldn't have been older than six moons... It took Hailstripe and another warrior to drag him away. I tried to tell Cricketsong this, I tried to warn her, but she wouldn't listen to me. We argued... and she left."

"Left ShadowClan?" Kitepaw furrowed his brow.

Birchcloud shook his head. "No. She left me. We didn't talk much after that. Both of us were desperate to reclaim our friendship, but your mother was stubborn and I detested Falconswoop. Then, before I knew what was happening, she became heavy with his kits. You and Sootpaw."

Wincing, Kitepaw nodded. He knew the next part of the story. His mother died while kitting, and he and his brother were suckled alongside Flowerpaw before they were left at Falconswoop's mercy. He swallowed heavily, not wanting to hear the rest of Birchcloud's story, but unable to resist.

"Then she was giving birth. There was so much blood, and... only the two of you survived. She died that night, and I saw something in Falconswoop snap. He had always been a cruel cat, but he changed after her death. He grew to hate everything, and he grew to seek power as if it would replace what he had lost." Birchcloud's voice grew heavy and he finished, watching Kitepaw for any sign of the tom's emotions.

"But..." Kitepaw's mind was whirling. He had known that his mother's death had changed Falconswoop. There was something else that he was grasping at. "There are other ways to deal with grief. What did you do after she died?"

Birchcloud's look was reminiscent of one given to a kit who didn't fully understand what was going on. "Do you really think my grief only started when she died?"

"No, I..." Something clicked in Kitepaw's mind. "You were grieving even before you had the fight with her. You were grieving long before she became mates with Falconswoop. You had already lost her, because..."

"Because I was on the path to becoming a medicine cat," finished Birchcloud sadly. "And medicine cats can't take mates."

Kitepaw looked up, startled by the tom's admission but not of what he had admitted. Their eyes met in a moment of perfect understanding, and then Birchcloud looked away while Kitepaw searched for words.

"I won't deny it, Kitepaw. That's the reason I hate Falconswoop so much; the reason I hated Sootpaw when all I saw was his father in a different skin." It was the medicine cat who spoke first, his eyes brimming with sorrow and his voice weary. "I loved Cricketsong with my life."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** The truth comes out. There was initially supposed to be another scene in this chapter, but I got so caught up in Kitepaw's story that I decided to just shuffle some scenes around. Hands up, who saw this coming? A lot of secret love revealed in this chapter. Redfur, Flowerpaw, and now Birchcloud.

Next chapter will feature Dawnpaw and Toadstripe POVs as well as a pretty big twist.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Especially all of you who are so adamant on believing that Branchpaw is still there and not just part of Branchclaw's mind. And for all those reviews calling this one of the best fics you've ever read, all I can do is blush. Believe me. I am so glad there is a computer screen between us, because my face is a very attractive shade of red.

Just one little thing I'm going to clear up in response to a review: Lilypaw isn't going to turn out evil. I thought about doing it for all of five seconds, but no, that messes up my whole plan for the rest of the trilogy. If you guys hate Soot/Lily so much, you can all pretend she's evil, if you'd like. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if she was the evil one...

Anyway, remember, the whole creating a kit for a lucky reviewer thing. And I hate trying to gimmick you into reviewing, but there are so many people who read without reviewing and I'm really desperate to know what you're thinking :)

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

_Rowanstar lay in front of him, her slender body shuddering with each breath. The effort it took to speak was visible in the trembling of her body, the way her shoulders heaved, their points bony and angular under her shrivelled skin. The she-cat was old, but Toadstripe had never seen her like this before, so weak that each glance up at him was fight to keep her lids from close, and each swallow was a fight to keep her head off her paws, lest she never be able to raise it again._

_"Toadstripe," she rasped, voice hoarse._

_He was suddenly aware that he was standing in the den with her. The tom had a dim sense that it was night, but the only world he cared about was the one inside of her den. Beyond the moss lay a vast expanse of nothingness that threatened to drown him. The ground underneath his paws was molding to him and suddenly he and Rowanstar were the only two cats left that mattered, trapped inside of this rounded dome of sickness and regret._

_"Rowanstar." His voice came out nervous and shocked. The tom fought to deepen it. He couldn't appear weak now, not when she needed him the most. Her eyes glanced over him, her glance appraising, and he straightened his shoulders, trying to look proper. "I have just received word from our evening patrol. There has been more ShadowClan scent on our territory – it's the same warrior as last time."_

_She shook her head, the gesture slow and painful. "You've already told me this, Toadstripe."_

_"No, I..." he protested, confused. Toadstripe's eyes narrowed, perplexed. "But I just received word right now..."_

_Rowanstar glanced up at him, her eyes twinkling with all the amusement she could muster. "You've already told me this. Think. Where are we now?"_

_He looked down at his paws and they were stained with blood. Toadstripe jerked backwards, but the skin between his fine black fur remained tinged with crimson. As he stepped away, he realized that they were sticky, the blood fresh. "I don't understand," he mewed. But images began to flash through his mind – leading the patrol into ShadowClan camp, battling with the dark grey apprentice, seeing Hailstripe's body lying on the ground, the tom's throat slit and the blood running towards him, dark rivulets on the loam._

_"No," he gasped, trying and failing to deny it. His memory was rushing back but he had no idea where they were in time. The only thing he knew was that Rowanstar was in front of him, weak and tortured. "But the kit – the apprentice – that Silverpool warned me about... he has something to do with Hailstripe's death?"_

_"You already knew that," said Rowanstar. "But how can you protect him? He came here for protection, Toadstripe. But what if you fail?"_

_"Why would I fail?" he asked her anxiously._

_"Is RiverClan truly safe?" Rowanstar asked cryptically. "Think about it. The ShadowClan patrol. Whatever instigated the battle... But you already know this. You've been thinking this for the past moon. You just refuse to see..."_

_"Tell me what you mean!" he pressed her anxiously. She looked up at him sadly and he realized that the blood was now beginning to crawl up his legs and stain his underbelly, drenching in a sticky wetness, the metallic scent unbearable. "Rowanstar! Help me!"_

_She shook her head. "You have to help me."_

_Toadstripe frowned. "What... What do you mean?"_

_But he saw her coughing, saw the way her eyes were beginning to gloss over, and he saw the way her body was shrinking inwards. Her skin was flaking away, turning into ash, and he could only watch as it became to disintegrate over her, her eyes and ears turning into a flurry of black dust that engulfed him, clogging his eyes and his ears, and when he opened his mouth in a silent scream, it swirled in and choked him._

_._

He woke up feeling colder than he had ever been. His pads were damp with sweat and he shivered as he pulled himself to his paws, frozen despite the sun outside.

It was halfway to sunhigh, and the RiverClan camp was already bustling with activity. Cats were sharing tongues, chatting amiably and milling around with prey in their jaws. The whole place scented overwhelmingly of fish, but it was a scent that he had grown used to. Usually it reminded him that this place was his home. Today, it offered no comfort.

Toadstripe looked around, his eyes drawn to Rowanstar's den. The tom felt a shudder run through him. It had only been a dream, but it had felt so real. He was certain that it hadn't been sent by StarClan and that it was just his mind trying to tell him something, but that made it no less disconcerting. Apart from planting the thought of a traitor in RiverClan, it had also reminded him of something else: Rowanstar was old.

He knew she only had one life left. She had been leader for moons upon moons before he had even been born. Out of all the cats in the forest, she was the one that he respected the most. But her time with RiverClan was coming to an end, and the tom didn't know if he was ready to be leader. _Toadstar_. He shook his head rapidly, trying to dislodge the thought.

Two kits ran past his paws. Toadstripe twisted around to look at them as they scrambled to their paws. The first, a black tom with bright amber eyes, approached him eagerly. "Sorry, Toadstripe!" he mewed, not sorry at all. Toadstripe felt a purr rumble through him. The kit's eyes were full of confidence, and a sense of entitlement. Yet there was no arrogance there, just the simple belief that he could do anything to which he put his mind.

The second kit followed him more slowly. She was fluffy and grey, with bright green eyes that were filled with anxiety. Fogkit said nothing, just sat with her tail curled around her paws. Her ears twisted and Toadstripe followed their angle in time to see Morningstep padding towards them.

"Are they bothering you?" asked the ginger queen with a cheerful purr. She tried to pull the kits towards her with a deft movement of her forepaw. Fogkit allowed herself to be gathered, but Rainkit dodged his mother's movement.

"Of course not," mewed Toadstripe genuinely. He looked from the kits to the queen. "They're coming along well, Morningstep. Are they almost ready to be apprenticed?"

She nodded. "They're five moons, but they're starting to get a little too big for the nursery." At this, Rainkit let out a mock growl and leapt at his sister, bowling her over. The two kits scuffled for a moment before Fogkit let out a squeak and gave in.

"He reminds me of his father," said Toadstripe as he gazed at Rainkit. It was true; the black kit had Reedthroat's muscular build, as well as his father's penchant for trouble. Reedthroat had matured into a fine warrior, despite his sometimes aggressive nature, and he had no doubt that Rainkit would as well.

"Thank you." Morningstep's eyes shone with pride at the thought of her mate. Then she frowned. "But we shouldn't be keeping you, Toadstripe. Russetpaw is waiting."

"What?" he asked, rather stupidly.

Morningstep blinked. "Russetpaw told me that you two were going to do some fishing this morning. He left awhile ago; I assumed you were going to meet him."

Right. Toadstripe had completely forgotten. The dream had thrown him off and now his apprentice was suffering for it. The tom sighed and dipped his head to the queen. "That's right. Thank you, Morningstep."

How had he forgotten?

And more importantly, what had his dream meant?

.

He met Russetpaw by the stream, ignoring the fact that this was the stream where he had met Silverpool on their nights out of camp, and where she had visited him in his dream nearly a moon ago. The ginger tom was waiting for him with his shoulders straight and his head held high in the air, his whole body radiating a conscious confidence in his abilities.

Toadstripe padded up beside his apprentice. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

Shaking his head, Russetpaw met his mentor's eye. "I'm sure you had important things to take care of," he mewed roughly.

The brown-and-black tom felt a rush of guilt. He hadn't been busy. He had merely overslept. "Right," he mewed, his eyes falling on two silver fish lying by his apprentice's side. "Have you already started?"

Russetpaw nodded. "I figured I would catch a couple while I waited."

"Good," mewed Toadstripe, memories of the dream returning to him. "That's very good, because there was something I wanted to talk to you about..."

Something flashed in the tom's dark eyes. "What is it, Toadstripe?"

The bi-coloured deputy took a deep breath and sat down, curling his tail over his paws. Despite Russetpaw's impressive size, Toadstripe had an air of authority about him that intimidated the ginger tom, and he knew his apprentice would respect him. "It's about the battle with ShadowClan."

Russetpaw didn't move. "What about it?" he asked slowly.

"You know Hailstripe died," said Toadstripe softly. "I was wondering if you knew who killed him."

"No, I don't," mewed Russetpaw, drawing his words out carefully. "Hailstripe's death was a tragedy for all the Clans, Toadstripe. If I knew who the cat was who killed him, I would have told you by now. I would never something that unjust go unreported."

Toadstripe blinked, a feeling of relief settling in his stomach. "I know, Russetpaw. I just thought..."

The dream had warned him about a traitor in RiverClan. The thought had been whirling around his mind since the battle, but he had never put words to it until now. Some cat in RiverClan must have been working to cause the battle. But why? Who would want to instigate a fight between the two Clans, especially if it resulted in the death of a deputy?

"Should I go back to fishing now?" asked Russetpaw hesitantly.

Toadstripe shook his head. "There's something else... You were the one who reported the ShadowClan patrol on the night we attacked. You came back to camp, wide-eyed, claiming that you had seen a group of invaders. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Russetpaw bristled. "I still stand by it. There were ShadowClan cats on our territory, Toadstripe. I wouldn't make up something like that."

"I trust you," said Toadstripe softly, blinking in apology. "But can you tell me everything that happened that night?"

"Sure..." said Russetpaw, trailing off. "But why are you asking?"

"I just had a thought," mewed the deputy. "But it doesn't matter. Keep going."

The ruddy apprentice sighed. "I was out hunting, like I told you, and I saw them through the reeds. There were a few of them, maybe four or five, all strong warriors. I heard them talking about invading, so I rushed back to camp as quickly as possible. I knew I had to warn you, and I knew we had to retaliate." Here, his eyes gleamed.

"Can you describe them?" asked Toadstripe. Perhaps a RiverClan cat had been among them, scent disguised, and Russetpaw simply hadn't made the connection.

Russetpaw narrowed his eyes. "I guess. There was a mottled brown tom, a skinny grey one, and a tan she-cat. They were followed by a red-and-white she-cat as well as a dark grey tom. Young. He was just an apprentice."

Toadstripe's mind was spinning, but he managed to catch on to something. "Are you talking about Sootpaw?" he asked with a frown. His voice was grave, but there was a doubt hanging in the back of his mind.

"Why do you think I don't trust him?" asked Russetpaw with the hint of a snarl. "I think he's a ShadowClan spy, sent here so that they can finish what they started."

Toadstripe shook his head. "Both Rowanstar and I trust him, Russetpaw. You should do the same."

"I'm sorry," said the ginger tom bitterly. "But I don't."

He swallowed, not wanting to believe what his mind was screaming at him. "Are you sure of what you saw? Was Sootpaw really on the invading force?"

"I'm completely sure, Toadstripe," said Russetpaw bitterly. "You should drive him out now."

"I'll talk to Rowanstar," said Toadstripe numbly. He was staring at his apprentice, his mouth dry and his mind ringing with shock. There was no way that this was true, but it had to be. There was no other explanation.

He knew that Sootpaw hadn't been on that patrol. He had seen it in the tom's eyes during the battle, seen it in the confusion blatantly painted across his face. Sootpaw had been just as confused as the others. There had been no ShadowClan patrol. No instigation whatsoever.

Toadstripe knew who the traitor was. He just didn't want to believe it.

**x x x**

The light spattering of rain had just ended as Dawnpaw pulled herself out from underneath a shrub, her ginger fur damp and her slender form shivering. The drizzle had struck without warning, and the sun was still shining high up in the blue sky, as if mocking them for falling for such a trick. She glowered at it darkly.

Thickfur was waiting for her as she scrambled back to her paws. "Where's the vole?" he asked harshly.

The ginger she-cat shifted from paw to paw, uncomfortable. "It got away."

"Of course it did," he sneered. "It heard you coming fox-lengths away."

She said nothing, just fixed her gaze on his chin and kept her body as relaxed as she could, fighting every instinct to turn and run, or else to spit and yowl. Thickfur eventually let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's go try somewhere else," he said softly, his amber eyes neutral as they swept over the forest around them.

Thickfur turned and left, and Dawnpaw immediately fell into step behind him, keeping a good distance from the broad-shouldered tom. They hadn't spoken about her mind-link with Sootpaw since she had tried to convince him of Hailstripe's murder, and though she was angry at him for not believing her, Dawnpaw was sure that there was a reason. She just didn't know what it was.

Thickfur wasn't mouse-brained. He must believe her about the mind-link – it was the only thing that could have explained how she knew about the ShadowClan attack. He had to believe that she could talk to Sootpaw in her head. So why was he so desperate to believe that Hailstripe's death had been nothing more than a tragic accident?

_You're only seven moons_, Dawnpaw reminded herself. _You're too young for him to believe about something as serious as this. Yet he believed you about the ShadowClan attack..._

Whatever the case, she needed to make Thickfur listen to her at some point. If he knew the truth about Falconswoop, he would be a valuable ally against the tom. But if he told Slatestar or anyone else, not knowing that Falconswoop was the source of evil in the forest, she didn't know what would happen. What if Falconswoop found out somehow? Sootpaw wouldn't be safe.

_Sootpaw_. She winced.

The smoky grey apprentice was in RiverClan now, and after their argument the other day, she hadn't had any more contact with the tom. She missed his voice reverberating in the back of her mind, even if it was insulting her, calling her kittypet or soft.

She wanted him to know just how important he was to her. Maybe she wassoft-hearted for believing in love, especially now when it was all tumbling down around her, but that was so much better than the alternative of not believing at all. She loved Branchpaw, she loved Elmheart, she loved Sootpaw – and she was so much stronger for it. But Sootpaw felt that he had to go through these trials alone, and it broke Dawnpaw's heart.

_But I have to let him do it. I have to let him realize this for himself._

Her love for Branchpaw kept her working to fix their connection. They weren't speaking, just dipping their heads to each other and mumbling greetings whenever their paths crossed, but she knew she would never let her brother wither away like he was doing now. She would save him, Dawnpaw was sure of it. She had to save him. Her body burned with anger at whatever was pulling him from her, but more than that, it burned with anger at her own inability to protect him.

Thickfur stopped suddenly and Dawnpaw nearly ran into him. She caught herself at the last moment, preparing to ask why they had stopped, and then realized that they were standing in the middle of the training hollow.

Her mentor stepped away from her, his amber eyes once again tinged with scorn. "I'm going to show you how to do a proper crouch for hunting birds," he mewed.

She perked up. "But we haven't done any hunting of birds before, at least, not if they're above the ground," said Dawnpaw hesitantly. Thickfur was actually going to show her something new, even after she had just failed to catch that vole?

"Oh yes, I had completely forgotten that. After all, it's not like I'm your mentor and have to deal with you every day." Sarcasm was heavy in his voice. The tom glared at her and she cringed away.

Thickfur turned away, a wave of cold rolling off of his pelt and engulfing her. Dawnpaw shivered, hurt by his sudden rejection, but she padded closer to listen regardless.

"If birds are on the ground, you can follow the same protocol as you do for hunting mice," Thickfur instructed. "But if they're on a branch, everything depends on your jumping skills. You have to be able to sneak up and then subtly shift into a good position from which to launch yourself upwards. It's all about timing and skill."

Dawnpaw nodded, her eyes following her mentor's every gesture as he demonstrated, crouching low to the ground and then leaping up higher than Dawnpaw would have thought possible. Thickfur landed nimbly on his paws and turned back towards her, his grey tabby fur fluffed up from the jump.

"Let me see you get into a good crouch," he demanded, and she quickly complied. At his instructions, Dawnpaw stalked towards one of large beech trees on the side of the hollow. Then, at a quick nod from Thickfur, she leapt.

After she had landed, she turned back to him, wondering if she had achieved a good height compared to the tree. Thickfur wandered over to her. "Good," he said abruptly. "But it could be much better. Make sure you really spring up from your hind legs. That's where all your height comes from. And stretch out your forepaws as well; you want your body to be as fluid as possible."

Dawnpaw nodded and they repeated the drill. This time as she leapt up against the tree, she saw her forepaws pass just over top of the lowest branch. Thickfur nodded approvingly as she landed. "Better. Try again."

They fell into a comfortable pattern. He would issue the directions and she would comply, trying to achieve a little more height each time. It was hard work, but after a few dozen tries, she was consistently getting her paws at least a mouse-length over the lowest branch.

She liked this. Things felt natural between her and Thickfur. There was no disdain in his voice, just an electric sense of being alive. She realized that this was what he wanted as well; a time when he could train her and watch as she came into fruition, following his orders until her leap was perfect and she had visibly improved by the end of the session. Falling into this rhythm, she could almost forget all the harsh words that he had said to her. His amber eyes were bright as he corrected her, eventually coming closer to nudge her with his muzzle or tail, fixing an angle in her stance or pushing her lower against the ground.

It was – Dawnpaw realized as she landed deftly on her feet, her amber eyes alive with exhilaration – rather fun.

They were so caught up in their training that they didn't notice a third cat slipping into the hollow.

Thickfur was the first to turn around. His amber eyes, so soft and open, hardened instinctively as they met another cat. Dawnpaw realized that she didn't like the change. Swallowing, she followed his gaze to see Cherrytail padding towards them.

"Hello," he greeted his sister. His voice was amiable, but there was a shield over it. Dawnpaw realized that Thickfur was slowly falling back into his old persona.

"Nettleclaw told me I might find you here," mewed Cherrytail, her green eyes glittering with excitement. "I have exciting news."

Dawnpaw's gaze flickered to Thickfur, but he was staring straight ahead, his body tense. "What news, Cherrytail?" the dark grey tabby mewed.

Her tail flicked excitedly through the trees. "I'm moving to the nursery!"

"You're... pregnant?" asked Dawnpaw, her mouth dry. "Bearing kits?"

Cherrytail nodded, beaming. The she-cat positively radiated happiness. Dawnpaw mentally went through all of the toms of the Clan in her head, searching for the father. Slatestar was Cherrytail's father, Nettleclaw was still heart-broken over Larkflight, Beechclaw had a mate, and Thickfur was her brother. That left Owlfeather and Elmheart, both of whom were far younger than the spotted she-cat. Dawnpaw felt a rush of jealousy at the idea that it might be Elmheart who had fallen for Cherrytail.

It was Thickfur who voice the question. "The father?"

"A tom who loves me very much," said Cherrytail without missing a beat. She was glowing, Dawnpaw realized. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She knew that queens didn't have to reveal the father of their kits. It was fine that Cherrytail didn't want to name him. But if this cat loved her very much, then why didn't he want to be known as the father of her kits? If he did love her, Dawnpaw would expect them to publicly be mates. It was when you weren't mates that you didn't announce the father. So why this contradiction?

Breaking the silence was Thickfur's deep voice. "Congratulations, Cherrytail. I'm happy for you."

Dawnpaw nodded hastily, trying not to fumble over the words. "Your kits will be beautiful," she mewed in an oddly high-pitched voice. Thickfur shot her a sharp glare and she immediately looked at the ground. This should have been a joyous occasion for the Clan, but Dawnpaw couldn't help but think that there was something very wrong with this.

"Who else have you told?" asked Thickfur.

"No one yet," said Cherrytail, shaking her head. "I wanted you to be the first. But I'm going to go tell Auburnfur now; she'll want to know that she has a new denmate. Besides, she needs all the help with Breezekit that she can get."

"Has Breezekit had another episode?" asked Dawnpaw with a frown.

"No, not yet..." Cherrytail mewed, trailing off once she realized what she had said. "I'd better leave you two to your training, though. I'll be seeing you!"

With that, she was gone. Thickfur hesitated a moment and then turned to Dawnpaw, amber eyes hard. "Do you know who the father is?" he asked calmly, but she could tell that there was a concealed edge to his voice.

The ginger she-cat shook her head rapidly. "I have no idea... It doesn't make sense. If they're in love, they should be mates. She shouldn't be hiding it."

He chuckled, dry and humourless. "Things always make sense, Dawnpaw. If you find something that doesn't, check one of your assumptions. It'll be wrong."

Dawnpaw stared at him, a heavy cloud of confusion settling over her. Yet she couldn't help but feel a small grain of light growing in the middle of the fog. Thickfur was right. She didn't quite understand what he meant – not yet – but she knew that it didn't bode well. Something about Cherrytail's news was creating an ominous feeling within her.

Something was very wrong.

_Something else?_ Dawnpaw asked herself bitterly, and this time it was she who chuckled.

**X X X X X X X **

**A/N:** My apologies for not updating sooner; I was on vacation for the weekend. On the bright side, I have the next chapter finished as well, so that should be up in a couple of days. I know I said I would be throwing Dawnpaw a curveball, and this was sort of like the first half. Not to give too much away, but things have to get resolved with Elmheart as well.

Anyways, I love Thickfur in this chapter, honestly. He does have a good side. As for the questions about whether or not he was the apprentice Falconswoop terrorized... We'll see.

So I proofread this before posting, and hopefully there won't be any typos :S

**dragonFELL:** All unrequited loves make me think of Snape and Lily, but it definitely crossed my mind when I was writing Birchcloud :)

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! Do I need to repeat how amazing you all are? I suppose I will anyway. You guys are all great!

Almost at 200 reviews, by the way. Keep it up. Next chapter starts off with a Sootpaw POV, and I absolutely love it.

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	26. Chapter Twenty Four

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

He had never felt more at ease.

Sootpaw leapt through the air, feeling the reeds brush against his belly as he shot towards his target. He landed with the water vole firmly between his paws and killed it with a swift bite. The blood and juice ran into his mouth and he straightened up triumphantly.

Lilypaw came up behind him. "Nice catch," she said appreciatively. "So it's not all just talk after all."

He purred. "Did you really doubt me?"

She ducked her head to hide her smile. "That's for me to know..."

There was something about Lilypaw that made him feel inherently comfortable. She was funny and kind, laughing at him one moment and helping him the next. He felt that there was something heavy below the surface, a wound that she had accepted with grace, and that she would be willing to share with him if he revealed something about himself in return.

"Are you close to receiving your warrior name?" he asked suddenly, preparing to bury the vole under a low-growing shrub. Sootpaw's amber eyes were curious, warm without a hint of superiority. Lilypaw was just as talented as he was, but she lacked Russetpaw's arrogance, and he felt no desire to compete with her.

She shrugged. "Not as close as you are."

"Hah." His laugh bordered on humourless. "I doubt Rowanstar can give me my full name."

Lilypaw padded closer, sobering as she watched him dig the hole. "When do you plan on returning to ShadowClan?"

"I don't know," Sootpaw admitted, finishing the burial. "I can't go back until I fix the reason I left."

"Until you fix it?" she asked. "What happened?"

"Did Toadstripe tell you anything?" the tom asked curiously. Lilypaw was his daughter, so it would make sense for Toadstripe to share things with her. Especially if Lilypaw's mother was dead... she would be the only cat for the deputy to confide in. Sootpaw felt a sudden stab of jealousy at her relationship with her father.

She shook her head. "I didn't ask. It wasn't his place to tell me."

"Oh," said Sootpaw, feeling oddly heartened. "Well... I don't really know how to explain it. It's complicated. It wasn't safe there for me anymore."

Lilypaw looked at him in appraisal, holding her gaze for a long moment. Sootpaw felt no discomfort under her glance, only the feeling of being scrutinized for the sole purpose of observing rather than gaining knowledge. She was looking at him just to see him, not to understand him. It made him like he was important, like he was more than a means to an end.

"I won't ask you why," she said, blinking softly. "I know most of the Clan is desperate to understand why you're here, but I won't question you."

"I would tell you," he murmured, drawing closer to her. Her scent was invigorating, wreathing around him and drawing him in. Her eyes were bright with intelligence as they met his. "I just can't."

Lilypaw nodded slowly. "I understand."

"No!" The words were harsher than he had intended. Sootpaw dropped back. "It's not safe for me in ShadowClan. I wish I could tell you why. I trust you, Lilypaw, I just can't tell you..."

Both of them knew it was odd from him to trust her so soon after meeting her. But Sootpaw couldn't explain it. The way she made him feel was so unusual that he had no choice but to trust her. She listened to him, not in reverence, but as an equal.

At his words, she looked up. He wondered how her name sounded coming off his tongue, whether or not it made any difference to her, how she felt about _him_.

She glanced over him slowly, mulling over his words. Then she dipped her head in subtle, yet full, acceptance. Sootpaw felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest.

"Now," she mewed. "How about I teach you how to fish?"

.

They made their way to the stream and sat there. Lilypaw coaxed Sootpaw into the right position and then got to her feet, nudging him with her muzzle to correct his posture. He let her move him, his eyes fixed on the glittering stream with a mixture of eagerness and distaste.

"You need to sit very still," she mewed. Sootpaw nodded absentmindedly, watching the way the sun shimmered on her grey-blue fur. Lilypaw seemed unaware of the effect her beauty had on him, for she continued her instructions. "When you see a fish go by, hook out your paw like this. You need to be quick, or else it'll see the shadow of your paw coming down."

Sootpaw nodded and forced himself to focus on the river. As he stared at the gleaming water, he was aware of Lilypaw behind him, her body pressing against his as she watched over his shoulder, preparing to guide him. Her tail was resting on his flank. Her scent was everywhere, heady and enveloping.

He almost forgot to breathe.

"There," she whispered, and her voice was so _fox-dung_ close to his ear that he couldn't think. Sootpaw desperately pulled his attention back to the river and scooped his paw into the water wildly, flailing as he tried to hook the fish. Droplets of water flew into the air, drenching his fur.

Behind him, Lilypaw had dissolved into laughter.

"Did I get it?" he asked, feeling mouse-brained as his paw returned to shore devoid of any fish. Sootpaw was dimly aware that it must have been long gone even before he thrust into the water. _This is great_.

"No," she said, gasping for air. Lilypaw managed to calm herself and press herself against him once more. "Try again. Would it help if I sat somewhere else?"

"Stay!" he mewed quickly. Sootpaw felt his face heat up. "I mean, you can help me see the fish, right?"

"Right," said Lilypaw, sounding unconvinced. There was a moment of silence. "My father used to meet my mother by this stream. They used to come out here to look at stars when they wanted to get away from it all."

Despite the romantic implications that made his blood broil, Sootpaw sensed that there was something more sombre in her tone. "What was your mother like?" he asked quietly.

"She was beautiful and kind," she said, her eyes lighting up wistfully. "I didn't know her that well, but I can remember her face, and the sound of her purr. My father says that she was wonderful and intelligent; the most amazing cat he has ever known."

"They were in love," murmured Sootpaw. His eyes were sharp with concern as they took her in.

Lilypaw nodded. "According to my father, there were never two cats crazier about each other. After she died, he was inconsolable. I didn't know if he would make it. But he pulled through, and he's been a great deputy ever since."

"He seems like one," said Sootpaw gently, pressing his tail against her flank. He felt her relax against his touch.

"What about your mother?" she asked.

"Cricketsong..." he began uncertainly. "She died while giving birth, I... I wish I had known her. But I don't talk about her, not a lot. My father doesn't like talking about her. I think he would prefer if she had never existed. It would be easier..."

Lilypaw's gaze was filled with concern. Wordlessly, she pressed her muzzle into his shoulder. Sootpaw sighed and revelled in the feeling of her fur mingling with his. The taut lines of his muzzle began to relax, the weariness leeching out of his body. He thought he could sit like that forever.

Then a black shape flitted across his vision and he realized that there was a fish coming down the river. Quick as a flash, he hooked his paw into the water, throwing the fish up in a glittering arc. The droplets rained down, flashing with light from the sun. The fish, its scales a beautiful array of rainbow hues, landed on the sand beside him.

"You did it!" Lilypaw's exultant cry hung in the air, her voice warm and clear.

Sootpaw turned, a joyous expression breaking over his features. She was staring at him, her eyes alight with energy. A purr began to rumble in her chest and he realized that this was the happiest he had ever been.

As he grinned at her, a grain of guilt wriggled in his mind. He had almost forgotten about Dawnpaw. The more he kept her out of his mind, the more he felt like he was hiding Lilypaw from her. Dawnpaw had no right to know how he felt about the RiverClan apprentice, but he hated not being able to talk to her about it. _Once this is all over, we'll work things out. For now, I just have to wait until I can expose Falconswoop._

He would talk to Dawnpaw again. He _would_.

But for now, there were more important matters at hand. Sootpaw met Lilypaw's gaze and felt himself explode with happiness. His heart was racing, his skin was flushed, his eyes were bright, and he felt like he was soaring miles above the forest.

**x x x**

Branchpaw felt _wrong_.

He couldn't place his paw on it, couldn't give it an exact definition, couldn't limit the infinity of the sentiment. It was the crawling of his skin under his fur, it was the prickle of doubt behind his eyes, it was the taste of blood along his tongue. It was an engulfing, inherit sense that he didn't belong.

The tom had chosen to dream again, determined to take control of his fate. He had curled up in his nest and shut his eyes, desperately wishing he would wake up under the eyes of StarClan. He needed to talk to them again, needed to finally understand what was happening to him. But would they help him, knowing he was Branchclaw? Words came rushing back to him. According to Thistleclaw, StarClan didn't know that he was gone. They didn't know there was nothing left to save.

Now he was walking through a starry forest, the same one from his first dream where he had been visited by Blossompaw. The forest was unchanged, but instead of serenity and awe, he felt a mixture of guilt and dread seeping through his body. He belonged leagues below, in the fog-drenched darkness of the starless forest.

Blossompaw had warned him of a traitor in the Clan. Now he knew that he was the traitor. He was the cat who posed a danger to the Clan. If he allowed Branchclaw to take control of his body, he would destroy the Clan. They wouldn't see it coming. Branchpaw needed to remain in control of his body. Except...

Who was he? He didn't feel like Branchclaw. But he wasn't Branchpaw, either. That was just a name, but the soul assigned to it had been destroyed. Was he a younger, more innocent version of Branchclaw, or was he just the last traces of a vanished soul? Did StarClan even know that he was evil, that they were letting an insect into their hallowed forest, that he would destroy them all if he showed weakness for even a second? He could feel Branchclaw scratching at the back of his mind, a misty darkness desperate to break free.

"I can feel your fear." He whirled around to see Blossompaw standing behind him, her eyes soft with concern. Her words were not cold or threatening, but calm and sympathetic. Branchpaw took a step back, suddenly feeling that the ground underneath his feet wasn't nearly stable enough.

"Did you come because I called?" he asked. "Did I come here because I wanted to, or because you wanted to see me?"

Blossompaw shook her head regretfully. "It was your will that brought you here. It wasn't my doing."

His grey eyes found the scar rippling across her neck and fixated on it, his gaze burning with a mix of anger and desire. He felt like his stomach was being ripped out of his mouth. The taste of blood was strong again, and a shudder went through him. When had he become so perverse? Branchpaw dug his claws into the ground. "So you didn't want me here."

"That has nothing to do with it," she said softly. "We wanted to see if you could save yourself."

"We?" he asked. "Who else is there? Why is this happening to me?"

"Do you remember Sparrowkit?" Blossompaw asked wistfully, her tortoiseshell fur dappled by moonlight. "He's here with us."

"He made it to StarClan," Branchpaw mewed, his head jerking up. "I saved him."

"You did," said Blossompaw. "And you can still save yourself. By coming to StarClan. it shows that it's not over yet. There's still a chance for you, Branchpaw."

"I..." he began. Another wave of overbearing need washed through him. Saliva filled his mouth. His claws were tightening against the dirt and he visualized them cutting through skin, such soft skin. "He's stronger here, isn't he?"

Blossompaw didn't need to ask who he was talking about. She nodded. "In the Dark Forest, he is the strongest. But here in StarClan, he wakes up as well."

"That's why when I see you, I..." Branchpaw found himself trailing off again. "That's why it's harder to control myself. Because he wants blood." _Because I want blood_, he realized. They were the same cat, after all. He just didn't know it yet.

"Do you know why it's my blood in particular?" asked Blossompaw tonelessly. He noticed that she was no longer frightened of him, no longer stepping back when his body rippled with the bloodlust.

Branchpaw shook his head. "No."

"He killed me," she said slowly. "That's why I have this scar. The wound was so great that even StarClan could not erase it."

"I killed you..." said Branchpaw, wondering how he could ever have killed a she-cat so beautiful and so kind. Half of him wanted to taste her, to run his claws through her tender flesh, but the other half revered her, held her as something far more pure than he could ever be.

"What?" asked Blossompaw curiously. He wondered if she even suspected that he wasn't the soul that belonged to Branchpaw's body. The tom scoffed internally. He didn't even belong anywhere. He was just _wrong_.

"Can you start from the beginning?" Branchpaw asked quietly. "Tell me everything. I want to win this battle. I want to save myself. I want to know how."

The tortoiseshell heard the plea in his words and nodded, her face soft. "The cats in the Dark Forest have long plotted against the Clans, including my own. As your Clans grew closer to StarClan, and more cats began to communicate with us, the Dark Forest grew stronger. They were able to affect the Clans more and more. Then, just recently, the Dark Forest received a golden opportunity."

Branchpaw narrowed his eyes. "What happened?

"There was a chance for one of their cats to be reincarnated in the body of a kit. But for reincarnation to work, the name of the cat must be the same. Branchclaw was one of their strongest warriors, and when you were born with the same name, he was able to enter your body, where he lived in the back of your mind," she explained.

"So if I had been born with a different name...?" Branchpaw wondered.

"Then they would have a chosen a different cat to be reincarnated," said Blossompaw with an uneasy shrug. "If nothing had matched, they would have waited for another litter of kits. It was only you by sheer luck. I'm so sorry, Branchpaw."

"When you warned me that there was a traitor, you were talking about me," he mewed. "I was the traitor. I was the threat to the Clan, all because Branchclaw was within me? Because I was him? Am him?"

She nodded solemnly. "I thought that if I warned you, you might be able to fight him. If he ever took over you completely, it would be a disaster for ThunderClan. Many cats would die. Then, when you named Sparrowkit based on instinct, I knew Branchclaw was starting to come through."

"Sparrowtail was his brother," said Branchpaw suddenly. "The only cat he ever loved."

Blossompaw nodded. "That's right."

"Why does the Dark Forest want a reincarnation in the Clans?" he asked. "Why now? And how did they get this opportunity?"

She looked at him cryptically but didn't answer. "There's something you aren't telling me," Blossompaw mewed. "You went to the Dark Forest."

"How do you..." Branchpaw frowned. "Do you know what I heard, I mean, what happened?"

"No," said Blossompaw. "We can't hear in there. But I know that you went."

He nodded. "While I was there, I heard Branchclaw and Thistleclaw talking... Branchclaw was in control. It wasn't me. I was just watching."

Branchpaw saw the bob of her throat as she swallowed. His gaze fell to the ground. "Apparently, I'm..." He wanted to tell her that he was just Branchclaw, that he was no better than a murderer, but the words wouldn't come out. "There's no hope for me," he finished, guilt sticking in his throat.

"You're worried that you are Branchclaw," said Blossompaw perceptively. Her voice had taken on a sharpness. "That you two are the same. That you're evil."

"I – Yes..." he meowed. "Who am I?"

Her eyes were weary with sorrow. "You're the part of Branchclaw that loved his brother. You're the part that knows how to care."

"So, Dawnpaw..." He couldn't find the words to ask his question properly, but Blossompaw seemed to understand.

"She is the cat with whom your connection is the strongest. That's why you love her more than anything, Branchpaw. Because of Branchclaw and Sparrowtail. But your feelings for her are real. It's not all a lie," Blossompaw told him.

"Can I ask another question?" he mewed. Under the soothing influence of her words, the bloodlust was fading, and Branchclaw was receding, frightened away by the revelation of the truth. It was a small victory, but it was there.

Blossompaw nodded and so he continued. "Branchclaw said that the kit's soul was wiped away, that there was nothing left. Am I... is there still a part of the soul, affecting who I am? Or am I completely part of Branchclaw?"

The she-cat just shrugged. "There's no way to know for sure," she mewed softly. "Most of the kit's soul is gone. It's floating around somewhere, shapeless, drifting, unable to find StarClan. Some of it could still be within your body. But it's impossible to tell just how much."

"If I got rid of Branchclaw, somehow, if I made the body empty again... would the kit's soul come back?" he wondered.

She shook her head. "No. It is gone from the mortal world. But if you managed to come to StarClan, and there was a little bit of that kit inside of you, we might be able to find it and save it."

"If I manage to come to StarClan?" the brown tabby asked. "Is there really a way out? How do I win against Branchclaw?"

Blossompaw frowned. "You are him, Branchpaw. You can't defeat him. You can't destroy him without destroying yourself."

"Then it's impossible?" His voice was rising in pitch, worry tightening his chest. "But..."

"I said you couldn't destroy him," she continued. Her voice was quiet, yet hardened with a fiery intensity. "But you can save yourself."

"I can?" Branchpaw swallowed, feeling his legs go weak. He was alone in his mind now, staring at Blossompaw with nothing but apprehension and unrequited admiration. He was so young. He was just a kit.

"There is a way out, Branchpaw," said Blossompaw. Her voice was kind, but tinged with sadness, and it stirred a powerful sense of anxiety in his stomach.

"How?" he asked, voice barely more than a whisper.

She met his gaze unflinchingly. "You have to die."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Had this written awhile ago, finally got around to proof-reading it today, and here you go!

Thanks for all the reviews :) We've busted the two hundred mark! So yeah, much love to all of you (especially those of you who send me messages reminding me to update.)

Not much to say in response to the reviews, except I'm glad you all like Thickfur. I think I've said that already.

Also, **Redwolf**, I can't reply to you directly but you are far too kind and generous with your praise etc. etc. :) But it's all good, so here's a Branchpaw chapter for you!

Anyway, this is the explanation of what's going on with Branchpaw, plain and simple. It's a great feeling to promise it in one of the first chapters and then actually deliver it, months later. I don't usually get this far on my stories and it's a wonderful feeling. I'm definitely going to finish this one!

Don't hate me but I really enjoyed writing the SootxLily scene :)

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	27. Chapter Twenty Five

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

He was _different_, somehow.

She could feel in it his eyes, his breath, the sag of his shoulders. The gauntness was familiar; he had been wearing it for over a moon now, pulling it around him like a shroud of darkness. The ashen pallor of his face was also familiar, recognizable. He had been ghost-like for almost as long as she could remember. Happier times flickered on the edge of her mind, but every time she reached for them, they vanished.

No, what was different was the lack of fire in his eyes. The last bit of defiance that had remained etched across his face was gone. Dawnpaw wanted to pull him close, to whisper that she loved him, to tell him how beautiful and strong he was, but she couldn't. She had never done that before. She didn't know how to be strong, to be comforting, to give her strength.

Yet she had given it to Sootpaw before, given herself wholly and utterly to the smoky grey apprentice. And she had felt his walls shudder and collapse against her, as if a mighty tide had knocked them over, roaring and swirling, dragging them both down and into each other.

But with Branchpaw, the physical distance stretched between them, heavy and cold. She didn't know how to cross it, to say the words that were always running across her mind. They had been happy together, and she knew how to do that easily, but they had never been sad together. There had never been a reason to fear, and now that there was, she found herself completely unprepared. There was a hardness in her brother's eyes. He had stopped speaking to her, stopped looking at her, stopped eating, stopped sleeping... Every night when she peered out of her den, she saw his cold grey eyes shining in the darkness.

Everything was too much for her right now. She was just glad that Thickfur was turning out to be an ally, unlikely a candidate as he might seem. He still wasn't talking to her about Hailstripe's death or her mind-link with Sootpaw, but he wasn't calling her a liar or bullying her either. Though with the recent silence between her and the ShadowClan apprentice, it would be hard to prove the mind-link to him.

Dawnpaw hated being without Sootpaw. It was such a change from when they had first begun to communicate, when he had hated her with every fibre of his being and she had cringe away from the torrent of his rage.

_I'm sorry, Dawnpaw. I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as you. I'm sorry that I had to fight to earn respect. I'm sorry that I can't give up everything I ever learned in one moon._

The last words he had spoken to her were the harshest she had ever heard. They made her want to curl up in her moss nest and bury her head in her paws and close her eyes and shake and tremble and never wake up again. The anxiety drumming against her ribs was unbearable. How did Sootpaw come to mean so much to her? Would she ever be inside his mind again? Would they ever _share_ again? If something happened to him, if he died, would she know? Or would she continue on, oblivious, until RiverClan announced his death and ShadowClan denounced him as a traitor.

_I'm so sorry, Sootpaw. I failed you._ In a way, it was her fault. She should have loved him more.

So now there was Sootpaw _and_ Branchpaw. The two most important toms in her life had cut her out of theirs. The ginger she-cat blinked. When had Sootpaw replaced Elmheart as her closest confidante? When had he become her best friend? She was frightened to realize that she didn't know. There was something about feeling his mind thrum against hers and that pulled her to him, binding them closer than she had ever thought possible. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she held a fervent pride. No two cats could ever be as close as her and Sootpaw. Yet that was mousedung, she saw that now.

All mousedung.

She was only seven moons old, for StarClan's sake. _Seven_. She couldn't be that attached to anyone. But her longing for Sootpaw was no emotion; it wasn't some romantic stirring in her heart, a languid poem floating through her mind. It was a desperate need, an emptiness yearning for completion.

Dawnpaw couldn't deal with this. Now, facing her brother across the fresh-kill pile, she realized that she had to pick. Not forever, just for now. But she had to pick, and despite everything she had thought about need and belonging and despair, Branchpaw was her brother. She loved him. He would always come first. _Always_.

Besides, Sootpaw had promised her that he would be safe. Even now, she could recall his words in her mind, soft, warm. They lingered there, a breath of greenleaf air, a subtle caress, a promise that could never be broken.

"Dawnpaw." Branchpaw broke the silence at last. They had spent a few good moments staring at each other over the pile, both cats tense, his body hollow and ash, hers a sapling bending in the force of the wind.

"A-Are you hungry?" She was nervous. The words spilled out of her, trembling. Her whiskers quivered. Dawnpaw closed her eyes and thought back to her training session with Thickfur, where everything had been warm and adrenaline had pounded through her veins. It was an odd day when the thought of Thickfur reassured her. The ginger she-cat would have chuckled had it not been such a humourless situation.

"No," he mewed, voice flat and cold.

"Branchpaw..." Dawnpaw steeled herself. "What's happening to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," he replied quickly, too quickly. There was still no hint of emotion in his eyes. What if Sootpaw was right? What if love didn't work and she would never get her brother back?

"You don't look fine," she insisted. "You're too skinny. Your face is sunken. I... I miss the way things used to be."

He swallowed. "We were kits back then," the tom mewed, his grey gaze travelling upwards towards the sky. "Things change, Dawnpaw. Responsibilities change. We aren't the same cats we were back then... Well, you might be, but I'm not."

"Knock it off!" Dawnpaw mewed urgently. She was beginning to feel her fur flush with anger. The she-cat dug her claws into the dirt. "You're only seven moons. You're too young for this, too young to be old."

Larchstripe walked by, Galepaw trotting obediently at her side. The pair didn't spare them a second glance. All around them, the camp hummed with subdued activity. The air was dry and sharp with cold, and most cats were either on patrol or curling up in their nests to weather the first hint of leaf-bare. The quiet battle between Dawnpaw and her tabby brother went unnoticed.

She shivered, not just from the cold. Branchpaw exuded frost wherever he went, as if his bones were frozen, burned and charred and then covered with ice. Was there a darkness inside him, she wondered? If there was, she would extinguish it. Light always prevailed. Her brother was a good cat. A happy cat. A strong cat, a smart cat. This was not how things were supposed to be.

The tom seemed to be unaffected by the decrease in temperature. He sighed, a movement that seemed to suck the warmth from the air around him. He sat down, curling his tail over his paws. "Dawnpaw, I've told you a hundred times, I'm fine. Look, we... we chose different paths. Where we're headed, it's not the same. Our kit days our over. Please... I love you. But you have to let me go."

His words chilled her to the bone. "Let you go?" Dawnpaw whispered.

Branchpaw's voice was hard again. "It's stress, that's all. Foxwhisker, Mistheart, they're old, they can't take care of themselves... Breezekit needs to be monitored at all times. I'm very busy."

His words made sense, she wouldn't deny that. But they felt like empty excuses, as if her brother was building a wall between. But she remembered how Sootpaw had torn down the wall between their minds, and how the light had shone through. So Dawnpaw took a deep breath, narrowed her eyes, and whispered quietly for StarClan to forgive her.

"I think you're lying," she said, eyes glinting. "I think you're a coward. Something's _wrong_, Branchpaw, and you don't think there's anything you can do about it, so you've resigned yourself to whatever it is, and you're pushing me out. You're scared that there's a way to be saved, and you're scared that it's hard. But I'm your sister. I love you. I won't let this darkness consume you. I swear that to StarClan."

For the first time, she saw hurt register in his eyes. Branchpaw made as if to speak, but Dawnpaw cut him off, lashing her tail angrily. "And all that mousedung about being busy? You don't even understand what I'm going through. You can't see anything beyond your own nose, but I see what's happening to you, I see how you're changing. So stop being so selfish, so craven – Just stop it."

She watched emotions flash over his face, a mess of pain and hurt and wonder and despair, until they sorted themselves out and the gaunt, cold mask re-emerged to guard his features. Branchpaw swallowed heavily. His grey eyes flickered. "If that's the way you feel..."

And then he was gone, leaving only cold and air and dust in the space where he had sat. Dawnpaw felt her throat clog up. What had just happened? Her words, her vow, her anger... it hadn't worked. But she had seen something in his eyes, seem him register, heard him admit their connection. It gave her strength.

_I promised to save you. I'll never break that promise._

"Dawnpaw."

She turned at the sound of her name and found herself staring at a tom who most certainly was not cold or ashen or hollow. Elmheart stood before her, a concerned look on his face. His golden-brown pelt shone fiercely in the sunlight, making him look as if LionClan itself had emerged from the forest. Just being around him sent warmth through her, strength that crept up her limbs in a slow, comfortable motion. "Hey."

"Are you alright?" he asked. There was the slightest hint of a chuckle in his voice, a hope that she would say yes, and they would laugh over his concern and move on.

"Of course," she replied, but she could tell he didn't quite believe her. The tom stood before her, a warrior in size and strength, yet his green eyes remained unchanged. They were the eyes she remembered from her kithood, the eyes that had sparkled and twinkled and watched over her. They were Elmpaw's eyes, though the body belonged to Elmheart.

"Would you like to go for a hunt?" Elmheart mewed. Despite herself, she cheered up at the prospect. There was no real to say no to Elmheart. Her training with Thickfur was done for the day, and unless she was off doing something responsible, she would be put to work changing the nursery bedding.

So she nodded and they went off, the golden warrior leading the way. Dawnpaw trailed behind, remembering when they had gone to find herbs with Grasscloud. It seemed so long ago, but it was barely more than a moon... She sighed, suddenly wistful.

Elmheart led her close to the WindClan border and they caught a couple of mice. Prey wasn't as plentiful as it had been during greenleaf, but it was far from scarce. He made a couple of hokes and she found a purr spreading through her chest, warm and easy and light.

"Thanks, Elmheart," she mewed as they buried their prey. The dirt was hard under her paws, and the forest floor was caked in dusky yellow leaves, the early tumblers. Beyond them, over the lake, the sun was beginning to set, turning the water a deep, soothing purple.

His green eyes were bright despite the dusk. "For what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She flicked her tail. "For being there."

"Dawnpaw..." She could tell that she had caught him by surprise. Words flashed unbidden to her mind. _Be careful_. She had told him that before the battle in ShadowClan camp and he had returned to her unharmed.

"So," she mewed, to break the silence. Words, half-formed in his eyes, vanished. Dawnpaw continued. "Leafbare is just around the corner, it seems."

Elmheart chuckled slightly, scuffing the last of the dirt and leaves over his mouth. "We still have a few moons to go. The leaves are just beginning to change colour."

"Still," she mewed. She didn't know how to say it out loud, but she was chilled by the events occurring all around her, from Branchpaw's descent into the darkness and Sootpaw's abrupt dismissal of her mind.

His eyes were sympathetic as he took a step closer to her. In the dying light of the sun, he looked like an ember, proud and glowing. "Are you cold?"

Dawnpaw shrugged it off. There was something new in the air between them, something she didn't quite understand. But Elmheart understood it, and she saw the apprehension in his eyes, the way his movements were suddenly jerky and tense, his face surprisingly taut.

"Do you remember the last leaf-bare?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "I was made an apprentice when the snow was thick on the ground. It was cold, that's what I remember. Very, very cold. Dawnpaw... Have I ever... Do you know that I had a sister?"

She was absolutely floored. Dawnpaw felt her flanks thump softly against the forest floor as her legs gave out on her. "You had a..." Her voice was filled with quiet, anxious wonder. "You had a sister."

"We were three moons old when she fell sick," he said dully, and then all she wanted was for him to laugh and smile and push her around, to tell her everything was alright and just _not be sad ever. _The words stuck in her throat and she could only watch, as her heart beat helplessly against her ribs.

Elmheart seemed to sense her worry and looked down, suddenly abashed. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but... It's not something that gets talked about very often, and I want you to know..."

She nodded. "Okay." Her blood felt like ice inside her veins. She had never seen Elmheart this weak before, so frail, so vulnerable and quiet, and it broke her just a little, chipping away at her courage, her warmth, and her resolve.

"Her name was Pebblekit and she was fluffy and grey," he mewed. His eyes seemed to gloss over. Was he wistful, she wondered, or just tired? "After the sickness claimed her, she struggled for one day and one night, and then in the morning, I went into Brindlefeather's den, and she... she was cold..."

"I'm so sorry." It was the only thing she could say. Dawnpaw's heart was breaking for her friend. All she wanted to do was press herself against him and let him know how much she cared about him. Yet something held her back, a feeling that he wasn't done quite yet. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because life is short," he said wanly. His eyes were subdued. "You think you have all the time, and then suddenly StarClan just takes it away from you. I don't mean to appear jaded, Dawnpaw. I don't hate our ancestors. I love my life. But life can be sad, and no one should ever forget that."

"You're my closest friend, Elmheart," she murmured. "Sometimes I wake up, and I forget where you are. When you aren't by my side, I... I don't know what to do. It takes me a few seconds before I realize that you're a warrior now."

He bent so that his muzzle was merely a mouse-length from hers. His green eyes were solemn. "You're still my closest friend, Dawnpaw, and I promise to cheer up when we go back to camp... But there's something I need to tell you first."

When she didn't speak, he continued, expelling the words as if he had been holding them in his chest for moons. Maybe he had. "I know you're still young, so I don't expect you to reply to this right away, or to promise me anything. I just want you to know. I... you're my friend, Dawnpaw. I care about you more than you could ever know. But I also care about you in a way that maybe a friend shouldn't. When I see you, I feel like nothing could ever make me unhappy again. I didn't know what it meant, at first. I only knew that I loved you a great deal. Now I know that... that when I'm older and you're older, I'd like to have you... as a mate."

To say that she was floored would have been an understatement. All rational thought had fled from the ginger she-cat's mind. Elmheart wanted to be her mate. At any other point in time, the thought would have made her giddy, breathless, despite the confusion over her feelings for him. Now all she could think about was how ill-timed his suggestion, and how she was about to absolutely crush him. "I can't deal with this right now, Elmheart. I'm sorry..."

He winced. "I know! You're only seven moons, and here I am, some warrior, trying to make you my mate." There was the hint of a chuckle in his voice, but it was bleak. Dawnpaw cringed as the golden-brown tabby continued to speak. "You don't have to say anything now. I just wanted to tell you how I felt."

The she-cat groped for words, her claws churning the brittle earth beneath her pads. "Elmheart, you have to know how much I care about you... But there's nothing I can say." Dawnpaw felt like she was going to break into a million pieces, tiny fragments of ginger hair for the wind to blow through the trees and over the lake.

"Even if you don't feel the same way, even if you never do, I'll always be here for you. But... one day, when you're older, if you could love me..." He was throwing reassurances at her paws, and she realized she had never heard him sound so desperate. Frustration churned through her. _Why now?_

Yet it was also the best time for such a declaration. Sootpaw was nowhere to be found. Elmheart had delivered his message to her in private; the thought made her breathe a sigh of relief. Dawnpaw frowned. Hadn't Sootpaw hinted at something like this, not too long ago? That he liked her, but she was too young to understand?

Dawnpaw shuddered. "Can't... can't we just go back to the way things were?"

Hurt flashed in his eyes, sudden and fierce. Again, she felt the urge to collapse, to curl into a tiny ball and let the darkness overtake her. Nothing was worth seeing Elmheart like this. His pain was her pain. But she wouldn't lie for him, wouldn't give him false hope. So she gave him the truth and felt it burn through her like acid.

"Yes," he whispered at last. "Of course we can."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Wow, first of all, it's been awhile! Consider this a Christmas gift! I have no excuses for the amount of time it took me to update, but I remember when I promised to finish this story, no matter what, and I won't break that promise. Come rain or shine, it will be written :)

Next chapter is an extremely important one, whereas this was mostly filler, and I hope to get it up by New Year's! If not, it will be within the first week of the new year. If this wasn't such a serious fic, I'd write a Christmas special for you guys, with Kitepaw handing out presents and Sootpaw racing reindeer through the snow, as well as some well-placed mistletoe. But seriously, if you haven't given up on me, stay tuned!

**Sierra of the Stars**: Can I just say that you pretty much inspired me to write this update? It was the feeling of 'oh, people are still reading this...' that really did it!

**Frostfeather**: Good to know you're such a hardcore shipper, makes me feel appreciated :P Yes, this is still being worked on!

**littlemisslibrarian**: Well, Sootpaw's having a pretty good time where he is, but if there's one good thing that his father ever taught him, it's that duty comes first. He's a ShadowClan cat by blood.

**allygirl57**: No, thank you! Here's the next chapter, just a little bit late.

**Silvertail of shoreclan**: Of course I did! ;)

**dragonFELL**: Woo, Branchpaw! Well, obviously I can't say whether he lives or he dies, but I promise it's more than him just obnoxiously throwing himself off a cliff or anything like that.

**Lumpycheez**: Yup. You missed EVERYTHING. The story is ruined for you now, just because of that small detail. Haha, well, now you know, right?

**Redwolf**: Oh no, I've kept you in your giddiness for months now D: Trust me, it'll all pull together soon enough.

**Coqui's Song**: Haha yeah, I'm the master of subtle romance, obviously. As to Branchpaw, from what we've seen so far, death definitely is not the end for these cats.

**WarriorCat99**: I will be so flattered if it turns out you checked every single day up until this point, but I won't be offended if you didn't XD On the bright side, yes, this next chapter was Dawnpaw!

**DaughterOfZeusRules**: That is high, high praise! Thank you so much! It seems like everyone is just hating on poor Lilypaw, I didn't mean for her to be so unpopular :P

**Queen of the Pens**: Seems like it, the poor guy. D:

**ponyiowa**: What, you too? Jeez, no one seems to like her...

**monkeyCsaw**: Here's some Dawnpaw, just for you! And Sootpaw, turning good? The horror! He's better, but he still has a lot to learn :)

Thanks for reading, especially if you've stuck with me over the hiatus! Please leave a review, and try not to hate me too much.

As always,

- PV :)


	28. Chapter Twenty Six

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

Faces swam through the air in front of him, twisting, turning, grimacing. They stretched out against the darkness, mutilated versions of their former selves. He recognized them all one by one. There was Pigeonkit, his eyes narrowed in dark fury. _You left_, he seemed to say, the blame radiating from him in waves. _You left_. _You were going to be my mentor, but you left. _Sootpaw tried to apologize, but the words were caught in his throat, choking him. He tried to move towards the kit, but his paws were rooted to the rock beneath him.

Then there was Hailstripe, facing away from him. The white-and-grey spectre turned slowly, his eyes burning. _You let me die_, he was saying, the words bitter. They stung Sootpaw, burned his skin, but he couldn't turn away. Hailstripe stalked towards him. _You let me die. _Then the former deputy swept behind a rotting tree and was gone. Sootpaw stared through the fog, trying to discern any remaining part of the tom. _Come back_, he wished he could say. But he couldn't, and it was too late.

And then Kitepaw was facing him, broken and angry and frightened and desolate all at the same time. The grief in his eyes threatened to overpower the anger and blame. Guilt coursed through Sootpaw, hot shame that pricked at him like a thousand claws, tearing the skin away from his chest and then tearing through his ribs at his heart. _Look around_, said his brother. And so Sootpaw did.

He was standing in the ShadowClan camp, except the camp was gone. The hollow was dead, covered with fog and cold darkness. The loam underneath his feet was dry and loose, his claws scrabbling at the rocky ground below. The dens were nothing more than skeletal branches waving in the squalid air. The great pines trees which had ringed the camp were rotten and crooked, their ghostly grey arms bare of needles, their insides soft and sickly. As he turned, he became aware of small bundles on the ground beside him, scraps of bone and fur, wasted by wind and rain. Then the scent of death was in his mouth, thick and cloying and horribly sweet, and he wanted to run, but he couldn't move. His head swam. Above him, there was no sky.

Kitepaw flicked his tail. _This is your fault, Sootpaw._ He turned away, shoulders hunched around his neck. When he next spoke, he sounded more defeated than anything else. _This was all you._

Sootpaw woke up suddenly, his breathing ragged. His fur was standing on end, his ears pricked, his heart pounding against his ribs. He couldn't say what had woken him, only that the dream had ended almost instantly. The faces remained, horrible ghosts that had burned themselves into his memory. The dark tom was suddenly glad that he had blocked Dawnpaw out; she wouldn't want to see them. He couldn't torture her like that. It was his burden to bear alone. He had let them all down.

The tom couldn't say why he had woken up so suddenly, or why he was pushing himself to his paws, crawling out of the den. The air was cold against his thin fur, but the sight of reeds and rich soil around him was enough to make the tom sigh in relief. Almost without thinking, his amber eyes flickered towards the sky, where the stars shone bright and reassuring. Sootpaw sat by the den entrance, breathing in the cool night air, trying to calm his racing heart.

The dream had been so real, and even now the scent of death lined his mouth. He tried to remember what the bodies had looked like, but it was no good. They could have been any cat, or perhaps every cat. Sootpaw licked his chest calmingly, his ears swivelling as he heard a noise in the reeds. But it was just the wind blowing against the bullrushes, soft and soothing.

Maybe he should talk to Dawnpaw. The urge was overpowering, but the tom hesitated. It was the middle of the night. She was probably asleep, and even if she wasn't, she wouldn't be happy to hear from him. They hadn't parted on the most amiable of circumstances. Sootpaw knew he should re-establish the connection and apologize, but his pride was too strong. He would do it later, just not now. Besides, he could always talk to Lilypaw if he was uneasy. The she-cat had proven to be more than just a pretty face; Sootpaw felt comfortable around her, more comfortable than he had ever felt around anyone. _Except Dawnpaw…_

And then there were the other feelings that Lilypaw sent through him, chills that ran down his spine and into his paws, tremors that sent his heart into frantic palpitations. Then there was his stomach… he couldn't name the feeling, but it was as if a thousand butterflies had made their way into his body and were flying around within his gut.

And then there were the red feelings… Flashes of heat and want that scared the tom. _Is this what it feels like to take a mate,_ he wondered. _Will I know what to do, if the time ever comes_? He didn't want to think about it.

Yet… Whenever he thought about Lilypaw, whenever her face filled his mind and sent his stomach into flutters, there was another image that flashed through his mind. A ginger she-cat, worn and ragged, eyes filled with inexplicable brightness. Meeting Dawnpaw, seeing her right there in front of him, had been the most confusing experience of his whole life, exhilarating and uncontrollable. He had seen her and wanted to attach himself to her and never let go. He was _drawn_ to her by a force he could never explain, and as long as that force remained, he would never be free to be with Lilypaw. Not wholly. Never wholly.

There were no flashes of heat and want when he thought about Dawnpaw, but there was something else, something deeper that pulled at him and would never let him go.

The grey tom sighed and stared up at the sky, wishing the stars would tell him the answers. _What do I do_? he wondered. Sootpaw waited a long time, but there was no answer. The apprentice shivered. It was cold. He debated on going back inside, and making out his mind, started to turn.

"Sootpaw."

He turned, startled, expecting to see Toadstripe or one of the other warriors. But the tom standing in front of him was no RiverClan cat. The dark brown tabby was huge, with broad shoulders and arcing claws. His amber eyes were hard and grim, but there was a kindness to him that Sootpaw could sense, a feeling of honesty and fairness.

"I know you," he blurted out. The burly tom was translucent, only half there in the light of the stars, but he was recognizable nevertheless. "You're the one who talked to me in the forest that day."

The StarClan warrior nodded. He didn't need to specify the day; it hung in the air between them, tense and dark. Sootpaw swallowed. _You told me I wasn't like my father. You told me that I could be different. _

"Who are you?" Sootpaw ventured nervously. For all his strength and potential and prowess, he suddenly felt small in this strange tom's gaze, like a kit mewling for its mother's milk. He didn't like feeling weak, yet around this tom, he didn't mind. He was _reverant_, Sootpaw realized, in awe of this tom's power.

The tom looked at him, eyes warm but weary. "I'm Brambleclaw," he said wanly. When he saw that the name meant nothing to the ShadowClan apprentice, he continued. "Tigerstar's son."

_Tigerstar_. The name was familiar. Sootpaw narrowed his eyes, trying to remember the stories the elders had told him. Maybe his mother would have told him it once, if she had lived. A sudden sadness overtook him, but Brambleclaw was watching and he couldn't be distracted by it. "Tigerstar… he was the evil one, right? He tried to take over the forest, but he was killed by some cat from the Twolegplace. It was from Firestar's time. Yet even though he died, he tried to lead an army of shadow cats against the Clans, but was stopped by three cats with the power of the stars." He noticed Brambleclaw watching him keenly and shrugged. "But it's just a story."

Brambleclaw shook his massive head. "It's more than just a story, Sootpaw. Tigerstar did indeed lead an army of shades against the Clans. He trained warriors in their dreams and turned them, setting the Clans to fight amongst thereselves. And then when the night was darkest, he unleashed his army."

Sootpaw frowned. "And then they stopped him, right? These cats?"

"Yes," said Brambleclaw shortly. "They stopped the invaders from the Dark Forest and restored peace among the Clans. They even managed to get rid of my father… of Tigerstar himself. But Tigerstar is not the only cat in the Place of No Stars."

"I don't understand," said Sootpaw.

Brambleclaw voice was flat. "There are cats far worse than him. Though their names have all but been lost in the mists of time, they remain, waiting for their vengeance."

"Mists of time?" scoffed Sootpaw. "Vengeance? This sounds like a tale for kits." Yet as ridiculous as it sounded, there was something about Brambleclaw that made him believe the tabby, dark as his words were.

"I wish it was," said Brambleclaw bitterly. "But there are others. Thistleclaw. Darkstripe. Mapleshade. Snowtuft. _Hawkfrost_."

The names were unfamiliar, but they sparked a panic deep within Sootpaw's lithe form. "You mentioned the Place of No Stars… What is that?"

"It's the place where the murderers go," said Brambleclaw, disdain twisting his words into a snarl. His once-warm amber eyes were filled with loathing. "Cats who have killed others on purpose, cats who have betrayed their Clans, cats who have followed these rogues out of cowardice…"

"And Tigerstar was leading cats from it?" Sootpaw was still skeptical. "Sounds farfetched."

Brambleclaw shrugged. "You believe in StarClan, right? Why wouldn't you believe in the Place of No Stars?"

"But I…" Sootpaw had no response for that. Suddenly feeling very small once more, he shuffled his paws closer together and hunched his shoulders around his neck. The cold was worsening, his skin beginning to prickle. "What does this have to do with me?"

"It's a long story," mewed Brambleclaw. "I'll do my best to explain it. You see, the cats there are always fighting. They win small victories, they lose larger battles, and you don't even see it. You see bad cats, you see good ones, but you never realize that there's a power behind them."

Sootpaw frowned. "Cats can't be bad or good by themselves?"

The question seemed to take Brambleclaw off-guard. "Once, perhaps," he admitted. "But StarClan has a strong influence on the Clans now, and this is echoed by the other cats in the darkness. There was a time when prophetic dreams and words from StarClan were rare, when your ancestors could not influence the actions of the living."

"Is this a dream now?" asked Sootpaw.

Brambleclaw shook his head. "No, this is real. And there will be a price for it."

"A price?"

The dark brown tabby frowned. "Let me finish." Sootpaw obliged and the StarClan warrior continued. "As I said, every time a cat betrays his Clan, or commits some evil, the Place of No Stars is behind it. They are always pushing at us, testing our boundaries, readying their strength. Can you think of a cat like that?"

But Brambleclaw didn't even need to ask. Sootpaw's amber eyes went wide. "Falconswoop," he breathed. It had to be Falconswoop.

"Yes," said Brambleclaw, "Falconswoop. Though he does not know it, he is their champion, working for their darkness. But when the Place of No Stars put their power behind him, we of StarClan had that right too. We could put our power behind our own champion, a cat destined to defeat him. That was you, Sootpaw."

It felt as it the air had been knocked out of his lungs. "Me?" exclaimed the tom. "What?" This couldn't be real. He wasn't destined to defeat his father. _My fate_, a voice in his mind whispered. _What if this is my fate?_

Brambleclaw nodded. "But you did something we never expected. You faced that fox head-on instead of letting Hailstripe die, as he was supposed to."

Anger coursed through Sootpaw's veins, boiling hot. "Hailstripe was supposed to die? How could you let that happen? You're supposed to be _good_, supposed to be _fair_! Supposed… suposed to be…" He trailed off, strangled by grief.

The StarClan tom's eyes shone with sympathy. "I am so sorry, Sootpaw. But cats die. That is the way of it. If one cat dies to save the lives of many others…"

"I don't accept that," said Sootpaw curtly.

Brambleclaw eyed him warily before nodding. "When you fought the fox, you almost died. You would have died, if StarClan hadn't intervened. You needed strength to continue, Sootpaw, strength that had to come from another cat. Another _mind_."

"Dawnpaw," he realized suddenly, breathlessly. "You joined my mind to Dawnpaw's."

"It was the only way to save you," said Brambleclaw, nodding. "What happened after was something we could never have predicted. I didn't know you would break down the wall, speak to her. I would have preferred a cat far away, who would never have learned that he carried part of your mind in his."

_Carried part of your mind_. Sootpaw felt very cold. "What do you mean, carried?"

Brambleclaw shut his eyes briefly. "Part of your soul lives in her, and part of her is in you, even now."

It was absurd. Completely absurd. Yet everything Brambleclaw had told him tonight was completely mouse-brained, so why should this be any different? It explained everything, explained the longing he felt when he looked at her, the desire to be one with her. _I live inside her_. It was a strange thought, and not one he wanted to dwell on. "Why us?" Sootpaw asked at last. "Why not a cat far away?"

"I wondered when you would get to that," said Brambleclaw softly. "It is not possible to just bind the spirits of cats at random. You and Dawnpaw share blood. Not closely, of course. Dawnpaw is descended from the union of Dovewing and Tigerheart, while you come from Tigerheart's sister, Dawnpelt."

"But… that makes us related to…" Sootpaw narrowed his eyes, thinking. "Tigerstar. And… you?"

Brambleclaw chuckled bleakly, though his voice was not unkind. "It always seems like it's my blood."

A thought formed in Sootpaw's mind, so sudden and quick it had to be true. "That's why you appeared to me in the forest, to tell me I wasn't like my father! Because… because we're kin."

"Distantly, yes," Brambleclaw mewed softy. His words were kind, and now a warmth was spreading through Sootpaw, serene and soothing.

"But…" The warmth vanished. "You said earlier that there was a price. What do you mean? Was there a price when you visited me in the forest, too?"

"It's all about balance," mewed Brambleclaw cryptically. He sighed. "For every action, there is an opposite reaction. When I used my power to visit you, I gave Thistleclaw and his warriors the ability to use their power as well, and what they did with theirs was far more than I did with one visit… yet it was my action, my mistake, that allowed them to do it."

"And merging my mind with Dawnpaw's?" prodded Sootpaw. "What did they do with that?"

"Something horrible," mewed Brambleclaw softly. "They woke an evil in a tom barely more than a kit. He won't… he won't survive… there's a chance, but it's not likely. But it had to be done. We had to save you."

"You killed another to save me?" Sootpaw was in disbelief. All the thick, sweet scents filling his mouth had turned to ash. He tasted dust, felt his skin begin to crumble beneath his thick fur, his ribs twisted inwards and collapse. He was nothing if he lived on stolen blood. He stared at his chest, expecting it to come pouring out any second, red and hot and salt, his life-blood, but another's as well. "Who was this cat?" he asked, voice hoarse. _Not cat,_ he corrected himself. _Kit._

"Sootpaw," Brambleclaw's voice was sharp. "I didn't come here just to answer your questions. You need to go to ShadowClan. You need to stop Falconswoop."

"I can't," he said quietly, firmly. Everything was flooding back to him now, strong and hateful and _red_. _I should be dead. I should be dead and the other cat alive, safe with his family, save with cats who love him. My life isn't worth anything. No one loves me. Love is weak. Weak. Weak. Weak. I don't deserve this. What have I done to deserve to live? I can fight. I can hunt. But how am I supposed to protect my Clan? _"I can't even protect my brother!" he yowled suddenly, voice arcing through the clear night sky. It shouldn't be him. Someone else could defeat Falconswoop. But he should be dead.

"It was always meant to be you," whispered Brambleclaw softly. His eyes shone with pity, and Sootpaw could see that he was beginning to fade, the reeds becoming more and more visible through his dark pelt.

"Don't leave," Sootpaw begged him. "Don't leave me. I'm so weak. I'm so scared. I can't do this without you. Show me my mother, I just want to see her, show me my mother!"

But Brambleclaw shook his head. "You'll see her one day," he promised, voice merely more than the wind blowing through the rushes. "But not today."

"I need you! Don't go!" he wailed, but the tom was gone, leaving Sootpaw with the taste of shame in his mouth and the weight of dread in his bones. _I am alive at the expense of another. _Maybe he should find Dawnpaw, apologize. He was already worthless. He had nothing to lose. But…

"Sootpaw?" All the noise had stirred Lilypaw from her sleep. She padded towards him wearily. "Are you alright?"

"Cricketsong," he choked, a sob caught in his throat. Sootpaw collapsed against the she-cat, broken. Brambleclaw had placed a destiny upon his shoulders, but all he wanted was his mother. _I'm so weak_.

Lilypaw was soft and warm against him, though he could feel her leanness under her silvery fur. "I'm here," she whispered, and he could see how unsure she was, the worry in her eyes.

"I need to go back," he said brokenly. "I need to stop him. I need to… I need to… I want her, Lilypaw, I just want her and…" How had the words of a long-dead warrior done this to him? He was the strongest apprentice in ShadowClan, the bravest, the quickest, and he was fated to save the Clans from his father. "I can't do this."

"Yes," she said firmly, though he knew she had no idea what he was talking about. "You can. You're Sootpaw. You're the bravest cat I know. I… I care about you in a way I probably shouldn't. If you need to go back, if you need to make things right… then do it. I know you can."

He was grateful for her words, though there was a longing in the back of his throat, a desperate feeling that wasn't calling for her. _Dawnpaw_, he thought with every throb of his heart, every hiccup of a sob. _Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw_.

The grey tom looked at Lilypaw. "What if I told you that I was supposed to be dead?" he whispered. "What if someone else died so that I might live?"

She hesitated. "I would tell you that the forest has its reasons. Not StarClan, not any other cat. The forest. You're alive now, and that's what matters."

"Am I weak?" he asked faintly, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep pressed into her fur and stay like that forever. But he needed to stop Falconswoop, needed to save his Clan, his _brother_, and the voice in his head was calling _Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw_, and he knew he couldn't live without her.

"Do you love someone?" Lilypaw countered with a question of her own.

Sootpaw paused. "Yes," he said at last. To his surprise, many cats came to mind, but the one whose face was the strongest… _Kitepaw_. His brother. He did love him. Would love him. _Always_.

"Then you're not weak," she mewed. "You'll never be weak again."

He nodded grimly, filled with new resolve. His mouth tasted of ash and coal and charred bones, but it didn't matter. He would save Kitepaw. He would save them all. Someone had died for him, and he wouldn't waste that sacrifice. The tom didn't know why Lilypaw had so much faith in him, but her belief was all he had. If he couldn't live up to her words, he was nothing.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Man, so I promise I didn't mean for this to be such a sob chapter for Sootpaw! But I couldn't just have him nod blankly to everything that Brambleclaw was saying... I'm not sure how I feel about explaining so much in a single chapter. I've been writing this chapter in my mind for almost a year now, though the beginning and end are new... Lilypaw's feeling a little bleh here, but we'll fix that up! Hopefully there's some more fodder for you DawnSoot shippers as well.

Anyway, I promise (err, as much as I can) that this will be Sootpaw's lowest point. For now.

There's always a price, but Brambleclaw didn't mention the price they would pay for this visit... Or what about Toadstripe's vision? Have the cats from the Dark Forest (I prefer to call it that, but the Erins would differ, so...) already capitalized on this, or are they hoarding them, so to speak?

So how do you feel about this whole business with the fox and Hailstripe? Is it anything you were expecting?

**Coqui's Song**: Yay! I love Elmheart too. And Branchpaw. I wish I could write the story so nothing bad had to happen to either of them, but what fun would that be?

**Thistlethorn**: Thank you! I'm glad you like it and took the time to review! It's cool to meet a Thistleclaw fan :)

**Lumpycheez**: The poor guy will get it one day... maybe.

**zestia240:** Another SootxDawn shipper! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad it had such an impact on you!

**ponyiowa:** Well this one is a little bit earlier, and by little bit, I mean "not four months." Haha, thanks!

**Rusting:** Yup, well, I should probably check for typos more xD Anyway, Elmheart will have more a role in the next book (though considering the rate of my updates...) and though that chapter was a little bit filler, I also want to have his character nice and developed when the time comes.

**Cherrynose:** That's quite alright, haha. Thank you for reviewing the last one, at least! And thanks for the high praise, too :)

**allygirl56**: Aww, I'm pretty happy too. I love you for sticking with the story for so long! Thanks so much!

With all the popularity of Sootpaw and Dawnpaw, it seems we need a proper ship name for them. Sawn and Doot just don't hit the spot for me, though, so it's up to you guys to figure it out!

ALSO, WITH THIS CHAPTER, THIS FIC CROSSES INTO THE 100K MARK, ONE OF THE THIRTY WARRIORS FICS ON THE SITE TO DO SO. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT. I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU.

Exictement aside, I really do mean it :)

Thanks for reading, and please review!

- PV


	29. Chapter Twenty Seven

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN  
**

The day dawned warm and bright, the lazy breeze stringing the fresh scents of trout and salmon through the reeds. Sootpaw yawned as he pulled himself to his feet, disoriented by the light and the sounds of movement in the camp. He blinked, trying to dim the harshness of the rising sun, momentarily forgetting where he was. There was no wall of rushes blocking the sun, no cool darkness surrounding him. Why was he not in his den? Then the feeling of a body at his side jolted everything into place.

"Lilypaw," he mewed stiffly. The she-cat was lounging beside him, her side pressed against his flank. His tail had somehow wound its way over the ridge of her back, and now he pulled it away hastily, skin heating underneath his fur.

She blinked, opened her eyes, and yawned. She was remarkably adorable, pink tongue flicking out from between sleek white teeth, but when her mouth shut and her keen vision met his, her beauty enveloped him once again. Her scent had wreathed around him, he noticed, feeling his flush deepen. "Morning," she breathed.

They had simply fallen asleep in the clearing, he realized with sudden relief. Nothing had happened between them last night. They were still both so young, merely apprentices, and if anything had passed between them, he would remember it. Sootpaw was sure of that, just as he was sure of the way his skin tingled whenever she looked at him. He would remember.

"Hey," he said, more gently this time, amber eyes warm. His heart was beating loudly and he could feel it in his ears, though it was a gentle thrum, warm as the greenleaf sun. For a wild moment, he wondered what it would be like to wake up like this every day, to feel Lilypaw at his side, to have her eyes be the first thing he saw each morning. He could stay in RiverClan, receive his warrior name from Rowanstar, and take Lilypaw as his mate. They could have kits, beautiful bundles of fur mewling and tumbling over his paws, kits that would one day grow to be strong warriors. He could name one after his mother. _Cricketkit_. It would be perfect.

Yet why did he feel so ashamed? Guilt pricked at his skin, guilt at falling asleep with an enemy apprentice, guilt at loving a RiverClan she-cat. _No. I do not love her_. He winced. His fate lay elsewhere, in ShadowClan. To give it up for her, whether or not his feelings were true, would be nothing but cowardly.

And then there had been Brambleclaw and the dream. Or had it been real? It was real. He knew that, much as he wanted to deny it. He remembered every detail perfectly, the scene etched permanently into his mind. He wanted to share it with Dawnpaw, and almost reached to take her back, but he couldn't do it with Lilypaw watching him. Sootpaw dug his claws into the ground in frustration. If Brambleclaw had been telling the truth, his course of action was clear. He couldn't waste another moment caught up in his emotions.

Lilypaw noticed him tense. "Are you alright?" she asked, voice soft and sweet. The she-cat pulled herself to her paws, lithe body elegant as the lake itself. "Sootpaw?"

"I have to go back," he whispered, the joy of his awakening now dust in his mouth. He was redeeming himself, but abandoning her. _Was this the burden that Brambleclaw felt as well? Did he have to choose between love and duty? What about the others who defeated Tigerstar, what trials did they face?_

"I know," she mewed grimly. The words were so simple from her mouth; she had accepted the fact before he had. "You told me last night, and I told you that I understood."

The grey tom was at a loss for words. He looked over her, wondering how so much heart could fit into such a small body. "Lilypaw, you said I was the bravest cat you knew," he mewed. He didn't repeat her other words, that she cared about him in a way she shouldn't. He wasn't ready to face that. "How... you barely know me."

"You're honest," she said quickly, before realizing how eagerly she had responded. Lilypaw shut her mouth quickly, flustered, and looked to the ground by his paws. It took a few seconds for her to compose herself again, but when her gaze matched his once more, the embarrassment had fled. "You... you told me about your mother. And you weren't scared of Russetpaw, or any of them. You're a strong fighter, a quick learner, but you're also kind and smart and funny. And you're not ashamed to care for another cat."

_I wasn't always like that_, he reflected wryly. There was a certain cat he needed to thank. Sootpaw wondered what would have happened if his mind had never been joined to Dawnpaw's, if he had been forced to face Falconswoop by himself. Would he have defeated his father, or just died, broken and sad, a replica of his father with twice the arrogance and half the strength?

"I've changed a lot," he mewed softly. "I was a horrible cat. I'm not anymore. I wish I could stay here in RiverClan... I like it here, Lilypaw, and I like you."

She looked away, and he wondered if she was sad. His stomach churned. He had admitted his feelings, though they had been quite understated, and Lilypaw hadn't reacted the way he had hoped she would. "Are you okay?" he mewed, as softly as he could.

"Yes," Lilypaw said, though her response was delayed. "I like you too. A lot. And I respect your privacy, Sootpaw, and I know you don't have to tell me anything, but... if you're going to leave, I want to know why."

Her words rang deep. Sootpaw pushed his muzzle against her cheek, her silvery fur soft and fine against his coarser pelt. "I don't usually confide in others," he told her. "Maybe that was my weakness. I'll tell you, Lilypaw, but only if you're sure. You shouldn't have to suffer under my burden." He owed it to her to tell the truth, coming to RiverClan so abruptly, and falling for her, and causing her to fall for him.

"I'm sure." Lilypaw's voice rang with confidence. She had straightened up, and there was a fire in her eyes now. _Not a fire. Lightening. _Beautiful and strong and whip-like, just like her. She wanted to help him, a cat she barely knew, a tom from an enemy Clan, and that meant everything to him.

Sootpaw hesitated, his throat tight. This was the moment he could tell her everything, finally tell another cat his secret, finally relieve the pressure that had been weighing down his chest since he had cut Dawnpaw from his mind. But if he said the words, he couldn't go back. _Never_ go back. But it was Lilypaw, and she was beautiful and kind, and he needed someone like her to gentle the arrogance and the anger and the fear that lived within him. So he said it.

He told her about Falconswoop and the trail of blood, told her that his father meant for Hailstripe to die. He told her what he could about the battle, how he thought Falconswoop had started it, and how his father had murdered the deputy and tried to frame it on Russetpaw. He told her how Falconswoop had been watching him, how ShadowClan was no longer safe. He even told her about Kitepaw, how he had mistreated his brother and how he had saved him in the battle, how Kitepaw had always loved him, and how it was time to finally set his brother free.

The tom left out the parts about Dawnpaw, telling Lilypaw that a ThunderClan patrol had been wandering by and had heard the noise from the border. He didn't want the RiverClan apprentice to know about his mind-link. He said only that he hadn't felt safe going to ThunderClan, thinking that his father might have predicted it.

To her credit, Lilypaw never flinched. She swallowed heavily, and without saying a word, pressed her head against his neck. He instinctively moved to rest his chin on the top of her head, feeling her body rise and fall with every breath. "I'm so sorry, Sootpaw," was all she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Me too," he said wanly, and let her press herself against him for a moment longer.

After a long time had passed, she turned to look up at him. "Will you come back?"

He wanted to say yes, to tell her that they could be a family, that their kits would be beautiful and strong. But he would never be happy as a RiverClan warrior, and he knew, just as he had known last night, that he could not love two she-cats at once. So he only dipped his head. "I don't know."

Lilypaw accepted his answer. _StarClan, how can she be so understanding?_ It was enough to make him angry, but that was the old him, so he let the feelings settle down. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Of course," she said. She did not sound sad or frightened, only weary, but her eyes were still bright, and they glimmered with her usual sly humour. Lilypaw wasn't weak. This was a light blow, nothing more. Relief flooded through him.

Other cats began to move from their dens, and the two had to pull apart. Skin prickling once more, Sootpaw forced himself to eat something, though his stomach was threatening to do backflips. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lilypaw pad towards the camp exit, and a heavy sadness fell over him. The tom turned. "Lilypaw."

She looked back, and he felt his heart beating, hard and heavy. _Tell her no. No. No. Say no. No._ "Yes."

The she-cat understood him and dipped her head, the slightest of movements, before turning away. Sootpaw stood there a moment longer before he realized he was holding his breath. Exhaling, the tom felt as if his limbs were mush. Did he just promise to come back to her? It was a promise he could never keep.

No. He couldn't think about that now. He needed to find Toadstripe and tell the deputy that he was leaving. Sootpaw watched Lilypaw's slender tail as it slipped through the reeds and disappeared, and just recalling her scent, felt his heart tear in two.

He found Toadstripe eating a trout outside Rowanstar's den. The black tom looked weary, but his eyes lit up as he saw Sootpaw approach. The ShadowClan apprentice had never understood why Toadstripe had taken to him so fondly, but there was an unspoken connection between the two, one that traced its origins to the battle in ShadowClan camp. Toadstripe had had no choice but to lead the patrol, but his heart had never been into the fight. _He's like Hailstripe_, thought the grey tom. _A good deputy, a good fighter, but not one that lusts for blood._

Not like Falconswoop.

"Hi," he said, rather stiltedly. "Are you busy?"

Toadstripe shrugged. "Counting flies."

Sootpaw didn't know how to reply to that. "How's Rowanstar?"

Something dark flashed in the deputy's eyes, and for a moment, Toadstripe looked uncertain. "She's alright," he said slowly. "Cats get old, and her body is frail, but her mind is as sharp as it ever was."

"Good," said Sootpaw. "Umm..."

Toadstripe sighed. "What do you want, Sootpaw?" he asked.

Sootpaw took a moment to study him. Toadstripe was close to Falconswoop's age, maybe a few seasons older, and he had also lost his mate. Sootpaw remembered the pain in Lilypaw's eyes when she had spoken of her mother. It couldn't have been easy for Toadstripe. Yes, the black-and-brown tom seemed tired, even gaunt, but there was an air of wisdom and humility to him that Falconswoop would never possess. _You could have been like my father, but you were stronger and wiser instead._

"Sootpaw?" prompted the deputy.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shuffling his paws. "It's just... I'm going to go back to ShadowClan. I've cleared my head and I know what I need to do now. So..."

"You have my permission to return," said Toadstripe wryly. "But I guess you didn't really need it. Thank you for telling me, Sootpaw."

_Also, I might have feelings for your daughter. _Sootpaw swallowed. "Is that... is that it?"

"There was never a moment when anyone thought that RiverClan would become your home," mewed Toadstripe, not unkindly.

"Okay," said Sootpaw. He paused, stricken, not sure if the words pressed in his throat were advisable. He said them anyway. "I'm sorry about... about the fight. We didn't... It shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. Again."

"Me too," said Toadstripe softly. There was another flicker of darkness in his eyes. "I can't undo the past or fix the mistake that was Hailstripe's death. But I can promise that there will be justice."

"Thank you," said Sootpaw. He looked kindly at the older tom, amber eyes warm, and then turned away. It was time to go home. There was something he was itching to do, but he wanted to be well away from camp first.

He went past the reeds towards the lakeshore, following the sandbanks as they led him towards the treeline. The day was warmer than he had hoped, and the wind was refreshing as it filtered through his fur. Tufts of grass tickled at his ankles. On the sheltered side of a scrub-covered knoll, he stopped beside a mass of bramble and closed his eyes. It was time to find Dawnpaw.

He visualized the cave entrance again, stacked with boulders. They were easier to remove this time; he was the one who had put them there. He could feel her on the other side, pulsating gently, as if she was one with the wind. Sootpaw longed for the tranquility of her mind, the softness, the love and the kindness. Her mind was pinks and yellows while his was a mixture of blues and browns, hers white where his was black. He remembered how shy and unsure she had been when they had first met. Now she had changed as well. She was stronger than she looked, and stronger than he was, by far.

_Hey_, he said softly, pushing his mind delicately against hers, longing for the sweet feeling that would course through his veins when her mind responded in turn. There was a very long silence, and Sootpaw realized he was holding his breath. He tried to see through her eyes, but it was like looking into clouded water, and he didn't want to push any further.

_Sootpaw_? Her voice was so sweet that he nearly broke down. He clung to the sound of his name, wrapping it in his mind and locking it up where it could never be taken from him.

_I'm so sorry_, he told her gently. He felt her hesitate, felt her ache to trust him and the disbelief that held her back. _I made a mistake and I'm so very sorry. I've made a lot of mistakes, Dawnpaw. But I promise you, this is the last time I'll have to ask for your forgiveness._

She was still unsure, he knew, but the harmony between them was so beautiful that he felt her uneasiness begin to fade. Their minds were humming together as one, their thoughts merely beads on a long string that stretched far over the trees, through the clouds, past the stars themselves.

Dawnpaw paused. _What are you going to do now?_

His thoughts were grim. _I'm going to do what I've been meant to do my whole life. I'm going to prove that I'm not my father. I'm going to prove that his anger makes him weak. I'm going to end it._

Yes, he would end it. But before he found his father, there was one other cat he needed to see.

**x x x**

Toadstripe caught the large ginger tom just as he was leaving the RiverClan camp. The apprentice's deep red fur shone like fire in the sunlight, a dark flame that threatened to set the reeds alight. It was symbolic, in a way, and it caused an unsettling feeling in his stomach. His gut was tight, his ears pricked and eyes wide, his whole body tense and riddled with anxiety.

"Russetpaw," said Toadstripe. The apprentice had stopped but had not turned around. His muscles were rippling, tense, underneath his sleek fur, and by the sound of it, he was trying to control his breathing. "Russetpaw," Toadstripe said again.

Russetpaw turned, his dark green eyes carefully neutral. "Yes, Toadstripe?"

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" The deputy cut straight to the chase.

Russetpaw paused. "Can it wait? I was going to go meet Reedthroat and Lilypaw for a training session."

"No, it can't." Toadstripe had assigned Reedthroat to a patrol not long ago; he wouldn't be back until sunhigh. "Where were you really going?"

The RiverClan apprentice said nothing. His eyes glittered with malice. Eventually, he turned away, passing the reeds into the open grasslands of their territory. "Follow me," he mewed stiffly, and Toadstripe obeyed.

They walked until they met the lake, and then they walked some more along its edge, heading towards the ShadowClan border. The ground was soft and sandy underfoot, interspersed with patches of sparse grass and smooth grey pebbles. Russetpaw stopped underneath a spreading oak, its red leaves dry and cracked. "You figured it out."

"Yes," said Toadstripe. "But tell me, why? Did you do it for power?"

Russetpaw just shrugged. "How did you know?" he asked.

"You lied about Sootpaw being on the patrol," said Toadstripe. "I knew Sootpaw wasn't there. He was just as confused as I was on the night of the attack. So it had to be you. You made up that there was a patrol. You wanted us to attack ShadowClan. You wanted Hailstripe to die. Why?"

The red tom snorted. "You're so weak, Toadstripe, so old and weak. You don't understand."

"Was it for power?" Toadstripe repeated, angrily this time. "Who helped you? Who planted the ShadowClan scent? Why? What did he promise you?"

"There are two types of cats," said Russetpaw. "The weak and the strong. When RiverClan fell to ShadowClan, I didn't want to be part of the weak. I helped him, yes, because he's strong. I helped him because Rowanstar is old and frail and you're too weak to lead. RiverClan needs a strong leader, someone who isn't afraid to fight."

"And that's you?" Toadstripe's voice was tight. He was angrier than he had ever been, but sad as well, so horribly sad that the emotion threatened to drown him.

"It would have been," said Russetpaw. "I was protecting myself, and the cats I care about. I would have been fine. Leader, even, when I grew older. He wouldn't have hurt the ones I loved most. He would have kept Lilypaw safe..."

His daughter's name stung as if Russetpaw had raked him across the face. "Who, Russetpaw? Who?"

"Falconswoop," Russetpaw spat. "A better deputy than you. I know Sootpaw's gone after him."

"I know you know," said Toadstripe darkly. "That's why you try to slink out of camp. You're going to stop him."

"Falconswoop will rule all the Clans one day," said Russetpaw. "That was his plan. First, he would take over ShadowClan. Then it would be RiverClan's turn. With the strength of those two at his back, the other Clans wouldn't have a fighting chance."

Anger, confusion, and heartbreak all swam through his chest. "You were only concerned with saving yourself."

"No!" roared Russetpaw, and there was pain in his voice amidst the hatred. His eyes were wild now. "I told you. It was for them, for _her_..."

Toadstripe felt sick. He was disgusted with the younger tom, disgusted and outraged, but most importantly, _hurt_ beyond belief. "You were my apprentice..."

"I was," Russetpaw agreed. "You were always fawning over Lilypaw, or mourning Silverpool, or breaking your back for Rowanstar's every need... So I found someone who could actually teach me."

Toadstripe could only shake his head. "I can't look at you. I just can't. There's no way to forgive what you've done. Hailstripe died because of you. Our Clans nearly went to _war_ because of you. You sicken me."

"So kill me," taunted Russetpaw. "I dare you to do it, right now."

Toadstripe wished he could. He wished he could sink his claws into the tom's neck and watch as his blood pooled on the sand around them. But that wasn't the type of cat he was. Russetpaw had been his apprentice. He could never hate the tom, not truly. _It's my fault as much as his_. How had it come to this?

"I won't kill you," he said at last. "But I will banish you. Russetpaw, I hereby strip you of your name and rank. As of now, you are no one. You are in exile. If I ever see you on RiverClan territory again, I will kill you."

The tom who had once been Russetpaw stared up at him with hateful green eyes. "You can't do that. Only Rowanstar can do that."

Toadstripe shook his head very slowly, and raised a long, pale claw. "Leave. Now."

And so the red tom did.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** First, I'd like to stress something pretty important. Dawnpaw and Sootpaw are distantly related, yes. They share Tigerstar's blood, but that was generations ago, and their ancestors have been in different Clans since that time. One of the reasons Dawnpaw was chosen at the time was that she was around the same age as Sootpaw as well. But if you look in canon, Dustpelt is Ferncloud's uncle. That's just an example, but cats don't really see relatedness as we do. Sootpaw and Dawnpaw aren't close family, meaning that anything between them wouldn't be wrong or incest. Not saying that there will be something between them (heh) but the whole distant relation thing doesn't impact any potential romance.

Anyway, here's your long-awaited Soot/Dawn reunion, plus the revelation of who the traitor was. Hopefully some of you had already caught it. Russetpaw was basically Falconswoop's pawn, though he wouldn't phrase it that way if you asked. I believe there are about five chapters left, maybe six, including the epilogue. From here on out it's going to be a lot of action. Branchpaw fans will particularly like the next chapter (or dislike it, considering the content...) We'll have some Branchpaw, some Sootpaw, some Dawnpaw, and even a Kitepaw POV as we draw toward the climax.

I also have to start planning for the next book. I'm about halfway done outlining it, and it along with the necessary Dawn and Soot viewpoints, we'll get to see from Thickfur and Elmheart's perspectives. We'll also finally get a somewhat consistent WindClan narrator, along with a returning character from PotS who you probably won't expect to see.

**Blackish**: Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful that you're taking the time to give such an in-depth criticism of my work, but I think you're missing the point of reading the story. Yes, my grammar sometimes needs work, and yes, my descriptions are predictable. But if you're not going to read the story and enjoy it, then why bother reading it at all? Give me some feedback on the characters, the plot, the action sequences. Tell me if you're engaged in the conflict, if you care about Sootpaw and Dawnpaw and Branchpaw. That's what I want to hear.

**Thistlethorn of ShadowClan**: Of course I'd love to give you some tips! Thanks for such high praise :) I'm glad that you love Sootpaw, whiny and critical as he is, and that you don't mind Lilypaw either. You guessed it, he's going back.

**Ponyiowa**: Read the first paragraph of my author's note and your worries will vanish :)

**Frostfeather**: I think Dawnpaw would have been happy, once upon a time. If she was older and nothing had happened to Branchpaw and Sootpaw, it might have worked out with her and Elmheart. But as it stands, there's a cat she seems to need a bit more, and I'm sure you know who I mean.

**allygirl56**: Thanks for the review! Yeah, he's pretty confused, poor guy. Hopefully he can work it out.

**zestia240**: Woo, Thickfur fans are the best, though! He's probably one of my favourite characters, haha.

**DaugherofZeusRules**: Yes, there will be more, as you can probably tell by the paragraph I wrote about it up there :) And don't thank me, I'm just the writer! You reviewers are the ones I couldn't do it without.

I guess there's nothing left to say here except thank you to everyone who reads this and has added it to their alerts. You guys are awesome, even if you don't review. Also, it's pretty crazy to know I have my own mini-fandom. There are no words to express how grateful I am for your support, though you'll know it when I start to troll you by throwing red herrings in every chapter.

Quick question: if I had a blog thing for updates and more in-depth review responses (so as not to clutter this space) would it be something you guys would actually read from time to time?

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	30. Chapter Twenty Eight

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT  
**

_ Are you with me?_ Branchpaw asked her, just as he asked her every day, but as usual, there was no answer. He pulled himself from his den and began to groom himself, pulling off the scraps of moss still clinging to his fur. It was warmer than yesterday, but the remnants of greenleaf in the air did nothing to ease the chill in his bones. He glanced, almost involuntarily, toward the apprentices den, wondering if Dawnpaw was still in there. He had woken up later than usual today, and he wouldn't be surprised if his sister was already out training.

The thought of her made him sad. Only a moon and a half ago, the two had been frolicking in the clearing, wrestling and proclaiming that they were famous cats from the legends. He could still remember Owlfeather's amused purrs as he stepped over them, Thickfur's grumpy expression as they tumbled into his path, even Slatestar looking down on them with joy in his keen eyes. But those days were over now, as they had been for almost a month. Branchpaw wanted them back more than anything, but he knew that they were gone.

He waited for a response from Blossompaw, a response that would never come. He hadn't seen her since the dream where she had explained everything, and even though he tried to reach her during his waking hours, he could never quite cross the distance. Branchpaw turned his gaze upwards, where the sky stretched out above him, blue and endless. He wondered if she was watching him, even now. _I have to die_, he thought with a shudder.

StarClan, how he wanted to confide in Dawnpaw. But their last conversation had been less than reassuring. _Stop being so selfish, _she had said. _I think you're a coward_. She was probably right. StarClan had told him to die, and now he went towards his fate feeling empty and powerless. But there was nothing he could do! He was Branchclaw, a murderer. If he lived, he would destroy them all. His hold on the darkness was slipping, and as he padded toward the fresh-kill pile, he could feel some of the bloodlust slipping through. Dawnpaw wouldn't understand. She was barely more than a kit, eager to become a warrior. She was still so innocent. He couldn't burden her, not with something like this.

Yet...

_You don't even understand what I'm going through_. What had she meant by that? Branchpaw wished he could force himself to care. He loved her, he really did, but nothing felt meaningful anymore. Words and feelings were ash in his mouth.

Branchpaw could tell he had changed. He seemed more gaunt every time he looked in the stream, his bones prominent beneath scrap-thin fur. The others had noticed as well, he knew, though they hadn't said anything. He suspected that they were leaving Brindlefeather to deal with it. The medicine cat kept leaving food by his bed, but he always pushed it aside, uneaten. The bloodlust surged whenever he saw fresh-kill, but the thought sickened him and he so he starved himself, prepared to do anything to keep Branchclaw at bay.

"Hey lazybones!" Cherrytail walked by, her belly showing the first signs of a swell. Every since she had announced her pregnancy, the queen had been ecstatic, her green eyes alive and bright. "It's almost sunhigh. Brindlefeather's gone out to collect some herbs."

Branchpaw nodded. It made sense; they were stockpiling herbs for leafbare early, just as the Clan did every year. He had never faced an outbreak of greencough before, and he hoped that he never would. Brindlefeather shared his opinion on the subject, and so she was often out collecting the catnip that they would need to treat it.

"How are your kits?" he asked. For a moment, he felt normal again. He wished he could live out the rest of his life as ThunderClan's medicine cat, tending to his Clanmates. He would see Cherrytail's kits born, he would watch as they trained as apprentices, and he would share her pride as they became warriors of the Clan. Maybe Dawnpaw would have kits one day too. Maybe, one day in the far future, he would take on an apprentice of his own, and pass down all he had seen and the done, the cats he had watched grow, the joy he had felt.

But if there was one thing that Branchpaw had learned, it was that wishes were false and only the bad dreams came true.

"I wish I could ask them," said Cherrytail with a slight purr. She sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws. "Thickfur's been...well, you know how Thickfur is. He's been gruff, but protective. He'll be a good uncle to the kits. But I wish...I wish their father could see them. I know he'd want to be there when they're born."

Branchpaw blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Hmm?" asked the ginger-and-white queen.

"You said..." Branchpaw trailed off. "Who is their father, Cherrytail?" He knew queens didn't have to reveal the father of their kits, but Cherrytail's words had worried him. She wasn't seeing a cat from another Clan, was she? But nothing else made sense. ThunderClan hadn't lost any warriors lately, and no one had stepped up and claimed to be the father. Unless... was it Snowfoot? The deputy was blind, after all, so that could lend some sense to her words. But Snowfoot was twice her age, and Branchpaw doubted the pairing.

"I've already told you," Cherrytail mewed brightly. "It's a cat who loves me."

Branchpaw didn't know how to reply. _She is hiding it_. But it wasn't any of his business, so he decided to leave it alone. Cherrytail could have kits with whoever she wanted, and if they truly were in love, so much the better for them. He flicked his tail. "Can I get you anything?"

Cherrytail started shaking her head and then paused. "Well, I'm fine...but I think Auburnfur wanted to talk to you about getting some honey for Mothkit. She hasn't been suckling much lately, and Auburnfur thinks her throat might be sore."

Branchpaw nodded. Mothkit was probably just not hungry, but he understood Auburnfur's paranoia. Every since Breezekit had begun to shake that first time, she had been especially worried about her kits. Breezekit hadn't had another episode since, but Auburnfur and Beechclaw spent most of their time watching over him. The tom said goodbye to Cherrytail and padded over to the nursery.

He stuck his head in the entrance, the scents of milk and herbs washing over him. Auburnfur lay in her nest, her kits pressed against her belly. Mothkit was snug between Breezekit and her mother, while the black tomkit lay with his head crushing his paws. Auburnfur looked up when she saw him. "Hi Branchpaw."

"Hey," he mewed. "Cherrytail said you wanted some honey?"

Breezekit stirred, woken by the noise. He mewled loudly and turned in Branchpaw's directly. Mothkit, upset by the noise, turned and gave her brother a light swat across the ears. Then everything happened at once. The black kit began to shake. Small tremors at first, then larger ones, until his legs buckled underneath him and he felt into the moss.

"Breezekit!" Auburnfur's gasp was loud enough to make Branchpaw flinch. He rushed towards the seizing kit, picking up him up by the scruff of his neck. Breezekit twisted in his grasp and kicked out, hitting Branchpaw across the muzzle. The tom tightened his grip on the bundle. Mothkit began to wail.

Larkflight and Elmheart came rushing in. The older she-cat immediately took charge of the situation. "Branchpaw, get him to Brindlefeather's den now. Do whatever you have to do to calm him down. Elmheart, go find Beechclaw. He'll want to know what's going on. Auburnfur, just relax, alright? Everything will be okay. Branchpaw knows what to do, Breezekit with be fine..."

Branchpaw followed her instructors and turned from the den, somehow managing to squeeze past Elmheart. He hurried over to his den, laying the kit on a scrap of moss. Breezekit was smaller than a normal kit his age, with a sickly scent. Branchpaw knew that even if he calmed the kit now, the shaking disease would only come back.

The brown tabby looked through the herbs stocked in the back of the den, knocking bundles over in his rush to find the right leaves. He mixed chamomile and thyme together, grinding them to a pulp, and then added a few poppy seeds. When he returned to Breezekit, the small tom was still shaking, though he was beginning to calm. The kit made a wracked, wretched sound and turned over so his belly was exposed.

_He's weak_. Branchpaw didn't know where the thought had come from. It wasn't his. _He'll never __make a good warrior. He's sickly now, and he'll be sickly forever. Show him mercy, Branchpaw. End his life now._

He struggled against the tide of darkness. _I won't_, he thought, but he was suddenly aware of how thin the kit's skin was, how easy it would be to break it and find the blood underneath. Kitblood was always so sweet. He began to salivate at the thought. It would be so simple, so quick. Breezekit wouldn't feel a thing. He would just tell Auburnfur that the kit hadn't made it, that he had opened his stomach to try and remove any poisons...

_I won't_, he thought again. _I won't_. Oh, but he would, and now Branchclaw was reaching out towards the exposed belly, trailing a claw gently down the tender skin and leaving a trail of red beads in its wake. Branchpaw tried to pull it back, tried to snap himself out of it, but suddenly his throat was thick with need and all he could think about was the blood.

Then Breezekit gasped in pain and Branchpaw stopped, using all his energy to hold himself back. He watched as Breezekit transformed before his eyes, his pelt changing from black to light brown. Sparrowkit lay in front of him, eyes wide and accusing. _You let me die. You couldn't save me_.

Branchpaw took a step backward, bumping into a bundle of herbs. They fell to the floor and scattered around him, filling the den with a sharp scent. "No," he said, voice twisted and guttural. It was no longer his voice. He could only watch as Branchclaw faced the kit down. "I loved you. But you _betrayed_ me!"

And suddenly he was launching himself towards the kit. He didn't know who it was anymore, only that their belly was soft and bare, and he wanted to taste the sweet blood beneath. It would taste of fear and anger and pain, and most importantly, of vengeance. _No!_ Branchpaw was in control again and he threw them off course. They hit the side of the rocky niche and fell to the ground. A pile of alder bark landed on top of them, loosed from its shelf by their movement.

"Branchpaw?" The voice was familiar. "What's going on?"

Branchpaw turned to see Brindlefeather standing at the entrance to the den, her eyes wide in astonishment. The herbs she had fetched lay at her feet, clearly dropped in her haste to call his name.

"I...I..." Then she was no longer Brindlefeather but Blossompaw, her scar ugly and pale. She stared at him through narrowed eyes. _You killed me._ Branchclaw bared his fangs and leapt toward her. _I'll do it again!_

They knocked Blossompaw to the ground, but before Branchclaw could slice her throat, Branchpaw took control again. He scrambled backwards and saw the fear in Brindlefeather's eyes. He wanted to apologize, but the words were stuck in his throat, and he could feel Branchclaw drawing close again, so he did the only thing he could. He ran.

He ran out of the den and up the trail leading from camp to the forest. He ran through the trees, sprightly branches whipping at his face. He burst through a clump of bramble, lost his footing on the hill, and slid down until one of his paws caught on a root and threw him forward. Branchpaw's breath went out of him. He lay there for moment before pushing himself back to his feet, all of his sense alert. Fear ran through him and his heart felt as though it would explode. He needed to keep moving.

"Branchpaw!" He heard her voice and paused. He couldn't keep moving. What if he ran into a ThunderClan patrol? What if he ran into Dawnpaw? If the tom let Branchclaw attack her, he would never forgive himself. He dug his claws into the ground. But if he didn't keep moving, Brindlefeather would catch up to him. If he hurt her...

"No!" he cried out, digging his claws into the stale earth. He could control this. He wouldn't hurt Brindlefeather. She was his mentor. She believed in him. She _trusted_ him. _I won't let Branchclaw kill her. This is still my body. I am the good of him. Of us. I am the good._

He could feel the darkness swamp over him, dark and humid and smothering. Branchpaw gritted his teeth against the pain and tried to push back. He thought of Dawnpaw, of her beautiful amber eyes, of the days they had spent nuzzled against their mother. _Do you remember your brother, Branchclaw_? There was no answer.

Then everything was black. Fear seized his heart. Branchpaw could feel his paws moving, grass whipping at his legs. He tried to jerk away, but he couldn't control them. _Open your eyes_, said a voice, and so he did.

He was running down the hill by the lake, the wind rushing through his fur. It was a warm greenleaf day, and the water was sparkling from the light of the sun, bright against the pure blue of the sky. His brother ran beside him, light brown fur tinged gold in the sunhigh rays. He was purring, he realized, and as he skidded to a stop by the shoreline, his brother leapt at him and bowled him over, rolling them both into the lake. The cool water felt good against his flushed skin.

"Alright, that's enough," said a bemused voice. Branchpaw looked up to see an older tom standing over them, his yellow eyes alive with humour. "I didn't bring you out here to play."

"Sorry, Tornclaw!" said Sparrowpaw, scrambling to his feet. He was a good-looking tom, with bright amber eyes and a limber body. Branchpaw pulled himself up beside his brother, drenched to his skin. He was more muscular, he knew, but he lacked his brother's easy charm.

"Want to come swim with us?" Branchpaw asked cheerfully. He twitched his whiskers and sent droplets of water spraying through the air. One landed on Sparrowpaw's cheek and the tom immediately turned, prepared to give his brother another good dousing.

"You're not RiverClan cats," mewed Tornclaw. The grey tabby purred. "Now, what can you scent?"

And then the scene changed and Branchpaw was lying on his back, looking up at the stars. Sparrowpaw lay beside him, head resting in his paws. A third cat was with them, a pretty young she-cat by the name of Lionpaw. She was hanging on to Sparrowpaw's every word as the brown tabby told them the story of Tigerstar the traitor.

"All he wanted was what was good for his Clan," said Branchpaw quietly, once Sparrowpaw had finished. "I don't think killing all those cats was right, but... I think he could have made a great leader."

"Tigerstar was evil," said Sparrowpaw simply. "He was too ambitious for his own good, and he never let it go. That's what killed him."

"But he was also very strong," protested Branchpaw. "He was the strongest cat, the best to protect them, but none of them realized it. I think he just wanted to be recognized and respected..."

"He was already respected," mewed Lionpaw anxiously. "He should have just contented himself with being a great warrior."

Branchpaw rolled over to glare at her. "No one asked your opinion. How would you know anything about what it feels like to be Tigerstar? Just shut up."

Then everything was black again. When Branchpaw opened his eyes, he was sitting in Applestar's den, pleading with Tornclaw and Blackwhisker. "I didn't mean to hurt her!" he mewed desperately. Blackwhisker was looking at him with hard eyes. "It was an accident!"

"Accident or not, you need to learn to control yourself," said Applestar firmly, and her deputy nodded in agreement, his whole body tense. Compared to the two of them, Tornclaw simply seemed faded and sad.

"It wasn't my fault," mewed Branchpaw angrily. Lionpaw had been drawing closer to Sparrowpaw, and it had just made him so angry. Sparrowpaw was his brother, his! She couldn't have him. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, just to get her to back off. They had been sparring in the training hollow, and he had landed his blows just a little harder than normal, but it wasn't his fault!

"She'll be okay," Tornclaw reassured him. "She lost a lot of blood, but she'll be okay."

"Applestar, you need to punish him," urged Blackwhisker. "My apprentice could have _died_."

After that, the scenes came faster and faster, until they began to blur together. Branchclaw receiving his warrior name, Branchclaw watching Blackwhisker die, Branchclaw wanting so desperately to be named the next deputy only to have the honour stolen from him... Then the memories turned red. There was Lioncloud's kit, his body massacred beyond belief, and Blossompaw, tortoiseshell fur soaked red with her blood, and lastly there was Sparrowtail standing over him, body trembling. _I'm __sorry, Branchclaw._

And then everything was red.

Branchclaw cried and twisted out, feeling himself fall. Nothing had ever hurt so much as this. He opened his eyes and found himself in a forest as dark as night, where wraiths of fog hid behind trees and the air was cold and wet. The tom shivered. A branch cracked behind him and he turned to see Blossompaw standing in front of the bushes, her eyes full of hatred. _You killed me_.

"I'll do it again!" he yowled, anger coursing through him. She was the most beautiful cat he had ever seen, her neck free of that ugly scar he had given her in life, but he had never hated any cat as much as he hated her right now. Branchclaw leapt and pinned her down, his claw digging into her throat and tearing the skin down her neck. He felt the hot blood seep through his toes and stain his fur, its metallic tang seared into his mouth. The tom felt victorious, standing there as her life slowly ebbed away.

But then she was moons older, with long fur, not short, and patches of white along her thick pelt. The sky above him was blue, the air crisp and alive with the sounds of the forest. Branchpaw stumbled back, drained, bile rising in his throat. _No_. The she-cat lay in front of him, bloody and torn, the light in her eyes beginning to dim.

"Branch...paw?" Brindlefeather wheezed, blood gurgling from the hole in her throat. She stared up at him, uncomprehending.

"No," he said again. He watched her die. Then he ran.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N**: Not much I can really say about this chapter except the end is near... Is it wrong that I like Branchclaw now? I know he's a bad guy and everything, and he was pretty brutal in the chapter with Thistleclaw awhile back, but still. I'm glad I put a story to him now :)

**Blackish**: You raise some good points, some that I agree with, and some that I don't. I do appreciate the feedback, though. I don't have space to give in-depth replies to everything you wrote, so I'm just going to respond to a few of them.

First, concerning Dawnpaw's blandness and Sootpaw's constant angst, I will admit that I worried about that as I wrote. There was a time when I just didn't like Dawnpaw, and when I thought that Sootpaw was honestly whining too much. Dawnpaw's grown on me, though. As for Sootpaw's seemingly fragile ego...he is a very prideful cat, he's very arrogant, and he wants others to acknowledge his supposed greatness. His constant quest for his father's approval has made him very insecure about how others see him.

To the point about female characters, you're totally right. I have a lot of strong female characters in my mind: Redfur, Larchstripe, and Tawnyfeather, for example, but they never get enough stage time for that to shine through. I was also very aware that we didn't get a good sense of the leaders early on, and it's something that I still regret.

There's a reason StarClan doesn't just go and tell Branchpaw everything, and honestly, I'm not their biggest fan. There's a reason the story is called _Pawn_ of the Stars. They aren't as manipulative as I originally imagined them to be for this story, and I'm a fan of the cats like Blossompaw and Sparrowtail, but it's definitely not my favourite institution. So yes, they have their reasons, and they aren't supposed to come off as the ultimate good guys regardless.

As for Sparrowkit, you're completely right that a kit would not be that wise. However, when his soul went to StarClan, it was "pure", unblemished by the living world (think tabula rasa) and as a result, his spirit, as it were, is very honest and direct. Also, no, Branchclaw isn't just like "LOVE MAKES ME AN OKAY GUY." (Once you get to this chapter, you'll see a bit more about him.)

Honestly, a lot of the stuff you're reviewing now was written at least six months to a year ago, so I can't give you the clearest answers. Sorry! Also, you don't need to point out spelling mistakes (like the do/due). The typo was an oversight on my part, yes, but I'm not stupid. I do know what do means :P (and what modifiers are and stuff like that).

**The Last Clan: **Russetpaw's a pretty ambitious cat, and he's also pretty smart. With Rowanstar's weakness, he figured it would be better for him (and for Lilypaw) if he joined up with Falconswoop. But we'll definitely get to know more about his past next book!

**Silversong of the Moon:** Elmheart has a love interest lined up, but whether she'll be a good mate or not remains to be seen... :)

**Thistlethorn of ShadowClan:** Don't worry, Russet's story is far from over! Anyway, Dawnpaw's still fairly young, but it's almost time for Sootpaw to become a warrior...

**zestia240**: It's gonna be exciting, haha! I love writing the mind scenes between Sootpaw and Dawnpaw. I can take so much liberty with how I describe their connection, and I love how important it has become to their character.

I don't want to be the person who says I won't update if you don't review, but out of fifty visitors to the last chapter, I only received four reviews... I'm going to finish this no matter what, don't worry, but if you've been a silent reader, it would be nice to know your thoughts :)

Only a few chapters left! I'm glad to have you guys with me for the last leg of this amazing journey.

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	31. Chapter Twenty Nine

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**

Dawnpaw landed heavily on her side, the impact knocking the breath from her lungs. She was only down a second before she scrambled back to her paws, kicking dust into the warm air. Thickfur lunged for her and she swung to the side, letting him go leaping past. He landed lightly on his paws and turned to face her, eyes narrowed and breath ragged. Dawnpaw bunched her muscles, ready to jump. When Thickfur came barrelling at her again, she launched herself into the air and landed on his back, gripping his sides with her paws. Her mentor dropped to the ground and started to roll, but Dawnpaw threw herself from his back before he could squash her. She landed on her front paws and tried to dodge as Thickfur came at her with his front paw extended, but lost her balance and fell into his strike. The tom knocked her down and stood over her, panting.

"Good," he grunted, moving back as she pulled herself to her feet. Dawnpaw felt herself glow with warmth at his praise. Thickfur looked over her with his keen gaze before turning away.

"Is that it?" she asked, grooming the dust from her pelt. Training sessions with Thickfur had become far more bearable, even enjoyable, but there was always a nagging doubt at the back of her mind. Should she tell him about Falconswoop? The name had gotten caught in her throat before, but she felt like one day she might be brave enough to spit it out. If only they had proof...

He nodded curtly. "We'll head back to camp now. You can get something to eat, and then you can change the bedding in the nursery."

Once, Dawnpaw would have complained about the chore. But today she just nodded and held her tongue. Thickfur turned away. "Let's go."

She followed him through the forest. Her mentor set a slow pace, and so Dawnpaw had time to enjoy the warm sun on her back and the cheerful birdsong floating through the trees. The day had started off warmer than usual, and now at sunhigh, her skin was flushed underneath her fur. The leafbare chill that had been threatening that had all but vanished, though the leaves around her shone in a dazzling array of gold, red, and orange.

"What's leafbare like?" she asked idly. The she-cat remembered asking Elmheart the same question, and then banished the thought from her mind. But his face appeared before she could block it out, and it sent a terrible wrenching feeling through her gut.

"Cold," said Thickfur, with another shrug. "And moons away. Enjoy leaf-fall while it lasts."

Dawnpaw scoffed at the idea that Thickfur would want her to enjoy anything, but merely nodded and followed her mentor through the woods. She would seek out Branchpaw when they returned, she decided, and once again try to break through his walls.

They heard the wailing as they approached ThunderClan camp. It rang through the air, earsplitting and high-pitched. Thickfur's whole body tensed and he quickened his pace, bounding down the slope and into the hollow. Dawnpaw followed quickly, suddenly nervous. _Is it Branchpaw_?

Thickfur skidded to a stop as he reached the clearing. "What's going on?" he asked the nearest cat, who happened to be Elmheart. The golden-brown tom's eyes were wide with panic. Dawnpaw noticed that he had just emerged from the medicine cat's den and felt a shudder go through her.

"It's Breezekit, he..." The young warrior sounded breathless.

"Did he have another fit?" asked Dawnpaw worriedly. Breezekit had been free of the shaking since his first attack, but all of her Clanmates had taken to tip-toeing around him.

Elmheart seemed to see her for the first time. His gaze flickered towards her and then focused back on Thickfur. "Yes, but...that's not it. Auburnfur's in there with him now, but Branchpaw and Brindlefeather are gone. It was just so fast, it just happened, and..."

"And what?" said Thickfur. His whole body was taut, his amber eyes alert. "Is the kit alright?"

Elmheart swallowed. "He's fine, but he's bleeding."

"Bleeding?" Dawnpaw exclaimed. She noticed Elmheart was doing his best not to look at her. If it weren't for her worry about Branchpaw, that would have hurt more than anything. But she couldn't stop to think about it now.

"Not seriously," said Elmheart. He was still directing all of his words to Thickfur. "Auburnfur's frantic. She wants to know who attacked her son. Beechclaw's with her, and he's even more upset. Honestly, he's likely to kill the next cat who gets close to Breezekit. Larkflight says she saw Brindlefeather come in from her herb collecting, but she's nowhere to be found. If she and Branchpaw are in danger..."

_Or if they're the ones that did it_. No. Dawnpaw couldn't think that. Something was wrong with her brother, something horrible, but he would never hurt an innocent kit. Yet...how could it have been anyone else? No rogues could have come into camp without being noticed, and why would any cat want to hurt Breezekit?

_Sootpaw, can you talk_? She was hesitant to trust the tom again, but it felt so good and so right when their minds connected. Dawnpaw just hoped he would keep his promises this time.

_No_, he said, and the response sounded far-off. There was a slight pause, and then: _I'm sorry. I'm busy right now._

Dawnpaw couldn't blame him. He had told her of his plan to catch Falconswoop, and she knew that what he was dealing with was far more important than her struggle with Branchpaw. But part of her wished he was there with her now, comforting her and promising to help her find her brother. _Alright_, she told him softly.

_Dawnpaw..._

Dawnpaw watched as Elmheart bolted over to Slatestar's den before focusing her attention on Thickfur. "Branchpaw's my brother," she mewed. "I need to find him."

"And if Branchpaw was the one who hurt Breezekit?" he challenged. She was surprised to see that he had reached the same conclusion as her. Thickfur seemed to read her thoughts, so he sighed. "Something was changing him, Dawnpaw. It wasn't too hard to see."

He was right, she knew that. "I don't care," Dawnpaw said. "We're family. If anyone can get the truth from him, it's me. He trusts me. He _loves_ me."

"All brothers care for their sisters," acknowledged Thickfur. "But sometimes, that doesn't stop them from abandoning them. It's a hard world, and only the strong survive."

She frowned and looked at Thickfur, wondering if there was more to him than she could see. But the tom looked the same as ever, dour and grey and alert. His eyes were impassive. "Did...did something happen with you and Cherrytail?" Dawnpaw asked.

"No," said Thickfur, voice strangely gentle. "Not with me and Cherrytail. Anyway, it's not important."

"No," Dawnpaw agreed. "Elmheart said that this just happened and I need to find him before anyone else does and Slatestar's going to send out a patrol and I'm...I'm just so scared, Thickfur." The words came crashing out of her, jumbled and rushed, before she could stop them. The she-cat forced herself to pause, looking up at her mentor with wide amber eyes.

"Like you said, Slatestar will send a patrol," he mewed, casting a glance towards their leader's den. His voice was firm, but in his eyes, Dawnpaw saw a hint of doubt.

She pressed on. "I want to find him first. I'm going to go now. You can either stop me or come with me." Dawnpaw wasn't sure why she had extended the invitation at the least minute, but she couldn't take it back now.

Thickfur glared at her. "I can't let you go by yourself. You're more likely to drown in the lake than you are to find him."

And so they went, Dawnpaw leading the way, Thickfur trailing after her. Brindlefeather's scent lay almost directly on top of Branchpaw's, so they followed that. The smell was sickly sweet, with a tang of blood and an overbearing stench of fear. Dawnpaw's stomach churned, but she didn't want to look weak in front of Thickfur, not again, so she kept on the trail.

They travelled in silence. She could tell Thickfur was torn – he kept looking back over his shoulders to see if anyone was following them. _I didn't make him betray his father_, Dawnpaw reassured herself. _No one said we couldn't go after Branchpaw by ourselves._

Part of her wanted Sootpaw to answer. She was desperate to hear his voice, but she had no time to reach into his mind now, and she could tell he was busy. _Why is everything happening now?_ she wondered. _Falconswoop, Branchpaw, it's all happening now._

They reached the top of the hill and began to plunge down it. Branchpaw had left obvious marks in the grass where he had tumbled forward. Dawnpaw picked her way carefully around the rocks and roots on the ground. Thickfur followed behind, testing everything with one of his large paws before putting his weight on it.

When they reached the bottom, the scent of death rose up to meet them. Dawnpaw flinched back, almost bumping into Thickfur, who had come up to stand beside her. He wrinkled his nose, obviously disquieted by the sudden scent of blood and fear in the air. She gestured with her tail to a nearby thicket. "There."

They pushed through a clump of bracken, and what they saw on the other side would give Dawnpaw nightmares for moons to come. Brindlefeather lay on the ground, her limbs splayed, blood pouring from a gaping hole in her throat. Thickfur approached her first, his nervousness palpable. "She's dead," he said stiffly. "Dawnpaw, she's dead."

Dawnpaw approached the body warily, her eyes drawn to the blood beginning to crust at the edges of gash. It was long and ugly, a jagged tear that ran from the she-cats cheek down to her chest. Underneath her tortoiseshell-and-white fur was a pool of sticky crimson blood, still warm. "Brindlefeather," she whispered. Bile rose in the back of her throat, but she wouldn't be sick in front of Thickfur.

"Look under her claws," said the tom, his voice flat. Dawnpaw did as he said and found brown tabby fur underneath the she-cat's claws. There was only a few tufts; she obviously hadn't had much time to fight back. Dawnpaw found herself on the ground, though she didn't remember sitting. Her legs were weak.

"I can't, I can't, I can't," she was saying, the words coming out as sobs. Had Branchpaw done this? Had he killed Brindlefeather? His fur was under her claws and his scent was everywhere and no, she just couldn't believe it, it _wasn't_ him. Dawnpaw collapsed into shudders.

Thickfur pressed himself against her side, his body surprisingly warm. "Yes," he said. "You can."

She looked up with a whimper. "What?"

"Go find your brother," said Thickfur, not unkindly. "You need to find him first. Because if he did this and Beechclaw finds him... If there's one cat who can get him to come quietly, it's you."

Dawnpaw swallowed and nodded. He was right. "Okay."

Thickfur padded away and sat by Brindlefeather's body, shoulders hunched. Dawnpaw found herself missing his warmth. The tom twisted his head to look at her. "I'll stay here for when the patrol comes. You follow Branchpaw's scent."

Dawnpaw nodded. She wanted to speak, but her words were clogged in her throat, so she opened her mouth and drank in the blood and death and fear, trying to isolate her brother's scent. She found it underneath the others, pinpointed the direction, and set off into the forest.

**x x x**

Sootpaw found them patrolling near the RiverClan border. Eaglestar led the way, his muscles strong and handsome underneath his golden-brown pelt. Falconswoop padded by his side, eyes flashing. For a moment, his father made such a striking figure in the sunlight, poised and elegant, that he wanted nothing more than to believe that the deputy was innocent. Maybe if he just backed away right now, everything could go back to normal.

But what was normal? Was it taking Flowerpaw's affections for granted and pushing Kitepaw into something he didn't want? Sootpaw would become a great warrior, there was no doubt about it, but he didn't want to do it alone. And he knew Dawnpaw would never let him forget his cowardice. Sootpaw swallowed and gritted his teeth. The only way was forward. _I can't look back now._

Eaglestar scented him before he emerged from the bushes. "Sootpaw?" asked the golden-brown tom, swinging his head back and forth. "Are you back?"

Sootpaw shook off the last of the pine needles from his pelt. Crawling through the undergrowth and underneath the low-hanging branches hadn't been the most comfortable way to travel through the territory, but he couldn't risk Falconswoop finding him without Eaglestar there to keep the deputy in check. "Yes," he mewed softly, directing his words at Eaglestar. "Yes, I am."

Falconswoop's eyes glittered with an unreadable emotion. "Where did you go for so long? Or do I even need to ask?"

"Yes," said Eaglestar, sounding more confused than the mottled tom beside him. "Where have you been? We tracked your scent to the RiverClan border, but...why did you go?"

Sootpaw took a deep breath. "There's something you need to know, Eaglestar," he mewed, casting a nervous glance at Falconswoop.

"Careful what you say," growled the massive tom. He unsheathed his claws. "I hope those RiverClan cats haven't been poisoning your mind with their lies."

So Falconswoop did know it was RiverClan. Eaglestar seemed to only be guessing, but Falconswoop's words had an air of security around them. Sootpaw wasn't surprised; after all, Russetpaw had been spying for Falconswoop. After Sootpaw had left RiverClan in the morning, Toadstripe had caught up to him and breathlessly explained everything.

"I think you're the one who's been poisoning minds," said Sootpaw, but his words were rushed and nervous, and they didn't carry the air of authority for which he'd hoped.

Eaglestar narrowed his eyes. "Sootpaw, what do you mean?"

Sootpaw took a deep breath. "Falconswoop isn't the cat you think he is. He's doing everything he can to become leader of ShadowClan. He's...he's planning to kill you!"

"Don't listen to him," said Falconswoop disdainfully. "He's spent too much time in RiverClan. They're trying to turn him against us. You know they still hate us for fighting them off almost a moon ago."

"No!" said Sootpaw sharply. "_You_ caused that fight! You and Russetpaw. You were going to blame Eaglestar's murder on him, weren't you? That's why you asked him out here. But Toadstripe caught him before he could come to help you."

Toadstripe had come to ShadowClan camp with him, promising to explain everything to the cats within. Sootpaw had been nervous about allowing a RiverClan cat so deep into their territory, but Toadstripe had been there before, and having a respected warrior back his cause was the only way to get the others to believe him. Hopefully Toadstripe was convincing them even now, explaining it all. He had told Sootpaw about Russetpaw, and Sootpaw had told him about Falconswoop's plans to kill Hailstripe.

"Falconswoop," said Eaglestar sharply. "Explain."

"There's nothing to explain," sneered Falconswoop. "Sootpaw, go back to camp. We'll talk about this later. You know, I used to have such high hopes for you. But now..."

But Sootpaw refused to be manipulated by his father. He wasn't that cat anymore, the arrogant, prideful tom. "I think I'll stay here," he mewed, seeing his father's eyes cloud with anger. "I'll stay here and tell Eaglestar exactly what you did."

"Listen to me..." began Falconswoop, eyes narrowed.

"No." Eaglestar's voice was deadly quiet. "Let Sootpaw talk."

Sootpaw took a breath of the crisp leaf-fall air. Despite the warmth of the day, he had never felt so cold. He had dreamed about this moment for almost a moon now, but this was nothing like he had imagined. He was trembling, the tom realized. He never trembled. But here he was, scared of his father, and completely reliant on Eaglestar's justice. His amber eyes searched the blue sky, wishing that everything would resolve itself. _Maybe Falconswoop will just drop dead or something. StarClan, if there was ever a time to prove your existence..._

He was swaying like a leaf in the wind, all the words he was dying to say caught in his throat. He saw Falconswoop turn to Eaglestar and mutter something, but he couldn't hear the words. The world around him was muted, the only sound the pounding of his heart. Sootpaw thought of Flowerpaw, with her unwavering loyalty, and of Kitepaw, of his brother's strength and struggle. He thought of Hailstripe, with his bright blue eyes dimmed by death, and of Pigeonpaw, alive with energy and potential. He thought of Lilypaw, how she made him feel worthwhile, like he was more than a shadow of his father. Lastly, he thought of Dawnpaw, of her love and wisdom and purity.

"When the fox came back, it was no accident," he said steadily. "Falconswoop laid a trail for it to follow. He knew Hailstripe would be patrolling there. He hoped that it would kill the deputy, whose duty was be to protect his fellow Clanmates from the beast. But I got in the way. I leapt in front of the fox. So Falconswoop had to try again. He faked an invasion onto RiverClan territory, and at Russetpaw's urging, they retaliated. Russetpaw was supposed to kill Hailstripe during the battle, but he couldn't do it, so Falconswoop killed the deputy instead. In the confusion, nobody saw."

Falconswoop scoffed. "Where's your proof?" His unsheathed claws glittered menacingly in the sunlight.

"It's right in front of me," mewed Sootpaw. "And back at camp. Toadstripe's there, telling them everything."

"You let an enemy warrior into our camp?" That was Eaglestar, but the tom sounded less angry than he should have been. He was staring at Falconswoop, his gaze torn between horror and disbelief.

"But being deputy wasn't enough for him," Sootpaw continued. He stared at Eaglestar, knowing that the moment he switched his gaze to look at his father, all of his courage would trickle from his veins. "He meant to kill you right here, Eaglestar. Russetpaw was going to come and Falconswoop was going to blame RiverClan for your death."

"What you're saying is treason," said Falconswoop. His face was a mask of stone, but Sootpaw knew his father. He could tell that the tom was hiding white-hot anger behind his impassive eyes. "Do you remember how strong you used to be, Sootpaw? You can still be an asset to your Clan. Just let all of this go."

_No_, thought Sootpaw. He knew Falconswoop would find a way to get rid of him once his back was turned. "You can ask Toadstripe if it's true," he said loudly. "He's coming with a patrol right now."

Something flickered in Falconswoop's eyes. _Fear?_ Sootpaw wasn't sure. Toadstripe _had_ to be coming. That was what he was banking on. But the tom wasn't confident, and if Falconswoop called his bluff...

Eaglestar turned toward Falconswoop. "Is this true?" he asked slowly.

Everything happened so fast after that. There was a glint of silver in the air and then Eaglestar was down on the ground, blood gushing from a gash in his neck. Falconswoop stood over him, upper lip curling in disgust. He turned back to Sootpaw, his mask gone, his amber eyes brimming with disdain and malice. "Still so brave, _son_?" he spat, twisting the last word into an abomination.

Sootpaw stared at Eaglestar, fear coursing through him as he waited for the tom to get back up. Eaglestar _had_ to get back up. "It's no matter," he told Falconswoop shakily. "Eaglestar has nine lives, he'll survive, he'll stop you."

"No," said Falconswoop, looking down at the crumpled body by his paws. "He only has three. And when he gets up, I'll kill him again."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** Next chapter we see what happens with Sootpaw and Falconswoop, and Kitepaw will come in as well. After that, we'll head back to Dawnpaw and Branchpaw. Everything is drawing to a close now, but it's only just the beginning... *cue dramatic music*

In all seriousness, though, this is about as gory as the story is going to get, in case you were worried about that. For those of you who are shocked that Branchpaw killed someone - you're not alone. Dawnpaw's pretty shaken up as well. Hope the Toadstripe thing flowed well and made sense. He wouldn't have just returned to RiverClan after exiling Russetpaw - he's pretty smart, and he put together the pieces.

Quick thing, Beechclaw is Auburnfur's mate and Breezekit's father. It was mentioned ages ago, but it's probably been months since some of you read those chapters, so I'm just putting it out there again.

**Blackish**: I thought I divvied it up equally, but sure! And I didn't realize that you had read this twice, that's pretty great of you to do, so thanks a whole lot :) Alright, so, things I didn't quite agree with:

In regard to Falconswoop and the blood trail, I can't give you the perfect explanation I had in mind when I wrote it, but the way I see it, it wasn't that Falconswoop was dumb and disorganized and just randomly put it there hoping Hailstripe would run into it. The fox had been chased off not too long ago, so when he heard that Hailstripe intended to patrol that area (as patrols are announced in advance) he quickly put the trail together. As deputy, Hailstripe's duty was to protect his Clanmates from the fox, so it stands to reason he would be the most likely to be hurt (he'd throw himself in front of the others). As for the point that other cats could be hurt, Falconswoop believes that it's just natural selection. He doesn't want a Clan full of weaklings.

By "strong" female characters, I thought you meant anti-Dawnpaws, ones with authority and strength (which is why I brought up characters I had envisioned in that role but had never developed). For some reason, I find it easier to write male characters. I'm adding two female POVs in the next book, who will most definitely not be like Dawnpaw.

Sootpaw's fixation on Falconswoop not loving Kitepaw rather than physically hurting him is actually in accordance with his personality. He is a fighter, and his mentality is basically "no pain, no gain." So when he sees Falconswoop hurting Kitepaw, he's okay with it (if a little uneasy), because he believes that it's the only way for Kitepaw to improve as a warrior. But the idea that Falconswoop is purposefully antagonizing Kitepaw for other reasons does bother him.

Actually, yeah, tabula rasa was a bad example (except for the purity part). Let's see... don't think of Sparrowkit as a spiritual manifestation of his body, but rather as a physical manifestation of his spirit. Therefore his whole speaking thing is not the act of muscles, vocal chords, and learned language, but as a manifestation of his emotions and thoughts. He is too young to have a complex stance on morality or understanding of the "human" condition, etc., but able to observe the world around him and call it like he sees it.

To Toadstripe's reaction to the ShadowClan attack, his opinion is that they need to attack ShadowClan first, but he doesn't have the authority to make that decision without consulting Rowanstar. So he doesn't know if there will be a battle or not, but I agree that the part could have been written better.

Feel free to skip to the later chapters, I don't mind. What you've said so far is definitely going to help me in future writing, but it's a bit too late for it to affect the story, so the more recent chapters are more relevant. You'll notice I didn't reply to your latest review here - I'll do that next chapter.

Alright, I guess it's my turn to make a request of you :P Apart from Thickfur, what else do you enjoy about the story?

**Scribe of the Owls**: Saying it's like an actual book is just wow. Thank you! Here's your update on Friday, just as promised. I'm glad you liked the Branchclaw backstory too; the inclusion of that was a last-minute decision.

**DaughterOfZeusRules**: Don't even worry about it! I figured something like that must have happened to keep you away. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope I made your day again :)

**Frostfeather**: I would love to promise to finish the next book too, and the trilogy as well. So I probably will, but I'm going to finish PotS first, though I guess the story doesn't really end until the third book, so yeah, I'll promise to write it all. I'm glad this chapter got you interested in Branchpaw's storyline.

**zestia240**: Thanks for the review! :) I bet Thickfur can't wait for it either, haha.

Alright, huge review reply section aside (it's no wonder I crossed 100k), thanks to everyone who read this chapter :) You guys are still the best. I know I say that every chapter, but only because it's true! Leave a review and let me know what you thought. All of you silent readers should let me know who your favourite character is.

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	32. Chapter Thirty

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

_And when he gets up, I'll kill him again._

Eaglestar was just _lying_ there, a lifeless bundle of ragged golden fur. Sootpaw stared at him, willing him to get to his feet, to use his power as leader, to stop Falconswoop somehow. That was what he had been counting on. He wasn't able to defeat his father by himself, but if Eaglestar was with him, they could subdue the mottled brown warrior. But now there was no Eaglestar...

"How long do you think until he gets up?" asked Falconswoop cruelly. "Are you willing to bet he'll come back before I kill you? You're a good fighter, Sootpaw, but everything you learned, you learned from me."

"You won't...you can't," mewed Sootpaw, fear coursing through him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a light flickered. If he could just keep Falconswoop talking long enough, Toadstripe would arrive with the other ShadowClan cats. Eaglestar would come back and tell them the truth, and Falconswoop wouldn't stand a chance. "I'm your son. You wouldn't hurt me."

"No," said Falconswoop softly. "You used to be my son. I thought you would understand what I was trying to do. I thought you were different. All I want is to make ShadowClan strong again. You could have had a place by my side, but now it's too late for you."

"If you were meant to lead ShadowClan, it would have happened," snarled Sootpaw. _I was meant to defeat Falconswoop_, he thought. _Brambleclaw said it was my destiny. _Moons ago, he would have cherished the thought of a place by his father's side. But now, all he could feel was disgust. "Doing it like this...it's not right."

"You say that because you're weak," spat Falconswoop. "Your duty is to your Clan. Your _family_. You say you care so much about your mother and Kitepaw? Make them proud. Become the warrior you were meant to be."

Was his father offering him one last chance? Sootpaw would never join him, he knew that for a fact. It would mean giving up his brother, giving up Lilypaw and Flowerpaw and Hailstripe, and most importantly, giving up Dawnpaw. "And what place does Kitepaw have in your new world, father?" he asked, twisting the words into a sneer.

Something in Falconswoop's eyes flickered. Sootpaw swallowed. That was it. Falconswoop wasn't going to give him another chance. The deputy unsheathed his claws. "Fine. If you're mouse-brained enough to die for your so-called feelings, I'll grant your wish."

"The patrol is coming," said Sootpaw quickly. He stared at his father's claws, remembering how they had scraped him before, though the blow had been meant for Kitepaw. His heart was beating against his ribs so frantically he thought he might faint. "They'll be here any moment. Don't waste time trying to kill me. Leave now."

Falconswoop laughed, a harsh and guttural sound. "Are you trying to exile me?"

_Yes. It's a mouse-brained idea, but I have no other option._ Sootpaw swallowed. "It's your choice. Leave, or own up to your Clanmates. Greywing. Seedfur. Sprucetail. _Redfur_, whose kits will have no father, thanks to you. Flowerpaw, your own apprentice. Birchcloud, who will finally be proven right for mistrusting you. Kitepaw, your son, Kitepaw who knows how evil you are but is too scared to say it. And Eaglestar, who trusted you with his life."

Falconswoop's amber eyes turned dark with hatred. He took a slow step backward, disgust evident in every breath. Sootpaw knew his father hated retreating, but Falconswoop wasn't dumb. His father knew that living was better than dying. He met Sootpaw's eyes and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

_If I let him live, he'll just come back_, thought Sootpaw. _But I can't kill him._ He didn't know what to do. This didn't feel right. Falconswoop's hatred would only grow. _I am destined to defeat him. It's my responsibility._

Falconswoop turned and ran. Sootpaw let out a long, slow breath and rushed over to Eaglestar, nosing the tom's shoulder gently. "Are you alright?" Eaglestar stirred but did not wake. A rush of relief hit Sootpaw. _He's alive._

He straightened up and stared between the pines where Falconswoop had run. If others died because he let his father escape, he would never forgive himself. _Dawnpaw, _he whispered, but she did not answer. Sootpaw was alone.

No. He would never be alone again. The feeling gave him strength. He took a hesitant step towards the pines and opened his mouth to drink in his father's scent. There was no fear in it, just pure, scalding anger. _I have to follow it_. He blinked and looked back at Eaglestar. The tom was safe now. The others would find him and he would live again. The grey tom swung his gaze back to the pines. _My responsibility. My destiny. My fate._

So he took off through the trees, following the scent as best he could. His father had left a winding trail through the trees and the rocks. Every once in awhile, Sootpaw would stop to crawl under a fallen tree or pick his way across a trickle of water. Eventually, his paws lead him to a rough dirt path. He followed it all the way to the Twoleg nest, where the scent went around the wooden structure and up towards the hills behind it.

By now his breath was coming in ragged gasps. He had never really gone this far before; this territory belonged to no Clan. The trees were cracked and dead, and there was no sound of prey from the bushes. For a wild moment, he was reminded of his dream. Sootpaw forced his paws to carry him higher as he ascended the last hill. Coming to a stop, he found himself on top of a rocky knoll, his chest heaving with effort.

Falconswoop stood on the other side of the crest, which abruptly ended in a sharp drop-off. Below, jagged rocks jutted from the black soil. He turned when he heard Sootpaw approach him, amber eyes flashing. "Why did you follow me?"

"To kill you," said Sootpaw, though he didn't quite believe his own words. "If I let you go, you'll just come back."

His father laughed bleakly. "You're right, except for one small thing. You can't kill me, Sootpaw. You couldn't back there, and you can't now."

"Back there, I had to worry about Eaglestar," said Sootpaw. "I had to protect him. But here...I'll kill you, or I'll die trying."

Falconswoop swung his massive head from side to side, slowly. "No," he murmured. "You won't. You're too weak. Too sentimental. Turn away now, Sootpaw, or I will kill you, and this time, I mean it."

Sootpaw didn't reply. He threw himself at Falconswoop, claws extended, hoping to catch his father by surprise. But the tom twisted away as lithely as a snake, and Sootpaw hit the ground hard. Falconswoop stood over him and lunged forward to rake his belly. Sootpaw rolled onto his stomach and cried out as the claws scored his side. He found footing for his paws and thrust himself backwards, his shoulder slamming into Falconswoop's jaw with a victorious crack. The mottled tom stumbled back, momentarily dazed.

Leaping to his feet, Sootpaw took a step away, his back now to the precipice. Falconswoop approached him slowly, throwing out a few jabs with his front paws, but they were almost lazy, and Sootpaw dodged them all. As the apprentice came up from his last duck, Falconswoop leapt forward, landed on his forepaws, and twisted around to give Sootpaw a good kick to the face. Sootpaw grunted in surprise and stumbled backwards, paws slipping on the dirt as he neared the edge of the cliff. He felt his hind paws slip off, and he fell a good tail-length, desperately grasping at roots to keep himself from dropping. His hind paws kicked and churned the open air underneath him.

Falconswoop stood over him. "Don't fall," he sneered, lifting a paw to strike Sootpaw across the face.

But Sootpaw was faster. He pulled himself up with all his strength and swung his hind legs back up onto the hill, knocking Falconswoop's other front paw out from under him. The brown tom pitched forward. Sootpaw scrambled backward, regaining his footing. _Too close. Too close._

Falconswoop grasped for the roots, his back paws scrambling on the loose dirt. Unable to find a foothold, the tom's flanks slid out over open air. Then it was the deputy who was hanging by a paw, back legs kicking desperately. Sootpaw stared at him in disbelief. He wanted to raise his paw, to repeat his father's words, to end him, but he just couldn't.

Falconswoop tried to pull himself up, but the warrior was too large, and his weight only pulled the roots out further. Falconswoop slipped down about a mouse-length. Now there was a hint of fear scent in the air. Sootpaw had never seen his father afraid before. He couldn't quite comprehend it. "Falconswoop. Father."

"Do it," taunted Falconswoop. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

_Not like this_, Sootpaw wanted to say, but he couldn't think of another way. _I have to be strong now._ But how was killing his father strong? Knocking Falconswoop into the jagged rocks below, sending his father to his death...it would make him no better than the tom.

"Come on!" urged the deputy. His amber eyes were widening. "Do it now, Sootpaw! Prove your worth."

_He wants me to become him,_ realized Sootpaw with a sickening jolt. _Even after all this, he still wants me to become him. What's wrong with him?_

Then a new scent filled the air and Sootpaw turned to see his brother emerging from the bramble behind him. Kitepaw looked gaunt, but his amber eyes shone with a strange calm. His steps were measured and sure as he approached the two cats on the hill. "They found Eaglestar," he mewed softly. "He's okay."

Sootpaw breathed a sigh of relief. Kitepaw must have been on the patrol that had come after them. His brother must have then followed his scent all the way out here, wherever they were now, somewhere just beyond ShadowClan territory. This was how it should be. The three of them, just how it had began.

"You're here to watch me die, too?" asked Falconswoop angrily. He spat. "Tell me you're stronger than your brother. Tell me you'll end this."

Kitepaw ignored him. He strode up to stand beside Sootpaw, placing his tail on his brother's flank. "I had a dream," he mewed.

"Of what?" asked Sootpaw. He cast a glance at Falconswoop, who was hanging there helplessly, his amber eyes brimming with anger. _He hates this. He feels powerless. _Maybe he should just let his father hang there for a bit. _Or forever._

Kitepaw's voice was solemn. "Of Cricketsong."

That caught Sootpaw off guard. His mother. He wanted to see her so desperately that night in RiverClan, but Brambleclaw had faded away from him. "How?" he asked. Brambleclaw had told him that every action they took could be mimicked by the Dark Forest. So why would Cricketsong visit Kitepaw?

"Medicine cats can walk with StarClan in their dreams," said Kitepaw softly. Sootpaw realized that he was right. That was a tradition that went back to the formation of the Clans. The Dark Forest couldn't touch it. StarClan wasn't interfering, they weren't coming down to this world. Kitepaw was going to them, just as it always had been.

"You're not a medicine cat," scoffed Falconswoop, but his voice was hesitant. Kitepaw ignored him.

"I've always been one in spirit," he told Sootpaw softly. "You know that. StarClan does too."

Sootpaw dipped his head in acknowledgement. "What did she say?"

Kitepaw's voice grew thick with emotion. "That she loves us, loves you, and that she's so proud of both of us. She wanted to watch us grow up, she really did, but now she's watching us from StarClan. She wanted me to tell you how great of a cat you had become. How brave you were."

Sootpaw found himself choked with emotion. He wanted to meet her again, now that he was old enough to understand. His earliest memories were of her scent and her fur and her milk. And her warmth. More than anything else, her warmth. The tom bowed his head. "I don't...Kitepaw, thank you, I..."

"She loves you," Kitepaw repeated. "But she told me that she loved Falconswoop too. She said our father used to be a good cat, that he was a brave warrior, and not to hate him for what he had become." The dark brown tabby finally turned toward their father. "I looked up to you once. But you never understood me. Did you _ever _love our mother?"

Falconswoop had gone still. Slowly, he dipped his head, his amber eyes almost wistful. "Yes," he mewed, his words barely more than whisper.

And then he fell.

"No!" Sootpaw cried out, but it was too late. His father's body lay impaled on the rocks below. Blood spurted from puncture wounds all over his body, bright and red, filling the air with a metallic tang. Falconswoop's amber eyes were closed, and despite the horror of the sight, the former deputy looked almost...peaceful.

_He dropped_, he told himself numbly. _He dropped._

He wished he could take an eternity to stare at his father's limp body, but there was a pressure building in his mind. Dawnpaw's voice, frantic, crying out for him. _Sootpaw_, she said, voice wracked with sobs. He pictured her small body broken, and cringed. She needed him.

_Sootpaw, you need to come now. I can't do this by myself. Please. You have to come. I need you._

**x x x**

Kitepaw barely noticed Sootpaw leave. He was numb all over, empty from his head to his toes. Falconswoop was dead. He thought he would be overjoyed, or at least relieved, but there was no feeling left at all in his bones. Falconswoop had been his father, and though that wasn't any excuse for the terrorizing he had done, it still mattered. Maybe, in his own twisted way, Falconswoop really had just wanted the best for his sons.

_Don't hate him for what he has become._

The dream had come on him suddenly. One moment, he had been curled up in his nest, the next he was walking through the silvery forests of StarClan. The trees had been so tall they reached the sky, and the air had been alive with unfamiliar scents, yet the tom had felt no fear. Cricketsong had appeared in front of him, her eyes bright with sadness and love.

Kitepaw's body softened at the memory. The strength went out from his muscles and he collapsed against the ground, surrounded by foreign trees and shrubs and rocks. In front of him loomed the precipice where Falconswoop had fallen. He didn't want to look over the edge. He didn't want to see his father's body.

_This is just a dream_, he thought as he curled up into a ball. _I'm going to wake up now, and when I do, Falconswoop will be there._

But his father had dropped. Kitepaw had seen his paws release the roots, seen his eyes close in acceptance as he fell to the ground. He wondered if his father was in StarClan now. _No_. He had killed Hailstripe and had planned to kill Eaglestar. There was no redemption for him.

Toadstripe had told them everything. RiverClan's deputy had arrived with Sootpaw, and they had quickly explained the situation. The others had ben reluctant to believe at first, but Toadstripe had given them an explanation for a battle that had confused them for near a moon. Besides, when Toadstripe had included Russetpaw's confession, everything had fallen into place. They had no choice but to believe the RiverClan tom.

Sootpaw had drawn Kitepaw aside. Kitepaw had wanted so desperately to tell him about the dream right then, but the smoky grey tom hadn't had time for listening. You're my brother, he had said. You're my brother and I'm going to protect you. Falconswoop will never hurt you again.

_Well, you were right_, thought Kitepaw. He shivered and curled up even tighter.

That was how the others found him, huddled on top of the hill. Greywing came first, followed by Birchcloud and Flowerpaw. The medicine cat bent down beside Kitepaw and touched his nose to the brown tabby's flank. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not hurt," said Kitepaw in a hollow voice. His words didn't answer the question. He saw Flowerpaw casting him a sympathetic glance, but the look in her eyes was soon replaced by horror when she peered over the cliff.

"What happened?" asked Greywing softly. The skinny warrior seemed older than usual. With both Falconswoop and Hailstripe dead, he was the senior warrior of the Clan. Kitepaw frowned, realizing just how much of a mess ShadowClan had become.

"Falconswoop was hanging...Sootpaw was there...Falconswoop fell, I...Sootpaw didn't...It was so fast, Greywing, it all happened so fast." Kitepaw pulled himself to his feet and stepped closer to the grey tom, though he didn't dare approach the precipice. "Sootpaw left...I don't know..."

Flowerpaw pressed herself against his side. "It's okay," she murmured, and he blinked gratefully at her. "It's over now. We'll find Sootpaw and we'll all go back to camp. It'll be okay."

Eaglestar and Seedfur joined them then, the she-cat supporting the leader as he hobbled towards them. "Toadstripe went back to RiverClan," Eaglestar mewed softly. His sharp gaze scanned the cats in front of him. As he stepped forward to look at Falconswoop's body, he said nothing, but the muscles of his face tightened. "Where's Sootpaw?"

Kitepaw didn't know what to say. It was Greywing who stepped forward. "He ran off. Give him time, Eaglestar. His father is dead."

The golden tabby nodded and turned back to Kitepaw. His face was grave. "Tell me what happened."

"He dropped," blurted Kitepaw, a bit more coherently this time. "He dropped by himself. Sootpaw couldn't do it, wouldn't do it, but Falconswoop dropped." All of a sudden, he was overcome by sobs. He felt his body shudder as he gasped for air. The numbness was gone and now there was only a deep, horrible sadness. "He's dead. He's dead. He's really gone."

"Let's go back to camp," said Birchcloud softly. He pressed his nose into Kitepaw's shoulder. "Eaglestar, look at him, he's scared half to death."

He wanted to tell him he wasn't scared. He would never be scared again. Falconswoop couldn't hurt him anymore. He was free! But he had seen his father die right before his eyes, and that memory would never, ever leave him. _The blood._

Eaglestar nodded. "Leave the body," he commanded. "It's only fit for crows now."

It was only as they walked away, silent and grim, that Kitepaw realized that he would never see his father again.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **So...that's the end of Falconswoop's quest for power. Sootpaw's rushing off - I wonder what happened to Dawnpaw? I guess you'll find out next chapter. To be honest, I was pretty cathartic writing this one. I mean...Falconswoop's _gone_, and I'm not cheap enough to pull a Tigerstar with him and bring him back as an evil spirit in the Dark Forest. I think this was the way his story had to end though. So. I guess...let me know what you think? R.I.P Falcon, you will be missed.

I received a couple of questions about the sequel, so instead of replying to those individually, I'm just going to post some information right here for everyone. _Knight of the Shadows_ will hopefully be posted at maximum two weeks after _Pawn_ is finished, and I'm hoping to have biweekly updates. There are some things I need to do first, like finish my character sheets so I actually know what colour Lilypaw's eyes are, etc. (Yellow, right?) Anyway, _Knight_ will take places four moons later, and Sootpaw will be a warrior. I'm not going to reveal much about the plot right now, except that it'll be something you won't see coming. Yes, the WindClan thing is half of it, but the other half... You'll see. :)

**EverythingBurnz: **You should probably sleep more :P But I'll accept that compliment, so thanks :) Anyway, I'm glad you like the characters!

**Thistlethorn of ShadowClan:** It would have been before he killed him. Here's your update, so feel free to squeal away. And thanks!

**Scribe of the Owls: **Thickfur knows about scent trails, he just thinks Dawnpaw's pretty dumb XD Well, not quite, but that was the gist of his sarcasm there. Anyway, there's no such thing as being too obsessed with this series...I mean...not to brag...or anything...err...IN OTHER NEWS, thanks for the self-esteem boost (again), but honestly, thanks for the great review. I really appreciate it :)

As to Falconswoop not killing Sootpaw on the spot, I'm sure that's been resolved by this chapter, but he was still a little bit hesitant to kill his former successor. Also, because the patrol was coming, and Sootpaw could possibly hold off until they arrived, he didn't want to risk getting caught. Falconswoop can't fight a whole patrol by himself, no matter how strong he is.

Anyway. "omgs thanks, ur kawaii." Soup is yummy.

**The Last Clan: **I thought about having them confront him together, and it would have made sense, but Dawnpaw has Branchpaw to deal with, and Falconswoop is Sootpaw's responsibility. Their little family is "reunited" for about half a second at the end there, and I didn't want Dawnpaw intruding. Hopefully this chapter had a little more drama for you, though I realize it isn't as neat as Sootpaw unmasking Falconswoop in front of half the Clan. Thanks for the great review, and here's hoping this chapter prompts another "yay." :)

**Blackish**: Every time StarClan uses a power, the Dark Forest gets the same opportunity. So they don't have do the same thing or type of thing, but it has to be on the same scale. So Dawnpaw and Sootpaw becoming mind-linked is roughly equivilant to activating Branchclaw's mind in Branchpaw, whereas Brambleclaw coming down from StarClan is on the same scale as a darkness coming up inside of a rabbit. It was WindClan who spread around the darkness, not StarClan or the Dark Forest. It's all about what you do with the opportunity. Brambleclaw thinks with his heart, so to him, developing a connection with Sootpaw is important. As the Dark Forest is more ruthless, they tend to do more with the power, as they're exploiting its potential to the fullest.

I didn't come up with the name Snowtuft; blame the Erins.

Sootpaw couldn't really tell Eaglestar before this - he had no real proof. But now he has a secondary witness, Toadstripe, as well as an explanation that fits all the details. Just going up to Eaglestar and saying "hurr durr, Falconswoop is evil" probably wouldn't have much effect. As we've seen from Sootpaw eavesdropping on the conversation between Birchcloud and Eaglestar, all those chapters ago, Eaglestar believes that Falconswoop is a fine warrior. And if you've been doing the math, ShadowClan has about two other warriors right now (Greywing and Seedfur) as the others are in the nursery. So Eaglestar probably wouldn't want to believe Sootpaw, and therefore lose Falconswoop, and so he wouldn't unless he had proof.

You're dead-on about the reasoning behind my inability to write good female characters. I'm sure I could do it if I took the time and seriously developed them beforehand, so it's going to be something that I'm working on.

Anyway, thanks again for all the critique! :)

**frostfeather: **No, don't be upset! D: I think Thickfur is torn between concern for her safety and respect for her ability to calm Branchpaw. It's a hard decision for him, but he believes that Branchpaw won't hurt her (they don't know he's possessed, just that he killed Brindlefeather) and so he's making sure no one else intrudes on her. Or maybe he just doesn't care if she dies :P (Okay, no, he's not like that.) I'm glad you liked the bonding, though. Also, the information on the sequel is in the second paragraph of the A/N. Thanks for the review!

These notes just keep getting longer and longer...oh well.

Next chapter will probably be up on Thursday night! (I'm trying to see which days of the week get me the most hits :$) It will have all three of our beloved POV apprentices, Dawnpaw, Branchpaw, and Sootpaw, and we'll see the climax of the Branchclaw conflict. After that, it's all downhill for the last couple chapters. I might cry. Or something.

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	33. Chapter Thirty One

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**

She was all alone beneath the trees. The forest had never seemed so foreboding before. The sun was gone, hidden beyond the canopy overhead, and only the darkness remained. A shiver ran through her frail body. When had it become so _cold_? Above all, the taste of blood, cold and sticky and metallic, coated the inside of her mouth. It was in every breath she took, in ever fearful gasp, in every startled heartbeat.

_Brindlefeather_. She had hardly known the medicine cat, but she remembered the day that the calico had taken on Branchpaw as her apprentice. Dawnpaw, newly named, had sat beside her brother, her tail on his flank. "Don't worry," she had whispered. "Brindlefeather would be mouse-brained not to accept you as her apprentice." Branchpaw had never looked half as handsome as he did touching noses with the she-cat, his grey eyes alight with promise.

That had barely been over a moon ago, but it felt like forever. Branchpaw had changed so much since then; his face had hollowed, his eyes had paled, and he had adopted a coldness that shut out the rest of the Clan. And now he was a murderer. So much had happened. So much had gone wrong.

Dawnpaw had promised Thickfur that she would return her brother safely. He had stayed behind to delay the patrol and give her time to reason with Branchpaw. His trust would have warmed her, but nothing could lift the cold that had enveloped her limbs. She couldn't believe that Branchpaw was the murderer, but all the evidence pointed his way. _Please let it have been rogues_, she thought. _Please. Or foxes. Anything. Please, StarClan, please._

Sootpaw had done his best to explain Brambleclaw's visit to her, though she still didn't understand most of it. All she knew was that the mind-link that had saved his life had been at the cost of another, and she had a numbing suspicion that that cat was Branchpaw. Everything had started around the same time, and now it was ending. She wondered how Sootpaw was doing with his father, but didn't interrupt.

Dawnpaw opened her mouth and tried to catch her brother's scent again. It was there, full of fear, mixed in with the scents of blood and death. She followed it under a fallen oak and around three large rocks that jutted from the territory like cracked fangs. She had never liked coming to this part of the territory before – the leaves were thicker, the air was stale and dank, and the ground felt oddly soft under her paws. She was nearing the ShadowClan border, she realized, but the scent didn't lead to the clearing. It lead beyond that, up and nearly out of their territory, past the abandoned Twoleg nest.

Her pelt prickled as she skirted around a bramble bush, its branches twisted into macabre shapes. Branchpaw's scent was growing strong, as was the horrible stench of fear. She paused. It wasn't too late to turn around. She could still go back and find Thickfur, tell him where Branchpaw was, and return to camp while the warriors took care of it.

That would make sense. That would be _safe_.

_No_, she told herself firmly. _Branchpaw is my brother. This is my responsibility. I promised I would save him, and...and I can't go back on that now._

Dawnpaw pressed on grimly, ignoring the feeling of leaves brushing against her pelt. The trees were growing closer together now, the darkness nearly overwhelming. Fear began to crawl through her, but she swallowed it down and pushed on. Branches were snapping at her face, roots threatening to ensnare her paws. She desperately needed to see the sun. It was hard to breathe, and she realized that her chest had tightened. Her gasps were short and ragged. Spots of colour flickered on the edges on her vision.

Then she emerged, breathless, into open space. She found herself in a small clearing, surrounded by thickets of bramble. Towering oaks and maples rose around her, shadowing the grove. The dark forest floor was dappled with ambers from the trickle of sunlight emerging through the leaves. The light was scarce, but it was enough. As she stood there, trembling, Dawnpaw realized her pelt was scratched. Bright red beads of blood appeared in a thin line down her front leg. The cuts stung, but she pushed the pain aside.

When she lifted her head, she saw Branchpaw on the ground in front of her. The sight nearly made her cry out in shock. Voice caught in her throat, she could only watch, her paws rooted to the ground.

The tom was rolling around on the ground, moaning and sobbing. His head was buried into his chest, sticky with blood. Muffled gasps rose from him as he flipped onto his back, trying to curl up into a ball but convulsing instead. His thick tabby pelt was covered in dirt and blood, his claws and muzzle stained a bright crimson. He was wheezing now, legs kicking at the dark earth beneath him. The sight was so pitiful that Dawnpaw was about to run over to him when he suddenly straightened up and lunged out with his claws.

She took a nervous step backwards. He hadn't seen her yet. But what was happening to him? One moment he was crying out and flopping weakly, the next he was strong and confident, with eyes that gleamed with a deranged anger. Dawnpaw swallowed and called out to him. "Branchpaw?"

His gaze snapped towards her. The tom blinked once, twice, and then paused. "Dawnpaw...is it...is it really you?" His grey eyes had gone wide with fear.

Dawnpaw nodded. "It's me," she mewed softly.

Branchpaw took a hesitant step forward. Then his eyes hardened and he unsheathed his claws. There was a moment where she though he would strike her, but he turned and threw himself against the ground. "No!"

A cloud passed over the sun and the clearing was plunged into full darkness. She saw the glitter of his eyes as he stalked towards her. Something else was in control now, something dark. Fear was beginning to roll off her pelt in waves. He curled his lip as she trembled. "Weak."

But then Branchpaw was back, staring at her with pleading eyes. "I can't...I can't keep him down much longer. You need to save me," he cried. "Like you promised. You need to save me."

Relief rushed through her. There was still a chance. "Of course!" she mewed. "Anything. Branchpaw, tell me what to do!"

Relief must have gone through him too, for he calmed. When he spoke, his words were gentle but firm. "You need to kill me."

"I...what?" she began. Horror ran through her, turning her blood to ice. The taste of blood was there in her mouth again, threatening to choke her. She needed to _kill_ her brother? No. That couldn't be right. That wasn't right.

"Dawnpaw," he said, oddly calm once more. His grey eyes stared at her, begging, _pleading_. "I can't do it myself, he won't let me, I've been trying...I need you to do it. Please. It's the only way."

"You can't die," she blurted out. "You're too young. Whatever's wrong...even if you did kill Brindlefeather...come back to ThunderClan. Slatestar will understand. We'll work everything out."

"No," said Branchpaw firmly. The madness returned to his eyes, but vanished in an instant. Her brother was trembling, she realized, shaking like a leaf in the wind. _Talking to me is hard on him. Staying himself is too much effort. _Branchpaw coughed. "It has to be you. His brother...was the only...cat...he ever loved. You...you're mine...my sister. I love you...it's the only thing keeping him...me from...but if you don't kill me now, I can't...I can't hold him back forever. Hold myself back."

Dawnpaw stared at him, refusing to accept the truth. He looked so tortured that she wanted to press herself against him and siphon away his pain. A thought came to her in that instant, a wild idea, but she tried it anyway. She closed her eyes and reached out with her mind trying to find is. She touched it for a wild second, but it was black and dark and Branchpaw bucked away from her touch, knocking her back into her own skin.

No. She would...she would have to _kill_ him, if that was what it took. But she couldn't make herself do it. Not alone. She wasn't nearly that strong. Dawnpaw took a deep breath and called out. _Sootpaw_, she said, body convulsing with a sob. _S__ootpaw, you need to come now. I can't do this by myself. Please. You have to come. I need you._

Opening her eyes, she stared at the creature that had once been her brother. He watched her with wild eyes. Dawnpaw knew she needed to buy time while she waited for Sootpaw to arrive. His words echoed in her mind._ I'll be right there. _She had let him slip into her skin and see Branchpaw in front of her, and she had felt his understanding.

"Why?" she asked in a whisper.

Branchpaw stared at her, his eyes hard. "Why?" he drawled, in a cold, hard voice. "_Why?_ Why don't _you _tell me why Applestar named _him_ as her deputy, after I had worked so hard? Rookfeather, he..." Then Branchpaw shuddered and changed again. "He was Lioncloud's brother, so Branchclaw hated him, couldn't stand the thought of being one-upped by that she-cat's kin. He hated Lioncloud so much for stealing Sparrowtail from him. When Lioncloud had her kit...I ate him, I ate tore out his throat, I gorged myself on his blood. It was so good."

Dawnpaw watched in horror as he shifted between voices, the changes coming quicker and quicker each time. Branchpaw's body convulsed with each switch. "But Blossompaw knew, she saw through me, so I had to kill her too...he gave her that scar on her throat, her sent her to StarClan, she was so perfect, so innocent, and he killed her...and I knew I had to do it again. I needed the taste of blood so badly it _hurt_. You don't understand what it feels like until you try it.

"I wanted to kill Rookfeather too, and I had a plan, but Sparrowtail...found out that Branchclaw was going to murder the deputy, so he went to stop him...I couldn't kill him, he was the one cat I couldn't kill, I wouldn't do it...and Sparrowtail killed him. He lived with that guilt the rest of his life...he killed me and I couldn't kill him and all he could say was 'I'm sorry'."

_I'm sorry_. The words numbed her to the core. Dawnpaw wondered what she would say, if she really killed her brother. Were those two words enough to make it all better? Could _anything_ make it better?

"Come on, do it!" Branchpaw snapped, glaring at her. He was beginning to salivate, and with his mouth slightly open, she could see the blood staining his teeth.

There was a rustle in the bramble beside her, and suddenly Sootpaw came rushing to her side. The grey tom looked exhausted, but he faced down Branchpaw all the same, his lips drawn back into a snarl. Dawnpaw pressed herself to his side for a breath second and drank in his warmth. _You came_.

His gaze flickered to hers and she suddenly felt whole again, remembering the first time they had met in person, the feeling of helplessness, of drowning in a torrent of ecstasy. Nothing could hurt her now. His eyes softened. _Yes._

"I can't do this," she told him. Her voice was raw.

"You have to." His voice sounded different than it had in her head, lower and more confidant. There was pain in his amber eyes, but there was something else too, a hard determination. "It's the only way."

_Are you alright?_ she asked, seeking refuge in their mind-link. That method of communication was familiar to her. Talking to him outside of it was frightening.

_We'll talk about me later_, he said gently. "Branchpaw is your responsibility, just as Falconswoop was mine. I know it's hard. But what happened to him is because of us. Because of _me_. I wish I could end this for you, but this isn't my battle. Branchpaw deserves the right to choose how he dies. He wants to leave this world at your paws. I know how much you love him, Dawnpaw. You've shown it to me. You've proven how strong it can be. So now you need to be strong for him."

She didn't know how to reply, so she merely nodded. "You'll stay with me, right?"

"Of course I will," he mewed. Still keeping an eye on Branchpaw, who was watching them with cold eyes, he turned and pressed his nose into Dawnpaw's shoulder. She felt the warmth spread from his mind to hers, felt the strength radiate into her bones. She had Sootpaw's power now, his conviction, his bravery. She drank it all him, taking it until she felt as though she would burst from the light. Images flashed through her mind. Kitepaw. Flowerpaw. Hailstripe. When he was done, Sootpaw slumped back, gaunt and weary. "Go."

She turned to Branchpaw. As if he could feel the strength burning through her, he shrank back as she approached. Dawnpaw strode towards him, keeping her nervousness caged in the back of her mind. There was no room for it anymore, not with all of Sootpaw's energy inside of her. "Branchpaw," she said softly.

He convulsed. Then the grey eyes were soft. "Dawnpaw. I love you."

"I promised I would save you," she mewed, pressing her nose to his cheek. "I love you more than you will ever know."

She pulled back and killed him.

It was easier than she had expected, just two blows to the face and then her teeth were buried in his neck. The taste of blood exploded in her mouth, hot and salty, but she bore through it. His eyes met hers and held them for a long moment. Then the light in them faded and Branchpaw was still.

Dawnpaw staggered backwards, expecting to see his body lying on the floor, crumpled and bloody, just as Brindlefeather's had been. But something else happened then, something that took her breath away with wonder. The clearing began to shine with a gentle silver light.

Sootpaw came up and steadied her, and they sat together, watching as a whisper of silver smoke began to peel away from Branchpaw's body. She saw her brother rise again, ghostly, barely more than a shade, but somehow so beautiful. He turned to her and dipped his head. _Thank you._

Another cat descended from above, her silver trails stronger than Branchpaw's. Down her neck ran a long, jagged scar, but she was just as beautiful as he was. She touched noses with the tabby and blinked warmly at him. "You're free now, Branchpaw," she murmured. "Come, Sparrowtail is waiting."

Dawnpaw watched as they ascended to the sky. As he reached the canopy of leaves, Branchpaw turned back and gave Dawnpaw one last, lingering glance. Then he bounded up after the she-cat, freer in death than he had ever been in life. The silver light faded from the hollow.

_What... _Sootpaw's amazement echoed her own thoughts. He twisted towards her, as if to ask, but she just shook her head and buried her muzzle in his fur. Sootpaw swept his tail over her protectively and placed his chin on her head, holding her there, safe and warm. It was only after a few moments that Dawnpaw realized she was shaking.

_It's okay_, he told her, and Dawnpaw revelled in the completeness of their connection. He was here, pressed against her, right where he should be. The part of her mind that was his thrummed softly. Sootpaw let out a long sigh and nestled closer. Slowly, she felt her limbs begin to warm, her tremors retreating.

_I killed Branchpaw_, she thought, and then it finally became real in her mind. Branchpaw was dead. She wondered if he was watching her from StarClan now, or if he was meeting Sparrowtail. Had Branchpaw ever really been her brother? Or had he always been the other cat who had been hidden in the back of his mind? All Dawnpaw knew was that she had loved him just the same.

Dawnpaw took solace in Sootpaw, touching her mind to his just as their bodies were touching now. _You're stronger than me_, he told her, just as he had told her a thousand times before, and she wondered what he had happened with Falconswoop. She could tell that the tom was dead, but the rest of the details were blurry. The she-cat almost asked, but decided against it, preferring instead to just rest her head against his chest.

And that was how the patrol found them. Thickfur burst through the thickets first, his eyes widening as he saw Branchpaw's blood-soaked form on the ground. His gaze passed over Sootpaw and Dawnpaw, and he nodded curtly. _Thank you_, she thought. If it weren't for Thickfur, the patrol might have interrupted her when she was talking to Branchpaw...or Branchclaw, whoever he had been then.

Nettleclaw and Larchstripe emerged behind him. Larchstripe's eyes were flinty as she took in the scene, and beside her, the deputy seemed shaken by the sight. His eyes travelled to Sootpaw. "ShadowClan. What's he doing here?"

"It's okay," said Thickfur. He stood by Branchpaw's body, and Dawnpaw wondered what he was thinking. The grey tabby seemed more subdued than usual as he turned back toward them. "Sootpaw's not a threat."

Dawnpaw realized she had been holding her breath and sighed, drinking in the cool air and ignoring the tang of blood. Everything was going to be okay. Beside her, Sootpaw was tense. _Don't worry_, he thought once he sensed her anxiety, _I won't leave._

There was a noise from the bushes and Galepaw came rushing in, panting, his chest heaving with exertion. Slatestar followed him closely. The dark grey tom examined the scene through narrowed eyes.

"That was quick," mewed Larchstripe to her apprentice. "Well done." Galepaw's eyes lit up at the praise. The tom had obviously been sent to retrieve Slatestar after they had come across Brindlefeather's body.

Slatestar turned to back to his son. "Thickfur, Larchstripe, get Branchpaw's body out of here. We'll bury him with Brindlefeather. Now, Dawnpaw, why don't you tell me what's going on? Why is this ShadowClan cat here? Who killed Branchpaw?"

Dawnpaw started. She swallowed nervously and cast a helpless glance at Thickfur, who stepped forward. "Slatestar," he said quietly.

The tom turned. "Yes?" he asked. When Thickfur jerked his head toward Nettleclaw, the dark tabby gave a small sigh. "Leave us," Slatestar commanded the deputy. The ginger-and-white tom hesitated before dipping his head and slipping from the clearing to help Larchstripe with Branchpaw's body. Galepaw looked around nervously before following him.

Thickfur cleared his throat. "When Branchpaw went crazy, Dawnpaw thought she could calm her brother down. She was wrong," he added, with a harsh glance in her direction. "She found Sootpaw and brought him to help her, I'm assuming. Is that right?"

Sootpaw nodded eagerly. Beside him, Dawnpaw could barely believe her ears. Where was Thickfur going with this? It was true enough so far, but for some reason, she didn't think he was about to divulge their mind-link.

"I've known about them for some time," Thickfur continued, throwing a hint of disgust into his tone. "I caught them meeting on the border once. Completely infatuated. Dawnpaw promised me she would stop seeing him, but I guess that when she needed someone to help her with Branchpaw, she went to Sootpaw. Understandable, considering the circumstances."

Slatestar nodded, believing his words. It was a good story. While the Clans didn't tolerate any cross-border relationships, apprentices becoming infatuated at Gatherings was common. It was just something that the cats grew out of. "What about Branchpaw?" asked the tom. "Who killed him?"

"One of them," said Thickfur. "Or both. It was self-defence, Slatestar. We all saw what was happening to Branchpaw. He'd been changing for almost a moon."

Slatestar turned to Dawnpaw, who was absolutely amazed by Thickfur's blatant lies. He was protecting her secret, which he barely believed in the first place. Was he actually concerned for her, or did he just think Slatestar wouldn't believe him? Whatever the case, she was grateful. Slatestar stepped forward. "Dawnpaw, I'm glad you're okay. But if you ever do something so mouse-brained again...running off after a _murderer_...there will be a punishment. Do you understand me?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes, Slatestar."

"Good." He seemed relieved. "We'll talk more about this at camp. Send Sootpaw home and come with us."

Slatestar turned away and began to pad out through the bracken. Thickfur followed him, not bothering to cast a glance back. Something twisted inside Dawnpaw's heart. "Wait, Thickfur!"

The warrior turned back. "Yes?"

"Thank you," she told him breathlessly. He had just lied to Slatestar for them. It was hard to take in. Dawnpaw blinked up at him. She wouldn't say that she liked the tom now, but he was her mentor. That much, she could respect.

The heavyset tom paused and eventually dipped his head, his eyes hard. "I expect you to be ready to start training again tomorrow morning," he mewed gruffly.

She flinched. Beside her, Sootpaw got to his paws. _Go with him_, he mewed, the sadness evident in his thoughts. _It's time for me to go. They'll be wondering where I am._

Dawnpaw pressed her muzzle against his and held it there for a brief moment, enveloping herself in his scent. The moments they spent together were far too brief. She remembered when she first saw him, wanting to break down his walls and fall into him and rebuild herself with pieces of both of them. _Promise me that you won't leave me again? _

_ Of course_, said Sootpaw softly. _I promise. Never_. The tom pulled away, and with a final look back, padded off into the undergrowth. She watched him wistfully, eyes admiring the muscular outline of his body, the confidence in his shoulders, the smoky hue of his thick pelt. But it wasn't his physical characteristics that quickened her pulse; it was the green and blue of his mind, the low vibrations of his thoughts, the confidence and the caring that she could perceive in his every breath. He was hers and she was his. That was all she needed to know.

Dawnpaw stood there for a moment, lost and sick and happy all at once, before turning and following Thickfur through the bramble thicket. It was time to go home. After all, she thought wryly, there was going to be training tomorrow.

But tonight, she would stand vigil.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** Sootpaw always seems older in Dawnpaw's chapters, for some reason. Anyway, this is the last Dawnpaw POV of the book (which is fairly frightening in itself). Next chapter will be Sootpaw and Kitepaw, and then the epilogue. That's it. :S I'm still sort of in disbelief that it's going to be over. I'll be writing _Knight_ fairly soon, and...yeah. But enough about me lamenting the end of this fic.

If there's any part of my prose that feels beige, I want to apologize. I wrote this all at once, and though I tried to "unbland" it in the revision, I may not have succeeded in every paragraph.

**Thistlethorn of Shadowclan:** I don't think Falconswoop will ever be a good cat, but you don't have to worry about him running around the Dark Forest trying to gather cats and take over the Clans. His story is done (I don't know if that'll make you happy or sad XD).

**bubbletail:** Aha, well, Sootpaw still has a long way to go, and even if he does make a choice, it may not be permanent ;)

**Blackish:** Yeah, no, cats can't scent anger. I'm not sure why I wrote that.

To the more important point on Falconswoop's death: I'm going to have to disagree with you. Even at the very end, Falconswoop _was_ trying to manipulate Sootpaw. He's been trying to turn Sootpaw into a miniature version of himself since the kit was born; he's not going to stop when he's so close. So yes, Sootpaw killing Falconswoop (though it was the necessary thing) would have made the tom feel like he was turning into his father. The whole story has been about love, how love is stronger than fear, how brute strength isn't everything, how caring for others makes you better, so how is killing Falconswoop out of hatred a better ending? Oh, sure, there's "I did it for my Clan" or "I did it for Kitepaw", but that's not the same. Falconswoop had to die by love (cheesy as it sounds), or else all of the development up to that point would have been null. _That_ would have been the cheap ending.

But no. Sootpaw didn't kill his father, and now he's left to wonder whether or not he could have done it, or whether he could kill someone if the occasion arose again. Plus, this was not the end of Sootpaw's story, but it was the end of Falconswoop's. His love for Cricketsong has been questioned since the beginning of the fic, and that couldn't go unresolved. No, his falling was not a redemption, and he's not a good cat or in StarClan or anything like that, but it gives him more closure.

I didn't write that ending with the intention of keeping Sootpaw "pure", but you're right that his morality was protected, and he's not dealing with the consequences of his actions. That he is still unsullied is my mistake as an author. This ending didn't allow me to sacrifice his purity and I agree that he should have to get his claws bloody. There will be conflicts in the future where that is a very realistic possibility.

As to Falconswoop killing Eaglestar, he knew he had lost. His only option was to flee now and return later with followers. ShadowClan is weak, and he could have easily taken it over. So at that moment, he's angry, he was so close to killing this cat whom he despised, and the moment is ruined, so he strikes out from spite and anger. He may as well - he doesn't have much left to lose. I agree, however, that these reasons could have been better outlined in the text.

**The Last Clan: **Can you imagine, Falconswoop's about to confess and then Dawnpaw runs in like "OH SOOTPAW COME HELP ME PLEASE AND THANKS - oh by the way your father just killed himself." Yeah, no. :) But I'm glad you liked it, thanks!

**frostfeather: **NO PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET SEE THEY'RE REUNITED HERE. Haha, yeah, I wasn't about to pull a Tigerstar with him. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this other half of the "epicness." :D

**Scribe of the Owls: **You need to stop leaving such perfect reviews (no, I kid, I kid, don't stop D:). Hey now, Cherrywhatsherface's kits are the best part, don't pretend like you're not _dying_ to know!

**TheaterBoots**: I already shot you a quick reply because I was worried you thought last chapter was the end, but uh, as I said, interesting take on Sootpaw and Dawnpaw. You're partially right, though I don't think their relationship can really be classified as anything typical, haha :)

**zestia240: **I don't think Kitepaw knew what to think, haha. And I don't think Falconswoop would be too happy if he knew that they were pitying him. :P

GUYS THE THIRD CHAPTER OF _KNIGHT_ IS GOING TO BE OUR FIRST THICKFUR POV. I finished outlining and I'm super-excited to start writing it! And you know what makes people write faster? Yup. That's right. You know. :)

...If I started to work on another story in the meantime, you'd beat me up, right? Also, I'm going to attempt to keep a writing blog with news about the fics as well as character bios, up-to-date allegiances, and artwork. Maybe. It'll hopefully be operational when _Knight _is posted.

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	34. Chapter Thirty Two

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO  
**

_"Do it." His father's amber eyes gleamed with malice. Sootpaw was rooted to the ground, horror blossoming in his chest. Falconswoop hung by his claws, leaving deep furrows in the black earth. He was grinning, as if he knew something Sootpaw did not._

_ "Prove your worth," said Falconswoop. There was a sudden flurry of movement, a soft, plaintive cry, and then the scent of blood and death filled the air. A corpse lay impaled on the jagged spurs, crumpled and broken._

_ "Leave the body. It's only fit for crows now." But it was not Eaglestar who was speaking. It was Falconswoop, healthy and whole. Sootpaw didn't understand. Falconswoop was dead!_

_ "Eaglestar," he mewed urgently, but the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't breathe over the blood pooling in his throat. Heart pounding, Sootpaw struggled to rise, but darkness was beginning to slide over his vision. The tom tried to cried out, but his screams were only choking wheezes. Falconswoop turned and walked away. Kitepaw and Eaglestar followed him. They didn't look back._

_ "You couldn't kill him," said a voice. Then all went black._

Sootpaw woke up with a violent start, his paw pads clammy with cold sweat. It was dark outside, and beside him, Kitepaw and Flowerpaw still slept. Flowerpaw looked peaceful, but Kitepaw was curled into a ball, and Sootpaw wondered if his brother was having the same kind of nightmare. A trace of a smile crossed his face as he looked at the tom.

Desperate for fresh air, Sootpaw padded out of his den and into the clearing. Redfur was sitting guard, though her belly was already swelling with kits. ShadowClan was so low on warriors that they had no choice but to rotate the queens on watch. _And now we're one warrior shorter_, thought Sootpaw grimly.

They hadn't stood vigil for Falconswoop. Sootpaw wasn't surprised. He knew he should hate his father, but instead he could only pity him, and the realization made his stomach churn uneasily. Falconswoop could have been a great warrior, but he had let the darkness inside destroy him. Sootpaw thought about losing Dawnpaw, and picturing that, he could almost understand why Falconswoop had turned into such a monster. He wished he could have known his father before, when he had been strong and unblemished.

_ My father never cared about us_, said Dawnpaw softly. Sootpaw was surprised – he hadn't noticed that she was awake. The she-cat continued: _Our parents saw having kits as a duty, and though they were kind, once Branchpaw and I became apprentices, we were on our own._

_ I'm sorry_, said Sootpaw.

He could feel the warmth and weariness of her smile. _Don't be. It's alright. My Clan is my family. You are my family._

Sootpaw hesitated. He wanted to tell her how he had felt, rushing in to lend her his strength. Seeing her, so beautiful and fragile and determined, had woken a whole torrent of emotions inside of him. Though her chin had trembled, her eyes had been full of determination, and he had never loved her half as much as he did then. Everything had been colours then, bursts of red and yellow and orange and purple, filling his mind with an inexplicable high.

But Dawnpaw had been preoccupied with Branchpaw. When Sootpaw had given her his strength, all he had felt from her mind was her love for her brother, and her horror at the task in front of her. Giving himself to her had felt so right. He wished he could do it again and again. She had given so much of her strength to him – her life, according to Brambleclaw – and lending her his strength had been the least he could do.

Pulling away from her had wrecked him. _I need you_, he had wanted to tell her. _Don't make me go back there. I need you_. He remembered all the times he had fallen into her, how perfect they had been.

_Sootpaw?_ Her voice was soft.

_Sorry_, he murmured. _I got caught up in my thoughts. Are you still sitting vigil for Branchpaw and Brindlefeather?_

_ Nettleclaw just relieved me_, she said. Sootpaw looked up to see streaks of orange beginning to lighten the sky. Dawnpaw sighed. _I don't feel right talking yet. Once I do, they'll be gone._

Sootpaw pressed his mind to hers and felt its membrane tremble. _They're already gone_, he told her. _To a better place_.

There was a noise behind him. The tom turned to see Kitepaw padding across the loamy clearing. The brown tabby's fur was fluffed up against the cold as he walked, pawsteps light, toward Sootpaw.

"Slatestar's going to name you a warrior," Kitepaw said as he approached. His voice was soft and calm. Sootpaw waited until Kitepaw sat down before pressing his pelt to his brother's.

Sootpaw blinked in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"He told Birchcloud," admitted Kitepaw.

"Oh," said Sootpaw, softly. He knew it was about time he was named a warrior, but suddenly he wasn't so sure he wanted it anymore. His stomach felt queasy. This was everything he had ever wanted, but there was no joy in it. "Are you Birchcloud's apprentice now? Since Falconswoop isn't...isn't in your way anymore."

Kitepaw hesitated. "Sort of," he mewed at last.

Sootpaw turned to stare at his brother through slightly narrowed eyes. "Sort of?"

The brown tabby shrugged, trying to draw attention elsewhere. "Eaglestar will announce it to the Clan."

The pair lapsed into a comfortable silence. Sootpaw drank in the warmth of his brother's pelt as he watched the sky begin to lighten. Birds began to sing around them, and Sootpaw opened his mouth to breath in the familiar scents of peat and pine. If his brother was right, this could be his last sunrise as an apprentice. Despite his earlier misgivings, the notion sent a tingle of excitement through his body.

"Kitepaw," he said suddenly, his mind wandering back to his dream. "I...can I ask you something?"

The tabby blinked. "Anything."

Suddenly nervous, Sootpaw stared down at his paws. "If you hadn't found us when you did, or if Cricketsong hadn't appeared to you...do you think I could have killed him?"

"I don't..." Kitepaw trailed off. "I don't know. Why?"

"I couldn't do it," mewed Sootpaw quietly. "I told myself that if I did it, I would become like him. But if I hadn't killed him, he would have escaped, and one day come back to finish off the Clan. If you hadn't come..."

"You would have down the right thing," said Kitepaw reassuringly. He blinked, sympathy clear in his bright amber eyes. "It's not an easy thing, to kill another cat."

"But it was what I should have done," Sootpaw insisted. "What if another cat threatens the Clan like that and I can't kill them?"

"Stop worrying about it," said Kitepaw softly. There was grief shining in his eyes. "What's done is done, Sootpaw. Falconswoop is dead."

"You're right," said Sootpaw. He looked back up and tried to find the warmth in the sunrise. It was only once Dawnpaw pressed her mind to his that he began to relax once more. _Thank you._

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Hazelbranch for a Clan meeting!" Eaglestar's voice rang loud and clear through the quiet camp. The tom had leapt from his den to the branch hanging above, and now he surveyed the others from his vantage point. Though his face was sunken and tired, he seemed healthy, the scar on his neck all but gone.

Other cats pulled themselves from their dens. Sootpaw saw Pigeonkit dart from the nursery, only to be pulled back by his exasperated mother's paw. Kitepaw scrambled to his feet. "Here we go," he mewed quietly.

"It's early," said Sootpaw, confused. "Why is he doing it so early?"

"The warrior code states that a new deputy should have been named at moonhigh," said Kitepaw slowly. "But I don't think Eaglestar had made up his mind by then. Anyway, it's not like any of the warriors were actually sleeping."

That was true, Sootpaw reflected. Redfur had been keeping guard, Greywing and Seedfur had been to antsy to sleep, and the queens had been kept up all night due to Tankit's cough. Only the apprentices had slept, though Sootpaw wished he hadn't. The smoky apprentice settled in beside Kitepaw and a newly awakened Flowerpaw, watching Eaglestar intently.

"Cats of ShadowClan," said Eaglestar. "As you all know, Falconswoop was a traitor. He killed Hailstripe in his quest for power, and he conspired to kill me as well. Now Falconswoop is dead, and ShadowClan must choose a new deputy. I say these words in front of all of you, so StarClan may see and approve my choice. Redfur shall be the new deputy of ShadowClan."

There were some hushed murmurings from the cats below. Sootpaw frowned; Redfur was pregnant. She couldn't be deputy.

"Once Redfur's kits are born, they will be given to Sprucetail to nurse," announced Eaglestar. "Until then, Greywing and Seedfur will help the new deputy with her obligations. This is to be a time of rebirth. Though we are strong, our numbers are few. We must focus on rebuilding our strength, and we must keep our peace with the other Clans. Do you all understand?"

The assembled cats nodded. Redfur was staring up at Eaglestar in awe. Sootpaw approved of their leader's choice. Though she was nowhere near as strong as Falconswoop or as wise as Hailstripe, she was a good warrior, determined and brave. She would make a good deputy.

Eaglestar's expression brightened almost imperceptibly. "Now there is another matter to deal with. Sootpaw, please step forward."

Though he had known this moment was coming, it still sent a jolt of excitement right down to his core. Breathless, Sootpaw stepped forward. He could feel the eyes of the Clan on him, and he basked in their gaze. This was his moment.

"I, Eaglestar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." Eaglestar's voice was unwavering. He gazed down at Sootpaw with what was unmistakeably respect. Sootpaw felt his pulse begin to quicken. "Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," said Sootpaw. The two most important words of his life. From far away, he could feel Dawnpaw's warm glow of approval and affection.

Eaglestar nodded. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sootpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Sootclaw. StarClan honours your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

Sootclaw could only sit there in disbelief as Eaglestar leapt down from the branch to rest his muzzle on the new warrior's head. After a moment of hesitation, Sootclaw licked the tom's shoulder, completing the ceremony.

"Sootclaw! Sootclaw! Sootclaw!" cheered the Clan. Flowerpaw and Kitepaw were shouting his new name joyfully, while Redfur was murmuring words of congratulations into his ear. Greywing and Sprucetail looked at him, their eyes shining with respect, and even Pigeonkit, who had escaped from the nursery, was looking at him in awe.

A shiver ran through him. He was a warrior now. He was Sootclaw. The name tasted so good in his mouth, so fluid on his tongue. "Sootclaw," he murmured experimentally. "Sootclaw."

For once, all thoughts of Falconswoop fled from his mind. It was time to start living as a warrior; it was time to make his Clan proud.

_Congratulations, Sootclaw_, said Dawnpaw, and his name was even more perfect in her voice. _You deserve it._

Sootclaw blinked and looked up at the sky, where the rising sun had cast streaks of orange and purple across the darkness. His last sunrise as an apprentice had been mere moments ago; this was his first sunrise as a warrior.

**x x x**

Kitepaw wandered through the forest, Seedfur by his side. The day was cold and crisp, and now that the sun had fully risen, the sky was a drab grey-blue. He heard larks singing, but the melody sounded far-off. Even Seedfur's voice sounded distant, as if his former mentor were miles away. But the scents of the woods were still alive to him, sharp and rich and earthy.

Abruptly, the scents changed. A foul smell entered the air; it was the musk of squirrels and stone, ThunderClan's scent. Seedfur hesitated by the border, but Kitepaw urged her forward. "They won't attack us," he said calmly, hoping his words were true. "There's only two of us, and I'm not much of a threat."

Seedfur's shoulders sagged. The she-cat had been deflated since Eaglestar's announcement – Kitepaw couldn't blame her – but she had done her best to accept his decision. "It wasn't your fault," Kitepaw had told her multiple times. "You were a fine mentor."

They padded on in silence. Kitepaw observed the territory around them, unnerved by the amount of leafy trees and shrubs. Where ShadowClan's forests were filled with pine trees and darkness, ThunderClan's territory was all greenery and light. He would have to get used to it, though. He knew that.

There was a rustling in the bushes behind them, and a ThunderClan patrol stepped out. Kitepaw cursed under his breath. They must have been downwind. The brown tabby turned to see three of them stalking towards him, all more confident and at ease than either of the ShadowClan cats.

"Intruders," snarled the leader of the patrol, a large ginger-and-white tom. Kitepaw recognized him as Nettleclaw, the Clan's deputy. "What do you want?"

"We're not here to invade," said Kitepaw, trying to keep his voice calm. He needed to make a good first impression to these cats. "I'm Kitepaw and this is Seedfur."

"We're here to talk to Slatestar," mewed Seedfur. In the face of Nettleclaw and the two warriors flanking him, her youth was beginning to show. But the brown she-cat held her ground regardless, determined not to let them see her nervousness.

"Why would Slatestar want to talk to the likes of you?" asked the second warrior, a scrawny pale tabby. A young she-cat peered out from behind him, her eyes wide and anxious. She was a small thing; Kitepaw must have missed her in his first assessment of the patrol.

"It's important," mewed Seedfur calmly. Her eyes flickered from cat to cat.

"We should bring them back to camp, Nettleclaw," mewed a golden-brown tabby whom Kitepaw recognized as Elmheart. He had first seen the tom during the battle in ShadowClan camp, and he had been at the Gathering where Slatestar had announced his warrior name. Just the memory of the fight made Kitepaw's chest ache. He could feel the gash again, the terrible pain. Sootclaw had saved him. His brother.

_You have to let go now. _Kitepaw brought himself back to reality.

Nettleclaw nodded. "Mousepaw, run ahead and tell Slatestar that we're coming. Owlfeather, Elmheart, you make sure that neither of these two try to run off. There's already too much ShadowClan stink on our territory."

_ShadowClan stink?_ Kitepaw wondered. Who else had been on ThunderClan territory? He remembered how Sootclaw had run off after Falconswoop's death, and almost asked Nettleclaw what he meant, but restrained himself at the last minute. If his brother was keeping secrets, he would respect that.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Kitepaw could feel Owlfeather's eyes burning into his pelt, and shivered. The tom didn't trust him, and he had no reason to do so. But if everything went according to plan, Kitepaw was going to need that trust soon.

He stumbled over a root. "Keep moving!" barked Nettleclaw, and Kitepaw shivered again. _I will make it through this_, he vowed. _I have to._

.

By the time they were done speaking with Slatestar, the sun had begun to set in the sky. Seedfur had bid Kitepaw a brief farewell before Owlfeather had escorted her back to the border. Meanwhile, Kitepaw settled himself in a dark corner of the camp, uncomfortably aware of all the eyes that were upon him. A long-haired apprentice brought him a mouse, but said nothing. Kits peered at him from the nursery, their eyes eager with curiosity.

After what seemed like forever, Slatestar bounded onto the Highledge. He yowled the words of ceremony out into the cold air, but the gesture was unnecessary. All of ThunderClan was already gathered underneath the quarry ledge, anxious to hear what was happening with their ShadowClan visitor. Kitepaw hung near the back, nervous. Slatestar had already agreed to his proposal, and he didn't expect the tom to renege on his word – no, the brown tabby wasn't worried about that. He was worried that the rest of the Clan wouldn't feel the same way as Slatestar.

"As you know," began Slatestar calmly, his yellow eyes shifting from cat to cat. "ThunderClan has lost both of its medicine cats. In his madness, Branchpaw murdered Brindlefeather, and would have killed more cats. It is due to the bravery of two apprentices that this threat is no more. We are all saved by Branchpaw's death, but now we are left with no healer."

Some cats in the crowd were nodding. Mousepaw twisted around in order to give him a nervous glance. Kitepaw looked down at his paws, wishing he could change his mind and run away. He would continue training under

"To repay us for aiding them against RiverClan, ShadowClan has given us a gift," said Slatestar. His keen gaze found Kitepaw. "A new medicine cat apprentice. Kitepaw is young, but he will learn, and he will serve us well."

"Slatestar!" objected a lean brown tom, leaping to his feet. "I've seen Kitepaw before. He's just a regular apprentice. He doesn't have any training with herbs."

"I've always wanted to be a medicine cat," said Kitepaw quietly. To his surprise, the clearing fell silent at the sound of his voice. "It was my father who stopped me. He wanted me to be a warrior, and I didn't dare cross him. But I would be honoured to serve as ThunderClan's medicine cat. There's nothing I would like more."

The words were the truth. As much as he loved his Clanmates, Falconswoop's memory would always remain as long as the young tom lived in ShadowClan. It broke him to leave Sootclaw, to abandon Birchcloud and Flowerpaw, but this was the only way he could become his own cat. His father held no influence here.

His words had heralded some sympathetic mews from the ThunderClan cats. Larkflight was staring at him with pity, while Nettleclaw's initial hostility had gentled into a reluctant acceptance. Slatestar cleared his throat. "Kitepaw will be trained by Birchcloud and the other medicine cats until he receives his full name. His former mentor, Seedfur, assures me that Kitepaw has a natural affinity for herbs. Come forward, Kitepaw."

Nervously, Kitepaw did as he was told, padding past the ThunderClan cats to stand underneath the Highledge. "I recognize you as Kitepaw, medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan. Do you promise to protect and defend your new Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Kitepaw blinked. Those were the customary words of the warrior ceremony. It seemed fitting that both he and Sootclaw were getting the same words for their new lives. He dipped his head. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I pronounce you a true ThunderClan cat," said Slatestar. He leapt down to face Kitepaw, his eyes warm, and rested his muzzle on the apprentice's head. Kitepaw licked Slatestar's shoulder, hoping the grey tom couldn't hear his heart pounding. The stench of ThunderClan filled his mouth as he drew his tongue across Slatestar's fur, but he tried his best to ignore it.

"Kitepaw! Kitepaw! Kitepaw!" chanted the cats. They came up one-by-one to welcome him, their eyes warm more often than not. Kitepaw recognized the cats from the patrol and others from Gatherings, and then there were cats that he didn't know, but they greeted him all the same. Kitepaw felt a new warmth spread through his chest, slow and heavy and intense. There was no Falconswoop here. This was his home now.

He was Kitepaw of ThunderClan.

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N: **Aw, happy ending? For now, at least :) To be quite honest, I didn't know how big of an effect Sootclaw's ceremony would have on me, but actually writing it...I feel like he's all grown up now! That may seen sentimental and cheesy, but I've been writing this story for over a year, and he's gone from spoiled, selfish brat to angst-filled, miserable apprentice, and finally to determined and capable warrior. His insecurities aren't over yet, but for the meantime, his worries are on hold. They all have about four moons of peace and prosperity ahead. So yay for them.

Kitepaw got what he wanted too. It's going to be a bit of a rough adjustment for him, but he's never felt at home in ShadowClan. Besides, we couldn't leave ThunderClan without a medicine cat, could we? Hands up if you saw this one coming.

This was the final chapter, though there will be an epilogue up in a few days. Until then, thanks to all my readers for supporting me this far :) 304 reviews...wow...I had high hopes for this fic, but I never expected this much.

**zestia240:** Thank you!

**Wildheart930:** Wow, I'm glad! :) I wish you the best of luck with your future writing. And we'll see ;)

**Blackish:** Yeah, you're right that Falconswoop's death was a bit choppy. Apart from that...it is more in Dawnpaw's character to run to Sootclaw for help. He's older, he's stronger, etc. But Sootclaw didn't force himself onto her story; he didn't start talking to her or interrupting her before she called to him for help. What you said about Dawnpaw and Sootclaw having endings contradictory to their character (in a good way) was a great point. I wasn't doing it consciously before, but now that you bring it up, I think it's an interesting development to follow through with in the next story. Sootclaw continues to gentle, while Dawnpaw continues to harden.

I had two reasons for including the Branchclaw story there. First, you were right that the original backstory was vague on how exactly he transitioned from angry apprentice to killer. Second, Dawnpaw was trying to stall for time so Sootpaw could arrive. I'm sure there's a trope for keeping the villain talking while you're waiting for something to happen.

**frostfeather: **Yeah, Dawnpaw went numb. I think a part of her was also surprised by just how easy it was to kill him. You're right that she's in a state of disbelief. As to the explosion of feelings, Dawnpaw was a little distracted at the time, but hopefully Sootclaw's thoughts on it in this chapter make up for that.

**Scribe of the Owls: **I was using the word handsome to mean noble x3 Anyway, I don't know what there is to say that I haven't already told you in my reply, so...Oh yeah. The thing you mentioned that I said I would address in this update? Here we go: it's not a mistake, it only happened here because of Dawnpaw's agitated mental state, but it is something that will play heavily in the next book.

**The Last Clan:** Anndddd Kitepaw ends the fic, so there you go! He's one of my favourite narrators, mostly because how he acts and how he thinks is entirely different. If you read the last few chapters, he talks like he's brave and calm, but he's really just so scared. That being said, his POV in this chapter wasn't all that long or deep.

**Coqui's Song: **Nope. Never updating again. Hurr. I mean...um...here you go! As for Branchpaw, he's in a better place now. PS. There's not just one Thickfur chapter in _Knight_. According to my outline, there are about six. Wow. Only six. D: It seemed like a lot more than that before I counted them up.

**Juniperleaf of BlazeClan: **Again, don't be sorry for giving me some critique! :) Dawnpaw was never my favourite character either, and I'll take your advice to heart. Thanks for deciding to review!

Stayed tuned for the epilogue! We'll finally get the answer to Cherrytail's kits, though I'm sure it won't come as too much of a surprise. Also, I reread some of my older chapters, and it feels like my prose was so much better then. D: Oh well. I'll endeavour to make _Knight_ about a hundred times better!

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	35. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE  
**

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky. Willowstar curled her lip as she gazed up at it. _Let them watch_, she thought with a dark pride. _Let them see what we have become, and let them know how powerless they are to stop us_. It had been Thornfur, her deputy, who had pressed his muzzle to her shoulder and sent the darkness through her veins. He was sitting below her now, tense as he watched the crowd of cats before them.

WindClan had been first to arrive at the island that night. Willowstar had made sure of that. There was a certain tactical advantage to watching the other Clans stream in. She could taste their weakness, feel their worry. They had all suffered recently. ShadowClan was weak, and stank of death. Rowanstar was old and weary. ThunderClan seemed shaken to the core. Willowstar would have loved nothing more than to end them now, but her warriors were not strong enough to take on all the Clans together. Not yet. And the darkness was telling her to wait...

_Not now_, it said. The voice was soft, gentle. It whispered, it soothed, it coaxed, and Willowstar longed for its warm approval. _The time is not right. Wait. One day, all of this will be yours._

The darkness had become her closest friend, her most trusted confidante. It could read her so easily, it understood how she felt, it made her feel like she was worth something. It never laughed, never scorned, never refused her needs. Above all, it made her stronger. As the she-cat sat there, presiding over the Gathering, she could feel it coursing through her, a vivid energy crackling with power.

The other leaders spoke. She knew them all; they had once been her friends. But now she knew the truth – they were weak. Rowanstar was too sickly to command her Clan, Eaglestar too dependant on others, Slatestar far too forgiving. She had been like them once, needy and unsure, but know she knew how to command. Willowstar would be the greatest leader WindClan had ever seen. This was her time; her destiny.

She stared down at her warriors with fierce pride. They were her children. Willowstar could feel her connection to all of them, so strong, so intense. She could sense how they were feeling, and they could reach her mind as well. It was as if they were one entity, one single cat, and she was their queen. This was how the Clans were supposed to be, cats acting as one.

There was strength underneath the pelt of each WindClan cat, strength that was desperate to be set free. They understood that they had to wait, though like her, none of them liked it. But they all followed the darkness. It promised them everything they could ever want, it gave them so much, and it asked for nothing in return. _Just loyalty_, the voice said, caressing her. _Just that._

Then it was her turn to speak. Willowstar cast a quick glance at the stars before stepping forward, her eyes glittering. "WindClan is strong," she announced. "We have one new warrior to present to you – Cloudpaw has received his warrior name, and from now on will be known as Cloudstorm. We honour his strength and his ambition."

Far below her, Cloudstorm stepped forward. He was handsome, though he still carried a sense of youth, and he held his head up high. The other Clans cheered him on. Willowstar looked down at him approvingly. The tom showed much promise; he would become one of her finest warriors. They applauded him, but soon he would become an image from their nightmares made real.

She couldn't wait for that day.

**x x x**

Something prodded Cherrytail awake. She looked up, blinking sleep away from her eyes, and saw Beechclaw standing over her. "What?"

"You told me to wake you when the others returned from the Gathering," he mewed wearily. The tom looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep for days; she supposed he must be spending all his time watching over Auburnfur and the kits. Breezekit hadn't had an episode since Branchpaw's breakdown, and the wound on his stomach was healing well, but Beechclaw refused to leave his son's side.

"Right," she said, pulling herself to her feet. Her swollen belly made her movements awkward and ungainly. Every night, Cherrytail prayed for her kits to be born, though she knew it would be at least another half-moon yet.

"Slatestar just came in. The others are following him." Beechclaw gave her a terse nod and looked over at Auburnfur. The queen was sleeping soundly, her kits in a pile by her belly. A rare look of affection passed over the brown tom's face. Cherrytail wondered how her mate would react when he saw their kits. They would be so beautiful, he would have no choice but to love them.

The ginger-and-white she-cat padded out of the nursery, barely managing to squeeze by Beechclaw and out into the clearing. Slatestar was pacing around underneath the Highledge. "I'll call a meeting in the morning," he was telling Nettleclaw sombrely. "We'll have to make sure the whole Clan knows."

Cherrytail approached her father, nodding politely to the deputy as she did so. "What's going on?" she asked Slatestar quietly.

Slatestar paused. "It was quite an eventful Gathering, to say the least," he mewed. "ShadowClan has a new deputy."

A sudden chord of panic struck her. "What?" she gasped, forgetting to check her words. Cherrytail drew in a deep breath. "What happened to Falconswoop?"

Slatestar fidgeted uncomfortable. "I'm going to announce it to the Clan tomorrow morning," he said. "You should get some sleep; your kits could be born at any time."

"Father," she mewed firmly. Cherrytail knew that Slatestar didn't like the title, and she rarely used it, but right know she was desperate to learn what had happened in ShadowClan. "Please tell me."

Slatestar sighed. "Apparently Falconswoop was a traitor. He was behind the battle that killed Hailstripe, and he tried to murder Eaglestar. That's all I know."

"What..." Cherrytail didn't know what to say. That couldn't be true! "Where is he now?"

"He's dead," said Slatestar flatly. "Redfur is the new deputy. Anyway, ShadowClan is weak. They have few warriors, though they just named a new one. We should do our best to give them room to recover – there's no sense in threatening them at a time like this. There have always been four Clans."

"Yes, Slatestar," Cherrytail mumbled. "Thank you."

Slatestar licked the top of her head. "Go to sleep. You shouldn't be up in the first place."

Cherrytail followed his advice and headed back to the nursery, but she found herself unable to sleep. No matter how she twisted or turned, she couldn't get Slatestar's words out of her head. Falconswoop was dead. All of the light seemed to have vanished from her life. All of her future plans were ash in her mouth. The she-cat leaned down and licked her swollen belly, refusing to believe any of it. There must be some mistake. He couldn't be a traitor.

"He would have loved you," she promised their unborn kits. "Even if he did try to kill Eaglestar, he would have loved you all the same. Falconswoop was a good cat. Your father was a good cat..."

**X X X X X X X**

**A/N:** So the epilogue was a little short, but there really isn't much more to say. _Knight of the Shadows_ will hopefully be released in a couple of weeks. I want to write a few chapters before I start posting them up. I've actually already started on the prologue - it's an exciting feeling. I'll update this story with an author's note when the next book is released, so as long as you're subscribed, you shouldn't miss out.

Anyway..._Pawn of the Stars_ is over. Done. Finished. It's a crazy feeling. It's been a long ride - over a year - and it's been worth every word. Thank you to all of my reviewers, new and old! This couldn't have been done without your support.

**Thistlethorn of ShadowClan:** The next book will have an allegiances page at the beginning, don't worry!

**bubbletail**: It's over...for now. Sootclaw will make his choice eventually ;)

**monkeyCsaw:** Ouch, yeah, those earlier typos are kind of nasty. I should have proofread it better back then :P Anyway, thanks a lot for the wonderful review :)

**Coqui's Song**: I settled on Sootclaw a long time ago, but that still didn't prevent me from freaking out when the time came. Sootfang and Sootstrike were close seconds, though. And hopefully older Sootclaw shall not disappoint :D

**The Last Clan**: Well, ThunderClan's not exactly in a position to turn him away, haha. Thanks for reviewing!

**zestia240**: Thanks!

**frostfeather**: Well, I don't think it was an easy decision...but ThunderClan needed a medicine cat more then ShadowClan needed a medicine cat apprentice, and I think Eaglestar recognized that :) Thanks for the review, and for letting me know Sootclaw is a creeper :P

**Blackish:** By "destroy", I didn't mean kill, I meant turn him evil, as it were. As for Dawnpaw…she's in pretty serious shock. I think that accounts for the weariness. Plus, she did see Branchpaw ascend to StarClan, so that took away some of the grief. She's in mourning, yes, but that's different from grieving. She can mourn without having it take over her.

Anyway, losing loved ones makes you bitter, angry, depressed, stuff like that - you can lose sight of your own life. Don't tell me this is the first you've heard of that.

As for Sootpaw's love of Dawnpaw…it wasn't romantic love in that moment. It was his appreciation of her, a deeper emotion, not like "lol she's hawt". And that moment was before she killed her brother, though I appreciate your point.

Good points, though, and definitely some stuff that could have been different.

**EverythingBurnz:** First of all, thank you for such a glowing review! Kitepaw definitely still has a lot to go through, poor guy. His story is only just beginning. Also, I'll be introducing some female characters who will (hopefully) be distinctly not like Dawnpaw ;)

WOW. GUYS. IT'S OVER. THAT WAS IT. Let's take a second to savour that feeling...

...

Alright. I'm good now.

Thanks for reading and please review!

- PV :)


	36. Author's Note

****_"The tansy? It's this one... No, it's this one, right? I don't...I should know this!" Kitepaw fumbled for words. Nothing felt right. "What's wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing," soothed Birchcloud, pressing his tail to the tabby's flank. "You're just nervous. It's hard getting used to a new Clan. But you'll do fine. I believe in you. You remind me of your mother, and she could do anything."_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys. I know I go on and on about how much of a fun ride this has been, and unfortunately, I'm about to start rambling again. It's just so hard to believe that I actually finished the story! It's such an incredible feeling, and I hope all of you get the chance to experience it one day as well :) 100,000 words, excluding all the lengthy author's notes, thirty-two chapters, over _three hundred_ reviews - my only word is wow.

I owe you guys _everything_. You guys gave me praise, criticism, encouragement - everything I needed to push through with this fic. You are the epitome of what this site is about: a writing community. You have made me into a better writer, and I can't thank you enough. Apart from last November's NaNoWriMo, this is the first story I've ever truly finished - and it's of an incredible length. So thanks for that. Thanks again and thanks always.

As a reward for your loyalty, I am going to post an excerpt of my original brainstorms for _Pawn_. I don't want to give too much away, though, so this isn't going to be much. As you will see, though, not much of it actually came to pass:

_Branchpaw: Is quiet, thoughtful, and has odd grey eyes. Falls in love with Fawnpaw, a StarClan she-cat. Final Mate: Fawnpaw. Final Name: Branchclaw_

_Russetpaw: Falls in love with Dawnpaw but can never have her. Almost becomes a bad guy but is redeemed. Final Mate: None, leaves. Final Name: Russetheart. _

I changed Blossompaw's name because Fawn and Dawn were too similar. Also, while I had initially intended a romance, the whole reincarnation-of-your-murderer thing was a bit of a mood-kill. As for Russet, he doesn't fall in love with Dawnpaw, and he definitely doesn't receive his warrior name. Anyway, the Sootclaw and Dawnpaw drabbles list their final mates, and I wouldn't want to ruin that for you, so this is as much as I'm posting :)

Now, back to the rambling. This story just means so much to me. It's a testament to what I can achieve - or what any of us can achieve - if we just dedicate ourselves to our dreams. I've been writing for years, and if I can do it, anyone can, with enough time and discipline. This is the highlight of my writing so far, and this is only just the beginning.

I started this story in January 2011, sitting on my couch with a broken ankle, and trying to find a way to pass the time. I had been reading a lot of Harry Potter fanfiction at the time, and to be quite honest, Thickfur was initially based off of Snape, though he's developed into his own character over time. In fact, many of the characters have changed drastically since they were first conceived. Anyway, I started writing, and the rest is history. I stalled in the spring, pulled my stuff together in the summer, and lost it again in the fall. Then, mid-December, I received a review and realized that I couldn't give up. I had promised to see this story through.

And so I wrote.

You know what the best part of the whole thing is? Getting to screw with your shipper hearts. SootxDawn, SootxLily, DawnxElm... Be assured that I will be providing tons of fuel for your fires in the stories to come.

Speaking of which, by the time you read this, _Knight of the Shadows _will be posted. Only the prologue, to be sure, and it's kind of lame (though better than this story's prologue), but it will be there. Then will follow the allegiances and the moment you've all been waiting for - the first chapter. And by the time you read this note, I will also have written the first three or four chapters, which means quick updates! So be excited and go check it out right now!

I'm not going to do review replies here, though if you have a pressing question, you can always send me a message. I am going to reply to everyone's concerns about Cherrytail and Falconswoop, though. Cherrytail definitely had feelings for Falconswoop, but can you see him liking her back? Not really, right? Let's just say that Falconswoop had his own motives for the coupling. As for the darkness, it cannot multiply infinitely. Instead, it divides, meaning that it becomes stretched thinner and thinner. Interpret that as you will, but it explains why they aren't just infecting everyone.

If you've taken the time to read through this whole note, you deserve all the plushies in the world. So, uhm, final question:

_Who was your favourite character in all of PotS, and who are you most looking forward to seeing in the sequel?_

Thanks for reading, and, for a final time in PotS, please review!

- PV :)


End file.
